Nouveaux élèves à Poudlard
by July25
Summary: Laureen et Nathan débarquent à Poudlard pour leur sixième année alors qu'ils ont grandi en Californie. Ils savaient que leur vie allait changer mais ils étaient loin de réaliser que Poudlard leur apporterait tant. Autant d'émotions qu'ils ont vécu et qui, au milieu de secrets familiaux et de nouveaux amis, les changeront autant qu'ils changeront leurs nouveaux amis! Enjoy!
1. Intro: écrire pour se souvenir

Chers amis qui lisez notre histoire,

Je m'appelle Laureen et j'ai aujourd'hui 22 ans. Et oui, c'est mon anniversaire! C'est donc celui de mon frère jumeau, Nathan, aussi. Nous avons réunis nos amis et l'ambiance est géniale dans notre maison familiale, cette maison dans laquelle nous avons emménagé quelques jours avant notre première rentrée à Poudlard, en sixième année. Ce n'est pas commun de rentrer à Poudlard au cours de sa scolarité, mais c'est ce que nous avons du faire, Nathan et moi, quand notre père à décidé qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer en Angleterre. Il nous avait répété qu'il était anglais et qu'il voulait retourner dans sa ville natale: une petite bourgade dans la banlieue de Londres. Inutile de préciser que je n'étais pas très heureuse de la nouvelle vie. Moi, Laureen Wilson, très casanière et très contente de ma petite vie au milieu des moldus de San Francisco et de ma vie calme au milieu de deux ou trois amies à Salem, je ne voulais absolument pas quitter mes petites habitudes. Avec le recul, je me dis que c'est sûrement la peur de quitter cette routine qu'avait instaurée ma mère avant de nous quitter.

J'en voulais aussi beaucoup à mon père de nous imposer un choix. Adolescente révoltée que j'étais, je l'ai tenu pour unique responsable de ce que j'appelais mon plus grand malheur sans chercher à le comprendre. Je n'avais pas la sensibilité de Nathan qui était convaincu que mon père ne nous disait pas tout, qu'il nous cachait la véritable raison de ce retour soudain en Angleterre. Moi, je n'écoutais jamais personne. J'étais révoltée et j'avais trop peur de l'inconnu pour m'inquiéter de ce que pensais les autres.

La seule chose que j'espérais, c'était que je pourrais être tranquille et me renfermer dans ma bulle le plus vite. J'avais survécu à Salem avec une seule vraie amie pendant mes cinq premières années, sans chercher à en avoir d'autres, et je comptais adopter la même technique et me faire oublier le plus rapidement possible.

C'était sans compter sur ma curiosité maladive, mon orgueil souvent mal placé et l'esprit d'accueil de Poudlard. J'ai rencontré mes nouveaux camarades et parmi eux se trouvaient les enfants de ceux qui avaient sauvé le monde lors de la guerre contre Voldemort. Moi, j'étais déjà passionnée par ces histoires, par le courage dont avaient fait preuve leurs parents et je me sentais redevable parce que si je pouvais vivre calmement dans mon petit coin, c'était grâce à eux. Mais il était hors de question que le vienne les déranger avec mes questions. Je ne voulais pas être intrusive et les laisser entre eux. Je n'avais pas prévu de me rapprocher de l'une d'elle et de me retrouver opposée à l'arrogance d'un autre.

En fait, de tout ce qu'il m'est arrivé à partir de ce jour où nous nous sommes retrouvés, Nathan, Papa et moi sur le quai 9 trois quart de la gare de King Cross, je n'avais rien prévu…

Il m'a fallu revoir mes préjugés, me remettre en question, m'ouvrir, écouter et, finalement, accepter de changer, de grandir et de devenir celle que je suis… Simplement accepter ce que Poudlard m'apportait.

Coucou,

Ma soeur, Laureen, m'a forcé à écrire aussi un petit bout de cette histoire et je sais que ça lui tient à coeur. Apparemment, il faut que je me présente. Je m'appelle Nathan Wilson et j'ai 22 ans aujourd'hui et je ne vois pas trop quoi dire d'autres mais comme Laureen soupire au dessus de ma tête en lisant par dessus mon épaule, je vais faire un petit effort pour la contenter… Ça ne sert à rien de soupirer plus fort, tu n'avais qu'à ne pas lire sur mon épaule, soeurette!

Enfin, bon, je vais m'inspirer de ce qu'elle a écrit en exprimant mon ressentiment sur cette rentrée. Cet été entre la cinquième et la sixième année, alors que je profitais du calme de ce temps en famille, moi, qui étais, je dois le reconnaître, très sollicité à Salem, Papa nous annonça qu'on allait partir pour l'Angleterre. Son regard était triste et coupable. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je n'ai jamais eu le fort caractère de ma sœur donc je ne pouvais pas partir dans ma chambre pour exprimer mon mécontentement. J'ai simplement fait ce que je faisais tout le temps, le regarder avec un air compatissant, parce que c'était évident que Papa, qui nous avait toujours ménagés depuis le décès de Maman, ne nous aurait jamais infliger cela sans raison. Seulement, il ne voulait pas m'en parler.

Alors j'ai accepté de ne pas lui en demander plus, de le suivre dans cette nouvelle aventure, de perdre les amis que mon caractère sociable m'avaient permis de me faire, ces amis qui retiennent votre bonne humeur mais avec qui vous n'avez pas assez partagé pour que votre amitié traverse l'océan, de garder le sourire, contrairement Laureen qui avait décidé de bouder pour un temps infini, d'aller à Poudlard… Je n'avais rien contre Poudlard, je savais que Papa avait adoré sa scolarité là-bas et je savais que je m'y adapterais sans difficultés. Je n'avais pas peur des autres, j'avais même hâte de les rencontrer, de m'intégrer pour renouer avec le même genre d'amis que ceux que j'avais à Salem. Je n'étais pas comme Laureen qui n'avait que quelques amies mais qui comptait garder leur amitié. Je ne m'attachais pas durablement. Contrairement à ma sœur, j'avais besoin de changement en permanence.

Laureen et moi sommes différents, depuis toujours, nos caractères s'opposaient, nos avis divergeaient. On ne peut même pas dire qu'on se complétait. A Salem, on ne se parlait que rarement. On n'en n'avait pas besoin. Le décès de Maman nous avait certes rapprochés mais nous n'étions pas de ceux qui partageaient une complicité évidente. Nous nous connaissions pas coeur mais nous n'étions pas de ceux qui se comprenaient en un simple regard. En y repensant, je me dis que c'est peut-être que nous ne voulions pas être plus proches que nous l'étions. Laureen aimait son caractère un peu renfermé, j'aimais m'ouvrir à tous ceux que je rencontrais et nous devions avoir peur que nous rapprocher nous change. Il nous aura fallu traverser un océan pour nous rencontrer réellement, et ça n'a pas été facile. Je ne sais pas si on y serait arrivés sans nos amis. Ces amis que j'ai rencontrés et qui sont là, pour moi ou pour Laureen, pour fêter notre anniversaire. Ces amis qui m'ont appris à me connaître, à m'affirmer et à être moi, sans plaire à tout le monde mais seulement à ceux qui sont importants à mes yeux… Parmi eux, il y en a un avec qui je suis ravi d'avoir tant partagé, et avec qui je partage cette page en lui laissant la plume.

Hey,

Si Nathan ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait écrire, je suis carrément perdu. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais là. Je n'ai jamais compris ce que je faisais avec les Wilson. On ne savait pas pourquoi ils débarquaient en cours d'année, pourquoi ils semblaient si secret, si différents. Oh! Ils avaient leurs défauts et ils ont été difficiles à supporter, mais il m'ont appris beaucoup sur moi. Même si ça n'a pas toujours été facile de supporter leurs caractères. Ça nous a même mené à un point de non retour.

Enfin bon, grâce à eux, nos années à Poudlard ont été mouvementées. Et tant mieux, on se serait ennuyées sans quelques anecdotes croustillantes à raconter…

Poudlard et les rencontres qu'on y fait nous changent, nous apprennent à nous connaître, à savoir qui on est et ce qu'on veut et non ce que la société sorcière pense de toi.

Je n'aime pas dire que ma vie était tracée d'avance et que ces rencontres m'ont poussé à m'opposer à ce que tout le monde attendait du fils ainé du Survivant, parce que ce n'est pas vrai, mais au moins, les disputes comme les bons moments m'ont forgé et j'ai compris ce que, moi, je voulais, pas mon père, pas ma mère, pas leurs admirateurs.

Bref, je suis ce que je suis. Et tant mieux pour moi!

Coucou,

Alors il ne reste plus que moi, la quatrième de ce quatuor insolite. Enfin quatuor, je ne sais pas si on peut dire ça parce qu'on a eu des moments difficiles, que certains d'entre nous n'ont jamais été amis et ne le seront jamais mais la vie est ainsi faite qu'on s'est tous les quatre fait grandir les uns les autres.

Je ne pensais pas que j'avais besoin de grandir. Je me sentais bien dans ma vie. J'étais une Weasley donc je me faisais respectée mais je n'avais pas la pression de mon cousin. Ma vie était plus facile, je me sentais plus libre.

Les Wilson m'ont changée, un changement inévitable qui planait sur moi depuis ma naissance mais qui n'avait jamais eu lieu. Chacun à leur manière, ils m'ont fait comprendre qu'il fallait que je m'accepte, que je reconnaisse ce que je ressentais et pas ce que je devais ressentir, que je n'étais pas obligée d'être la fille parfaite mais qu'être moi; c'était déjà un bel objectif, que je pense avoir atteint.

Pour conclure cette petite introduction, je vais dire que la magie de Poudlard nous a touchés et nous a fait nous découvrir et tout simplement grandir.

Comme vous l'aurez compris, ces années nous ont marquées, tous les quatre différemment. Si nous y repensons déjà avec nostalgie alors que nous n'avons que 22 ou 21 ans, c'est sûrement pour être sûr de les garder avec nous, dans nos mémoires tout le reste de notre vie.

Voilà pourquoi nous avons décidé de consacré cette soirée à ces souvenirs en racontant chacun notre point de vue sur ces moments.

Certes, je reconnais que nos aventures sont loin d'être aussi palpitantes que celles de nos parents, nous ne tuons pas de mages noires et ne combattons pas le mal tous les matins en nous réveillant, mais nous avons été, comme beaucoup avant nous, adolescents à l'aube de notre vie d'adulte, et nous avions envie de partager nos modestes histoires…

La suite raconte donc notre histoire, l'histoire des quatre adolescents de sixième année:

Laureen Wilson

Nathan Wilson

James Potter

Roxane Weasley

Voilà, c'était une petite intro pour vous mettre dans le bain. Les deux chapitres qui suivent sont également introductifs et présentent les personnages d'un point de vue extérieur mais à partir du chapitre 4 (si on compte cette intro comme un chapitre) on rentre plus précisément dans les pesées de nos personnages.

J'espère que vous allez continuer à me suivre, et à me donner vos avis.


	2. Les jumeaux Wilson

Le silence régnait en cette grande maison de banlieue londonienne. Le soleil couchant de la fin de l'été perçait encore à travers les rideaux blancs de la baie vitrée et empêchait de distinguer clairement la terrasse et le jardin juste derrière. Le salon était vaste, trop pour les quelques meubles qui l'habitaient alors que la table salle à manger paraissait démesurément grande pour les trois seules chaises qui l'entouraient.  
Pour l'instant, c'était tout ce que Laureen pouvait observer. Elle était debout dans l'entrée depuis cinq bonnes minutes et n'avait pas daigné prononcer le moindre mot depuis qu'elle avait pénétré dans la maison qu'elle ne considérait définitivement pas comme la sienne. Elle avait le sentiment désagréable de s'incruster dans une vie qui n'était pas la sienne, ce qui la rendait perpétuellement mal à l'aise. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cet endroit, elle était déjà si triste de ne plus vivre en Californie qu'elle ne se souciait pas de ces préoccupations matérielles qu'étaient une simple maison, dans laquelle elle ne passerait qu'une petite semaine avant de reprendre les cours.

« -Bon, Laureen, ce n'est pas tout mais tu prends un peu toute la place, là ! Et j'ai une chambre à aller découvrir ! Déclara Nathan en bousculant sa sœur pour pouvoir enfin rentrer dans la maison. »

Laureen se décala et suivit son jumeau dans les escaliers. À l'étage, il devait y avoir cinq ou six chambres qui s'enfilaient entre trois salles de bain le long d'un large couloir. Laureen ne put retenir un soupir d'exagération. À quoi pouvait bien servir tant d'espace pour la petite famille qu'ils formaient avec son frère et son père ? Ils avaient toujours vécu dans des petits appartements de San Francisco, depuis le décès de leur mère et ils n'avaient jamais ressenti le besoin de s'agrandir. Du moins c'était ce que Laureen avait pensé, mais en voyant son père si heureux de venir vivre en Angleterre, elle s'était trompée.  
"Elle arriva enfin devant une porte si blanche qu'on pouvait encore sentir l'odeur de la peinture qui avait du y être appliquée sur la quelle une photo d'elle âgée de trois ou quatre ans accompagnait les lettres de son prénom. Laureen soupira à nouveau, son père avait décidé de reprendre une part de la décoration de leur ancien appartement. Même si ça partait d'une bonne intention, ça ne faisait que rappeler à Laureen qu'elle avait quitté sa ville de cœur. Elle prit une longue inspiration et entra enfin dans sa chambre. Evidemment, elle était immense et reliée à une quatrième salle de bain.

« -Pour l'instant, j'ai préféré ne mettre qu'un bureau et quelques étagères en plus de ton lit et ton armoire. Je devrais aussi monter ton fauteuil qui est dans les bagages… Puis tu pourras la décorer comme tu le sens. Expliqua son père avant de poser délicatement la main sur l'épaule de sa fille et de quitter la chambre. »

Laureen était enfin seule. Elle s'assit sur son lit, toujours sans dire un mot. Elle essaya même de verser quelques larmes pour concrétiser sa tristesse mais n'y parvint pas. Elle avait tellement pleuré ces deux dernières semaines, depuis qu'elle avait appris par son père que ce dernier devait retourner impérativement en Angleterre, et que son frère et elle devaient le suivre et abandonner leur vie. Non seulement ils quittaient le quartier moldu de San Francisco où ils passaient leurs vacances à rire avec des amis d'enfance, mais surtout, ils ne retourneraient plus à Salem pour leur sixième année. A la place, ils étaient inscrits à Poudlard, « la meilleure école de sorcellerie » ne cessait de leur répéter leur père. Tout ce que Laureen voyait dans Poudlard, c'était un vieux château qui avait été témoin d'une des pires batailles de la guerre contre Voldemort dans lequel tous les élèves étaient anglais et, de ce fait, fiers et riches.

Laureen se releva et secoua la tête, comme si elle pouvait simplement enlever tous ces préjugés de sa tête. Maintenant qu'elle y était, elle ne devait pas arriver défaitiste. Elle n'était jamais allée en Angleterre et ne pouvait donc pas se faire une idée si rapidement. Elle se rendit dans sa salle de bain et profita d'un bon bain, bien mérité après les divers transplannage de déménagement. Elle se détendit longuement dans cette grande baignoire. Elle se laissa même aller à sa première réflexion positive de la journée en se disant qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu profiter d'un si bon bain à SF, avant de réaliser qu'elle était vraiment pessimiste pour ne voir que ça comme aspect positif de son déménagement. Elle aurait tellement aimé avoir le caractère de Nathan. Il était toujours souriant et trouvait toujours une raison de remercier son entourage à chaque instant de la journée. Il transmettait sa bonne humeur avec une facilité déconcertante et arrivait toujours à masquer ses déceptions et regrets. Il était également un très bon médiateur, notamment entre son père et elle. Laureen avait toujours admiré comment son frère arrivait à avoir de nouveaux amis dès qu'il arrivait dans une nouvelle communauté alors qu'elle avait eu besoin de plusieurs années avant de s'ouvrir à ses meilleures amies à Salem.

Nathan et Laureen n'étaient pas très proches. Ils s'aimaient beaucoup et partageaient les mêmes valeurs mais n'avaient jamais partagé les mêmes amis ou les mêmes goûts. Ils n'avaient jamais ressenti le besoin d'être plus soudés qu'ils ne l'avaient été par leur éducation commune et le décès de leur mère. D'ailleurs, s'il y avait bien quelque chose qui énervait Laureen, c'était tous ses gens qui ne cessaient de répéter que la complicité entre deux jumeaux était incroyable et inimitable. Laureen ne niait pas toute l'affection qu'elle avait pour son frère mais ça s'arrêtait là : une réelle relation fraternelle sincère et personnelle, qui n'avait pas besoin d'être étalée par des moments de complicité ou de rire partagés.

Quand elle eu finit son bain, Laureen ressortit et se rhabilla avant de s'installer à son bureau. Son père avait monté (à l'aide de quelques petits sorts, sûrement !) ses valises et sa chouette Iris. Elle caressa l'animal tout en sortant d'un sac quelques plumes et du papier à lettre, avant de s'asseoir à son bureau pour écrire sa première missive à sa meilleure amie:

 _Chère Emily,_  
 _J'ai enfin découvert la grande maison dont Papa m'a tant parlé. Il a raison, elle est immense. Je crois qu'on pourrait loger tous les amis de mon frère sans se sentir serré ! Elle est malheureusement un peu vide pour l'instant, et je ne m'y sens évidemment pas chez moi… Je ne sais pas si ça va venir puisque je pars pour Poudlard la semaine prochaine. La rentrée a lieu le premier septembre… J'appréhende vraiment la découverte de l'école, et des élèves. Tous les groupes d'amis se sont déjà formés et ça va être difficile d'en intégrer un. Je vais essayer de me faire discrète et de ne pas trop m'imposer. Après tout, je n'ai que deux années à vivre là-bas et je ne suis pas obligée d'avoir des amis. Tes lettres me suffiront, surtout si tu continues à m'en envoyer tant (je n'étais pas partie que deux lettre étaient déjà dans ma valise !)_

 _En parlant de lettre, j'ai reçu hier celle de Poudlard. Tu verrais comment elle est écrite, avec des majuscules de quatre mètres, histoire de monter la noblesse des lieux… Je sens que ça va m'énerver. En revanche, elle était signée par la directrice ! Je ne savais pas que c'était Minerva Mcgonagall, une des grandes actrices de la guerre contre Voldemort dont mon père parle souvent… Je sais, tu vas me dire que ce n'est pas le plus important, parce que tout ça est trop loin pour nous et qu'on ne doit pas vivre dans le passé, mais je trouve ça incroyable que des héros aient été dans cette école, l'aient eu comme professeur ou aient été protégés par une de ses stratégies quand le château était aux mains des Mangemorts. J'ai d'ailleurs l'impression que les traces de la guerre sont encore très fortes en Angleterre, bien plus que chez nous ou la plupart des gens ne la considère plus que comme un cours d'Histoire. J'ai toujours pensé que j'étais la dernière des sentimentalistes ou des intellos mais là je réalise que je n'y connais absolument rien, que je m'extasie dès que je croise quelqu'un qui est apparu sur une des photos dans les vieux journaux que j'avais consulté à la bibliothèque, alors que la plupart des grands sorciers de la guerre vivent à Londres. Si ça se trouve, je pourrais même croiser Harry Potter !_

 _Je t'imagine déjà entrain de soupirer parce que je suis trop fascinée par cette guerre. Mais c'est la seule qui ait touché tant de sorciers, plus de deux générations pleines et terrorisé des villes entières. Des familles ont été dévastées, les pertes n'ont jamais été aussi importante et les nés-moldus persécutés sans aucun scrupule. Je n'arrive pas à croire que des êtres humains aient pu réaliser de pareilles horreurs et, face à ça, de jeunes adolescents et de jeunes adultes ont simplement résisté, d'abord avec un ordre puis seulement quelques élèves, à peine plus âgés que nous, sont venus à bout de l'homme qui avait pensé ruiner la vie de beaucoup d'entre eux. Tu ne trouves pas ça fascinant ?_

 _Mais je m'éloigne là ! J'espère que tes vacances en Floride se passent bien et que tu profites du soleil. Ici, le soleil est aussi rare que mon sourire, c'est pour dire. D'ailleurs, j'entends mon frère dans le salon. Il dit à mon père de ne pas s'inquiéter et que je vais pas faire la tête toute la semaine. Ça m'énerve un peu qu'ils parlent de moi comme si j'étais malade et qu'il fallait me surveiller. Mais, bon, je viens de trouver une nouvelle motivation en t'écrivant cette lettre, je vais me renseigner sur cette guerre, sur les questions que je peux poser si je croise des gens concernés, pour ne pas les gêner. Il y aura sûrement des enfants de héros de la guerre à Poudlard et, comme je n'ai pas prévu de me faire des amis, je pourrais les observer discrètement parce que personne ne se soucie de la petite nouvelle._

 _Je termine en te rappelant que tu es chaleureusement invitée dans cette énorme maison pour les vacances de Noël!_

 _Tu me manques déjà, Mel'!_

Laureen referma l'enveloppe, satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait écrit. Une vraie lettre où elle se laissait aller pour se confier à sa meilleure amie. Elle sourit en réalisant qu'une simple lettre, juste écrite en pensant à Emily, lui avait redonné sa bonne humeur et lui avait retrouvé une motivation, un objectif dans la semaine.

Elle descendit dans le salon et donna à son père la lettre pour qu'il la transmette à son amie. Elle ne pouvait définitivement pas demander à Iris de traverser un océan entier ! D'ailleurs, dans la lettre que Mrs Mcgonagall lui avait envoyée, elle avait explicitement stipulé qu'il y aurait un moyen de faire correspondre autant de missives qu'ils souhaitaient vers Salem.  
Matthew Wilson fut soulagé de voir sa fille souriante, elle était tellement plus belle quand elle laissait paraître ses dents blanches à travers ce sourire franc qui illuminait son visage pur et ses yeux verts émeraude qui lui rappelaient sa femme. Ses longs cheveux châtains qui s'illuminaient si naturellement par des reflets soyeux tombaient délicatement sur son corps de femme qui s'affirmait peu à peu. Elle était fine, élancée, profitant simplement de la générosité de la nature envers elle, sans réellement avoir conscience de son potentiel. Heureusement que Nathan avait conscience du pouvoir de séduction grandissant de Laureen et qu'il était là pour veiller sur elle. Étonnamment, Matthew n'était pas du tout inquiet pour Nathan, sans doute à cause de sa surprenante capacité d'adaptation qu'il tenait de sa mère. Son fils était grand et assez bien sculpté par le quidditch qu'il avait beaucoup pratiqué à Salem. Il avait des yeux bleu clair, aussi mystérieux que ceux de sa sœur et des cheveux noirs intenses, accompagnés d'un sourire qui n'abandonnait jamais son visage heureux, le rendant sympathique et attirant aux yeux de tous ceux qui le rencontraient.

Matthew sourit en voyant ses deux enfants décider de préparer le dîner. Il était, malgré toutes ses appréhensions, heureux d'être rentré dans son pays d'origine et espérait que les deux dernières années de ses enfants à Poudlard seraient aussi intenses que les siennes. Il avait confiance en ses deux enfants, confiance en Poudlard et confiance en la vie qui, entre la guerre et la disparition de sa femme, avait déjà été suffisamment exigeante avec lui…


	3. Fin de vacances chez les Weasley

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"Le Terrier vivait une de ses plus belles semaines de vacances sous les yeux émus de Molly Weasley. Ses six enfants s'étaient installés pour les deux dernières semaines avant la rentrée et elle pouvait voir ses douze petits enfants et leurs amis jouer ensemble. Les enfants grandissaient. Voilà deux ans que Lily et Hugo, les deux plus jeunes, étaient rentrés à Poudlard… Le temps passait vite. Déjà vingt-deux ans que la guerre contre Voldemort s'était achevée lors de la funeste bataille de Poudlard. Rien ne faisait d'ailleurs plus plaisir à Molly que regarder s'amuser toute cette nouvelle génération qui pouvait grandir sans l'inquiétude ou le danger que la guerre avait fait peser sur elle et sur ses enfants./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"« -Maman, tu es encore dans tes pensées ! La rappelle sa fille./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"-Euh ! Oui, en effet ! Mais regarde tes neveux et nièces devant nous, ne sont-ils pas magnifiques ?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"-Oui Maman, oui maman, soupira Ginny./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"-Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que tes frères et toi, et vos enfants, êtes…/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"-… ta plus grande fierté, oui maman, tu le répètes chaque été !/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"-C'est parce que je suis réellement fière de chacun de vous. Regarde bien cette partie de quidditch et reconnais que je peux simplement être heureuse et profiter d'un tel moment de bonheur. »/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"Ginny Potter devait reconnaître que sa mère avait raison. Devant elle se tenait un des spectacles les plus attendrissants qui lui ait été donné de voir : une famille simplement heureuse. Au milieu des poteaux de quidditch ravagés par les matchs, son mari et ses frères affrontaient ses deux fils qui avaient nettement progressé depuis l'année dernière et tentaient presque de challenger leur père. Ils étaient aidés de Roxane, la fille de George, de l'âge de James, Fred, son grand frère, Louis, le dernier fils de Bill. Hugo et Lily étaient eux aussi sur leurs balais et tenter d'aider leurs cousins sans vraiment oser prendre part aux affrontements. Au sol, Angelina se préparait à rejoindre son mari tout en adressant un clin d'œil à Ginny. Elles avaient pris l'habitude de combler l'équipe que les six hommes formait pour tenter, à leur manière, de combler l'absence de Fred, le septième membre, malheureusement absent, de cette fratrie, tout en sachant que leurs carrières chez les harpies donnait à chacune des deux femmes un bien meilleur niveau que leur maris ou frères, mais ces derniers étaient bien trop fiers pour le reconnaître./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"Angelina s'envola et laissa Lucy et Dominique discuter calmement de leur dernière rentrée, tout en évoquant la merveilleuse semaine que la demi-vélane avait passé avec son copain aux Etats-Unis. A leurs côtés, Molly, la grande sœur de Lucy, les observait en souriant, elle ne comprenait pas l'enthousiasme de sa sœur à simplement écouter sa cousine la faire rêver. Comment Lucy ne pouvait-elle pas envier Dominique ? Elle avait elle-même tant jalousé Victoire pendant ses premières années à Poudlard à cause de ce sentiment d'être la mauvaise Weasley, la fille trop sérieuse pour aller à Gryffondor, qui rompait ainsi une tradition familiale, alors que Victoire rayonnait de bonheur, et comptait tellement d'amis dans toutes les années. Molly avait cependant réalisé, en rencontrant son fiancé Andrew, discret mais passionné de lecture autant qu'elle, que la vie de Victoire ne lui aurait jamais fait plaisir et qu'elle était bien mieux dans la sienne. Molly se releva et se dirigea vers Andrew qui jouait aux échecs avec Rose, sa cousine préférée par son calme détonnant dans cette famille où seul le mot « quidditch » avait le pouvoir de lancer une nouvelle guerre dans le monde ! (Molly s'en voulut de cette pensée sinistre alors que sa famille souffrirait toujours des conséquences de la dernière guerre qui l'avait presque détruite.) Elle passa par le salon où ses parents lisaient un même livre en silence, comme elle les avait tant vu faire que ça ne lui paraissait même plus étonnant. Elle déposa silencieusement son livre et ressortit. Elle ne vit même pas Arthur ressortir avec un ordinateur moldu et accourir vers ses belles filles : Fleur et Hermione qui mettaient la table afin que cette dernière lui explique le fonctionnement de ce nouvel objet si passionnant. Hermione soupira et lui expliqua rapidement ce qu'elle savait avant de lui promettre de prendre plus de temps avec lui… juste après le repas./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"Le mot « repas » était à peu près aussi dangereux que le mot « quidditch » chez les Weasley puisque tous les regards se tournèrent vers Hermione. Celle-ci, simplement heureuse acquiesça en souriant :/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"« -Oui, on passe à table ! »/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"Chacun arrêta son activité et se dirigea vers la grande table dressée au milieu du jardin. Il ne manquait plus que Teddy et Victoire qui avaient profité de la matinée pour s'éclipser, relativement discrètement, et aller marcher le long des étangs environnants. Les deux amoureux étaient d'ailleurs entrain de revenir, main dans la main, aussi heureux de cette promenade tous les deux, que du repas familial qui les attendait./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"« -Ce n'est que maintenant qu'on arrive ! Souligna James en riant. »/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"Victoire devint toute rouge et Teddy fusilla celui qu'il considérait comme son petit frère du regard. Malheureusement pour lui, James avait grandi et était maintenant capable de résister à ce regard assassin. Il allait rentrer en sixième année à Poudlard où il se sentait comme à la maison. Il avait, pendant ses premières années, profité de son nom pour se faire remarquer par les plus âgés et avait ensuite fait ses preuves en tant que James. Il était respecté et admiré pour lui et pour sa famille qu'il était fier de représenter. James n'avait jamais vu la renommée de ses parents comme un fardeau, il avait grandi avec et considérait normal que des gens qu'il ne connaissait ni de Morgane, ni de Merlin, lui demandent perpétuellement des nouvelles de son père, que ce soit par politesse, curiosité on indiscrétion. Il avait appris avec le temps à déceler ceux qui s'intéressaient à lui à cause de sa famille et ceux qui portaient un réel intérêt à l'histoire, plus qu'à une famille populaire qui faisait la couverture des journaux. James n'abusait pas non plus de sa popularité. Il aimait être reconnu pour ses qualités personnelles, qu'elles soient intellectuelles, sportives ou même physique, bien qu'il sache qu'il devait ses atouts-là à ses parents. Il avait les mêmes cheveux bruns, presque noirs que son père. Il n'y avait que sa mère et sa grand-mère pour y percevoir des reflets roux caractéristique de ses ascendances Weasley. James avait conscience d'avoir une belle vie, surtout quand il comparait à ses parents à son âge, et profitait de chaque instant avec ses amis pour rire et être heureux. A Poudlard, il passait son temps à faire des petites blagues, pas bien impressionnantes mais amusantes pour tout le monde, avec son meilleur ami Alex Jordan et Roxane Weasley, sa cousine qu'il aimait beaucoup. Elle était une des rares filles de Poudlard à avoir assez de force de caractère pour s'opposer à lui./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"« -Laisse-les tranquille, James ! Ils n'ont pas besoin de tes sous entendus trop explicites ! Le reprit-elle./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"-Tu as conscience que tu exagères la gêne, là ? Fit remarquer Rose »/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"Victoire et Teddy ne savaient plus ou se mettre face aux rires des plus jeunes. Heureusement que Bill était pris dans une discussion avec son parrain parce qu'il aurait sûrement menacé Teddy par le pire des regards s'il avait été témoin de ce genre de discussion. Toute la famille Weasley était au courant de la relation qui liait Victoire et Teddy mais Bill préférait ne pas trop l'évoquer. Il voyait sa petite fille ainée d'à peine vingt ans lui échapper au profit du métamorphage. Au fond de lui, Bill était cependant satisfait du choix de sa fille : il connaissait Teddy depuis toujours et savait qu'il pouvait lui confier ce qu'il avait de plus précieux./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"oO0°0Oo/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"1er septembre 2020/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"« -Debout Rox ! Hurla Fred Weasley en rentrant dans la chambre de sa petite sœur, de moins d'un an sa cadette. »/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"Roxane grogna quelques minutes avant de se précipiter dans la salle de bain, à la suite de son frère. Elle se posa devant son miroir et réalisa qu'elle allait retourner dans sa deuxième maison. Etait-elle prête ? Stressée ? Elle avait beau répéter à ses parents que tout allait bien, elle ne savait pas réellement à quoi s'attendre cette année. Chaque année réservait des surprises cette année et elle avait le sentiment que celle-là serait particulière. Roxane haussa les épaules, réunit ses cheveux bruns, tirant néanmoins sur le roux pour le plaisir de sa famille, en un chignon propre et décida de ne pas maquiller ses yeux bruns rieurs. Ça ne servait à rien d'être superficiel le jour de la rentrée. Après tout, elle connaissait déjà presque tout le monde et elle serait vue toute l'année, alors il valait mieux être naturelle. Elle rangea sa chambre une dernière fois et profita de son dernier repas en famille avant les prochaines vacances. Roxane était heureuse de retourner à Poudlard. Elle commençait à trouver le temps long dans ses amis et ses cours. Roxane aimait travailler et, de ce fait, avait des résultats plus que satisfaisants, bien qu'elle ne se donne jamais trop de mal et préfère laisser d'autres élèves plus persévérant prendre la tête de ses classes. Elle avait surpris toute sa famille, et particulièrement son père, en obtenant des résultats brillants à ses BUSES où elle avait eu la plupart de ses matières, à l'exception de l'arithmancie qu'elle n'avait jamais apprécié./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"« -Prêt pour ta dernière rentrée, Fred ? Demanda Angelina Weasley à son fils aîné en ébouriffant ses cheveux roux./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"-Oui ! Maman ! Soupira-t-il/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"-Et toi Roxane, pas trop stressée par ta sixième année ? Tenta-t-elle à nouveau./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"-Maman, on parle de cette journée depuis deux mois ! Donc tu n'es pas obligée d'essayer de meuble un début de conversation en posant des questions dont tu connais déjà la réponse ! C'est notre dernier repas tous ensemble donc on n'est pas obligés de parler de cours ou de stress comme on le fera avec nos amis… On préfère profiter réellement de vous ! Expliqua sa fille en prenant ses mains pour lui assurer sa bonne volonté. »/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"Roxane était une fille très agréable pour ses parents, toujours de bonne humeur et souriant perpétuellement. Elle savait mieux que tout le monde relativiser et ne se laissait jamais démonter. Ce trait de caractère était sans doute du à son éducation. Elle savait que ses parents étaient tous les deux heureux ensemble, et fiers de la vie qu'ils s'étaient créés mais le souvenir de son oncle, le premier Fred, était toujours là. Chaque moment lui était en quelque sorte dédié et Roxane admirait ses parents de vivre ainsi pleinement, comme pour vivre la vie que Fred n'a pas pu vivre, pour les sauver tous. Roxane avait décidé de suivre l'exemple de sa famille et de vivre sa vie pleinement pour lui. Chacun de ses chagrins n'étaient rien face à ceux qu'avaient vécu ses parents ou oncles et tantes. Elle avait une belle vie, savait que ses années à Poudlard resteraient des souvenirs inoubliables et comptaient bien profiter encore de chaque instant, comme elle l'avait déjà fait ces cinq dernières années, heureuse de découvrir Gryffondor, de rencontrer les filles de son dortoir, et, surtout, de renforcer progressivement son amitié avec Lisa Thomas qu'elle pouvait considérer comme sa meilleure amie. C'était la seule à laquelle elle avait osé se confier quand elle avait cru être amoureuse d'Alex, avant de réaliser qu'elle n'était attirée que par l'amitié qu'il lui portait. Il n'était finalement que le premier garçon à lui porter de l'attention au milieu de ses cousins et de son frère, mais rien de plus. D'ailleurs, cela l'avait fait beaucoup rire quand ce dernier s'était confié à elle sur ses sentiments pour Lisa. En y repensant, elle avait été aveugle de ne pas réaliser que c'était sa meilleure amie qui était réellement intéressé par lui, et pas elle. Tous ces évènements qui avaient eu lieu l'année dernière l'avaient rapproché encore plus de son cousin James avec qui elle partageait beaucoup. Il était devenu son meilleur ami en plus d'être son cousin. Ils étaient rentrés tous les deux dans l'équipe de quidditch dès leur première année : les premiers Weasley de sang à avoir cet honneur. Elle avait un été jalouse de James quand il avait fièrement arboré l'insigne de capitaine de l'équipe (elle avait d'ailleurs répliqué que les attrapeurs étaient toujours capitaines à la place des batteurs parce que les gens les reconnaissaient plus au milieu d'un match) mais s'était vite consolée en devenant préfète de Gryffondor./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"Les quatre Weasley finirent leur repas dans la bonne humeur et les rires, avant de se diriger tous ensemble vers la cheminée pour rejoindre la gare. Les deux enfants respirèrent une dernière fois l'air calme et chaleureux de leur maison et se donnèrent la main pour se lancer ensemble dans la dernière année qu'ils allaient partager à Poudlard./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"Désolée pour ce chapitre un peu décousu mais il était nécessaire. Il fallait introduire tous les protagonistes principaux.../p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"J'espère que ça vous a quand même plu!/p 


	4. Le Poudlard Express

Point de vue de Laureen :

C'était aujourd'hui, maintenant ! Il ne nous restait que quelques minutes avant de descendre du taxi qui nous déposait à la gare de King Cross. L'ambiance dans la voiture était silencieuse, le chauffeur nous regardait avec inquiétude depuis qu'il nous avait vu charger deux grosses malles, deux cage avec des hiboux, dans son immense coffre alors que nous disions partir simplement pour de petites vacances. Je trouvais son regard paniqué à chaque fois que Nathan respirait un peu trop fort assez amusant et je devais me retenir de ne pas rire trop ostensiblement. Ce n'était, cependant, pas trop difficile : je n'avais qu'à me rappeler que je me rendais à Poudlard. Je ne voulais pas commencer cette année dans cet univers inconnu. Je n'avais jamais été très douée pour me faire des amis et je savais que les anglais étaient plutôt sélectifs dans leurs amitiés. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils m'accueillent à bras ouverts mais j'espérais juste qu'ils me laisseraient tranquille sans se soucier de moi, que je puisse profiter enfin de la découverte d'un endroit mythique rempli d'Histoire.

« -Ça va Laureen, me demanda discrètement Nathan en me faisant un clin d'œil. »

Pour toute réponse, je haussai les épaules. Que voulait-il que je lui dise de plus ? Il savait très bien ce que je pensais. Mais c'était quand même gentil de montrer qu'il était avec moi. C'était rassurant de se dire que Nathan sera dans le coin si vraiment j'en ai besoin. Le taxi se gara enfin devant la gare et nous aida rapidement à sortir nos malles de son coffre. Devant le nombre de famille amenant des enfants portant les même malles que nous, il s'inquiéta et ne prit même pas le temps de rendre la monnaie à mon père qui ne protesta pas.

« -Pour le peu qu'il nous doit ! Je crois qu'on ne le reverra pas de si tôt, lui ! Soupira-t-il avant de continuer. Oh ! Ça me fait tout drôle de revenir ici… Suivez-moi, j'espère que je me souviens bien du chemin vers le quai !

-Papa, si on a un doute, on n'a qu'à suivre tous les enfants avec une malle énorme qui fait peur aux chauffeurs de taxi moldus. Soulignai-je.

-Ah ! Laureen et ses remarques toujours aussi pertinentes ! Remarqua mon père en empoignant ma malle. Allez, direction le quai 93/4 ! »

Nathan le suivit avec ses affaires tandis que je me démenais avec les deux cages. Pourquoi mon frère et mon père avaient-ils décidé de se passer de charriots à bagages ?

Nous arrivâmes enfin devant le mur qui séparait la voie 9 de la 10 et suivîmes sans broncher les nombreux élèves qui s'élançaient dans ce dernier. C'était une sensation peu habituelle de traverser ce mur, j'avais eu à la fois froid et chaud et un sentiment de passage d'un monde à un autre. Je pensai aux nés-moldus qui devaient halluciner lors de leur premier passage.

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de reprendre mes esprits que mon père débarqua derrière moi.

« -C'est impressionnant, non ? Me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. »

Et il avait raison. Les élèves, tous âges confondus, grouillaient sur le quai, allant de leurs parents qui les serraient fort dans leurs bras à leurs amis qu'ils serraient à leur tour. Les groupes de parents amis profitaient de ce retour sur le quai pour partager les souvenirs de leurs années d'étude à Poudlard, certains ne pouvaient s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes : laisser partir leurs enfants vers un endroit qui semblait compter pour eux. J'avais l'impression d'assister à une scène de l'extérieur, sans vraiment y prendre part. Je n'avais pas d'amis à retrouver, de parents d'amis à saluer poliment, d'amis de parents à rassurer quant à la sûreté de leurs propres enfants, plus jeunes. Je sentais cependant l'importance de ce moment pour toutes les familles présentes, et cela me touchait, je compris enfin ce que mon père voulait me dire sur ce Poudlard express et cette gare qui avait marqué son enfance.

« -On m'a toujours dit qu'on devenait vraiment un adulte accompli quand on venait sur le quai du Poudlard express sans prendre le train, juste en accompagnant des enfants, ou des amis, et en acceptant de les voir partir pour être heureux sans vous ! Soupira son père.

-Ce n'est pas un peu exagéré… Soupirai-je.

-C'est ce que je pensais aussi, mais aujourd'hui je comprend… Votre mère m'avait dit la même chose quand elle m'avait accompagné pour ma dernière année alors qu'elle avait quitté Poudlard deux ans plus tôt !

-Quoi qu'il en soit, je trouve cet endroit magique, dans tous les sens du terme ! Conclut mon frère, toujours aussi émerveillé par la vie.»

Nous nous décidâmes à avancer parmi la foule pour se rapprocher du train. Papa nous prit dans les bras avec plus d'intensité qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait lors des cinq dernières années alors que notre départ à Poudlard ne devait pas être très différent pour lui que nos départs pour Salem en Amérique. Je l'embrassai une dernière fois. Même si je lui en voulais d'être forcée à prendre ce train, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être touchée par la magie du lieu, de l'instant et par l'éternelle reconnaissance que j'ai envers mon père de nous éduquer et d'être toujours là pour nous malgré toutes les difficultés qu'il peut traverser. Nathan prit nos bagages et les monta dans le Poudlard express. Je montai à mon tour sur les marches qui séparaient le quai du train. Je m'étais apprêtée à jeter un dernier regard à mon père mais mes yeux furent attirés par une couleur peu commune : au bout du quai, dans la discrétion, une tribu de têtes rousses accompagnées d'autres se disait eux aussi au revoir entre eux. Je ne les distinguait pas précisément mais n'en avait pas besoin pour les reconnaître. Il n'y avait qu'une famille de sorciers en Angleterre aussi nombreuse et aussi connue pour se préserver du regard des curieux. Papa remarqua mon étonnement et quand je lui adressai un regard interrogateur, il acquiesça, comprenant ma question silencieuse. J'avais bien, à quelques mètres de moi, une bonne partie de la famille Weasley, la famille la plus importante de la guerre, celle sans laquelle on ne serait sûrement pas là à attendre le départ du Poudlard Express. Un élève me pressa à dégager l'entrée dans le wagon et je fus obligée de couper mon observation, non sans avoir remarquer une mère, la seule mère rousse, et son mari embrasser un fils avant que celui-ci ne rejoigne une autre fille et qu'ils se dirigent vers le train.

Je rejoignis mon frère dans un compartiment et je m'assis silencieusement, repensant à ce que je venais de voir. L'homme et l'adolescent qui devait être son fils se ressemblaient, les mêmes cheveux bruns, presque noirs, la même silhouette. Je réalisai que je ne connaissais pas les noms et âges des enfants des Weasley, alors que toutes les filles de Salem ne savaient de la guerre que les potins de ce genre qui arrivaient jusqu'à nous. Seulement, je savais que Mrs Weasley n'avait eu qu'une fille. La femme rousse ne pouvait donc être qu'elle et l'homme son mari… Je réalisai alors que j'avais aperçu le célèbre Harry Potter…

Point de vue de Nathan :

Laureen, en face de moi, faisait une tête étrange. Qu'avait-elle vu qui pouvait la perturber si tôt ? Parfois, j'avais un peu peur des réactions de ma sœur. Elle était tellement imprévisible dans ses conversations et pouvait passer de la fille la plus agréable à la pire des garces en quelques secondes sans que personne, (et même elle commençais-je à penser…) N'en comprenne la raison.

Depuis l'annonce du déménagement, elle n'avait cessé de bougonner et de nous faire part de sa mauvaise humeur alors que nous voulions simplement profiter, mon père et moi, de la fin de vacances en famille. Et puis, Poudlard ne devait pas être aussi horrible. Si Papa y avait vécu tant de beaux moments, c'était bien pour une raison, non ?

Je savais bien que Laureen n'était pas faite pour une socialisation rapide et souvent éphémère alors que j'avais toujours aimé parler à des inconnus, même pour quelques heures. Laureen, elle, ne supportait pas les conversations générales, sans réel but ou intérêt. Elle avait toujours eu besoin de sentir que son interlocuteur voulait lui parler à elle et pas à n'importe qui passant par là.

Laureen sembla sortir de sa rêverie et sortit d'un sac un livre pour s'occuper. Nous avions déjà quitté Londres depuis longtemps et les couloirs s'étaient peu à peu vidés des élèves qui s'étaient trouver un compartiment. Ce Poudlard Express m'intriguait. Il y régnait une ambiance chaleureuse et prometteuse de tellement de moments forts pour tous les élèves qui avaient la chance d'y passer. J'avais du mal à réaliser que mes parents avaient marché dans ce couloir. Je sortis pour essayer de comprendre cet état d'esprit. C'était incroyable d'imaginer le nombre de personnes qui s'étaient rencontrés dans ces compartiments, le nombre d'amitié qui avait débuté sur ces bancs. Je passai devant le chariot de confiserie et lui payai quelques suçacides (je savais que Laureen les appréciait particulièrement) avant de continuer mon exploration. À mesure que je m'éloignais de la locomotive, je constatai que l'âge des élèves augmentait. J'imaginais maintenant mes parents profiter d'un compartiment isolé pour se retrouver après des vacances qui les avaient séparés trop longtemps pour eux, ou, au contraire, revenir lors de la septième année de sa mère, profitant des derniers instants en tant qu'élève.

Le train prit un virage un peu serré et je me retrouvai projeté contre un mur, je n'eus pas le temps de me relever qu'une tête rousse ouvrit une porte sans me voir et s'éloigna de moi rapidement entrainant une autre fille derrière elle. Elles n'avaient pas du remarquer que cette porte m'avait presque écrasé puisque la première ne cessait de répéter :

« -Comment a-t-on pu oublier la réunion des préfets, Rox ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ils nous attendent de toute façons, Domi ! Soupirait la fameuse ''Rox'' »

La porte se referma et je ne pus qu'apercevoir les cheveux bruns de la dernière fille voler au rythme de sa course, révélant des reflets roux à chaque nouveau passage devant une fenêtre.

Les deux filles avaient piqué ma curiosité. Je me mis discrètement sur la pointe des pieds pour observer le compartiment. Je fus immédiatement surpris par le nombre d'élèves qui s'y trouvaient. Ils étaient déjà trop pour remplir les six sièges du compartiment alors que deux filles venaient de les quitter. Ensuite, plus de la moitié d'entre eux arboraient la même chevelure rousse que la première fille qu'il avait vu, alors que les autres, deux garçons bruns seulement, n'avaient pas les mêmes cheveux intriguant que la fille qui courrait quelques instants auparavant. Un des plus âgés du groupe se leva alors et sortit d'une des nombreuses malles un uniforme rouge et or et l'enfila rapidement. Je compris vite qu'il s'agissait d'un uniforme de quidditch, sans doute un nouveau qu'il présentait aux autres. Il se retourna et, en voyant sur son dos inscrit son nom, je réalisai alors qui étaient tous ces gens, une grande famille et le joueur de quidditch si fier de lui n'était autre que le fils de Harry Potter. Quand Laureen allait savoir ça, elle…

Je devinai alors que c'était cette découverte qui avait rendu ma sœur si muette au début du voyage. Je soupirai : j'espérais juste que ma sœur ne serait pas trop passionnée et leur poserait pas trop de questions bizarres.

Je m'éloignai enfin du compartiment. Je culpabilisai un peu d'avoir espionné ainsi une famille. Ils avaient l'air si unis et si heureux d'être ensemble qu'ils ne méritaient pas qu'un inconnu les observe comme je l'avais fait. Ma curiosité avait été trop forte… Mais bon, ils devaient avoir l'habitude de ce genre de comportement de la part des autres élèves. C'était d'ailleurs cela qui me dérangeait, je ne voulais pas me comporter comme un curieux incapable de se maitriser. Je ferais plus attention dorénavant.

Je remontai le couloir pour retrouver Laureen. Elle n'avait pas bougé et continuait impassiblement de lire son livre sans montrer la moindre émotion sur son visage.

« -Tiens ! Lui dis-je en tendant la moitié de suçacides. Je me suis dit que tu n'avais pas vu le chariot passer !

-Merci ! Me répondit-elle simplement. »

Elle cessa sa lecture et saisit les confiseries en souriant. Elle jeta un regard un peu triste à la fenêtre puis haussa les épaules :

« -Alors on va vraiment à Poudlard… »

J'acquiesçai simplement, cette petite phrase si évidente résumait bien notre état d'esprits : curieux, anxieux, mai, quoi qu'il arrive, on savait que notre vie serait différente.

Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé... Je ne serai malheureusement pas aussi fréquente en publication tout le temps, mais je vais essayer de faire mon maximum!

Merci d'avoir lu


	5. Roxane préfète

Point de vue de Roxane :

Je courrais dans le couloir du Poudlard Express en direction de la salle des préfets, juste derrière ma cousine Dominique, ne comprenant toujours pas comment nous avions pu oublier la réunion de début d'année. Pourtant, Lucy qui, cette année, suivait sa sœur et son père en tant que préfète en chef de Poudlard, n'avait eu de cesse de nous répéter qu'avec trois Weasley dans les préfètes, dont elle en haut de la hiérarchie, il fallait montrer l'exemple.

« -Désolée d'être en retard. S'excusa Dominique en rentrant timidement dans le dernier compartiment. »

Je la suivis sans rien dire, adressant seulement un sourire gêné aux autres et particulièrement à Lucy qui soupirait d'exaspération. Même si on l'avait fait exprès, on n'aurait pas réussi à l'énerver autant alors qu'on n'est pas encore à Poudlard…

« -Bon, commença-t-elle alors que je m'asseyais à côté de Sean Thomas, mon homologue masculin. Maintenant que tout le monde est là, on va pouvoir rappeler les règles qu'on doit faire respecter… Il est évident qu'il faut qu'on les respecte aussi.»

Le regard qu'elle me lança à cet instant fut assez explicite pour que l'ensemble des préfets craigne ma réaction, mais je me contentais d'un simple haussement d'épaule et d'un clin d'œil à mon voisin. J'aimais bien Sean, il était plutôt discret et calme mais pouvait se révéler passionnant quand un sujet le concernant était évoqué.

« -Vous nous attendiez depuis longtemps ? Lui chuchotais-je.

-Les Serpentards sont arrivés il y a une dizaine de minutes mais, depuis, Lucy n'a pas arrêté de répéter que c'était inadmissible. On s'attendait à une crise bien plus forte.

-C'est la philosophie de la famille Weasley. Quand on est avec les autres, on n'ose pas trop s'affronter mais dès que je vais être seule avec elle, je sens que je vais m'en prendre plein la figure… »

Lucy nous jeta à nouveau un regard menaçant, signe qu'on avait assez parlé et qu'on devait l'écouter bien sagement. Je dus me retenir un bon nombre de fois d'exploser puisque le pauvre préfet de Serpentard tentait vainement de compléter ma cousine mais celle-ci avait décidé de garder la parole pendant toute la réunion et ce n'était pas un Serpentard trop discret, bien que préfet-en-chef à ses côtés, qui allait l'en empêcher. La cohabitation dans les appartements privés promettait d'être amusante.

« -Enfin, je retiens juste quelques instants les préfets de sixième année. Termina-t-elle. »

Dominique sortit en souriant, me laissant seule avec mes co-préfets de l'année pour écouter les derniers ordre de ma cousine.

« -Alors, McGonagall m'a chargée de vous dire que deux jumeaux entraient en sixième année aujourd'hui. Ils viennent de Salem où ils sont correctement suivi les cours lors de leurs cinq premières années et ne devraient pas avoir trop de retard mais on comptais sur vous, les référents de leur année, pour les aider à trouver leur place dans le château.

-Ils n'ont pas encore été répartis ? Demanda le préfet des Serpentards.

-Comment ont-ils été acceptés à Poudlard s'ils ont Américains ? S'enquit la Serdaigle à son tour.

-Ils n'ont pas encore eu de répartition… Je ne sais pas grand chose, expliqua Lucy, piquée dans son orgueil de devoir avouer son manque d'information. Tout ce que m'a dit la directrice, c'est que leurs parents étaient anglais donc qu'ils auraient du venir dès leur première année mais qu'ils vivaient aux Etats-Unis et préféraient sans doute aller à Salem. Ils seront répartis dans la grande Salle, juste avant les premières années.

-Leurs parents étaient à Poudlard ? Dans quelle maison ? Voulus-je évidemment savoir. »

Je savais très bien que la maison des parents influençait de moins en moins le choixpeau, il suffisait de voir Dominique à Serdaigle, Lucy et Molly de son temps à Poufsouffle (mais leurs mère avaient fréquenté cette maison donc il y avait un peu d'hérédité dans cette répartition !) et, surtout, Albus et Louis à Serpentard, mais la maison familiale gardaient toujours une grande signification aux yeux des élèves. Les premières années de mes deux cousins à Serpentard avaient été compliquées mais ils avaient su se soutenir et s'affirmer dans leur maison où ils savaient désormais qu'ils avaient leur place.

Les deux Serpentards me remercièrent du regard. Je compris alors qu'ils n'avaient pas osé poser cette question plus tôt mais que la réponse les intéressait sûrement plus que moi.

« -Euh… Gryffondor, mais ils avaient aussi des ancêtres Poufsouffles ! S'empressa-t-elle de rajouter pour valoriser sa maison, qu'elle n'aimait pas voir dénigrée ou reléguée au second plan, derrière les autres, plus prestigieuses ! »

Tout le monde acquiesça. Les deux préfets de Serpentard se permirent même de mentionner que les enfants des Gryffondor avaient tendance à les rejoindre de plus en plus ce moment, ce qui me fit sourire.

« -C'est peut-être que Gryffondor devient plus sélectif et ne recrute que les meilleurs ! Répliquai-je en riant. »

Michael Nott me sourit mais ne répliqua rien. Les séquelles de la guerre étaient vraiment ancrées dans Poudlard quand James et moi étions rentrés en première année et l'animosité entre Serpentard et Gryffondor bien trop présente. La répartition de Louis et Albus avaient eu le mérite de changer bien des choses et m'avait permis de rencontrer des Serpentards que j'avais pris l'habitude d'éviter et de me rendre compte qu'ils valaient la peine d'être connus. Un petit jeu s'était alors installé entre nous dans le but de transformer la haine qui avait séparé nos parents en petites allusions drôles et bienveillantes qui nous faisaient bien rire.

« -Oh ! Mais on pourrait aller les voir, on les amènerait à la grande salle parce que je pense qu'ils n'ont pas trop envie de prendre les barques au milieu des premières années émerveillés.

-C'est une bonne idée, ça Roxane ! Me complimenta enfin Lucy. Allez y à plusieurs, mais pas tous parce que sinon ils vont avoir peur. »

Je me levai, rapidement suivie de Sean et Michael alors que Lucy poussait la pauvre petite Daniela Macmillian de Poufsouffle à nous suivre, sans doute pour le prestige de sa maison, alors qu'elle n'en n'avait pas du tout envie.

« -Et comment on va les trouver tes nouveaux ? Me provoqua Michael. »

Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Mais il était hors de question, rien que pour mon amour propre de l'admettre. Je ne répondis pas mais lui adressa un sourire qui le fit exploser de rire ainsi que Sean. Ils comprirent tous les deux mon manque de réponse convaincante à l'esprit. Je cherchais une solution en jetant un œil à travers les fenêtres des compartiments en espérant les reconnaître, ou plutôt ne pas les reconnaître, d'ailleurs. Mon intuition se révéla exacte puisqu'à quelques compartiments du dernier wagon, je remarquai deux élèves de mon âge que je n'avais jamais vu. Ils semblaient assez différents, la fille lisait impassiblement en mâchant presque sans réfléchir des suçacides alors que le garçon regardait défiler le paysage avec une sorte d'admiration incompréhensible pour cette campagne anglaise. Un sourire se dessinait même sur ses lèvres fines, il transmettait, même de là où je me situais, c'est-à-dire derrière la porte, une aura positive, ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas de sa sœur.

Je ne restai pas longtemps à les observer parce que je n'aimais pas les gens qui espionnaient, comme les groupies qui voulaient des renseignements sur ma famille, alors je préférais ne pas le faire avec d'autre. Je pris cependant le temps de me retourner vers les deux garçons (Daniela semblait avoir trouvé le chemin de son compartiment plutôt que de celui des nouveaux) et leur sourit :

« -Vous en connaissez beaucoup des jeunes de notre âge qui restent à deux dans un compartiment sans se parler et qu'on ne reconnaît pas ? »

Sean soupira et laissa Michael ouvrir enfin la porte :

« -Bonjour, commença-t-il, on peut rentrer ? »

Les deux jumeaux arrêtèrent immédiatement leurs activités silencieuses pour nous regarder. La fille ne décrocha pas un mot, se contentant de lever un sourcil interrogateur tandis que son frère remplaça son esquisse de sourire par un vrai, bien plus accueillant.

« -Euh ! Oui ! Répondit-il avec entrain, il y a largement la place… Nous sommes nouveaux, donc nous ne connaissons personne ! Aucune place n'est réservée !

-Oui, acquiesçai-je en prenant la place qu'il me montrait à côté de lui. On nous a dit, c'est d'ailleurs un peu pour ça qu'on est là. On est tous les trois préfets et on voulait se proposer pour vous guider dans le château, du moins jusqu'au dîner avec la répartition. »

La fille me regarda étonnée, comme si ce genre de comportement était le dernier auquel elle s'attendait venant de nous. Soutenue par le sourire du frère, je continuai :

« -Je m'appelle Roxane et je rentre comme vous en sixième année, à Gryffondor… euh, mais vous connaissez les maisons ? Demandai-je alors en réalisant que ce système n'existait pas à Salem. »

La sœur eut la première réaction engageante en acquiesçant alors que son frère répondit plus clairement :

« -Oui, notre père nous a expliqué ! Je crois qu'il était aussi à Gryffondor.

-Oui il y était ! Affirma Michael. Ne me regardez pas comme ça, c'est Roxane qui a posé la question la première.

-Juste parce que tu n'avais pas l'audace de le faire toi même ! Rectifiai-je. Tu es bien un Serpentard !

-Tu n'es pas chez Gryffondor ? S'enquit le frère dont je ne connaissais toujours pas le prénom, ce qui me semblait un peu gênant.

-Non, je suis à Serpentard… Il y a aussi deux autres maisons, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle ! Vous serez répartis dans l'une d'elle ce soir, juste avant le dîner. »

La fille en face de moi n'avait toujours rien dit mais ne cessait d'acquiescer comme pour montrer qu'elle écoutait bien ce que l'on disait.

« -Et sinon, ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander, je crois que je suis la seule à m'être présentée. Vous vous appelez comment ?

-Laureen, dit enfin la fille, simplement, avant de laisser finir son frère.

-Nathan, et vous deux ?

-Michael

-Et moi, Sean et, avant que vous me demandiez, je suis aussi à Gryffondor avec Roxane.

-Merci, sourit Nathan, ça nous évite les questions inutiles. »

Il avait terminé sa phrase en me jetant un clin d'œil complice, comme si nous nous connaissions depuis des années. Spontanément, je lui répondis par un simple sourire, avant de rajouter :

« -Je ne connais pas Salem, mais je sais qu'on peut paraître bizarre avec nous uniformes et tout le reste mais je vous assure que nous sommes très heureux à Poudlard. Il n'y a pas de raison que vous ne le soyez pas.

-Je n'étais pas très inquiet, m'avoua Nathan, mais merci de nous rassurer. Rien que le fait de savoir qu'on ne va pas se perdre avant ce soir, ça me détend parce que notre père nous a toujours dit que Poudlard était immense et que toutes les premières années s'y perdaient.

-Oh ! Ce n'est rien ! Soupira Michael. S'il y a bien quelque chose pour lequel vous pouvez nous remercier c'est parce qu'on vous évite de passer par les barques avec mes premières années…

-Oui, c'est vrai qu'au milieu des gamins de onze ans, on aurait eu l'air malin ! Osa enfin dire Laureen.

-Il faudra quand même qu'on vous emmène sur les barques parce que la vue du château à cet endroit est vraiment impressionnante. »

Mes deux acolytes approuvèrent mes dires en acquiesçant silencieusement. Nous continuâmes à discuter de Poudlard et de ses particularités. L'endroit en lui même semblait intriguer Laureen qui me posait de plus en plus de questions alors que Nathan s'intéressait plus à l'ambiance, aux gens. Notre conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée furtive d'une fusée magique qui s'arrêta devant moi, avant de se détruire en laissant place à un message vocal :

« -Alex, Lisa et moi faisons tous les compartiments du train mais on finira par te trouver… Tu te caches vraiment volontairement ? »

Cette missive me fit exploser de rire alors que les deux préfets soupirèrent des « James » :

« -Bon, mon cousin ne va pas tarder à débarquer. Adieu le calme du compartiment… Les prévins-je. »

Les deux jumeaux acquiescèrent en haussant les épaules. Il semblait évident qu'ils ne connaissaient pas James. Nathan rajouta même :

« -Cool, on pourra faire connaissance ! »

Voilà, la prochaine fois ils seront enfin à Poudlard!

Merci d'avoir lu...


	6. Bienvenue à Gryffondor

Point de vue de James  
« -Elle est là, James ! »/p

Suite à l'appel de mon meilleur ami, je courus vers la porte qu'il m'indiquait. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi Roxane n'était pas revenue dans le compartiment familial après la réunion des préfets. Dominique était déjà rentrée depuis un bout de temps quand Lucy était arrivée à son tour. Elle nous avait simplement dit que Roxane remplissait ses devoirs de préfètes, ce qui nous a laissé un peu dubitatifs. Que pouvait bien faire Roxane en tant que préfète, alors que la réunion était terminée ? L'arrivée d'Alex et de Lisa m'avait motivé à sortit à mon tour du compartiment pour aller la chercher.  
Je n'eus cependant pas à interroger Roxane, puisqu'à peine rentré dans le compartiment, je fis face à une fille que je n'avais jamais vue à Poudlard, c'était certain ! Je n'aurais jamais pu oublier des yeux si perçants, comme si elle me scrutait intérieurement jusqu'à plus profond de mon être grâce à ce simple regard émeraude.

"« -Tu dois être le cousin de Roxane ! »

Je me retournais vers la voix qui m'avait sorti de cette observation. Elle appartenait à un garçon, sûrement de mon âge puisque les seuls élèves que je connaissais dans ce compartiment étaient en sixième année. Il me sourit simplement, me tendant la main. Il avait l'air bien plus accueillant que la fille en face de lui dont je tentais encore d'éviter le regard qui semblait me juger intégralement./

« -Oui, c'est ça ! Souris-je avant d'ajouter d'un ton hésitant. Je m'appelle James… Et vous ? »

Je préférais ne pas donner mon nom de famille immédiatement. Je ne connaissais rien d'eux et je ne savais pas non plus ce qu'ils connaissaient de moi. Je ne voulais pas déjà passer pour prétentieux et, après tout, s'ils étaient là, c'était sûrement parce qu'ils allaient devenir élèves à Poudlard. Ils allaient donc entendre parler de moi bien assez tôt, si ça n'était pas déjà le cas

« -Nathan et Laureen est ma sœur. Me répondit-il pour deux.

-Ils sont nouveaux en sixième année, m'expliqua enfin Roxane. Ils n'ont pas encore répartis et on voulait s'occuper d'eux pour les mener jusqu'à la grande salle où il y aura la répartition pour eux comme pour les premières années.

-Et tu n'as pas jugé bon de nous prévenir, s'énerva Lisa en s'asseyant sur les genoux d'Alex.

-Je ne l'ai su qu'à la réunion des préfets, c'est pour ça que Michael et Sean sont là aussi…

-Ça fait du bien de savoir qu'on n'est pas invisible ! Rigola le Serpentard en m'adressant un clin d'œil ! »

J'eus besoin de beaucoup de maîtrise pour ne pas lui répliquer avec sa façon de mal jouer au quidditch, il n'avait aucune difficulté à se faire voir de tous, et surtout des batteurs adverses, mais je me retins. Même si ce petit jeu de taquinerie entre mon meilleur adversaire de quidditch de l'école et moi nous faisait bien rire, je ne voulais pas effrayer les deux nouveaux.

« -D'ailleurs, je suis Lisa, se présenta-t-elle, et lui c'est Alex. On est aussi à Gryffondor.  
-Mais tout le monde est à Gryffondor en sixième année, ou quoi ? S'étonna Laureen.  
-Euh… En fait, on est la maison la moins remplie de notre promotion ! Balbutia Lisa. »

Elle avait l'air un peu choquée du ton qu'avait pris Laureen pour lui parler, comme si elles ne s'étaient pas rencontrées quelques minutes auparavant. Laureen avait dit ce qu'elle avait à dire, ce qu'elle pensait simplement et la pauvre Lisa, très sensible, ne s'était pas attendue à une intonation si agressive.  
Nathan regarda sa sœur avec un air de reproche, ce à quoi elle répondit par un haussement d'épaule accompagné d'un regard exaspéré. Elle ne manquait pas de culot.

« -En fait, on est plus de la moitié dans ce compartiment ! » Expliquai-je calmement./

D'ailleurs, je commençai à en avoir assez d'être debout dans le compartiment, à lutter pour garder l'équilibre à chaque accélération. Je poussai donc Roxane pour qu'elle me laisse un peu de place et elle fût obligée de se serrer contre Nathan. Le pauvre n'avait plus que le coin de son siège et le rebord de la fenêtre.

« -Enfin, il y a aussi Lavande et Riley chez les filles et Johnny et Peter chez les garçons, ce sont les deux meilleurs amis de Sean d'ailleurs ! Assura Roxane avec l'acquiescement de son homologue masculin.  
-Chez nous, on est déjà treize, et à Poufsouffle aussi, sans parler de Serdaigle où ils sont quinze ! Ajouta Michael.  
-Vous voulez dire que vous n'êtes qu'une cinquantaine pas promotion, ça ne fait pas beaucoup ! Remarqua Nathan. A Salem, on était plus d'une centaine. »

Ce Nathan me semblait sympathique, il nous raconta le fonctionnement de Salem. Je n'arrivais vraiment pas à imaginer un collège sans salle commune. Une seule salle par promotion, alors qu'ils sont plus de cent… Ça me paraissait énorme. J'espérais vraiment qu'il nous rejoindrait à Gryffondor. Il en avait le profil. Quant à Laureen, elle me semblait un peu méfiante, elle ne cessait de nous épier, Roxane et moi, particulièrement, comme pour répondre à des questions secrètes. Je ne savais pas trop quoi penser d'elle.

oO0°0Oo

Point de vue de Laureen :

« -Wilson, Nathan ! Appela la directrice. Ah ! Oui, je vous annonce que nous accueillons cette année deux nouveaux élèves, américains, en sixième année et qui vont donc être à leur tour répartis »

Comme si nous n'étions pas déjà au centre de l'attention avec notre taille bien plus grande que celle des premières années, tous les regards se tournèrent vers nous. Nathan avança avec assurance vers le tabouret que lui désignait. Il se tourna vers les élèves, me fit un clin d'œil et regarda à la table des Gryffondors où Roxane et James l'encourageaient à distance. Aussi, je ne fus absolument pas surprise quand j'entendis presque immédiatement :

« -GRYFFONDOR ! »

Tout le monde l'applaudit, les Gryffondors se levèrent et Alex et James s'écartèrent pour lui laisser une place au milieu d'eux. Nathan me sourit et alla les rejoindre. Il m'adressa un signe de main, comme pour lui demander de le suivre. Comme si j'avais je choix. Je ne savais même pas si j'en avais envie. Après tout, je me serais bien vue toute discrète, à Poufsouffle où tout était calme selon Roxane mais la discussion du train, à laquelle je n'avais que peu participé m'avait été très agréable et je n'étais pas contre partager d'autres moments sympathiques avec Roxane et Lisa, même si elle était peut-être un peu trop sensible pour me supporter. Mais Roxane avait vraiment l'air ouverte, bien plus que la plupart des filles de Salem. Bon je la vois mal remplacer Emily mais elle est intelligente et on devrait pouvoir discuter souvent. Il y avait James, j'étais persuadé que c'était lui que j'avais aperçu de loin ce matin et qui disait au revoir à ceux que je pensais être Harry et Ginny Potter mais je doutais de plus en plus de ce que j'avais vu, malgré le soutien de mon père, et le fait qu'il ait le même prénom que le père décédé du célèbre Survivant. James se serait présenté plus en détail, s'il y avait eu une possibilité, non ?

« -Wilson, Laureen ! »

La directrice me coupa dans mes pensées. C'était à moi. L'effervescence de la répartition de mon frère était retombée et les yeux étaient tous tournés vers moi.

*Merlin, qu'ont-ils tous à m'épier comme si j'avais un scrout à pétard au dessus de ma tête !*

Je me dirigeais vers le choixpeau. Je ne devais pas avoir la même prestance que mon frère mais j'y étais habituée. Je lui adressais un dernier regard, il me soutenait. C'était toujours ça de pris et ça me rassurait.  
p class="MsoNormal"Je m'assit sur le tabouret, j'avais peur de le casser étant bien plus lourde que les premières années habituellement à ma place. Je n'osais lever les yeux pour regarder le choixpeau descendre vers mes cheveux. Je n'en pouvais plus tellement je stressais. Je fermis donc les yeux pour me sentir mieux. Après tout, je n'avais rien à attendre de cette répartition, je n'avais aucun à priori sur les différentes maisons, je me trouverai bien un lit dans l'une d'elles. Nathan viendrait me voir où que je sois et pour les autres Gryffondor, ce n'est pas une simple maison qui va m'empêcher de parler à ceux que j'ai envie. D'ailleurs, je suis assez indépendante pour me faire les amis que je veux, sans être obligée de suivre qui que ce soit, et encore moins une tradition aussi vielle que ces murs.

« -Ah ! Une vraie volonté de s'affirmer, me fit sursauter la voix au dessus de ma tête… Alors, ce n'est pas du tout pour les mêmes raisons que ton frère, mais tu iras aussi à GRYFFONDOR ! »

Les applaudissements retentirent à nouveau. La directrice reprit le choixpeau et me montra la table que je connaissais déjà où mon frère applaudissait en me souriant à pleine dent. Un couvert apparut entre Roxane et Sean et je pus m'installer. Roxane me prit dans les bras en me souhaitant la bienvenue.

oO0°0Oo  
Point de vue de Nathan :

Le dîner apparut enfin. Des tas de mets divers et variés se tenaient devant moi. Il y en avait beaucoup trop pour choisir un seul plat.

« -C'est tous les jours comme ça ? Demandai-je stupéfait.  
-Euh… Quand même pas, m'expliqua Sean. Mais on mange vraiment bien.  
-C'est sûr qu'on ne peut pas se plaindre ! Renchérit James.  
-Surtout toi ! Fit une petite fille rousse qui était assise juste à côté de James. »

Je ne pouvais pas la voir en détail mais je remarquais le regard étonné et interrogateur de Laureen sur cette inconnue. Elle ne cessait de cibler de ses yeux son visage et celui de James, sans doute pour les comparer. Je compris alors qu'il devait s'agir d'un autre membre de la famille de James, puisque la plupart des têtes rousses qui parsemaient la Grande Salle appartenaient à ceux que j'avais aperçu dans le compartiment. J'avais d'ailleurs été assez surpris de voir débarquer Roxane et James-puisque je connaissais leurs prénoms maintenant- dans notre compartiment. Je me sentais un peu mal de connaître leur famille sans qu'ils ne m'aient même dit leurs noms. Laureen, elle, ne devait pas le savoir. Elle se doutait tout au plus que certains roux de la salle descendaient de la légendaire fratrie Weasley. C'était sans doute ce qui la perturbait en ce moment où elle devait faire le rapprochement entre James et cette fille qui devait sans doute être sa sœur.

« -Excuse-moi, mais comment t'appelles-tu ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Laureen. »

Décidemment, la curiosité de Laureen n'avait pas de limite. Il n'y avait que le désir de satisfaction de cette curiosité maladive qui pouvait pousser ma sœur à s'ouvrir aux autres. Mais bon, si ça lui permettait de se laisser plus facilement approcher qu'à Salem, je ne m'y opposais pas. Après tout, elle allait bien apprendre qu'elle partagerait sa chambre avec une des nièces de l'Élu à un moment. Alors autant que ça soit tout de suite, tant qu'elle ne se sentait pas trop à l'aise pour se mettre à poser des milliers de questions, parce que je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais le sentiment que Poudlard allait aider Laureen à se laisser aller et à être simplement elle-même.

« -Je m'appelle Lily, Répondit-elle, faisant tiquer Laureen qui voyait sûrement à travers se prénom une allusion à la guerre que je ne connaissais pas. Lily Potter, je suis la sœur de James ! Ajouta-t-elle fièrement. »

James se tortilla sur sa chaise à côté de moi. Il ne semblait pas très à l'aise et je pouvais le comprendre. Ce n'était jamais très agréable d'avoir le léger sourire en coin et les yeux perçants de Laureen qui vous fixent, surtout quand elle l'accompagne d'un hochement de tête lent et d'une petite remarque, à peine audible :

« -Je commençais presque à en douter… Mais c'est bien ce que je pensais. »

Elle ne dit rien d'autre et se tourna vers Roxane qui semblait ne pas avoir remarqué ce qu'il s'était passé puisqu'elle parlait à Lisa et Alex de leurs vacances pour participer à cette conversation. Enfon, quand je dis participer, je pensais plus à écouter avec un air un peu énervé, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire quand elle ne se sentait pas exactement à sa place. J'espérais simplement que cette attitude cesserait.

Voilà merci d'avoir lu, sinon, je préviens simplement que le secret de la famille Wilson ne sera pas révélé de si tôt... Mais soyez attentifs.


	7. Quel prétentieux ce Potter

Point de vue de Roxane :

Nous marchions dans les couloirs de Poudlard en direction de notre salle commune. Nathan ne cessait de s'émerveiller devant chaque nouveau tableau ou nouvel escalier alors que Laureen semblait prendre des notes mentales sur le dédale que nous traversions afin de pouvoir retourner à la grande Salle par elle-même. Je n'osai pas lui dire qu'elle aurait besoin de plus qu'un simple trajet pour se souvenir de tous les petits virages et escaliers à prendre pour se rendre dans la Tour de Gryffondor. Sean avait accompagné les préfets de cinquième année pour guider les premières années et m'avait laissé le soin de m'occuper des deux jumeaux, ce qui était quand même bien plus agréable.

« -Alors, là, c'est le tableau du Mage fou, mais il ne tente plus de sortir de son tableau en tapant désespérément dessus depuis que James et moi avons fait exploser des bulles de trucaplocs devant lui. Il a peur de tous les élèves, maintenant ! Expliqua Alex fièrement.

-On va bientôt l'appeler le Mage peureux s'il continue à être effrayé par tout ce qui bouge ! Rajouta mon cousin, fier de l'une de ses blagues les plus réussies. Il faut dire qu'il n'était pas du tout la cible de l'explosion. On voulait juste se défouler sur Michael et son petit frère qui semblaient un peu trop fiers de leur dernière victoire de quidditch, alors que ce n'était que contre l'équipe de Poufsouffle.

-Franchement ! Il n'y a aucun mérite à gagner contre Poufsouffle ! Répéta Lisa bien sagement, comme je le lui avais enseigné quand j'essayai de me persuader que notre équipe était en mesure de battre celle de Serdaigle.

-D'ailleurs, vous faites aussi du quidditch à Salem ? Demandai-je, trop curieuse de connaître tous les détails de l'école américaine. Parce qu'ici, c'est le Sport roi. C'est le seul qui est réellement autorisé et les matchs entre les maisons sont de réels évènements dans tout le collège.

-C'est vrai ! S'étonna Nathan, il y avait du quidditch à Salem mais seulement quelques équipes tirées au hasard parmi les joueurs et un seul tournoi dans l'année. Mais il est vrai que les meilleurs joueurs de quidditch se pavanaient souvent, fiers de leur talent ! Nota-t-il cependant. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et d'adresser un regard à mon cousin, qui avait, pas plus tard que dans le Poudlard express, exhibé fièrement la nouvelle tenue des Gryffondor qu'il avait commandé pour l'équipe.

« -Roh ! Tu exagères ! Soupira-t-il en voyant mon regard plein de sous-entendus. Je ne me pavane pas toute la journée. »

J'acquiesçai lentement en lui jetant un regard qui lui faisait comprendre que je ne croyais pas du tout ce qu'il venait de me dire mais que je n'avais pas non plus envie de rétorquer. Cependant, Lisa, juste derrière moi, ne parvint pas à se retenir.

« -Euh… Un peu quand même ! Répliqua-t-elle, mais c'est dans ta nature d'être fier de tout ce que tu fais. Je suis sûre que même les deux nouveaux n'ont pas de difficultés à t'imaginer marcher avec ton balais et ta nouvelle tenue de quidditch, tout fier d'une de tes victoires, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle se tourna d'abord vers Nathan qui devint tout rouge et balbutia avec gêne qu'il n'en savait rien et ne pouvait rien dire. Il semblait tellement mal à l'aise qu'on pouvait se demander s'il n'avait pas fait ou dit une erreur qu'il ne voulait pas révéler. Cherchant un peu de soutien, Lisa se tourna vers Laureen en lui jetant un regard interrogateur.

« -Moi, je le visualise très bien ! Répondit honnêtement la jumelle. »

James sembla ne pas apprécier cette remarque puisqu'il réagit au quart de tour :

« -Ah ! Bon, et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Rétorqua-t-il avec un ton légèrement trop agressif. »

Ouch ! Il semblait avoir mal pris la réflexion de Laureen. Celle-ci haussait les épaules et ignorait totalement les regards modérateurs de son frère.

« -Ça me semble assez évident. Depuis que tu es descendu du train, tu n'as cessé d'adresser des regards complices, ou des sourires de retrouvaille à la plupart des gens que tu as croisés, même les professeurs ou celui qui appelait les premières années sur le quai tout à l'heure. Et je ne parle pas de toutes les filles à qui tu jettes des regards charmeurs parce que tu sais très bien qu'elles vont en parler entre elles pendant des heures… ''Tu a vu, James Potter m'a sourit !'' »

Laureen avait dit ça avec tant de spontanéité que c'en était déstabilisant, même pour moi. Nathan devenait rouge de honte, ce que j'avais du mal à comprendre. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait dit ça, il n'avait aucune raison de s'en vouloir. D'ailleurs, je ne trouvais pas que les paroles de Laureen étaient choquantes. Elles étaient fondées sur de réelles observations et ne s'éloignaient pas tant que ça de la vérité. Je trouvais ça plutôt courageux d'opposer à James l'image qu'il renvoyait de lui-même. Mais je me retins de soutenir la jumelle parce que je sentais que James était déjà assez choqué pour l'énerver plus…

Point de vue de James :

Je regardais Laureen, sans voix. Cette fille représentait déjà un mystère pour moi. Elle devait avoir une sacrée personnalité pour oser me répliquer de tels propos alors que je ne la connaissais pas. Je trouvais ça d'ailleurs un peu trop vite jugé et j'avais horreur des gens qui se faisaient un avis sur la première impression.

« -Et bien, je préfère que l'on me reproche d'être trop social que trop sage et incapable de m'ouvrir à des gens que je rencontre ! Répliquai-je sans vraiment me maîtriser. »

Je n'aimais pas du tout être critiqué, et encore plus par des personnes qui ne connaissaient rien de moi, de ma vie. Laureen ressemblait, dans ce comportement, à tous ceux que j'avais rencontrés qui étaient jaloux de ma famille et faisaient peser cette frustration sur moi.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre. Je constatai juste qu'elle ne semblait pas trop blessée par ma remarque et fus rassuré parce que je ne voulais pas non plus me mettre tous mes amis à dos parce que j'avais blessé la nouvelle. J'accélérai ensuite le pas pour les distancer. Je voulais arriver le plus vite dans ma chambre pour que Laureen ne comprenne pas que ces réflexions m'avaient atteintes.

J'arrivai devant le tableau la Grosse Dame. J'aurais bien aimé voir la tête de Nathan quand il la rencontrerait mais ma fierté m'empêchait de les attendre. À l'intérieur de la salle commune, les élèves se racontaient calmement leurs vacances, presque trop calmement. Je remarquai dans un petit coin près d'une des nombreuses cheminées de la salle, mon cousin Fred qui discutait avec Jonathan, le copain de Dominique. Je les rejoignis rapidement. Leur compagnie me suffirait largement à oublier la petite humiliation que j'avais ressentie devant mes meilleurs amis de mon année.

« - Hey, James ! Comment vas-tu ? Me demanda Jonathan quand je fus à leur hauteur.

-Bien, heureux d'être de retour à Poudlard. Et une année sans les BUSES à la fin, c'est quand même beaucoup moins stressant.

-Oh ! Soupira Fred. On ne stresse même pas pour nos ASPICs nous ! »

Je ris un peu à la remarque de mon cousin alors que Jonathan acquiesçait lentement. Il devait sûrement accorder plus d'importance que Fred à ses examens mais n'avait pas envie de contredire son ami.

« -Et sinon, comment se sont passées tes vacances ? S'enquit Jonathan.

-Plutôt bien ! Répondis-je. J'ai fait un stage de perfectionnement en quidditch et je me suis vraiment amusé…

-C'est vrai ! Confirma Fred. Quand il est rentré, il n'a cessé de nous raconter chacun de ses matchs… Et ce n'est pas tout ! On a aussi eu le droit à toutes les nouvelles conquêtes de James pendant son stage !

-Tu exagères ! J'ai du sortir avec deux filles, et même pas en même temps ! Rétorquai-je en riant. »

Et c'était l'exacte vérité. Le fait que je m'appelle James Potter avait un peu retourné certaines filles du stage et elles avaient essayé d'en profiter. Après avoir refusé toutes les avances, j'avais fini par me lasser et à sortir avec l'une d'elles jusqu'à son retour précipité aux Etats-Unis. Les autres filles avaient profité du départ de July pour essayer de la remplacer et j'avais cédé une deuxième fois. Après tout, un petit mois de stage où je ne reverrai jamais les filles n'allait pas avoir de conséquences importantes sur ma vie, non ?

« -Tu es incorrigible James ! Reprocha Jonathan.

-Je te rappelle que tu étais un peu dans ce genre là quand tu étais plus jeune ! Fit très justement remarquer Fred à son ami. »

Il avait raison. Quand il avait commencé à sortir avec notre cousine, il y a un peu plus d'un an, Jonathan nous avait un peu inquiété. Nous avions peur que Dominique s'attache trop vite à lui et nous lui avions fait clairement comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à se moquer d'elle. Nous étions protecteurs avec chacune de nous cousines. Et je n'imaginais pas ce qui risquait d'arriver à celui qui osait approcher ma petite sœur de trop prêt.

« -Mais je me suis calmé parce que j'ai rencontré une fille qui en valait la peine ! Rectifia-t-il en faisant attention à ce qu'il pouvait dire sur Dominique.

-D'ailleurs vous êtes partis tous les deux, non ? Demanda Fred.

-Oui, elle est allée me rejoindre une semaine en Floride, là où mon père habite depuis deux ans. C'était vraiment super de la voir au milieu des deux longs mois de vacances.

-Ton père est américain ? Réalisa Fred. Alors tu pourras parler aux deux nouveaux. Ils ne se sentiront pas trop dépaysé comme ça. Ils sont bien Américains, n'est-ce pas James ? »

J'acquiesçai simplement. Il était tellement rare d'avoir de nouveaux élèves en cours de scolarité à Poudlard qu'ils étaient le sujet de toutes les conversations.

« -Ah ! Oui ! J'avais oublié qu'ils étaient américains ! Réalisa-t-il. Ils devaient être à Salem pour être pris à Poudlard.

-Oui, Acquiesçai-je. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils sont venus à Poudlard.

-Ils doivent sûrement avoir des origines anglaises. C'est une des conditions pour rentrer à Poudlard, non ? Demanda Fred. »

Je haussai les épaules. Je n'en savais rien. Je demanderais à Roxane, peut-être pourrait-elle me renseigner sur cette question qui avait piqué ma curiosité.

« -Et sinon, ils sont sympas ? Me demanda mon cousin. Vous avez dîné avec eux, non ?

-Oui, répondis-je. On les a accompagné dès le Poudlard Express. Nathan, le frère est vraiment très cool. Il pose plein de questions et sourit tout le temps. Du coup, il transmet des ondes positives qui mettent de bonne humeur. Enfin, c'est ce que je pense pour l'instant.

-Et sa sœur ? Me relança Fred.

-Tu es bien insistant, rit Jonathan. Serais-tu intéressé ?

-Non, pas particulièrement. Balbutia-t-il un peu gêné. Enfin, je ne l'ai pas vraiment vue pour l'instant. Elle m'avait l'air assez belle, mais je n'en sais rien… Et puis, je te rappelle que comme la moitié des filles de Poudlard sont mes cousines, je n'ai plus trop de choix ! »

Je ris un peu à la remarque de Fred en levant un sourcil interrogateur. Fred était-t-il réellement déjà intéressé par Laureen, ou avait-il dit cela pour rentrer dans le jeu de son meilleur ami ? Après tout, il ne la connaissait pas encore. Mais il avait raison ! Elle était belle… Dommage qu'elle soit si catégorique et sans respect pour les gens qu'elle rencontrait.

« -Elle est un peu spéciale au niveau du caractère. Elle ne se prive pas pour dire ce qu'elle pense. Répondis-je alors.

-Oh ! Souffla Jonathan. Alors ça veut dire que ce qu'elle t'a dit ne t'a pas fait plaisir.

-Sérieusement ! S'exclama mon cousin. Je ne connaissais aucune autre fille que ma sœur qui a déjà osé faire des reproches à James Potter ! »

J'allais rétorquer mais je réalisai que les seules personnes qui s'étaient opposés à moi, que ce soit par jalousie ou réel énervement, n'étaient que des garçons et que je considérais presque normal qu'une fille qui me rencontre m'admire, comme pendant le stage de quidditch. Mais l'ignorance d'une simple fille ne pouvait pas m'atteindre à ce point ? Je n'avais pas non plus un égo si grand, non ?

Et voilà un petit chapitre en ce mercredi soir. J'espère que vous avez aimé... Attention, le prochain annonce une suite qui promet!


	8. Le défi

Point de vue de Laureen :

Voilà déjà une semaine que nous étions arrivés à Poudlard. Tout était allé beaucoup trop vite, et rien de ce que j'avais imaginé ne s'était produit. D'abord, je m'entendais plutôt bien avec les filles de mon dortoir, enfin surtout Roxane et Lisa. Je passais la plupart de mon temps avec elles, et pas seule dans un coin de bibliothèque comme je le pensais. Elles m'aidaient à rattraper mon retard en métamorphose. Les élèves de Poudlard étaient tous bien plus compétents que nous dans cette matière alors que le niveau des américains en botanique est nettement meilleur. J'avais d'ailleurs été assez surprise en comprenant que les rares élèves qui suivaient encore ce cours après leurs BUSES le faisaient plus par affection pour leur professeur que par intérêt pour la matière, ce qui était dommage car le professeur était réellement talentueux. Il faut dire qu'il s'agissait de Neville Londubat, en personne, celui qui avait eu le courage de brandir l'épée de Gryffondor pour tuer Nagini. Cependant, on avait du mal à l'imaginer si courageux quand il jetait des regards inquiets au quelques élèves trop agités en cours et qu'il ne savait réprimander. Mais je l'imaginais bien exploser un jour et révéler le Gryffondor courageux en lui, comme il l'avait fait pendant la grande guerre. D'ailleurs, je n'avais pas osé parler à Roxane de mon intérêt pour cette période de l'histoire récente du monde magique, de peur de la mettre mal à l'aise ou de l'ennuyer. Je ne la connaissais que depuis une semaine mais j'avais déjà l'impression de devenir son amie et je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête. C'était tellement rare pour moi d'avoir des amis, et encore plus rare d'en avoir si tôt. Et c'était cette estime que j'avais pour Roxane qui me faisait dire qu'elle n'aimait pas trop parler de ses parents parce qu'elle ne voulait pas perpétuellement y être associée. Elle ne voulait surtout pas utiliser à des fins personnelles cette notoriété. En revanche, s'il y en avait un qui semblait ne pas avoir de scrupule à user de la renommée de ses parents, c'était bien James. D'abord, il était appelé par tout le monde, à l'exception de Lisa, Alex, Nathan et sa famille, « Potter », comme si on ne lui rappelait pas assez que ses parents étaient des plus puissants sorciers de la génération, comme s'il avait besoin d'entendre que son père était directeur du bureau des Aurors. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mais j'avais l'impression qu'il était partout, qu'il marchait avec toutes ses admiratrices derrière lui, qui m'énervaient à soupirer à chacun de ses gestes, qu'il ne cessait de remettre ses cheveux en place pour mieux les désordonner d'un mouvement de tête, qu'il évoquait tout le temps les matchs de quidditch qu'il avait gagné en attrapant le vif d'or d'une manière si impressionnante, qu'il se vantait de la dernière blague qu'il avait faite à un de ses camarades… Tant de comportements qui me faisaient trouver James Potter arrogant et omniprésent dans ce collège.

Evidemment, je fus interrompue dans mes pensées par James Potter en personne.

« -Tiens, mais qui voilà ! Ne serait-ce pas Wilson qui ne peut pas se détendre une petite minute… Toujours entrain de relire ses cours…

-Et oui ! Rétorquai-je. Je suis soucieuse de bien faire les devoirs qui me sont demandés. Excuse-moi d'être organisée, Potter »

Déjà, quelques groupies derrière lui abordaient des mines choquées alors qu'Alex, qui était à ses côtés, me jetait un sourire en coin. J'aimais bien Alex. Il était calme et assez attentionné. Je trouvais le couple qu'il formait avec Lisa très accordé et simplement heureux, sans vouloir en montrer plus que nécessaire.

James Potter ne tarda pas à réagir à ma remarque et s'assit avec autorité sur la chaise vide à côté de moi, tandis que je me maudissais d'avoir été trop paresseuse pour aller travailler à la bibliothèque plutôt que dans la salle commune (même si je me serais sûrement perdue en m'y rendant).

« -Parce que tu me crois incapable de rendre un devoir correctement ? Me défia-t-il. »

Il était évident que Potter était intelligent et qu'en s'investissant dans un devoir il pourrait parvenir à obtenir des notes bien supérieures à celles de la plupart de la classe mais il était hors de question que je le reconnaisse.

« -En tout cas, je ne l'ai jamais vu ! Tu demandes toujours à Alex ou Roxane leurs devoirs la veille du jour où tu dois les rendre et tu imagines que les professeurs ne remarquent pas que tu es incapable de faire leur devoir tout seul.

-C'est que tu n'es pas assez observatrice, Wilson ! Répliqua-t-il avec un regard de reproche.

-Sûrement ! »

J'étais persuadée que ne pas rentrer dans son jeu allait l'énerver beaucoup plus que lui expliquer pourquoi tout Poudlard savait que James Potter ne comptait que sur ses talents personnels pour obtenir des notes suffisantes pour servir ses ambitions. Je devais avoir raison car je constatai qu'il ne savait plus trop quoi dire. Tous ceux qui avaient écouté le début de notre conversation étaient retournés à leurs activités, ce qui me rassurait. Je ne tenais pas à m'afficher publiquement en affrontement avec Potter parce que je ne voulais pas me mettre tout Poudlard à dos.

« -Tu me provoques pour que je te prouve le contraire ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Tu fais ce que tu veux. Ça ne me regarde absolument pas…

-Ouais, tout le monde essaye de me faire travailler ! Rajouta-t-il. Je suis un mystère pour tout Poudlard parce que je suis meilleur qu'eux sans ouvrir un cahier.

-Mais je ne suis pas comme tout Poudlard ! Précisai-je, la preuve est que je ne suis pas là à trainer derrière toi comme tous les autres ! Moi, je me fiche de ton niveau, je ne vais pas m'évertuer à te faire travailler pour me donner bonne conscience et passer pour la fille qui gère les causes perdues. »

J'y étais peut-être allée un peu fort avec cette dernière phrase, mais si ça pouvait lui faire comprendre que j'avais vraiment envie de travailler mon devoir de potion.

Point de vue de James :

Je n'en revenais pas : Wilson venait de me traiter de cause perdue. C'était incroyable ! Personne n'avait jamais osé m'adresser ainsi la parole. Et moi, j'étais là, bêtement assis en face d'elle à ne rien savoir dire. Il fallait que je réagisse :

« -Ça tombe bien, je ne suis pas une cause perdue ! »

J'avais conscience que cette répartie était bien en dessous de ce dont j'étais capable mais j'avais préféré ne pas y réfléchir trop longtemps.

Face à moi, Wilson haussa à nouveau les épaules. Cette attitude revenait définitivement très souvent chez elle, comme si elle se sentait obligée de montrer son mécontentement, ou simplement son indifférence :

« -Tu n'as qu'à le prouver si tu en es si sûre ! Rétorqua-t-elle »

Elle m'avait regardé en disant cela. Ses yeux s'étaient animés d'une lueur qui m'était alors, comme si elle n'avait pas voulu me lancer ce défi mais qu'elle se languissait de voir ce que j'étais capable de faire. Son regard était encore plus perçant qu'à l'accoutumée et je me sentais pris au piège entre ces deux grands yeux verts, mais ce piège ne me dérangeait pas, bien au contraire. Je contemplais cette lueur défiante avec délectation, lui faisait comprendre que je ne refusais jamais un défi.

« -Et qu'est-ce que tu me donnes, si j'arrive à faire ce devoir tout seul ? Demandai-je en abordant mon sourire en coin, un brun charmeur, que j'avais l'habitude de faire.

-Je ne sais pas, moi ! Soupira-t-elle, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais t'apporter, Potter. De toute façon, la fierté d'avoir une bonne note par toi-même et encore plus celle d'avoir eu raison te suffiront... »

J'acquiesçai, elle avait totalement raison. Rien n'était plus grisant que de clouer le bec de Wilson et de ses remarques moralisatrices inutiles.

« -Donc je n'ai qu'à finir le devoir de Potion par moi-même ? »

Je préférai vérifier les conditions précisément, histoire d'être sûr qu'elle n'en relèverait pas une au dernier moment, juste pour ne pas admettre ma victoire, puisqu'il était évident que j'allais gagner. J'allais me mettre sérieusement à ce devoir de Potion et je ne serais pas obligé de le réussir :

« -Si tu veux vraiment que je sois impressionnée, il faudra au moins que tu le fasses avec deux jours d'avance, et que je le voie avant… Donc qu'il n'y ait pas des erreurs plus grosses que toi qui montrent que tu n'as fait qu'écrire les premiers ingrédients qui te seront passés par la tête ! »

Aïe ! Ça devenait plus compliqué si je devais trouver les réponses exactes. Je savais très bien que si j'étais encore dans le club de ce vieux Slughorn, c'était uniquement parce que mes parents avaient sauvé le monde sorcier de Voldemort ! Bon, je me débrouillerais bien pour que ça ait l'air crédible. Si une question était vraiment trop difficile, je demanderais une explication à ma cousine. Roxane était la meilleure en potion de la classe. Elle aidait même souvent son père à concocter de nouveaux produits pour son magasin.

« -Tu ne peux pas non plus demander de l'aide à tes amis, ou ta cousine qui est encore meilleurs que les autes, ce qui semble évident parce que tu dois y arriver par toi-même. Et quand je dis aucune aide, ça veut dire que tes amis ne doivent pas te renseigner sur la moindre question, tu as largement assez de livre à la bibliothèque ! »

Bon, j'essaierais de me débrouiller seul. Ça ne doit pas être trop compliqué de faire par moi même…

Wilson devait bien me connaître. Elle savait que cette remarque était la plus contraignante pour moi. Tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient mes amis… Ou presque. À Poudlard, le critère pour être ami était l'appel par le prénom. C'était comme une tradition que l'on perpétuait en appelant par leurs prénoms les seules personnes que l'on considérait assez proche pour être des amis. J'appelais tout le monde par leurs prénoms, sauf certains inconnus à qui il m'aurait été impossible de poser la moindre question.

Le regard en coin qu'elle m'adressa à ce moment en disait long. Wilson était observatrice et cernait bien les gens. Elle avait du comprendre que je relevais tous mes défis, et que jamais je ne respectais pas les conditions posées. Je fus donc obligé d'acquiescer et de la regarder longuement dans les yeux. Je savais que c'était le meilleur moyen de lui montrer ma détermination. Je voulais l'impressionner, lui montrer que rien ne m'empêcherait de tout mettre en œuvre pour atteindre cet objectif. J'étais prêt à m'investir pleinement dans ce challenge. Il était hors de question que je laisse Laureen avoir raison. Elle était déjà suffisamment fière comme ça !

Nous continuâmes à nous regarder dans les yeux, fixement. Je sentais que je lui faisais aussi part de la lueur malicieuse que je ne maîtrisais absolument pas mais que j'étais ravie d'avoir pour me donner une contenance face à son regard si intriguant. J'avais à la fois l'impression de me perdre dans ces yeux vert émeraude si mystérieux, autant que je sentais toute la personnalité de cette nouvelle élève si particulière qui se retrouvait dans cette intensité et ce simple reflet aussi défiant qu'attachant. Se perdre dans le regard de Laureen était vraiment grisant… Laureen ! Euh, non, je pensais à Wilson, je ne peux pas l'appeler par son prénom !


	9. Le quidditch:encore et toujours!

Point de vue de Nathan :

« -Je ne sais pas comment on va faire cette année pour remplacer trois joueurs ! Soupira James en s'asseyant en face de moi. »

Je n'étais pas arrivé depuis deux semaines que je connaissais déjà un sujet sur lequel on pouvait faire parler James Potter sans aucune difficulté : le quidditch. Le jeune capitaine avait toujours quelque chose à dire, que ce soit sur les actualités des différentes équipes régionales, nationales et internationales, ou sur celles des équipes de Poudlard, à commencer par la sienne. Enfin, ce qu'il restait de la sienne :

« -Nous ne sommes plus que quatre de l'ancienne équipe. Je vais rester l'attrapeur, donc ça s'est assuré, et on aura toujours Barks en gardien parce qu'il est vraiment bien à sa place… Et Roxane restera batteuse, c'est sûr ! Je ne comprends toujours pas comment cette fille fait se révéler avec une simple batte dans les mains. »

En entendant cela, j'eus vraiment beaucoup de difficultés à masquer mon étonnement. Roxane semblait douce. Pour avoir été batteur dans les quelques matchs organisés à Salem, je savais bien que les batteurs devaient être puissants. En même temps, dire que Roxane était calme signifiait qu'on la comparait à son cousin et comme James était tout sauf calme, il était évident que Roxane semblait plus sage que lui. Mais, en y réfléchissant bien, de nombreux signes montraient qu'elle avait beaucoup d'énergie à revendre. Si le quidditch et les cognards lui permettaient de se défouler et qu'elle parvenait à garder cette lucidité dont elle faisait preuve au quotidien, entre les cours et les discussions avec ses amis, il n'était finalement pas si surprenant qu'elle se débrouille.

« -Je te rappelle que je suis là ! Fit justement l'intéressée en se montrant à côté de Laureen et d'Alex. »

Ma sœur était plus silencieuse. Elle s'était assise dans la salle commune pour accompagner Roxane et surtout Lisa qui avait accouru vers Alex mais les premières phrases de James qui avaient tourné vers le quidditch avaient eu raison de sa volonté de suivre la conversation. Je n'avais jamais réellement compris ce qui gênait tant Laureen chez James. D'habitude, quand elle n'aimait pas quelqu'un, elle l'évitait simplement et l'ignorait complétement, comme ça avait été le cas de beaucoup d'élèves de Salem. Mais là, elle n'évitait pas James, elle ne l'ignorait pas. Elle lui jetait des regards noirs quand il la dérangeait et lui lançait des défis inutiles qui les rendaient tous les deux ridicules aux yeux de leurs amis. Il fallait dire que James n'était pas commun dans sa manière de détester Laureen. Je l'avais entendu critiquer ma sœur dès les premiers soirs dans la chambre et, bien qu'il tente de cacher ses discussions quand j'étais avec eux, les sous-entendus ne me trompaient pas. J'étais un peu triste au début mais je m'y attendais. Laureen aimait se mettre les autres à dos et je savais que ça arriverait à Poudlard. Il était cependant hors de question que le mauvais caractère de ma sœur m'empêche de profiter de mes deux années à Poudlard. Si j'avais quitté tous mes amis de Salem, c'était bien pour m'amuser à Poudlard, quoiqu'en pense Laureen.

« -Oui, mais je te faisais un compliment, chère cousine ! S'excusa James en souriant. D'ailleurs, puisque tu es là, tu peux me donner quelques conseils.

-Euh… Si tu veux ! Fit semblant d'hésiter Roxane. »

Et même moi qui ne la connaissais pas aussi bien que son cousin ou ses deux amis, je remarquai que Roxane attendait de donner son avis sur l'équipe depuis la rentrée à Poudlard, cela voulait dire que James avait toujours prévu de lui demander conseil. En même temps, je me sentais de plus en plus confortée dans mon intuition que Roxane était une fille de caractère qui savait juste se maîtriser parfaitement quand elle en avait besoin. Elle dégageait une forme d'autorité naturelle qu'on n'avait pas du tout envie de remettre en cause elle faisait ainsi une excellente préfète, et pas seulement parce qu'elle était proche des plus grands fauteurs de troubles de sa maison.

« -Tu penses qu'on doit garder Garner en poursuiveur ? Je veux dire, pour l'instant, je ne vois personne qui pourrait le remplacer mais je suis sûre que les sélections nous apporteront de nouveaux talents.

-On n'a qu'à attendre les sélections. Décida Roxane. On a déjà assez de postes à remplir. Trouver un batteur et deux poursuiveurs capables de tenir me rythme n'est pas facile, mais si on doit rajouter un troisième poursuiveur !

-C'est vrai ! Concéda James, je n'y avais pas pensé.

-Et Garner n'est pas si mauvais ! Souligna Alex. Enfin, en tant que commentateur, il est intéressant. Je veux dire que quand il ne tombe pas dans les pommes à la vue du premier cognard comme pour le dernier match de l'année dernière, il peut faire des trucs intéressants. »

Lisa explosa de rire en voyant la tête de ses deux amis qui se souvenaient sûrement d'une défaite difficile. Il fallait dire que Roxane et James étaient drôles à voir, avec leurs airs renfrognés et silencieux. En voyant le petit sourire en coin qui caractérisait si bien ma sœur, je compris qu'elle aussi aurait bien aimé être là pour voir la tête de ses deux amis après l'erreur impardonnable d'un de leurs coéquipiers, bien qu'elle n'y comprenne rien au quidditch. Quelque chose me disait que ces deux ans à Poudlard allaient la changer sur ce plan. Après tout, le quidditch était réellement le centre d'intérêt majeur de la plupart des élèves, même si seulement une petite trentaine était directement concerné.

La discussion tourna alors sur la nécessité de trouver à Roxane un bon partenaire qui pourrait la comprendre sur le terrain. La jeune femme évoqua alors toutes les qualités que le futur batteur devait avoir pour que leur binôme soit efficace.

« -Il faudra qu'il soit réactif ! Je ne veux pas manquer de le tuer si je lui envoie un cognard parce qu'il sera plus apte que moi à le frapper. D'ailleurs, il faudra aussi qu'il soit précis, qu'il ne me tue pas en voulant faire l'inverse. Et puis… Qu'il attaque bien les adversaires, qu'il soit attentif à ce que je fais mais sans vraiment se poser de questions sur moi… En fait, ce qu'il manquait à Brown, le batteur de l'année dernière, c'est qu'on ne se comprenait pas trop. On était capable de s'acharner chacun de notre côté sur tel ou tel adversaire, mais, ensemble, ça ne donnait rien. Les autres maisons n'ont jamais réellement eu peur de lui, donc de nous… »

Roxane était prise dans son idée du batteur parfait et c'était passionnant de l'écouter ainsi décrire un être sûrement trop parfait pour exister mais en qui elle semblait croire profondément. J'admirais définitivement la volonté de Roxane : personne ne lui dictait quoi faire ou quoi penser, c'était elle qui décidait. Les autres avaient beaucoup de chance que sa générosité et sa lucidité lui permettaient de décider toujours ce qui convenait le mieux à la communauté.

Quand la soirée se termina, je remontai dans la chambre un peu avant les autres garçons pour y être seul. J'avais reçu pendant le dîner une lettre de mon père et je n'aimais pas les lire entouré de tout le monde. Le regard interrogateur de Laureen m'avait suffisamment inquiété pour que je ne parle pas de chacune des lettres que je recevais et dans lesquelles mon père me confiait simplement les aléas de sa nouvelle vie londonienne.

 _Cher Nathan,_

 _Voilà déjà plus de deux semaines que vous êtes partis et vous me manquez déjà, encore plus que quand vous étiez à Salem._

 _Sinon, je ne reçois que peu de lettres de mes deux chers enfants alors que j'ai tant de questions, j'ai tellement hâte que les vacances de Noël arrivent pour que vous me racontiez chaque anecdote sur vos nouveaux amis, parce que je me doute que si vous êtes tous les deux à Gryffondor, vous allez partager vos amis, vos cours et vos professeurs. Je suppose que le vieux fantôme qui enseigne l'histoire de la magie n'a pas bougé et est toujours aussi ennuyeux. As-tu eu l'occasion de faire du quidditch ? Je te conseille de te présenter aux sélections de l'équipe de Gryffondor s'il y a une place en tant que batteur. On m'a dit que le c'était le fils d'Harry Potter qui était capitaine de l'équipe. J'ai moi même eu l'occasion alors que j'étais en quatrième ou cinquième année, de jouer avec Ginny Weasley (avant qu'elle ne devienne Potter!), sa mère, comme capitaine, juste après la guerre et j'en garde de très bons souvenirs, même si je ne peux pas te garantir que les entraînements soient de tout repos._

 _Je sais que tu veilles bien sur ta sœur, je te fais confiance sur ce point, mais demande-lui de m'écrire un peu plus, j'aimerais bien avoir de ses nouvelles._

 _Enfin, j'ai quelque chose à te demander : en rentrant dans un magasin, j'ai soudainement été face à un parfum que j'avais presque oublié, il s'agissait de l'odeur des fleurs fraiches qui se trouvaient dans notre jardin lorsque nous vivions encore tous les quatre. A cette odeur était associée une image d'un entrelacement d'une rose rouge et d'une fleur de lys. Je ne sais pas comment je le sais mais j'ai la ferme impression que cette image est relié à notre vie tous les quatre et elle évoque un souvenir en lien avec ta mère. J'ai conscience que cela peut être difficile mais si ta mémoire pouvait m'aider à retrouver ce qui fait défaut à la mienne, je me sentirais moins coupable d'avoir peut-être oublié des moments si importants de notre vie…_

 _Merci de ton aide,_

 _Je t'embrasse fort,_

 _Ton père._

oO0°0Oo

Point de vue de Roxane :

Le dernier week-end du mois de septembre devrait rimer avec sélection, ou au moins avec quidditch, parce qu'à Poudlard, c'était bien le seul sujet qui intéressait les élèves. Cela faisait une demi heure que j'étais assise à côté de Jonathan Barks, le gardien de l'équipe de Gryffondor et que j'écoutais James nous rabâcher qu'on devait être impitoyable cette année.

« -..Tellement exigent que je risque même de vous remplacer si je vois un potentiel candidat plus doué que l'un de vous. Avec trois nouveaux joueurs, il va de toutes façons falloir retrouver une dynamique d'équipe donc on pourra tout aussi le faire avec quatre nouveaux joueurs. »

Sans vraiment faire attention, j'avais acquiescé. Je savais que James avait dit cela pour inquiéter le poursuiveur David Garner qui nous avait clairement fait perdre la coupe des quatre maisons l'année dernière. Il avait intérêt à se sentir menacé et à bien jouer s'il vouait qu'on le garde. Et je pensais 'on' parce que je savais bien que tous les Gryffondors savaient que James ne décidait jamais rien sans moi, de même que je ne prenais jamais une vraie décisions en tant que préfète sans lui avoir au moins demandé son avis. C'était comme ça qu'on fonctionnait tous les deux. J'étais vraiment heureuse d'avoir un cousin de mon âge avec qui je m'entendais si bien.

Je fus tirée de mes pensées par mes trois coéquipiers qui me sortait du vestiaire pour qu'ils puissent se changer. On avait intérêt à trouver une deuxième fille pour m'accompagner dans l'équipe.

J'aurais bien voulu voler tranquillement sur le terrain mais je fus forcée de constater que les gradins étaient déjà bien remplis, et les premiers candidats s'entrainaient déjà discrètement dans un coin du terrain. Je serais bien allée les voir pour commencer mais je me retins, j'avais tendance à oublier que James était le seul capitaine officiel.

Je pris donc simplement pour aller rejoindre Fred, Lisa qui étaient déjà installés dans les gradins. En arrivant, je remarquai qu'Alex n'était pas là mais, à sa place, se tenait Nathan, toujours aussi souriant et Laureen qui avait toujours autant de mal à montrer un peu de bonne humeur.

« -Alex est dans la tribune des professeur. Il a l'air malin tout seul… Rit Lisa.

-Et toi tu es venu ? Demandai-je à Nathan. »

Je reconnais que j'avais un peu ignoré ma meilleure amie mais je n'avais pas besoin de ses soupirs amoureux pour savoir qu'à chaque sélection Alex allait dans la tribune des professeurs pour bien observer les nouveaux joueurs des quatre équipes et publier leur portrait dans le journal de Poudlard… Quand je dis que le quidditch rythme toute la vie à Poudlard !

« -Et oui ! Je t'avoue que Lisa m'a traîné quand elle a réalisé qu'Alex allait l'abandonner.

-Et s'il ne venait pas, j'aurais eu une excuse pour rester tranquillement dans mon lit, avoua simplement Laureen, avec toute la franchise qui la caractérisait. D'ailleurs, tu diras à ton cousin que je ne suis pas là du tout pour l'admirer, simplement pour connaître l'identité des joueurs et les obliger à ne pas aider James dans ses devoirs pour qu'il rate tout seul son pari… »

Je soupirai. Je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qu'il se passait entre mon cousin et Laureen mais j'avais abandonné l'idée de m'en mêler. Laureen était la première qui remettait James à sa place en n'étant pas dans sa famille et c'était en partie pour ça que je l'aimais bien, mais leur défi me dépassait totalement. Mais ça ne m'étonnait pas tellement d'eux. Ils étaient chacun si compliqués alors quand leurs idées s'associaient, ça donnait forcément du mouvement, et plus particulièrement un mouvement qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre. Enfin, c'était ce que je me disais quand je voyais Nathan hausser les épaules d'incompréhension, sans abandonner son sourire si avenant.

« -Bon je vous laisse, je vais calmer James qui fait peur à s'énerver contre les pauvres candidats. Si je ne suis pas là, ils vont tous partir avant d'avoir voler ! »

J'enfourchai mon valais et entendis à peine le « bonne chance » de Nathan que j'étais déjà à l'autre bout du terrain aux côtés de mes trois coéquipiers.

Les sélections furent rapides, du moins au début, malgré la trentaine de candidats, non seulement parce que la plupart n'était pas capable de faire un tour de terrain, mais aussi parce que deux sœurs s'étaient présentées et, bien que la plus jeune ne soit qu'en quatrième année, elles avaient réussi à intégrer David dans leur technique, lui donnant plus d'assurance que les deux autres de l'année dernière qui préféraient intimider le petit nouveau. Elles étaient rapides et semblaient prêtes à faire les concessions que James exigeait de chaque joueur. Et comme il s'agissait de filles, mon côté féministe avait fini de convaincre James de les prendre. Les sœurs Barrow correspondaient parfaitement à l'idée que je me faisais de notre nouvelle équipe, en plus de nous permettre de ne pas évincer David, parce que malgré ses erreurs, je l'aimais bien, moi…

Malheureusement, comme je l'avais dit, le choix du batteur fut plus compliqué, je les voyais défiler les uns après les autres, et les rares qui arrivaient à simplement éviter les quelques cognards que je leur envoyais étaient incapables de composer avec moi dans leur façon de jouer et ça semblait vraiment difficile à modifier. J'allais donc sûrement me coltiner les mêmes difficultés qu'avec Parker l'année dernière. J'avais toujours eu horreur des batteurs qui n'étaient autres que des gros cogneurs, fiers de leur musculature bien trop travaillée pour être attirante, qui ne réfléchissaient que rarement à ce qu'allait devenir leurs cognards. Il fallait déjà s'estimer heureux quand la cible était un adversaire et non un coéquipier.

Dépitée, je rejoignis James qui réfléchissait entre Fred et Lisa.

« -Ils sont tous décevants ! Soupirai-je en regardant mon capitaine. Aucun ne me prends en compte dans ses calculs de matchs alors que tu leur as bien dit qu'il fallait être deux pour être des bons batteurs. »

Silencieusement, James acquiesça. Il m'adressa un regard désolé. Il ne voyait aucune solution et savait que j'étais celle sur qui allait peser ce qui s'annonçait déjà comme la plus grosse lacune de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

« -Allez, il ne faut pas déprimer pour si peu ! »

Sans me retourner, ou même en me forçant à ne pas reconnaître la voix, j'aurais pu identifier l'optimiste inégalé de Nathan, mais je préférais me tourner vers lui pour être remotivée par son sourire si salvateur. Il continua à nous requinquer pour mon plus grand plaisir :

« -Ce que je veux dire c'est que votre poursuiveurs sont géniaux, ils fonctionnent très bien. Et quant aux batteurs, tu as l'air assez rodée pour compenser et gérer un batteur fou comme il en existe tant dans le monde de quidditch ! »

Il avait raison en plus. Je m'apprêtais à lui sourire en retour et à dire à James de prendre Barker, mais quelque chose nous fit rester un peu plus longtemps. Je ne saurais dire si c'est le sourire réconfortant que me faisait Nathan ou la curiosité de James d'entendre Laureen qui semblait réfléchir à la meilleure manière d'appuyer son frère, juste pour remotiver ses amis, mais nous étions restés une minute de plus que nous aurions du, mais ce fut assez pour entendre :

« -Et il sait de quoi il parler ! Avait alors soutenu Laureen en replaçant une mèche de cheveux rebelle. Il a été un très bon batteur à Salem.

-QUOI ? Réagîmes James et moi. »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que James lui avait fait enfilé son manteau que quidditch et prêté son balai, au plus grand étonnement de Fred et Lisa puisqu'il ne prêtait jamais son balai. Mais ni mon frère, ni ma meilleure amie ne réalisait que Nathan nous offrait sûrement la possibilité d'être fier de notre équipe. Et Gryffondor n'avait pas été fier de son équipe depuis nos parents…

« -Mais… Eut à peine le temps de balbutier Nathan. Le niveau des élèves de Salem n'a rien à voir avec le votre… »

Je haussai les épaules. Je lui pris la main dès que nous eûmes enfourchés nos balais en essayant de lui redonner son sourire légendaire :

« -Ça ne coute rien de tenter, non ? »

...

Ah! Et bien ça promet tout ça!


	10. Le défi (2)

Je suis désolée pour ce retard mais ça devient très compliqué de tenir le rythme... Pour me pardonner, un petit chapitre!

Point de vue de James :

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines que Wilson m'avait lancé ce fameux défi de réussir un devoir de potion. Le devoir que Wilson avait fait devant moi avait été avancé de trois jours et m'avait obligé à choisir un autre devoir que je devrais lui montrer. Cependant, je n'avais jamais réussi à me motiver à faire ce devoir sans l'aide d'Alex ou de Nathan qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de révéler à Wilson que je n'avais pas fait mon devoir tout seul. Je ne leur en voulais pas parce que je voulais aussi me prouver à moi que j'étais capable de réfléchir seul et de me donner le temps de rédiger sérieusement mes écrits, mais je commençais à en avoir assez du petit regard malicieux que me lançait Wilson à chaque fois qu'elle réalisait que je n'avais toujours pas été capable de remplir mon défi. Ses yeux s'agrandissaient avec un regard à la fois amusé et réprobateur, toujours accompagné d'un très léger sourire en coin –j'avais l'impression que j'étais le seul à le repérer.

« -Potter, vous pouvez répétez ce que je viens de dire ? »

Je sursautai à l'appel du vieux professeur Slughorn. Mes pensées m'avaient grandement éloigné du cours de potion, ce qui n'était pas très malin puisque je devais me concentrer pour être capable de rendre un devoir correct…

« -Euh… Je n'ai pas très bien entendu… Balbutiai-je. »

En fait, j'étais autant gêné que j'en voulais au professeur. Il ne se permettait que rarement de me rappeler à l'ordre, même si je le méritais. Et ce n'était que quand je faisais trop de bruit pour que les élèves l'écoutent calmement, alors qu'aujourd'hui, je n'avais fait que penser au sourire malicieux de Wilson que je commençais à voir un peu trop.

« -Très bien ! S'exaspéra-t-il tandis que je me demandais toujours ce qui avait bien pu motiver le professeur à me reprendre ainsi. Bon, j'ai décidé d'épargner votre maison parce qu'en un mois et demi vous avez déjà fait perdre plus de point que votre éventuelle prochaine victoire de quidditch pourra rattraper. Mais je vais vous demander de me rendre un échantillon d'une potion en plus de la des quelques lignes que je vous demande déjà sur le _Felix Felicis_! Et je veux que vous me rendiez les deux la veille d'Halloween.

-Quoi ? Déjà ? M'étonnai-je sans doute trop spontanément. »

La plupart des élèves de la classe me regardèrent surpris. Mais aucun ne comprenait qu'à la suite de mon report de défi avec Wilson après le déplacement du premier devoir, celle-ci m'avait concédé que je choisisse le devoir qui me convient pour le lui montrer en me donnant jusqu'à Halloween. Je n'avais donc plus le choix. Il fallait que je le réussisse… Et seul ! J'espérais vraiment que la potion que je devais faire ne serait pas trop compliquée.

« -Euh… Oui, je vous laisse deux semaines, ça devrait vous suffire. Vous viendrez me voir pour que je vous donne la potion que je veux vous voir faire.

-D'accord Monsieur… Bougonnai-je avant de me concentrer pleinement sur mon parchemin encore vierge de note afin de ne pas être perturbé par les élèves qui se retournaient vers moi. »

Il faut dire que même en ne fixant rien d'autre que la tâche d'encre qui s'étalait entre ma plume et le parchemin, je sentais le regard amusé de Roxane et celui, bien plus fier et défiant de sa voisine de droite. Wilson allait bientôt déchanter. Je ne savais pas encore comment mais il était évident que j'allais trouver un moyen de réussir ce devoir écrit et cette potion, et bien mieux que ce à quoi Wilson se serait attendue. Non, mais je ne suis pas James Potter pour rien quand même !

oO0°0Oo

Point de vue de Nathan :

« -L'Amortentia ! Tu es sûre d'avoir bien entendu ? Redemanda Alex.

-Je ne l'ai pas qu'entendu… Il me l'a carrément écrit ! S'énerva James en nous tendant un bout de papier. »

En effet, il y avait bien écrit « _amortentia_ » sur le morceau de parchemin qui passait dans les mais de Johnny, Peter, Sean et moi. Nous étions tous les six dans notre dortoir à écouter les plaintes de James suite à son devoir supplémentaire en potion.

« -Mais il ne pense pas que tu peux t'en servir ? S'étonna Sean, c'est quand même dangereux comme potion !

-Je pense que Slughorn sait que James n'a pas grand chose à faire pour faire venir une fille à lui, il sait donc que cette potion ne lui sera pas très utile ! Remarquai-je.

-Bien vu ! Nota Peter, mais quand même… Fais attention à ne pas te faire prendre ton échantillon, ça pourrait être dangereux !

-Mais ce que vous dites ne pourra jamais arriver ! Je vous rappelle qu'il faut un niveau très avancé en potion pour réaliser l'amortentia. En plus, Slug m'a donné un peu de je sais plus trop quoi qui réduit un peu les effets, mais il m'a quand même demandé de faire attention… Je crois qu'il n'a pas trop confiance en moi pour réussir ! »

James soupira. Il semblait désespéré, mais pas à cause de la difficulté de la potion. Il savait qu'il allait perdre son pari s'il ne trouvait pas rapidement une solution. L'amortentia était une potion difficile, il fallait y consacrer beaucoup de temps. Je n'étais même pas sûr de pouvoir réussir à la faire moi même. Il ne devait y avoir chez les Gryffondor que Sean, Roxane et Laureen capable de la réaliser correctement. Je me retins cependant de faire cette réflexion qui n'aurait pas rassuré mon ami.

Nous arrêtâmes notre conversation puisqu'il était l'heure de notre entrainement. Bien que les sélections aient eu lieu il y a plusieurs semaines, je ne réalisai pas que j'avais été pris dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, cette équipe qui avait vu naître tant de talents qui jouaient maintenant à l'international. J'avais toujours aimé faire du quidditch, voler était un de mes passe-temps favori et me permettait d'extérioriser quand j'en avais besoin, mais je n'avais jamais considéré le quidditch comme nécessaire à ma vie, à le différence de mon capitaine qui ne semblait pas pouvoir tenir un autre sujet de conversation plus de cinq minutes.

« -Ah ! Les garçons ! J'ai failli vous attendre ! S'exclama Roxane en nous voyant arriver. »

Elle tenait son balai fièrement dans sa main droite et portait déjà sa tenue d'entraînement. Elle se tenait debout, près de la porte de la salle commune, en nous souriant joyeusement.

« -Près à viser de l'attrapeur ! Me lança-t-elle en challengeant son cousin.

-Carrément ! Rajoutai-je non sans lui jeter un clin d'œil complice et adresser une tape dans le dos de mon capitaine. »

Nous sortîmes de la salle commune. James n'avait toujours pas dit un mot, alors que Roxane exposait déjà toutes les stratégies qu'il fallait qu'on élabore pour le match qui aurait lieu juste après Halloween. Elle était tellement prise par ce qu'elle me disait que je ne voulais pas l'interrompre pour donner un quelconque point de vue. De toutes manières, cela n'aurait servi à rien parce que tout ce qu'elle expliquait semblait logique. Je n'avais donc aucune raison de ne pas profiter de son entrain et de ses sourires motivants, ils me touchaient tellement !

En revanche, au bout d'un petit moment, Roxane constata que son cousin n'avait toujours pas donné son avis alors qu'il avait toujours quelque chose à dire concernant les idées de sa cousine. C'était d'ailleurs ainsi qu'ils fonctionnaient, se complétant pour rendre chacune de leurs initiatives plus exactes et plus efficaces pour l'équipe.

« -James, depuis quand tu n'as aucun avis ? S'étonna-t-elle. »

Pour toute réponse, il se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Nous savions très bien tous les deux que Roxane ne se contenterait pas de ce geste dénué de réelles explications, je décidai alors de compléter.

« -Le devoir que Slug lui a donné n'a pas l'air de lui faire plaisir !

-Il est carrément infaisable ! Rectifia-t-il en jetant un regard implorant à sa cousine.

-Ah ! Comprit-elle. Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider ! Laureen m'a fait promettre de te laisser seul pour ce devoir, même pour ta punition.

-Mais tu es la seule assez douée pour faire cette potion ! L'implora-t-il. »

Malgré le regard désespéré de James, Roxane ne flancha pas. Elle était sûrement aussi curieuse que Laureen de voir ce que James pouvait faire sans aucune aide, ou plutôt, comme il allait se débrouiller sans elle.

« -Je sens que ça va être difficile de supporter le regard victorieux de Laureen tout le reste de l'année ! »

Le petit ton avec lequel Roxane avait définitivement refusé son aide à James me fit exploser de rire, presque autant que le regard complice qu'elle m'adressa juste ensuite. Roxane avait presque réussi à cerner Laureen, alors que j'avais moi-même encore des difficultés à la comprendre.

« -Je n'ai pas encore abandonné. Je cherche juste quelqu'un à qui elle n'aura pas dit de ne pas m'aider ! Expliqua James en reprenant espoir.

-Ton défi ne stipulait pas que ça ne devait pas être ton ami ? S'enquit Roxane avec un sourire provocateur. »

Elle me lança le même regard complice, elle avait une idée derrière a tête mais je ne voyais pas encore où elle voulait en venir.

« -Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut considérer comme un ami ? Tenta James.

-N'importe qui que tu appelles par ton prénom. Répondit immédiatement Roxane, ne se laissant pas avoir par son cousin. »

Son regard vers moi ne faiblissait pas. Il était tellement prenant que je compris enfin ce qu'elle voulait faire. Elle avait vraiment une idée génialement drôle. J'avais hâte de voir ce que cela pouvait donner.

« -Mais j'appelle tous les élèves de Poudlard par leur prénom. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que je réagisse. Le regard de Roxane s'intensifia de malice dès que son cousin prononça cette phrase et me conforta dans la justesse de ma réaction :

« -Non, tu appelles toujours ma sœur Wilson ! »

Je n'en dis pas plus, Roxane non plus. James nous devança en accélérant le pas vers le terrain. J'avais comme l'impression qu'on allait avoir un entraînement difficile, mais je n'y accordais pas beaucoup d'attention, je préférais voir James réaliser qu'il avait un choix à faire : s'abaisser à demander de l'aide à Laureen ou accepter sa défaite face à elle. Je commençais à croire que leurs échanges allaient devenir amusants.

oO0°0Oo

Point de vue de Laureen :

Dire que je me sentais victorieuse en ce jour était trop faible par rapport à la réalité. La tête que Potter avait fait en entendant la punition valait toutes les peines que je m'étais donnée à ne pas réagir face à ses comportements arrogants.

Je profitais calmement de la fin de journée avec Sean Thomas et Peter Smith. J'aimais bien passer de temps avec eux pendant les entraînements de quidditch où je pouvais calmement me promener dans le parc sans craindre de croiser le regard fier de Potter ou celui de Nathan. Depuis que j'avais reçu une lettre de mon père demandant si je me souvenais de ma mère dans certaines situations. Ce message me semblait vraiment bizarre et je n'avais aucune envie de me rappeler ces moments qui me rendaient tous tristes et nostalgiques. Cependant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de revivre ces moments de bonheur où nous jouions tous les quatre dans le jardin de notre maison en Amérique. Ce temps me semble si loin, comme si ça n'avait été qu'un rêve. Je craignais donc, lorsque j'y repensais de croiser Nathan qui était le seul à pouvoir décoder mon petit sourire nostalgique et les yeux dans le vague et je ne voulais pas qu'il partage cette petite phase de nostalgie avec moi parce qu'il semblait tellement heureux avec ses nouveaux amis à Poudlard, même s'il s'agissait de Potter. D'ailleurs, tous les autres étaient vraiment gentils.

« -Laureen, tu rêves ? »

Sean me sortit de mes pensées. Je le regardai avec un petit air gêné.

« -Tu as un peu abusé avec le défi de James, quand même, tu sais ? Relança-t-il sans relever mon absence momentanée.

-Ça ne devrait pas être inhumain de rendre un devoir de potion correct.

-Certes mais la potion qu'il doit faire est carrément difficile ! Souffla Peter à côté de moi. Après, je pense que ça ne lui fera pas de mal de s'investir un peu dans ses devoirs.

-Tu as raison, et puis, ce n'est pas moi qui rêvassais en cours, je ne l'ai pas forcé à être puni. Répliquai-je

-Ça s'est sûr ! Confirma Sean. »

Je soupirai. Décidemment, ce challenge que je lui avais lancé sur un simple coup de tête faisait parler tous les Gryffondor. Je n'avais jamais été à ce point au centre des conversations… Et, à bien y réfléchir, ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça, surtout quand mes nouveaux amis étaient fiers de voir quelqu'un s'opposer à Potter, comme s'ils m'avaient attendue.

-Fin du chapitre-

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis,

Merci d'avoir lu


	11. Une association surprenante

Point de vue de James :

Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à me lever de ma chaise. Cela faisait une heure que je me trouvais assis à une table de la bibliothèque, mon parchemin pour prendre des notes sur les potions que j'avais à concocter était totalement vierge et aucun livre n'aurait pu montrer que je m'intéressais un tant sois peu à cette potion. En fait, si j'étais actuellement dans cette bibliothèque, c'était uniquement parce que je savais pertinemment que la seule personne capable de m'aider y était. Je devais bien admettre que j'étais incapable de faire cette potion tout seul, du moins sans faire exploser tout Poudlard. Le défi que m'avait lancé Wilson était définitivement bien choisi. C'était d'ailleurs elle que j'étais entrain d'observer depuis ma table. Elle travaillait à quelques mètres de mon et semblait concentrée sur un livre de métamorphose. Je croyais pourtant que le devoir de métamorphose n'était que pour dans un mois.

Je devais aller la voir, essayer de tirer des renseignements sur _l'Amortentia_ sans qu'elle se doute qu'elle m'aide dans ma punition. En recherchant bien, je pourrais arriver à écrire quelques lignes acceptables sur le _felix_ _felicis_ mais je ne pourrais jamais me lancer dans la préparation de _l'amortentia_ sans même connaître les précautions à prendre.

Cependant, il m'était totalement impossible de quitter cette petite table pour aller la déranger. D'abord parce que je n'avais aucune idée de comment je pourrais amener le sujet sans lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, ensuite parce que je ne m'étais toujours pas fait à l'idée que j'étais réduit à demander des conseils à Wilson et enfin parce qu'il y avait quelque chose de plaisant dans cette contemplation passive et silencieuse de sa concentration si sérieuse. La manière dont elle avait coincé ses cheveux dans sa baguette avait laissé quelques mèches qui bougeaient au rythme de ses réflexions et de ses déductions à chaque fois qu'elle relevait la tête pour analyser plus clairement ce qu'elle lisait avant de se pencher à nouveau sur son parchemin pour y inscrire les conclusions qu'elle tirait de ses lectures. Ce rituel, assez répétitif, lui allait vraiment bien, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire sans réellement savoir pourquoi, mais je me sentais bien, assis face à cette scène silencieuse.

Evidemment, Wilson avait beau être imperturbable, il fallait bien qu'à un moment, elle se tourne vers moi. J'étais trop loin d'elle pour percevoir les variations dans ses yeux verts quand elle changeait d'humeur mais je vis clairement ses sourcils se froncer. Je ne fis aucun mouvement, juste un petit sourire en coin comme lors de nos diverses oppositions depuis le début de l'année. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'elle se lève, non sans soupirer, avant de se diriger vers moi. Sans comprendre, j'aimais bien la voir venir s'énerver ainsi contre moi, je savais que les prochaines minutes allaient être intéressantes. Au moins, on n'était pas entourés de mon public habituel qui n'était que très rarement à la bibliothèque.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Potter? Tu n'as jamais vu quelqu'un travailler?

-Calme toi Wilson! Tu es dans l'axe de la fenêtre et il fait très beau aujourd'hui, je suis désolé de te décevoir si tu as pensé que tu étais l'objet de mon regard.

-Oh! Non, j'ai eu seulement peur. C'est qu'il m'a fallu du temps pour te reconnaître parce que tu ne colles pas trop avec le décor.

-Quel décor? M'enquis-je un peu trop vite… Ah! La bibliothèque.

-Mais c'est que tu as de grandes capacités de déduction Potter! »

Elle avait son petit sourire en coin à elle, quand elle arrive à me clouer le bec. Ce sourire qui me donne encore plus envie de lui répondre. C'est ce sourire qui me relance et on sait tous les deux qu'il ne dure pas très longtemps:

«-Je sais, je sais, mais bon, parfois il faut l'accompagner de quelques recherches. Pour réussir par soi-même des devoirs de potion… Ou même pour se cultiver soi-même, satisfaire quelques curiosités.

-C'est marrant je ne t'imagine pas trop satisfaire quelques curiosités en lisant des livres sur les potions. »

Elle avait levé un sourcil interrogateur en jetant un regard rapide sur les deux livres empilés sur ma table. J'aurais peut-être du les ouvrir au moins.

« -Et oui, Wilson. Ça m'intéresse. Alors que je me renseignais sur le felix felicis, j'ai lu une note sur une autre potion et je me suis demandé quel effet elle avait. C'est vraiment intriguant. Je ne me demande pas si je ne vais pas le faire moi-même, pendant mon temps libre. Tu connais peut-être… Il s'agit de l'Amortentia. »

J'avais essayé d'être neutre, ma vois n'avait eu qu'un petit sursaut imperceptible au milieu de mes paroles. Cependant, je sentais son regard perçant me sonder. J'étais sûr qu'elle avait compris, mais je ne savais pas comment. J'avais vraiment été parfait, même Roxane aurait pu me croire… Enfin, même si je n'aimais pas les potions, j'étais capable de me passionner pour un sujet quand il m'intéressait.

Mais Laureen ne dit rien. Elle haussa simplement les épaules comme elle faisait si bien avant de rentrer dans mon jeu:

« -Ah! J'ai essayé de la faire l'année dernière mais une de mes amis a jeté une pousse de jouffles rosies de trop avant même que je le décide. »

Elle souriait, sûrement en se remémorant l'épisode dans son laboratoire de Potion de Salem.

« -J'imagine que tu n'as pas été très contente. Enfin, je suis sûre que tu aurais réussi sans problème si elle n'avait pas été là. »

Je passais à la phase de flatterie, presque de la séduction pour obtenir mes réponses.

« -Euh… Répondit-elle. Peut-être. Enfin, ça m'a permis de faire de nombreuses recherches et je pense quelle vais la refaire cette année. Ces effets m'intéressent. »

Elle me perçait totalement. Je ne savais pas quoi dire mais je sentais qu'elle allait se lasser. Il fallait que je passe à la dernière phase.

« -Ah! Tu as raison. Si tu veux, je peux te donner accès au laboratoire des Maraudeurs, celui de mes grand parents, il y aura sûrement les ingrédients nécessaires et on pourra échanger nos recherches. »

Je tentais désespérément d'avoir l'air impassible, mais je doutais que cette technique ne fonctionne. Wilson me fixait avec étonnement. C'en était trop pour elle.

« -Tu pensais vraiment m'avoir comme ça pour que je te fasse ta potion pour Slug!

-Euh… Balbutiai-je. En fait, c'est seulement des renseignements que je te demande, je ne comptais pas tout faire sur ton dos. »

Je m'étonnais à réagir ainsi, avec si peu d'assurance, ça ne me ressemblait pas du tout.

« -Mais oui! Fit-elle sans en croire une miette. En plus, j'avais bien stipulé que tu ne devais demander de l'aide à personne… Aucun de tes amis ne doit t'aider, tu te rappelles!

-Parce que tu te considères comme une de mes amies, Wilson! »

C'était mon dernier argument et il semblait avoir fait mouche. Le rouge lui monta aux joues. Elle était énervée et je l'observais avec plaisir. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Moi non plus mais c'était à elle de parler. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'elle fasse:

« -Mercredi 18h00, on se retrouve devant la salle commune. »

Elle partit, sans même retourner ranger sa table ou me laisser rétorquer. Je n'aurais pas su quoi dire, de toutes façons.

oO0°0Oo

Pont de vue de Nathan :

Le mois de Novembre était désormais bien avancé et je trouvais tours pas de défauts à cette nouvelle école. Certes il m'arrivait parfois de penser à mes amis américains et de me demander ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire mais il me suffisait de leur envoyer une lettre et je me sentais soulagé. Je n'avais pas tant besoin d'avoir de leurs nouvelles et ils ne semblaient pas me réclamer… Tout le contraire de Laureen qui échangeait toujours très assidument avec Emily. Leur amitié m'intriguait vraiment mais elle me faisait plaisir. J'aimais bien Emily et je savais que Laureen avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un pour faire le point sur cette année qui filait à toute allure. J'aurais bien aimé connaître l'avis d'Emily sur le défi ridicule que ma sœur avait lancé à James. Enfin, ce qui était vraiment ridicule, c'est surtout de James se soit trouvé obligé de lui demander de l'aide. Non, en fait, le plus ridicule, c'était définitivement qu'elle ait accepté. Je ne voyais plus du tout l'intérêt de remplir le défi s'il ne gagnait même pas la considération de Laureen.

La seule chose qui devait encore pousser mon ami et ma sœur à s'opposer ainsi, c'était sûrement leur trop grande fierté. Ils partageaient là dessus un réel point commun (même si aucun des deux n'aurait pu l'avouer) : ils étaient fiers, bien trop fiers pour de simples élèves de sixième année.

Je soupirais en repensant à certaines de leurs joutes verbales qui commençaient un peu à lasser tout le monde, ce qui sortit Roxane, assis face à moi dans la salle commune, de ses pensées :

« - À quoi tu penses ? S'enquit-elle en me regardant avec ce regard si particulier qu'elle avait quand elle semblait lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. »

Ses yeux bruns s'éclaircissaient légèrement quand elle me sondait ainsi et c'était très perturbant, mais assez agréable. Ce moment ne dura cependant pas longtemps. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi ne pas lui répondre alors que je pouvais simplement lui dire. Ce n'était pas passionnant mais ça ne valait pas la peine de cacher ça.

« -Encore à ce défi débile que se sont lancés ma soeur et ton cousin. Je cherche désespérément à les comprendre…

-Il faut les laisser. Je penser vraiment que ça nous passe au dessus ce genre de considérations.

-Mais tu réalises qu'ils sont sûrement entrain de travailler les potions de James en ce moment même.

-Même Merlin ne doit pas en croire ses yeux! »

Ses yeux s'éclairaient de cette lueur maligne et amusée. Imaginer James et Laureen discuter sans se crier dessus nous fit rire tous les deux, sous les regards étonnés de Johnny et Peter à côté de nous. Mais la scène devait être risible et le rire de Roxane était communicatif. J'aimais vraiment rire avec elle je me sentais simplement à l'aise à profiter du moment présent.

oO0°0Oo

Point de vue de Laureen:

Pourquoi?

Pourquoi?

Pourquoi?

Je ne cessais de me demander ce qui m'avait pousser à accepter d'aider Potter. Cela allait contre tout ce que je m'étais promis. Je ne voulais pas être proche de Potter, je voulais passer le moins de temps possible en sa compagnie. Je voulais qu'il se ridiculise seul avec son défi raté, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas faire sa potion seul… Enfin ça, on le savait tous! Mais je voulais prouver à Potter qu'il était aussi incapable de simplement écouter des explications. Enfin, c'était ce que j'avais dit à Roxane et Nathan qui avaient essayé de comprendre comment j'avais pu accepter. Je me répétais que c'était pour contrôler Potter, pour vérifier qu'il faisait tout dans les règles, pour contrôler ses erreurs également- je n'avais pas oublié les conséquences des erreurs d'Emily lorsque j'essayais moi-même de la faire à Salem, ou bien pour enfin faire cette potion que je souhaite réaliser depuis ma quatrième année. Toutes ces raisons, qui pourtant me semblaient acceptables, ne me convenaient pas. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'attendais Potter, devant la salle commune. J'avais laissé Roxane rentrer, puis j'avais vu Peter, Johnny et mon frère rentre à leur tour. Ils devaient sûrement discuter joyeusement en attendant Alex et Lisa.

« -Wilson! Suis-moi! M'ordonna Potter en passant devant moi sans me faire un signe de tête.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il sera plus gentil quand vous ne serez que tous les deux. Là il veut juste impressionner la galerie. »

C'était la petite Lily Potter qui avait sûrement passé un peu de temps avec son frère et qui me faisait un clin d'oeil rassurant tandis que je m'apprêtait à suivre Potter. J'aimais bien cette fille. Elle était souriante et accueillante. Peut-être que le fait que j'ai trois ans de plus qu'elle l'impressionnait mais elle ne me prenais jamais de haut, à la différence de son frère. Mais son assurance et sa simple bonne humeur me faisait penser qu'elle était simplement plus humble que son frère.

J'haussai les épaules avant de continuer à marcher derrière Potter. Il ne disait rien et enchaînait les couloirs. j'avais beau être ici depuis déjà trois mois, je ne m'étais jamais retrouvée dans cette partie du château. Potter était mon seul repère pour ne pas me perdre. Je savais que je détestais être dépendante de lui, mais étonnamment, cela ne me dérangeait pas. C'était presque rassurant.

« -Bon, le laboratoire des Maraudeurs est secret. Je te fais confiance pour que tu ne le montres à personne, même si je e vois pas à qui tu veux le montrer… »

Il avait raison. Les seules personnes à qui je tenais à Pouillard et que j'intéressais étaient déjà au courant de l'existence de ce laboratoire. Mais, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il me faisait confiance. Il avait justement bien stipulé quelques jours auparavant qu'on n'était même pas amis!


	12. Le laboratoire et quidditch

Point de vue de Laureen:

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui demander comment, alors qu'on était dans un couloir vide, il pouvait y avoir un laboratoire qu'une porte apparut devant moi. Une petite porte en bois sur lequel était plaqué un écriteau: « _Si vous me voyez c'est que vous méritez d'entrer_ »

« -C'est un fidélitas? Demandai-je toute excitée parce que c'était la première fois que j'en voyais un. Qui est assez bête pour te confier la responsabilité de garder un secret ? »

Je m'étais rattrapée. Il ne fallait surtout pas que je montre à Potter que j'avais hâtée de rentrer et que j'étais à ce point contente de me trouver dans l'antre des Maraudeurs, ces quatre hommes qui avaient été pour moi des légendes, jusqu'à ce que je rencontre leur descendance.

« -Tu penses vraiment qu'on ferait un fidélitas pour ça! S'exclama-t-il en me regardant de travers. Non, c'est juste qu'il faut être en présence de quelqu'un qui connaît l'emplacement exact pour rentrer. Au début ce n'était que les descendants directs des Maraudeurs mais on a élargi avec mon oncle Georges, le père de Roxane, et son frère jumeau… »

Il marqua une courte pause en évoquant Fred Weasley. C'était un sujet sensible dans sa famille et je ne pouvais me résoudre à l'évoquer avec Roxane. Il reprit ses explications en poussant la porte pour me faire entrer.

« -En fait, c'est un peu la fierté des Potter-Weasley, mais on préfère ne faire rentrer que nos amis… Et avant que tu ne me rabâches que nous ne sommes pas amis. Je précise que Roxane te considère comme son amie et que ma petite soeur t'aime bien. »

Il se dispensa de ses remarques cinglantes sur le fait que je ne méritais pas d'être appréciée par sa petite soeur. Ce qui m'étonna, ça ne ressemblait pas à ses habitudes. Mais, depuis que nous étions arrivés, rien de ce qu'il faisait ne ressemblait à la manière dont il me traitais d'habitude: il me tenais la porte, m'expliquait clairement et sans une once de supériorité, ou même son regard fier usuel et il évoquait même sa famille et l'histoire de sa famille, que les Potter-Weasley ne racontaient que rarement. C'était seulement la première fois que j'entendais l'un d'eux évoquer la guerre. Il ne me regardait pas; il fixait le sol et avait un ton monotone, presque nostalgique d'évoquer les défunts de sa famille qu'il devait hautement respecter.

« -Enfin, rajouta-t-il. On n'aime pas trop le fidélitas dans la famille. On a de trop mauvais souvenirs. »

Il n'en dit pas plus. Je ne savais pas si c'était parce qu'il avait compris, par mon expression désolée ou mon regard curieux mais pas perdu que je connaissais l'histoire de ses grands parents et de leur meilleur ami, un des Maraudeurs, qui les avaient trahis, ou parce qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. J'acquiesçai silencieusement en observant la pièce. Toute parée de rouge et or, elle ressemblait un peu à notre salle commune si on ne prenait pas en compte les photos qui parsemaient les tapisseries et que j'avais hâtée de regarder et un pan de mur sur lequel Louis Weasley et Albus Potter avaient du tenter d'affirmer le vert des Serpentard, par des colorations pas très convaincantes mais qui rappelaient la diversité des descendants Potter-Weasley.

Quelques tables étaient disposées d'un côté de la pièce. On pouvait encore voir des livres sur l'une d'elles, ça devait être la table ou Rose Weasley venait faire ses devoirs calmement. Bizarrement, je n'imaginais pas Lucy Weasley, la préfète en chef, aussi sérieuse soit-elle, venir étudier ici. Les Maraudeurs représentaient bien trop de délinquance scolaire pour qu'elle accepte de se rendre dans cette salle. Pourtant, elle méritait qu'on s'y rende. D'abord pour se couper un peu du tumulte de la salle commune, puis pour tout le reste, les Maraudeurs avaient drôlement bien conçu leur laboratoire.

« -Là, ce sont les canapés. On se réunit tous les cousins ici quand on veut faire des réunions entre nous.

-Des réunions entre vous? Je ne pus me retenir de demander parce que je ne voyais pas ce qui

-Euh… Tout est prétexte de réunion. Une retenue non méritée, un de nous ne va pas bien, ou un de nous pense qu'un autre ne va pas bien, un de nous a un nouveau copain on une nouvelle copine. »

Décidément, cette famille était spéciale et ils étaient tous très liés.

« -Bon, le balcon pour s'aérer ou pour s'envoler. Les Maraudeurs sont des grands fans de quidditch… Et nous aussi! »

Il avait ajouté ça alors que je soupirais, comme si je n'avais pas remarqué sa passion et sa fierté de diriger son équipe qui avait tout le potentiel de remporter la coupe cette année, comme il le répétait bien trop souvent. Seulement, en disant cela, il s'était tourné vers moi en m'adressant un simple clin d'oeil. Ce n'était pas comme quand il se vantait de son équipe, quand il répétait qu'ils étaient les meilleurs en se mettant encore une fois au dessus de tout le monde, c'était simplement un clin d'oeil amusé, et complice d'avouer un fait qu'il ne pouvait pas nier. Je fus assez perturbée par ce changement de comportement à mon égard mais je tentais de ne pas le montrer. C'était agréable de ne pas se battre contre Potter mais il était hors de question qu'il sache ce que je pense… Il restait Potter.

« -Bon, là, il y a une chambre… On ne sait pas trop pourquoi elle est là. Certains disent que c'est là où mes grands parents se retrouvaient mais ce n'est pas certains puisque mes grands parents se sont détestés jusqu'à leur septième année et après, ils avaient la chambre de préfère en chef de ma grand mère. »

Je souris, c'était amusant d'imaginer les grands sorciers que l'on étudie en histoire avoir les préoccupations d'adolescents de dix-sept ans.

« -Et, enfin, derrière cette dernière porte c'est le mythique laboratoire de Potion des Maraudeurs. »

Il ouvrit la porte. J'étais tellement impatiente que je ne pouvais plus cacher mon excitation. Il ma laissa entrer en souriant, amusé par mon comportement enfantin. Le laboratoire était grand, des chaudrons éparpillés et des recettes étaient plaquées sur les murs, accompagnées des jours où elles avaient été utilisées et des effets et de quelques commentaires tels que: « Servilius a eu les cheveux tout vert pendant trois semaines » ou « McGo n'a jamais pu prouver que c'étais nous, celle-là! ». Sur un autre mur, des parchemins plus récents étaient accrochés avec les signatures de Fred et Georges Weasley, puis de Teddy Lupin, et quelques unes de Roxane. Je les lirai plus tard.

« -Bon, on s'y met. Je ne vais pas rester ici toute la journée!

-Tu n'es pas obligée d'être agressive. Personne ne nous regarde et on va travailler ensemble.

-… Là je t'arrête c'est toi qui va travailler, parce eu moi, je ne dois rien faire si tu veux espérer mériter de réussir ce défi.

-Si tu veux, enfin on reste courtois quand même. C'est endroit est censé être l'endroit où on est tous heureux donc autant ne pas se crier dessus, même si je pense que je ne me retiendrai pas de quelques petites remarques que tu aimes tant…

-C'est toi qui les aimes tant, parce que tu attends uniquement que je réplique. »

Je lui lançais un regard de défi, qu'il me rendit bien. C'était étrange de s'avouer qu'on s'opposait volontiers depuis la rentrée. Je ne tolérais toujours pas son arrogance mal placée, mais si je devais me le coltiner jusqu'à la fin de son devoir. Je commençais à en vouloir à Slughorn de lui avoir laissé autant de temps qu'il désirait pour lui rendre sa potion.

« -Alors tous les ingrédients possibles et imaginables sont dans les armoires au bout de la salle, m'expliqua-t-il en les ouvrant. »

C'était parti pour deux bonnes heures à le regarder faire.

oO0°0Oo

Point de vue de Roxane:

« -Et encore un but de Garner. Décidément, les souvenirs du match de l'année dernière sont bien effacés. Les Gryffondor sont en pleine forme. »

En effet, nous étions plutôt bons. James et moi avions fait du bon travail avec cette nouvelle équipe. Le match avait commencé depuis moins d'une heure et nous menions déjà de 80 points. Les pauvres Serdaigle n'étaient pas dans leur assiette. Mais je me sentais tellement fière quand ils me lançaient des regards inquiets. Nathan et moi avions développé notre technique de frappe et il était presque impossible pour nos adversaires de prédire nos cibles. Nathan avait aussi l'air de bien s'amuser. Il me souriait à pleines dents et riait à chaque nouveau but. Je volais à toute vitesse pour aller vers chaque cognard, être sûre qu'ils n'allaient pas profiter à l'équipe adverse.

Quant à James, il surplombait le match, tant pour nous évaluer que pour retrouver le vif. Il avait un regard fier qui commençait à virer vers l'inquiétude: toute l'équipe assurait, c'était à lui de terminer le travail. Je ne me faisais aucun soucis, l'attrapeur de Serdaigle tenait à peine sur son balais, James allait en faire qu'une bouchée. Tant mieux!

Je le quittai des yeux pour me concentrer sur mes cognards et profiter à fond de ce match. Je m'amusai comme une petite folle quand Alex m'arrêta:

« -Et Potter attrape le vif d'Or, victoire pour Gryffondooooooooooor! »

Déjà! Il n'aurait pas pu nous laisser profiter un peu.

« -Potter met fin à ce match dominé intégralement par son équipe. Il peut faire taire toutes les mauvaises langues qui doutaient de sa jeune équipe. Les prochaines équipes ont des raisons de s'inquiéter! »

Je lançais un regard à Alex pour lui dire de se calmer. On avait compris. je fis un rapide tour du stade avec les autres pour profiter des acclamations avant de retourner au vestiaire. Nathan était aux anges, il pouvait être fier de lui. Il avait assuré pour un premier match.

James nous félicita, tout heureux de cette réussite et nous promis une grande fête ce soir. Je soupirais, sachant très bien qu'Alex, devait déjà être parti pour acheter des Bièraubeurre à Pré-au-Lard. Il avait sûrement embarqué mon frère avec lui. Il adorait utiliser les passages secrets de Poudlard.

Et j'avais raison, en rentrant dans la salle commune, la musique faisait déjà danser une bonne partie des élèves. Les acclamations reprirent. Nathan n'en revenait pas:

« -C'est carrément génial tout ça! s'exclama-t-il.

-C'est la tradition, de fêter dignement la victoire. Expliqua James en nous servant à boire. »

Il se mit debout sur une table, entrainant avec lui la plus jeune des soeurs Barrow qui ne réalisait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait et leva son verre:

« -A Gryffondor! »

Toute salle le suivit et répéta avant de boire. Nous trinquions à la victoire, à la fierté d'être dans cette maison, simplement à la joie d'être ensemble. Je rejoignis Laureen, assise sur un canapé.

« -Vous êtes vraiment fous! Me fit-elle en souriant. »

Elle n'avait pas l'air si triste qu'on s'amuse ainsi.

« -Mais ton cousin en profite un peu trop pour se vanter. »

Je soupirai, ne cherchant plus à comprendre ce qu'elle lui reprochait alors qu'elle revenait plutôt heureuse de leurs mercredis après-midi à travailler les potions.

« -Oh! C'est le genre de soirée où tout le monde se lâche. Je soupçonne certains septièmes années d'avoir rapporté de Whisky-Pur-Feu.

-Du Whisky-Pur-Feu! Répéta-t-elle avec un air interrogateur. On n'en prenait jamais à Salem, je ne sais même pas ce que c'est…

-Tu devrais essayé, ça déchire! »

Elle haussa les épaules et nous servit deux verres. Je m'étonnai de voir Laureen si décontractée. Elle avait l'air à l'aise et était déjà bien loin de la fille repliée sur elle-même du train.

« -Santé! Rit-elle en levant son verre. »

Je répondis par un clin d'oeil avant d'avaler mon verre d'une traite, habituée par les soirées de Teddy et Victoire auxquelles j'allais quand je n'étais que dans mes premières années. Laureen eu plus de mal mais sa fierté lui vit aussi boire son verre cul sec.

« -Waw! Ça doit faire des ravages ce truc! »

En riant, nous regardions les autres élèves qui dansaient autour de nous. Certains étaient très éméchés. Mon regard s'arrêta, bientôt suivi par celui de Laureen.

«-Alors ça, ça ne lui ressemble pas! Souffla-t-elle. »

Je ne savais pas exactement ce que ce commentaire me faisait mais il me toucha autant que de voir Leah Barrow se déhancher contre Nathan Wilson qui ne se priait pas pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Et oui... C'est pas trop ça qu'on aurait voulu, non?


	13. Lendemain de soirée

Point de vue de Nathan:

Aïe! J'avais très mal à la tête en me réveillant.

«-On est bien dimanche? Demandai-je pour être sûr en ouvrant les rideaux de mon lit. »

Il était hors de question de me réveiller et je n'aurais pas pu aller en cours, il fallait donc absolument que nous soyons bien le dimanche.

Je refermais bien vite ces rideaux pour ne pas laisser pénétrer la lumière.

« -Oui… Il y en a un qui a trop bu hier soir! Rigola Alex en passant sa tête au travers les rideaux. »

Je ne répondis rien, préférant le laisser rire de moi plutôt que de nier un fait évident. Je fermai les yeux, me rappelant des évènements de la veille. Le match avait été génial, je m'étais beaucoup amusé et j'étais plutôt fier de moi. Notre équipe avait déjà un bon niveau et le duo de batteurs que je formais avec Roxane fonctionnait bien. Notre victoire avait été amplement méritée et nous l'avions fêté dignement. Je me rappelais bien de l'excitation de voir tous mes camarades me féliciter. Je n'avais pas trop fait attention à ce qu'ils me tendaient. Le début de la soirée m'avait tout de suite éloigné de mes coéquipiers et surtout de Roxane. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de la remercier de ce beau moment de complicité qui m'avait beaucoup plu.

Quand j'étais arrivé dans la salle commune, je me sentais tellement heureux d'avoir partagé cette complicité que je me suis laissé allé, confiant, dans cette soirée. L'alcool aidant, je m'étais sûrement lâché… Je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir de la plupart de la soirée et je pris peur quand je me rappelai d'avoir été entraîné sur la piste de danse par Leah.

« -Euh, Alex? Fis-je d'une voix hésitante. Est-ce que j'ai fait une bêtise?

-Ça dépend ce que tu appelles bêtise, répondit mon ami en explosant de rire. »

Il semblait fier de ses remarques, me laissant douter. James était un peu moins patient et avoua plus rapidement:

« -Disons que Leah Barrow qui t'admire depuis ton arrivée à Poudlard risque de t'accaparer ce matin… Vous étiez proches hier soir! »

Aïe! Leurs regards avaient l'air assez équivoques, riant de ma gêne. Ils avaient du bien s'amuser à me voir ainsi la veille. Seul James semblait différent. Il était partagé entre le même sourire en coin que les autres: le sourire de celui qui attend de voir son ami réaliser sa soirée en assumer les erreurs et une petite moue négative.

« -J'ai fait quelque chose de grave, James? M'inquiétai-je.

-Non, me rassura Sean. James a peur des histoires entre les membre de l'équipe. Il dit que ce n'est pas bon pour la dynamique de groupe. »

J'avais totalement oublié que Leah était poursuiveuse dans l'équipe. Evidemment, je n'avais pas trop du y réfléchir la veille mais je devais assumer. Je m'étais bien amusé, sûrement trop. Et ça n'allait pas être facile.

« -C'est juste que je ne veux pas créer de conflits dans l'équipe si ça se passe mal. Essaye de ne pas lui faire trop de mal. Elle a l'air de t'aimer bien. »

J'acquiesçai. Je ne savais absolument pas ce que j'avais l'attention de faire avec elle. J'aimais bien Leah. Elle était en septième année mais nous nous retrouvions souvent pour déjeuner ensemble. Il était clair que je ne voulais pas la blesser.

Je réussis enfin à me lever et suivis mes camarades de dortoirs. Dans les escaliers, je croisai beaucoup de garçons qui avaient l'air d'avoir passé une soirée au moins aussi arrosée que la mienne. Décidément, une simple victoire de quidditch avait des effets complètement disproportionnés. À peine arrivai-je dans la salle commune que je vis Leah se diriger vers moi et m'embrasser. Je la sentais un peu hésitante, poussée par ses amies qui nous observaient avec insistance. Cependant, quand elle s'écarta, je vis dans ses yeux tout l'espoir qu'elle avait et ne put me retenir de lui sourire, ce qu'elle interpréta rapidement. J'acceptais à nouveau ses lèvres, sans vraiment réfléchir, et répondis même à son baiser.

Nous descendîmes tous à la salle commune, sous regard approbateur de James, content pour son équipe que j'assume mes erreurs. J'avais pour ma part un mauvais pressentiment. Je savais que ne me lançais pas dans quelque chose d'important, Leah, même si elle devait m'apprécier, ne semblait pas si attachée. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir des pensées négatives. Je décidai de les ignorer mais ce fut difficile, surtout quand je croisai le regard étonné de Roxane, presque déçu accompagné de celui plus sévère de Laureen, comme si elles voulaient me faire passer un message. Je ne parlais pas le langage des filles, moi. Si elles voulaient me dire quelque chose, elles n'avaient qu'à venir me voir.

oO0°0Oo

Point de vue de James:

Cette histoire ne me plaisait pas. Je ne sais pas qui avait donné tant à boire à Nathan mais je regrettais de ne pas avoir été à ses côtés pendant cette soirée. Leah n'était pas de ce genre de filles qui s'attachaient et Nathan ne le réalisait pas pleinement. Nathan non plus n'était pas amoureux d'elle, mais il était très affectif et risquait de s'attacher plus qu'il ne le désirait. Il ne me restait plus qu'à oeuvrer pour que ça n'ait pas de conséquences sur l'ambiance de l'équipe. Sur ce point, Roxane était d'accord avec moi. Nous avions discuté de tout cela tous les deux.

« -James, tu ne penses pas que Nathan et Leah vont ruiner toute l'équipe avec leurs histoires?

-Peut-être! Avais-je répondu. Seulement, on ne peut rien faire. Ils font ce qu'ils veulent. Leah est majeure et Nathan ne va pas tarder à le devenir. Ils font ce qu'ils volent.

-Donc ça ne te dérange pas?

-Si, avais-je répliqué. Mais je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire. Je ne suis que le capitaine de l'équipe. Je n'ai qu'à soutenir Nathan pour qu'ils tiennent jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

-La fin de l'année? Mais nous ne sommes qu'en Novembre! »

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Roxane réagissait si vivement, je me sentais presqu'agressé.

Je haussai les épaules, surpris de prendre cette habitude à Wilson.

«- Ça va être dur à tenir mais Nathan semble être un mec bien, il se comportera bien, et puis Leah n'est pas si insupportable.

-Laureen dit qu'elle ne correspond pas à son frère. Apparemment, les blondes, ce n'est pas trop son style.

-Parce que Wilson doit valider les copines de Nathan, non mais on aura tout vu!

-Oh! Soupira-t-elle. Tu n'es pas obligé de critiquer Laureen dès que tu en as l'occasion. »

Roxane était définitivement de mauvaise humeur.

« -Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas à elle de décider avec qui son frère sort.

-Elle ne décide pas, elle donne juste son avis.

-Ça pour donner son avis, elle le donne! Soulignai-je.

-Ça te dérange tant que ça d'être face à une fille qui s'affirme enfin avec le même sale caractère que toi! »

Le ton triste et énervé de Roxane avait fait place à son regard instigateur, cherchant à trouver dans mon regard ou mes expressions des réponses à des questions qu'elle ne posait pas. Roxane savait obtenir de moi tous les renseignements, sans même que je comprenne ce qu'elle veut. Nos échanges de regard me dépassait, et la manière dont elle interprétait le langage corporel m'impressionnait.

« -Enfin bref, coupai-je, un peu mal à l'aise d'être scruté ainsi. En parlant de Wilson, je dois y aller. On travaille la potion aujourd'hui. »

Roxane soupira, sans chercher à comprendre. Nos amis avaient renoncé à trouver des explications à nos rendez-vous du mercredi. Pour être franc, je n'en trouvais pas moi-même, donc je n'attendais pas d'eux qu'ils comprennent. C'était ce que je me disais en me dirigeant vers le laboratoire.

Nous avancions bien notre potion qui était bien plus compliquées que celles que nous faisions en classe jusque là.

Depuis que j'avais commencé à étudier plus sérieusement l'Amortentia, poussé par Wilson qui ne me donnait des conseils que si j'étais un minimum renseigné, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était savoir pourquoi Wilson avait tenté de faire ce philtre d'amour dans ses années à Salem. En avait elle besoin pour son usage propre? J'avais beau trouver que Wilson était trop fière et arrogante, jugeant trop vite et sans connaître, je ne la voyais pas utiliser un philtre. Elle n'était pas de ces filles qui accordaient de l'importance aux garçons avec pour unique but de les déduire. Peut-être avait elle changé… Ce questionnement m'avait poussé à me demander plus précisément comment Nathan, et surtout elle, avaient été pendant meurs premières années. À Poudlard, on se connaissait tous depuis nos onze ans, voire plus, on s'était vu grandir et personne ne pouvait avoir de secrets. On ne savait rien des Wilson, de leurs amis, de leur vie américaine… On ne connaissait rien d'eux. Wilson semblait connaître toute l'histoire de ma famille, plus même que son frère qui ne différenciait même pas mes oncles Weasley. Laureen, elle, connaissait tout de nous, du moins tout ce qui avait trait à l'Histoire et la guerre. Elle n'était vraiment pas le genre de fille à lire Sorcière Hebdo mais connaissait les Maraudeurs et tous les autres détails de cette guerre qui sont autant d'anecdotes familiales pour nous. La voir découvrir le laboratoire des Maraudeurs m'avait impressionné, elle es admirait vraiment. Je la surprenais souvent à analyser chaque photo accrochée au mur avec un regard admiratif et très respectueux. C'était vraiment délicat et touchant sa part, mais je ne le lui aurais jamais avoué. J'étais bien trop fier pour ça.

Je rentrai dans le laboratoire. Elle était déjà là, assise à une table en train de finir son devoir de Métamorphose.

« -Wilson.

-Potter! Répondit-elle en regardant sa montre avant de se résigner: je n'avais que cinq minutes de retard et elle n'avait pas envie de râler dès le début de l'après-midi. »

Je me dirigeai vers nos chaudrons où reposaient nos premiers essais, la laissant terminer ce qu'elle faisait.

oO0°0Oo

Point de vue de Laureen:

J'avais été un peu sèche avec Potter, il fallait que je me reprenne. J'avais rapidement rangé la lettre que j'écrivais à Emily quand je l'avais vu entrer. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie qu'il puisse être tenté de lire ce que j'écrivais à ma meilleure amie.

 _Mel,_

 _Plus qu'un petit mois avant les vacances de Noël. Papa m'a dit qu'il t'avait envoyé une invitation plus officielle, j'ai hâte de te revoir. Je suppose que tu viendras juste après Noël, parce que tes parents von vouloir passer la soirée de Noël avec toi. En tout cas, tu peux venir quand tu veux, ça nous fera trop plaisir d'avoir des nouvelles de chez nous._

 _Tu pourras m'aider à convaincre mon frère de laisser tomber la fille avec qui il vient de se mettre: une perche blonde qui rigole à toutes ses blagues. Le genre de fille que j'adore! Je ne la sens vraiment pas et Roxane aussi m'a avoué à demi mots que ça ne lui plaisait pas parce qu'ils sont dans la même équipe de quidditch. Pourtant Roxane, elle ne juge jamais les gens, c'est pour dire._

 _Sinon, je continue de travailler avec Potter. Il m'a emmené dans une salle secrète pour que personne ne soit au courant de notre association, je ne voudrais pas qu'on parle trop de moi. Et on avance sur l'amortentia. Je vais peut-être enfin arriver à la faire. Et je pourrais l'annoncer fièrement à Papa. Je n'ai jamais compris ce qu'il attendait de moi avec cette potion. Il avait déjà tant insisté pour que je la fasse en quatrième année et avait été désolé quand je n'avais pas réussi à faire, même triste de ne pas savoir quel « effet ça me faisait »._

 _Enfin, je ne t'ennuie pas avec mes histoires parce que Potter vient de débarquer pour que nous travaillions la potion. Je te décrirai dans une prochaine lettre cette salle si mystérieuse avec toutes les photos des héros de la guerre, comme la photo de mariage de James et Lily Potter, ça remonte même avant ça! Je suis super excitée dès que je rentre dans cette salle mais je me sens encore un peu coupable de m'introduire dans l'antre d'une famille, et pas n'importe laquelle._

 _Je te vois déjà soupirer en souriant devant ma fascination._

 _Je t'embrasse et attends déjà ta réponse,_

 _Lau'_

Bon je pars sans ordi pour un long mois, d'où mes trois chapitres en deux jours, j'essaierai de publier dès que j'ai le temps... Mais je ne promets rien.

N'hésitez pas à me donner avis et suppositions pour expliquer les quelques mystères qui apparaissent.


	14. Ressentiment et confidence

Point de vue de Roxane:

Ce soir de début décembre, la vieille McGonagall se leva avec toute la dignité qui la catégorisait et s'avança sur le pupitre de l'estrade des professeurs. Avant même qu'elle commence à parler, je savais l'annonce qu'elle allait nous faire, comme la plupart des élèves de Poudlard. Il n'y avait que Nathan qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de la fixer avec un regard étonné. Il avait l'air tellement à l'aise dans cette école qu'on avait tendance à oublier qu'il y vivait sa première année. Á côté de lui, Leah se serrait en lui murmurant, sans aucune direction :

« -J'ai eu peur qu'elle décide de nous en priver cette année… »

Nathan ne répondit rien. Si moi j'avais tendance à oublier qu'il débarquait à Poudlard cette année, Leah, elle, avait décidé que Nathan n'était plus un nouveau, il devait tout connaître et le pauvre était un peu perdu. Il me jeta un regard perdu, presqu'inquiet de voir l'entrain de sa petite amie et je dus me concentrer pour ne pas exploser de rire devant Leah.

« -Comme vous vous en doutez, j'annonce aux élèves de cinquième, sixième et septième année qu'il sont attendus le soir avant les vacances de Noël pour le traditionnel bal. Á vous d'être beaux, élégants, de faire honneur à cette belle école. »

Si venir avec une robe à paillettes suffisait à honorer Poudlard, alors mes oncles, tantes et parents se seraient donnés du mal pour rien lors de la bataille de Poudlard. Enfin, je m'abstins de commentaires parce que le regard de James me fit comprendre qu'il partageait ma réflexion et que le haussement d'épaule de Laureen me confirma l'impression que j'avais : elle était de ceux qui respectaient simplement, sans prétention (ce qui était rare pour elle), l'exploit qu'avait réalisé notre famille, mais elle ne nous le ferait jamais remarquer, tant par respect pour nos parents et nous, que parce qu'elle ne voulait pas rendre James encore plus fier qu'il ne l'était déjà. Quant à Nathan, le regard de soutien qu'il m'adressa me donna l'impression qu'il me comprenait, qu'il partageait ce sentiment que je ne pouvais pourtant partager qu'avec mes cousins, ce sentiment d'être nostalgique et triste d'une époque qu'on n'avait pas vécu, ce sentiment soulagé d'être né après ces terribles d'évènements et paradoxalement, ce sentiment coupable de n'avoir pas participé à cette guerre qui avait marqué tous nos proches. J'aurais tellement aimé connaître Fred et le voir rire avec Papa et imaginer les pires bêtises.

Je sortis de mes pensées sans quitter les yeux de Nathan. Je ne saurais dire s'il avait partagé mes pensées mais il semblait comprendre mon état d'esprit. C'était aussi perturbant que réconfortant de se perdre ainsi dans ses iris bleues qui m'absorbaient totalement.

« -Oh ! Ça va être super ce bal ! S'exclama Leah, me tirant de mes pensées. »

Elle se colla à Nathan, sans remarquer qu'il ne lui accordait pas toute l'attention qu'elle demandait. Curieusement, je me suis sentie flattée par cet intérêt qu'il me portait et non au câlin que semblait désirer sa petite amie.

Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il me passait par la tête, je préférais mettre fin à cet échange qui gagnait en intensité, avant que Leah ne le remarque. Je culpabilisais à cause de ce que je venais de ressentir.

« -Ça va, Roxane ? S'enquit Nathan, cherchant sûrement à comprendre pourquoi je fuyais soudainement son regard. »

Je n'osais pas répondre. Je ne savais même pas quoi dire, ni même quoi penser de tout ça.

« -Mais, oui, elle va bien, juste vidée par l'entraînement de tout à l'heure comme nous tous ! Répondit Leah sans se soucier de ma réelle humeur. »

J'écarquillai les yeux, surprise de cette réaction. Leah n'était absolument pas en mesure de déterminer si j'allais bien. Je ne comprenais pas moi-même ce qu'il m'arrivait alors ce n'était sûrement pas Leah Barrow, une septième année qui ne m'avait jamais adressée la parole avant cette année, qui allait deviner ce que je ressentais.

Mes deux voisines réagirent immédiatement, chacune à leur manière. Laureen adressa à Leah le regard noir, presqu'assassin qu'elle n'osait même pas lancer à James et Lisa posa sa main sur mon épaule, comme si elle comprenait exactement ce qu'il m'arrivait. Il faudrait que je le lui demande parce que j'étais totalement perdue. Ces deux marques de soutien de mes deux amies me réconfortèrent et me firent sourire. Leur différence se montrait parfaitement en cet instant et me rappelèrent les raisons pour lesquelles j'avais toujours considéré Lisa comme ma meilleure amie et celles pour lesquelles je m'étais rapprochées de Laureen si rapidement.

J'arrivai enfin à bout de mon dessert quand Leah se leva et, non sans embrasser Nathan, lui prit la main :

« -Bon, on va se promener, histoire de profiter un peu avant le couvre-feu.

-Ah ! Non ! Protesta James. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, surpris par cette réaction si spontanée. Il se sentit gêné et eu besoin de toute sa maîtrise pour garder l'assurance qui le caractérisait :

« -C'est que ce soir, on passe la soirée entre nous. Ça fait trop longtemps qu'on n'a pas été entre mecs.

-Je suis d'accord ! Renchérit Peter, un peu plus loin dans la table. »

Sean et Johnny se tournèrent à leur tour pour appuyer les dires de leur ami. Leah, désespérée, se tourna vers le seul qui n'avait pas soutenu cette idée, mais Alex regardait déjà Lisa avec un regard interrogateur. Elle m'avait dit qu'ils avaient prévu de passer la soirée tous les deux, mais la façon dont elle acquiesça à sa demande silencieuse, mit fin aux projets de soirée en amoureux, pour eux comme pour Nathan et Leah.

« -C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvés. Allez Leah, tu peux nous le laisser une soirée, tenta-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère. »

Leah soupira mais sourit quand même à la remarque d'Alex. Elle embrassa encore Nathan qui lui sourit, un peu gêné, et alla retrouver ses amies. James aborda un sourire de victoire et il ne fut pas le seul. Laureen, qui regardait Leah s'en aller, ne put retenir un sourire franc et fier d'avoir pu lui clouer le bec. Pour une fois que James et Laureen étaient d'accord…

oO0°0Oo

Point de vue de Laureen :

Il faisait froid. La neige recouvrait tout le parc de son manteau blanc. Je ne le disais pas devant les autres mais je trouvais ce paysage magnifique et apaisant. Pendant les entraînements de quidditch, j'avais pris l'habitude de me retirer dans le parc pour profiter du calme dans ces journées si mouvementées entre les mauvaises humeurs de James et de Roxane.

Depuis que mon frère était avec cette blondasse, les deux cousins boudaient à tour de rôle, sans qu'on en comprenne les raisons. Moi aussi, je n'étais pas très souriante mais comme personne ne s'inquiétait de mon état alors que les questions fusaient à chaque soupir de Roxane, je me disais que ça ne devait pas trop changer de d'habitude. C'était assez perturbant de la voir si maussade, elle qui m'avait fait découvrir Poudlard, et m'avait fait presqu'aimer cette école, par son simple sourire et sa joie contagieuse.

Nous attendions tous les vacances avec impatience. Je savais que je pourrais enfin avoir une discussion avec mon frère pour qu'il m'explique sérieusement ce qui lui avait pris d'avoir accepté de sortir avec cette blondasse. J'avais aussi envie de retrouver mon père, son sourire protecteur et sa bonne humeur. Roxane nous avait déjà promis qu'elle nous inviterait à son anniversaire qui, comme il était le 31 décembre, occasionnait une belle fête de nouvel an. J'attendais l'invitation officielle pour en parler à Emily qui viendrait passer la deuxième semaine des vacances avec nous. J'avais vraiment hâte de la revoir, elle me manquait beaucoup malgré les rebondissements de plus en plus nombreux de Poudalrd.

« -Alors Wilson, on rêvasse ? S'enquit Potter en entrant dans la salle des Maraudeurs. »

Il me laissait toujours arriver en avance, comme pour me laisser observer chaque détail de cette salle, comme s'il avait compris que ce lieu avait quelque chose de mythique pour moi et me passionnait tout autant que la potion que nous préparions.

Quand j'avais dit à Papa que je tentais à nouveau de réaliser cette potion, il m'avait félicité et encouragé mais n'avait pas démontré la même joie que quand j'avais voulu la faire suite à sa demande en quatrième année. Il avait cependant précisé de ne pas rapporter la potion près de la maladroite Emily pendant les vacances.

« -Je repensais à une amie, ça me fait du bien de temps en temps de penser à elle. »

J'avais répondu sans me méfier. Je ne sais si c'était du au laboratoire des Maraudeurs dans lequel Potter n'osait être médisant ou simplement au fait que personne ne pourrait nous espionner dans cette salle secrète, mais il ne me montrait plus sa supériorité à chacune de ses phrases, il était plus calme et semblait plus naturel, ce qui me permettais de baisser ma garde et de ne pas me soucier de tout ce que je lui disais pour être sûre qu'il ne s'en serve contre moi.

« -Cette amie à qui tu envoies plus de lettre que ma mère à ses trois enfants réunis ?

-Oui, répondis-je un peu touchée. Elle s'appelle Emily, et c'est ma meilleure amie qui j'ai laissée presque seule à Salem. Tu ferais quoi si tu quittais Poudlard et ne revoyais Alex que pendant les quelques vacances qu'on a ? »

Il haussa les épaules, ce qui devenait une habitude pour tous les gens que je fréquentais, avec une tête qui en disait long sur l'état dans lequel il serait, s'il devait se passer de son meilleur ami.

« -D'ailleurs, reprit-il. Pourquoi avez-vous débarqué à Poudlard en plein milieu de votre scolarité ? »

Ce fut à moi de hausser les épaules.

« -Parce que mon père voulait qu'on rentre en Angleterre ! Enfin c'est ce qu'il nous a dit.

-Et vous avez acceptez, tous les deux ? Vous ne deviez pas aimer Salem.

-Tu crois que j'étais contente de débarquer ici ? M'étonnai-je. Tu ne te souviens pas de ma tête dans le Poudlard Express. J'étais déprimée d'être ici.

-C'est vrai ! Admit-il en riant, sans doute se repassait-il la scène de son arrivée dans notre compartiment. Et Nathan, lui il était plutôt de bonne humeur dans le train ? Il n'en pouvait plus de Salem ?

-Tu as déjà vu Nathan de mauvaise humeur ? »

Il dut reconnaître que ça ne lui était jamais arrivé.

« -C'est parce que Nathan est toujours positif. Quand Papa nous a imposé son choix, il n'a eu qu'un léger mouvement de recul avant d'accepter calmement son sort, avec le sourire en plus… Evidemment qu'il avait plein d'amis à Salem, il était au moins aussi populaire qu'ici, même s'il ne se sentait pas obligé de sortir avec la première blondasse qu'il croisait.

-Tu es un peu dure, rit il, elle n'est pas si horrible Leah.

-Ne tente pas de me faire croire que tu cautionnes ce couple ! Répliquai-je

-C'est vrai que je ne suis pas très heureux de ce couple. D'abord pour l'équipe, et ensuite parce que je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle corresponde à Nathan… Enfin, je suis sûr qu'elle n'est pas faite pour le Nathan que je fréquente depuis trois mois.

-Au moins on est d'accord sur ce point ! Acquiesçai-je.

-C'est bien la première fois ! »

Nous nous regardâmes, réalisant ce qu'il venait de passer puis nous explosâmes de rire. C'était tellement improbable d'avoir une conversation si posée, et encore plus que l'on soit d'accord.

Quand il eut repris son souffle, il précisa :

« -Ne parlons jamais de ce moment à n'importe qui, et surtout pas à nos amis, ils seraient trop heureux. »

J'acquiesçai, me retenant de dire une nouvelle fois que j'étais d'accord, mais il dut le comprendre puisqu'il me regarda malicieusement, d'une manière dont il ne m'avait encore jamais regardée, sans son arrogance et sa fierté, simplement une lueur d'humour parce qu'il fallait reconnaître que la situation était risible.

Un peu gênée de réaliser que je lui rendais un regard semblable, je me forçai à briser le silence qui s'installait :

« -Enfin, Nathan était très heureux à Salem, mais il voulait faire plaisir à Papa donc il n'a pas protesté. J'étais donc seule contre eux deux, je n'avais plus assez de poids pour que mes protestations soient entendues. »

Je n'avais pas fini ma phrase que je réalisai ce que je venais de dire, je venais de lui révéler le plus grand malheur de ma famille, celui dont on ne parlait presqu'à personne, celui que je n'avais évoqué qu'avec Emily. Ce n'était pas un secret, mais je n'aimais pas que les gens soient au courant que j'avais perdu ma mère. En même temps, je connaissais tout de la famille de Potter, de ses grands-parents décédés et de tous les membres de sa famille qu'il n'avait même pas connus et je m'en sentais un peu coupable. Et puis, je me sentais bien dans cette ambiance mystique de la salle des Maraudeurs alors je pouvais bien me confier. J'avais beau m'adresser à Potter, j'étais persuadée qu'il n'utiliserait jamais cette information contre moi. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais confiance en lui.

« -Seule contre eux deux… Comprit-il. Oh ! Je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est rien, tu ne pouvais pas savoir que j'avais perdu ma mère. »

Je n'étais pas obligé de le confirmer, mais je ne voulais pas le laisser douter de l'histoire de ma famille. Maman nous avait quitté, bien malgré elle, et notre famille ne s'en remettrait jamais totalement. Pourtant, je me suis sentis soulagée de partager cette triste expérience de la vie avec Potter. Son regard compatissant se passait de commentaire. Il était simplement réconfortant.

Voilà pour ce chapitre, chers lecteurs, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis pour me motiver à continuer. C'est sympa de connaître un peu ceux qui me lisent. Et ça me donne la détermination d'aller jusqu'au bout...

On se retrouve bientôt!


	15. Petite réunion entre cousins

Point de vue de Nathan :

« -Ça m'a fait plaisir de passer un peu de temps avec toi ! Me sourit Leah en s'arrêtant devant la porte de la salle commune. »

Je lui souris en retour et me pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser délicatement :

« -Moi aussi, j'ai passé une très belle après-midi. »

Malgré les avertissements de James et les protestations à peine déguisées de Laureen, je ne parvenais pas à en vouloir à Leah et continuait de passer des bons moments en sa compagnie. Elle me faisait oublier le stress que nous mettait James lors de nos entraînements dans la salle sur demande pour ''rester en forme même si le terrain est couvert de neige''. Je le soupçonnai d'être en négociation avec je ne sais plus quel membre de sa famille qui développait de nouveaux balais chauffants pour fournir notre équipe et continuer les entraînements en toutes circonstances.

Je la gardai dans mes bras quelques instants, profitant de sa bonne humeur avant de retrouver l'aigreur qui ne quittait plus James depuis quelque temps. Je commençais à me lasser des réflexions qu'il faisait à l'encontre de ma petite amie, alors je passais plus de temps seul avec elle. C'était plus agréable. Je sentais bien que Leah prenait un peu mal le fait que je ne l'accepte au milieu de mes amis uniquement pendant les repas, mais je ne voulais pas qu'ils la blessent.

J'assumai totalement ma relation avec Leah, quoiqu'en dise mes amis. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle prenait toutes les initiatives que je n'étais jamais d'accord. J'aimais passer des après-midis comme celle-ci à ses côtés, tout comme j'étais fier de me promener au bras d'une septième année.

« -Désolée de vous déranger mais j'aimerais bien passer ! »

Je n'avais pas encore relâché Leah que je reconnaissais le ton mi gêné, mi énervé de la voix de Roxane, cette voix qui ne transmettait plus du tout la bonne humeur qui caractérisait mon amie.

C'était d'ailleurs une des raisons qui me poussaient à rester à Leah. Au milieu des remarques acerbes de James, de l'absence de prise de position d'Alex, des haussements d'épaules exaspérants de Laureen, il n'y avait même plus le sourire légendaire de Roxane. Chaque jour depuis le début de cette année, je sentais mon moral remonter en descendant retrouver ce sourire au petit déjeuner. Mais depuis notre victoire au quidditch, ce sourire avait quitté son visage. Chaque fois que je la regardais, que j'essayais de comprendre ce qu'il n'allait pas, elle haussait les épaules, mais pas avec autant de nonchalance que ma sœur. Elle me disait simplement à travers ce geste qu'elle se sentait un peu perdue et qu'elle espérait que ça passerait. Je me sentais alors incapable de la soutenir et ça me donnait un sentiment très désagréable. Sûrement celui de voir une amie triste sans pouvoir l'aider. C'était dans ces moments que j'appréciai retrouver Leah qui arrivait à me faire penser à autre chose et à me déculpabiliser de ne pas être un soutien pour une amie.

« -Je crois que je vais rentrer avec toi aussi ! Fis-je en embrassant rapidement Leah »

Je laissai ma petite amie devant la porte et suivit Roxane. Il n'y avait aucun élève de notre année dans la salle, nous nous assîmes sur un canapé, côte à côte. Elle semblait cependant peu encline engager la conversation.

« -Les autres capitaines exigeaient aussi des séances de sport en salle les années précédentes ? Demandai-je.

-Pas tous ! Répondit-elle. Enfin, ça dépend surtout du résultat du premier match. Par exemple, cette année, le capitaine des Serdaigle ne va pas leur mettre la pression, parce qu'avec la différence de points qu'on leur a mis, il faudrait un miracle pour qu'ils remportent la coupe.

-Je vois. Acquiesçai-je. Mais on est une équipe jeune et les Serpentard et Poufsouffle sont forts et plus expérimentés, ça va être compliqué de les battre.

-N'en parle pas à James ! Me conseilla-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est la première fois depuis trois ans que Gryffondor a une équipe qui tient la route, alors il espère beaucoup. Il se met la pression !

-C'est pour ça qu'il est de mauvaise humeur en ce moment ?

-Oh ! Il est plutôt de bonne humeur, par rapport à ce dont il est capable. M'avoua-t-elle.

-Tu me fais peur…

-Les seule truc qui peuvent le mettre vraiment en rogne, ce sont les problèmes de familles : les disputes avec ses parents, ou avec Al' ou Lil', et, surtout quand on fait du tort à l'un de ses cousins. »

Ça ne m'étonnait pas de savoir James protecteur envers les membres de sa famille. Dès que James se lançait dans un projet, il s'y lançait à fond et avait à cœur de tout donner pour y parvenir, comme avec l'équipe de quidditch ou avec le défi de Laureen. Je savais par Laureen que la famille était une des valeurs les plus importantes pour les Potter-Weasley, encore marqués par la guerre.

« -C'est honorable ! Même si ça ne doit pas toujours facile d'avoir un cousin si présent.

-Oh ! Il me laisserait tranquille si je l'exigeais, mais je n'en n'ai pas envie, c'est très agréable de sentir que quelqu'un s'inquiète et tient à toi. »

Elle n'avait pas l'air d'essayer de faire passer un message mais je pris cet avertissement pour moi, comme pour me menacer si je n'étais pas assez présent pour mes amis.

Notre discussion reprit sur des sujets plus communs. C'était vraiment sympathique de retrouver une Roxane ouverte et plus engageante que ces dernières semaines.

oO0°0Oo

Point de vue de James :

« -Oh ! Mais Laureen Wilson a été ajoutée à la liste des visiteurs autorisés. Elle est déjà venue ici ! S'étonna Lily, en jetant un œil sur la liste actualisée magiquement des visiteurs qui avaient franchi le seuil de la salle. »

Nous étions dans la salle des Maraudeurs pour une réunion entre cousins, la réunion traditionnelle que l'on faisait avant chaque vacance.

« -Oui, Lily ! Soupirai-je, Roxane avait parlé à la dernière réunion de montrer la salle aux jumeaux Wilson. Tout le monde avait accepté.

-C'est vrai, se souvint mon frère, on accepte vraiment n'importe qui sans protester quand ce n'est pas moi qui propose !

-Oh ! Tu ne vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis ! Soupira Dominique.

-C'est vrai que, même si j'ai bataillé à tes côtés, rappela Louis, on n'est pas obligés d'en reparler à chaque nouvelle réunion.

-Et puis, tu sais très bien pourquoi il nous a fallu du temps pour accepter que Scorpius Malefoy vienne dans ce laboratoire conçus par et pour ceux qui ont été combattus par ses ancêtres. »

J'avais mis fin à ce débat stérile, tant parce que ça ne servait à rien de ressasser notre hésitation à accepter l'amitié de Scorpius et Albus que parce que je ne voulais pas évoquer encore une fois les raisons pour lesquelles Wilson venait dans cette salle tous les mercredis avec moi. Mes cousins avaient un don pour s'imaginer des choses improbables.

« -Bref, conclut Lily, même si ça me fait très plaisir de savoir que Laureen vient ici. Je l'aime bien cette fille.

-Tu l'aimes surtout parce qu'elle cloue le bec de James ! Précisa Albus. »

Cette remarque fit rire tous mes cousins. Je soupirai en faisant non de la tête mais je ne pus retenir un sourire. La grande répartie de Wilson à mon égard était en effet une des raisons qui faisaient qu'elle était tant appréciée de ma famille, à commencer par Roxane.

Pour me venger, je rétorquai à Lily :

« -Alors, pas trop triste de passer la soirée de vendredi dans ta chambre ? Fis-je en lui souriant malicieusement.

-Oh ! Mais je ne t'ai pas dit. Leo Corner, un élève de cinquième année de Serdaigle, m'a invitée. Annonça-t-elle fièrement.

-Quoi ? »

Albus et moi nous étions exclamés simultanément, sans concertation, ce qui avait fait rire nos cousins et Albus continua :

« -Mais il a deux ans de plus que toi ! Moi qui pensait sécher le bal, il va falloir me trouver quelqu'un pour y aller avec moi, pour te surveiller un peu ! »

J'étais totalement d'accord avec lui, on ne serait pas trop de deux pour les surveiller.

« -Encore faudrait-il que tu te trouves une cavalière ! Rit Louis.

-Je vais me débrouiller, il me reste une semaine.

-J'ai entendu que toutes les filles de Serpentard était prises. Nous apprit Lucy. Il va falloir se tourner vers les autres maisons. Je crois que Lucillia est sans cavalier, une cinquième année de Poufsouffle, très sérieuse. »

Louis et Albus explosèrent de rire. Il était impensable que mon frère s'affiche avec une Poufsouffle.

« -J'en appelle à la solidarité des cousins. Qui n'a pas de cavalier chez les filles ?

-Je peux trouver une cavalière qui n'est pas ma cousine ! Soupira Albus.

-Bonne chance, il n'y en n'a pas beaucoup qui t'acceptent, en dehors de Serpentard, dans ton année ou qui ne sont pas tes cousines ! Remarqua Rose.

-J'irai voir dans les années au-dessus !

-Aucune fille ne veut d'un cavalier plus jeune. Remarqua Lily, ça fait ringard…

-Pas pour Nathan Wilson, apparemment. Le coupa Fred. »

Il regretta ses mots à la seconde près parce que Roxane qui se faisait discrète depuis le début de la réunion.

« -Tu n'as pas invité sa sœur, toi, d'ailleurs ? S'enquit Hugo.

-Oui, c'est vrai ! Admit-il. Elle est sympa et je ne voulais pas d'une greluche pour ce bal. On pourra parler un peu et se moquer des gens mal habillés. »

Ça c'était sûr qu'avec Wilson, Fred ne risquait pas de s'ennuyer. Je réalisai que je n'avais, en effet, aucune idée de ce que faisait Wilson pour le bal. Je fus d'abord un peu énervé de la voir avec mon cousin mais, curieusement, je me sentis soulagé par les explications de Fred. Je préférais qu'elle aille au bal avec quelqu'un comme lui qu'un inconnu. Sans doute parce que Fred me connaissait et qu'il ne pourrait pas changer d'avis si Wilson lui parlait en mal de moi. Enfin, j'avais beau me répéter cela, je savais que Wilson ne prendrait pas le temps de le discréditer auprès de n'importe qui. D'abord parce que ça ne l'intéressait pas, et ensuite parce que je la sentais plus sereine depuis qu'elle m'avait confié le décès de sa mère. J'avais été très touché par cette marque de confiance et j'avais décidé de m'en montrer digne, sans le lui dire, évidemment. Mais je ne pouvais qu'être rassuré de la savoir avec un cavalier respectueux qui n'avait d'autres objectifs que de passer un bon moment.

Cependant, même en me raisonnant de la sorte, je n'arrivais pas à expliquer ce qui me dérageait depuis l'annonce de Fred.

« -Et je n'ai pas besoin d'être surveillée, de toutes manières. ! Rouspéta Lily, me coupant de mes réflexions.

-Euh… Tu es en troisième année, avec un inconnu de cinquième année, je veux qu'on s'occupe de toi ! »

Nous fîmes le tour des filles et Roxane accepta à contre cœur, avant de retenir Lily dans la salle au moment où nous la quittions tous, parce qu'il fallait respecter le couvre-feu. Quant aux autres, Hugo avait l'air de ne pas se préoccuper de ces questions de bal et Louis et Rose s'accordèrent pour s'accompagner et passer le moins de temps possible dans cette soirée.

oO0°0Oo

Point de vue de Roxane :

« -Hey, Lily, ne pars pas en boudant ! »

Je retenais ma petite cousine et son fort caractère pour lui expliquer pourquoi j'avais accepté d'accompagner son frère.

« -Il est hors de question que tu sois chaperonnée toute la soirée et le meilleur moyen de s'en assurer, c'est de neutraliser les chaperons.

-Tu vas me faire croire que tu vas au bal avec Albus pour moi ?

-Euh… Balbutiai-je, prise de court. En fait, je le fais surtout pour que Lisa me laisse tranquille puisque depuis que Fred a demandé à Laureen, elle tente de me trouver un cavalier, et puis, Albus est marrant, on va bien rigoler et il sait bien danser. Mais si ça peut te permettre de passer une bonne soirée, c'est encore mieux.

-Merci, alors ! Me dit-elle en souriant.

-Tu l'aimes bien, ce Corner ? Demandai-je, pour être sûre.

-Oui, ça va. Après je suis en troisième année donc pas trop prête pour ce genre de chose… S'il envisage quelque chose, il devra attendre ! »

Le ton autoritaire de la petite rousse d'à peine treize ans me fit rire, le genre de rire que j'avais eu un peu plus tôt avec Nathan en discutant dans la salle commune et qui m'avait fait du bien.

« -Mais tu n'as pas trop honte d'aller au bal avec un petit cousin ? S'étonna Lily. Personnellement, je n'irai jamais avec Hugo, c'est trop ridicule. »

Lily n'était jamais dans la demi-mesure, c'était toujours 'trop' ou 'carrément' avec elle et jamais juste 'assez' ou 'un peu'.

« -Non, au contraire ! C'est la solidarité dont nous parle tout le temps Milly. Et puis, je ne comptais même pas y aller à ce bal, je n'avais pas d'autres cavaliers parce que je n'aime pas aller avec des inconnus et tous mes bons amis sont pris. Lisa ne m'aurait jamais laissé rester seule dans la chambre.

-C'est vrai que d'un certain point de vue je te comprends, se corrigea-t-elle. Si un des cousins avait besoin de moi, j'abandonnerai tout le reste.

-Tu vois… En plus, je ne suis pas du genre à débarquer dans la Grande Salle pour rendre tout le monde jaloux, pour m'afficher avec mon cavalier en le regardant avec des yeux admiratifs ou en marchant à son bras, fière des regards étonnés, respectueux et envieux des autres. Je laisse ça à Lisa et Alex et aux autres couples plus parfaits les uns que les autres.

-Genre Nathan et Barrow? S'enquit-elle, très simplement »

Elle semblait observer ma réaction avec attention. Je fis donc attention à paraître la plus neutre possible en poussant la porte de la salle commune.

« -Oui, par exemple !

-C'est quand même dommage cette histoire, soupira-t-elle alors que je me demandais pourquoi tout le monde semblait désapprouver ce couple. Avant cette soirée ridicule, toute le monde était persuadé que le super couple du bal de Noël, Nathan ne l'aurait pas formé avec Barrow… »

Sur ces paroles que je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir comprises, elle me souhaita bonne nuit et monta dans son dortoir sans me laisser le temps de poser la moindre question.

Merci d'avoir lu,

Prochain chapitre: bal et début des vacances de Noël. Ça va être bizarre pour les Wilson de retrouver le calme de leur père.


	16. Le bal de Noël

Point de vie de Roxane :

« -Tu n'étais pas obligée de t'habiller aussi bien, pour moi ! Je vais me sentir gêné… S'étonna Albus en me voyant arriver dans le Hall. »

Je lui souris en lui retournant le compliment. Il témoignait dans sa belle robe de noire de toute la classe des Potter. C'était assez plaisant d'avoir des cousins si admirés.

« -Je te préviens, je ne tiens pas à être reléguée derrière ta méfiance envers Lily ! Assurai-je. »

Il marmonna deux ou trois mots incompréhensibles avant de m'assurer qu'il ferait honneur à son nom et étant digne… Les Potter étaient vraiment tous trop fiers d'eux.

« -J'ai quand même le droit de me méfier de ce Corner. On ne sait pas trop ce qu'il peut faire à ma sœur ! Soupira Albus en les voyant arriver. »

Lily avait revêtu une robe claire qui la faisait rayonner. Elle ne tentait pas de cacher son air admiratif d'être à ce premier bal de sa scolarité et son regard s'illuminait à chaque fois qu'elle rencontrait me regard d'un ami. Léo avait l'air heureux, fier d'avoir l'héritière Potter à son bras, et les petits rires qu'ils partageaient les rendaient assez complice.

Je ne répondis rien à Albus, pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de protester. La Grande Salle ouvrit ses portes et nous prîmes place à une table. Dominique nous y rejoignit rapidement, accompagnée de Jonathan, ce qui laissait présager que le dernier couple qui compléterait cette tablée serait formé de mon frère et Laureen. Ils arrivèrent à leur tour, tout souriant. Fred racontait les blagues de Papa quand il était encore à Poudlard avec Oncle Fred, et Laureen riait en imaginant les réactions. Leur bonne humeur me fit presque oublier la mélancolie qui m'accompagnait ces derniers jours.

Malheureusement, le sourire de Dominique et Jonathan qui observaient une nouvelle arrivée me fit retomber de cette parenthèse pourtant si appréciable. Je me retournai pour comprendre alors que ma cousine s'expliquait :

« -Ils sont quand même beaux tous les deux !

-Et Leah se sent mieux depuis qu'on la reconnaît dans les couloirs, elle se sentait un peu trop effacée chez les Gryffondor, mais Nathan a redonné le petit coup de booste nécessaire sa popularité. Confirma Jonathan qui connaissait bien Leah, camarade de son année et de sa maison. »

Je ne savais pas quoi dire et n'arriva pas même à calmer le soupir exaspéré de Laureen. Tout ce que je faisais, c'était observer ce couple, comme tout le reste de la salle. Ils brillaient par leur classe et leur joie. Leah portait une robe longue, noire et était perchée sur des hauts talents, lui donnant un air de jeune femme du monde, déjà prête pour les cérémonies officielles. Nathan, quant à lui, était fidèle à lui-même. Il souriait à tous ceux dont il croisait le regard, comme pour partager son bonheur, de son sourire si communicatif. Il en imposait également par son allure. Il avait troqué ses cheveux désordonnés, certes moins que James mais quand même, pour une coupe plus traditionnelle et son uniforme par une robe moderne, sûrement du style américain. Cette stature impressionnante et son expression souriante rayonnait à travers toute la Grande Salle, on aurait dit que c'était lui qui transmettait ce climat festif, rien que par ses regards et sa bonne humeur communicative. Ils rejoignirent la table de James et sa cavalière, une autre septième année de Gryffondor.  
Nathan invita Leah à s'assoir en lui tirant sa chaise, sous les soupirs d'admiration et de jalousie de toute la salle.

A l'observation de ce bonheur si ostentatoire, je ressentis une boule au ventre, cette boule qui se serrait en moi de plus en plus fréquemment depuis quelques semaines et me rendait de plus en plus maussade.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que je réalisai que c'était la vision de ce couple qui me rendait si triste et si mal à l'aise. J'étais jalouse de Leah parce qu'elle créait avec Nathan la complicité si naturelle que nous avions au début de l'année. Ils passaient tellement de temps ensemble que je ne voyais presque plus mon ami et les rares discussions que nous avions tous les deux étaient trop courtes.

Je soufflai, venant enfin de comprendre ce qui me dérangeait tant dans cette relation et pourquoi j'en voulais à Leah. Ce fut d'abord un soulagement de réaliser ce qui me blessait, puis je compris que ce n'était pas près de changer, ce qui me chagrina. La relation de Nathan et Leah, qui avait débuté sans que personne ne s'y attende, avait déjà un mois et, même si les pronostics des premiers jours étaient assez pessimistes, leur couple ne faisait plus débat et semblait instauré dans les esprits des élèves comme dans les leurs, ils étaient bien ensemble et c'était parti pour durer. Tant pis pour mon amitié si complice…

oO0°0Oo

Point de vue de Laureen :

Le dîner touchait à sa fin. L'ambiance à notre table était super sympa et je riais beaucoup aux blagues de Jonathan et Fred. Ils enchaînaient les allusions fines et hilarantes sous le rire totalement amoureux de Dominique et le sourire léger de Roxane. L'humour de Fred me rappelait celui de Roxane avant qu'elle ne se mette à bouder toute la journée.

La surprise de ce dîner fut la présence joyeuse de Potter II, enfin Albus. Quand j'avais compris que c'était lui qui était à côté de Roxane, j'avais dû prendre sur moi. Il ressemblait trop à son frère physiquement pour être différent. J'avais déjà le soulagement de ne pas me coltiner le vantard de Potter avec sa blondasse de cavalière qui n'attendait qu'un regard de sa part pour lui sauter dessus, je ne voulais pas d'une version miniature qui idolâtrait son grand frère.

Mais le dîner fut très agréable en sa compagnie. Il fallait dire qu'il était très drôle à veiller sur la pauvre Lily, assiégée par les regards meurtriers de ses deux frères, et ce qu'il rajoutait aux blagues de son cousin terminait de le rendre sympathique à mes yeux.

« -J'avais oublié que les Potter étaient si possessifs avec leur petite sœur ! Rit Dominique alors qu'Albus avait prétendu aller chercher à boire. »

Cependant, le détour qu'il fit vers la table de Lily ne laissa pas de doute sur son réel objectif et acheva de convaincre Roxane de se lever pour aller au secours de sa cousine.

« -Regarde, James derrière vous ! Confirma Jonathan, il semble bouillonner.

-Ils sont tellement pareils les deux frères Potter ! Nota Fred, alors que son ami et sa cousine acquiesçai. »

Je fus tellement surprise parce qu'il venait de dire que j'avalai de travers mon jus de citrouille.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Laureen, s'inquiéta mon cavalier.

-C'est juste que je trouve que Albus est très différent de son frère. »

Devant leurs regards interrogateurs, je m'expliquai :

« -Albus a été souriant et de bonne humeur tous le repas. Il n'a fait que rire de toutes les bagues en adressant des petits pics subtils et bien placés, rien de très méchant. C'est agréable de dîner en sa compagnie.

-Mais, nota Jonathan, je sais que tu aimes bien t'opposer à James, mais tu ne vois pas qu'il est exactement comme ça ? »

Je soupirai en faisant non de la tête. Il fallait qu'on parle d'autre chose. Je n'eus pas à chercher très longtemps parce que la directrice se leva de la table des professeurs pour faire son mot d'introduction et que Roxane et Albus revenaient déjà.

Pendant les annonces des derniers détails du bal, je réfléchis à la remarque de Fred. Je réalisai que, malgré moi, je décrivais le comportement du Potter loyal à sa famille que je retrouvais chaque semaine dans le laboratoire des Maraudeurs, du Potter que ses amis et sa famille aimaient tant et même du Potter qui arrivait à fédérer une équipe de quidditch en quelques semaines. En fait, c'était plutôt ce comportement, souriant et drôle, et non celui qu'il se donnait face à ceux qui l'agressaient, qui caractérisait James… euh, Potter, qui caractérisait Potter.

Je rougis d'avoir pensé ainsi à mon meilleur ennemi, mais ne dis rien, laissant Fred m'entraîner sur la piste de danse.

oO0°0Oo

Point de vue de Nathan :

Le Poudlard express démarra et la gare de Pré-Au-Lard ne fut bientôt qu'un point à l'horizon. Je posai ma tête contre la vitre pour me reposer. En fermant les yeux, je sentis Leah se glisser dans mes bras pour s'endormir contre mon épaule. Je refermai mes bras sur elle, profitant de ces derniers instants avec elle.

Je repensais silencieusement au bal, à cette belle soirée où Poudlard m'avait encore surpris par sa magnificence. La noblesse anglaise brillait dans chacun des détails de cette salle, dans chacune des tenues des élèves ou même dans leur manière de se tenir. J'étais impressionné par la dignité des filles et leur élégance quand elles dansaient sur la piste. Leah m'y avait entrainé et m'avait assuré que je m'étais bien débrouillé, mais je n'y croyais pas trop. Elle avait tendance à trop le complimenter pour en faire plaisir, mais j'avais perçu sa déception quand je lui avais avoué que je n'avais jamais valsé. Elle avait immédiatement perdu la fierté qui l'habitait depuis que nous étions rentrés dans la Grande Salle et que tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers nous. Elle semblait avoir rêvé d'une entrée comme celle-ci à chacun de ses bals et je n'étais pas peu fier d'être celui qui le lui apportait, même si ce n'avait jamais été mon objectif d'être la cible de tous les regards.

Aussi, malgré elle, Leah avait dû s'effacer au profit des quatre élèves qui avaient partagé notre table. Alex et Lisa avaient assumé leur statut de couple de référence à Poudlard en dansant avec maîtrise et James avait épuisé sa pauvre cavalière, comme pour lui faire comprendre que son invitation pour ce bal ne signifiait pas grand-chose et que, si elle n'était pas assez résistante pour le suivre lors d'une soirée, elle n'était pas près de le supporter dans une vraie relation.

Entre deux tentatives de la part de Leah de me faire bouger, j'avais pu observer mes amis danser et avait constaté que Laureen n'avait pas de difficulté à suivre Fred Weasley avec autant d'élégance que les autres filles, elle riait aux éclats tandis qu'il la menait en discutant joyeusement. J'avais aussi constaté que Roxane était accompagnée d'Albus. Les deux cousins virevoltaient gaiement sur le plancher et impressionnaient par leur technique et leur coordination. La robe de Roxane, légère et souple, donnait plus d'amplitude à ce spectacle que je suivais avec beaucoup d'admiration. Elle me semblait éblouissante à valser avec tant de classe et je comprenais totalement le regard fier et satisfait de son cousin qui la menait parfaitement en rythme avec les chansons qui défilaient. Son sourire, son style et sa féminité contrastaient avec ses airs de batteuse acharnée et son comportement mélancolique récent.

Dans le compartiment, je me sentais m'endormir face à Laureen qui lisait, Alex qui enlaçait Lisa, James qui discutait calmement avec Roxane et une amie de Leah, venue la soutenir, mais qui commençait à se sentir un peu seule.

« -Je sens que ça va encore être l'effervescence en rentrant à la maison, les parents vont nous sauter dessus ! Se plaignit Roxane.

-Ils sont heureux de nous retrouver, soupira James. C'est normal qu'ils montrent de la joie.

-Tu as raison, admit-elle. »

J'avais rouvert mes yeux pour voir la réaction de Laureen, c'était toujours un peu tendu quand on parlait de l'affection des parents parce que nous ne pouvions pas nous empêcher de nous rappeler que nous manquions cruellement des étreintes maternelles. Elle n'avait pas bougé, mais je sentais qu'elle n'était plus prise par sa lecture. Elle était comme imperceptiblement figée, levant discrètement les yeux pour me fixer elle savait que nous pensions la même chose. C'était assez triste de réaliser que les moments où nous nous comprenions le moins étaient ceux où nous évoquions Maman…

« -Mes parents sont insupportables avec nous, quand nous rentrons. Relança Leah en se réveillant. »

Laureen leva un œil vers ma petite amie qui ne remarqua pas l'air menaçant de cette marque d'attention et l'interpréta mal, c'est-à-dire en continuant de développer ses rapports avec ses parents.

« -Ils nous accaparent et reste avec nous toute la journée, pour qu'on leur raconte tous les détails de notre vie à Poudlard. Ils posent plein de questions très ennuyeuses mais qui les passionnent et ne veulent plus nous lâcher. Chloé ne dit rien mais moi je n'en peux plus. J'ai dix-sept ans et je n'ai pas besoin que ma mère me prenne dans ses bras toute la journée. »

Malgré toute l'affection que je pouvais ressentir pour Leah, je ne pus m'empêcher de me tendre de douleur en l'entendant de plaindre de la trop forte présence de ses parents, et particulièrement de sa mère. Je ne lui avais jamais parlé de Maman, parce que je ne voulais pas être pris en pitié. D'ailleurs, je réalisai que je n'en n'avais jamais parlé à personne à Poudlard, pourtant, je m'y sentais à l'aise et mes nouveaux amis méritaient de le savoir pour mieux me connaitre, mais je n'avais jamais osé leur dire sans en avoir auparavant avec ma sœur. Malheureusement, Leah fut la seule à ne pas percevoir que je me tendais. Les yeux de Laureen s'assombrissaient de colère et ses mains se crispaient sur son livre, le regard de Roxane faisait des allers-retours de Laureen à Leah en cherchant chez moi une explication à cette tension soudaine, Lisa fixait son amie avec inquiétude, Alex semblait implorer Leah du regard, et même Eliane, l'amie de Leah, lui donna un coup de pied pas assez discret mais qui ne semblait pas faire effet. En revanche, James ne semblait pas du tout perdu, il posa même sa main très discrètement contre le dos de Laureen, comme pour l'apaiser, en la regardant avec un air inquiet et protecteur avant de me jeter un coup d'œil désole. Il était au courant…

« -Vous voyez le genre, Reprit Leah, sans doute trop heureuse que James et Laureen ne l'empêchent pas de continuer, comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Cette présence presqu'insupportable, qui te donne l'impression d'avoir encore cinq ans. On dirait qu'ils ne sont pas capables de nous laisser grandir, qu'ils veulent nous garder auprès d'eux toute notre vie ! J'adore mes parents et je suis trop contente de les avoir, mais…

-Ah ! Quand même ! La coupa Laureen, très sèchement. On commençait à en douter. »

Leah la regarda, étonnée de la violence de la remarque de ma sœur. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'étais complétement tétanisé par les propos de Leah qui m'avaient réellement touché.

L'ambiance était encore plus tendue et personne n'osait briser ce silence. Laureen ne décolérait pas et le regard glacial qu'elle adressait à Leah commençait à l'énerver de plus en plus. Etonnement, ce fut Eliane qui mit fin à cette situation en prenant son amie par la main et en la faisant sortir du compartiment. Je soupirai de soulagement avant de me lever pour aller vers ma sœur. James me laissa immédiatement la place à côté de Laureen et je la pris dans mes bras sous le regard un peu surpris de Roxane, Alex et Lisa qui commençaient certainement à comprendre. Je leur adressai un dernier regard désolé avant de resserrer mon étreinte autour de ma sœur. Je soufflai dans ses cheveux pour m'imprégner moi aussi du peu de réconfort que m'apportait l'idée de souffrir à deux de cette situation.

Il nous fallait maintenant le dire à nos trois amis, qui même s'ils semblaient deviner la situation, ne pouvaient qu'exiger de nous de réelles explications. Seulement, c'était trop difficile pour moi de me relever et je sentais Laureen commencer à pleurer dans mes bras, signe que ça allait être difficile pour elle également de parler. Néanmoins, elle trouva la place de demander, entre deux sanglots :

« -James, tu peux le leur dire ? »

C'était plus une demande qu'une autorisation, presqu'une supplication et personne ne releva l'utilisation du prénom. Je ne savais même pas si Laureen avait eu conscience de ce qu'elle venait de faire ou si James avait réalisé cette initiative de la part de ma sœur.

Il m'adressa un regard pour être sûr de mon approbation et j'acquiesçai, alors que nos trois amis ne doutaient plus de ce que James allait leur avouer. Il les regarda alors que je me replongeais dans les cheveux de ma sœur et leur dit simplement :

« -Leur mère… »

Cette simple révélation me soulagea d'un poids, mes amis savaient ce qui étaient partie prenante de ce que Laureen et moi étions. L'instant d'après je sentis quatre mains se poser sur nos épaules, pour nous soutenir.

Le décès de ma mère était intégré dans notre vie, à Laureen et moi, mais des moments comme celui-ci étaient inévitables. Elle nous manquerait toujours et le réaliser était à chaque fois douloureux, mais le soutien de nos quatre amis nous rendait plus fort et après un temps, certes long, mais nécessaire, Laureen releva la tête, murmura un simple merci avant de relancer un sujet de conversation. Nous n'avions pas besoin de nous appesantir sur cet évènement qui nous avait déjà assez remués.

Voilà voilà, quelques petits avis ne seraient pas de trop!

Sinon, ça commence à devenir intéressant, non. Les prochains chapitres arrivent bientôt avec, notamment, la rencontre avec Emily! Je promets que ça va être sympa!


	17. De vieilles connaissances

Vous allez voir: c'est le premier chapitre où j'ai réussi à faire parler les quatre personnages... Pour satisfaire tout le monde!

Bonne lecture

Point de vue de James :

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, la suite du voyage se passa très bien et nous discutions tous les six avec joie dans notre compartiment. Les jumeaux avaient retrouvé leurs sourires et même Wilson participait à la conversation sans ses habituelles remarques acerbes.  
Le train commença à ralentir et les quais de la voie 93/4 apparurent enfin. J'avais hâte de retrouver mes parents, de revoir Teddy et Victoire, de préparer Noël au Terrier avec mes grands-parents et tous les cousins. Cependant, je n'avais pas envie que nous quittions ce compartiment animé par nos rires. J'avais rarement autant apprécié un moment si simple avec d'autres élèves. J'adorais mes amis mais nous n'avions que rarement le temps de profiter de discussions simples parce que la vie allait trop vite, à Poudlard. Les petits moments comme celui-ci étaient comme des cadeaux de Merlin et nous semblions en avoir, tous les six, conscience. D'abord Wilson riait sans se poser de questions à toutes les blagues, même les miennes, ensuite Nathan qui n'avait plus été aussi longtemps avec nous depuis qu'il était avec Leah, puis Alex et Lisa, qui participaient avec entrain avec leurs remarques justes et amusantes et même Roxane riaient en dévoilant ses sourires si légendaires et qui avaient tendance à disparaître depuis un mois. Quant à moi, je les observais, prenant part à la conversation, en réalisant la chance que j'avais d'être entouré de personnalités si diverses et si heureuse à cet instant.

« -Bon, je crois qu'on est vraiment arrivé ! Nota Alex en soupirant. »

En effet, le Poudlard Express ne bougeait plus. Les couloirs se remplirent immédiatement d'élèves impatients, puis plus réticents, tandis que nous restions tous les six. Personne ne voulait ouvrir cette satanée porte. Le silence retomba vite et Nathan soupira :

« -Papa doit déjà s'inquiéter de ne pas nous voir ! »

Sa sœur acquiesça avec un air triste. Alex soupira à nouveau et prit la responsabilité de sortir en premier. Je le suivis, sans conviction, pour descendre du train à mon tour :

« -James ! Enfin, on s'était presqu'inquiétés ! Me reprocha ma mère en me prenant dans ses bras.  
-Moi aussi, je suis content de te revoir Maman ! Répondis-je en me laissant aller dans ses bras. »

Il était loin le temps où j'avais honte des étreintes trop affectueuses de Maman. J'avais grandi et les Wilson venaient de m'apprendre que c'était un cadeau inestimable. Ma mère nota avec étonnement cette initiative mais ne dit rien. Elle alla ensuite saluer Roxane qui retrouvait déjà ses parents, puis Lisa et Alex qui la suivait pour retrouver le père de ce dernier. Derrière eux, les jumeaux faisaient le tour du quai par leur regard. La plupart des élèves étaient déjà partis, il ne restait presque que ma famille et leur père tardait à se montrer. Je me dirigeai vers eux pour rester avec eux jusqu'à son arrivée, me rappelant leur méconnaissance de Londres. Nous essayions d'observer le quai quand Roxane, un peu plus loin, remarqua quelque chose. Elle fit un signe et un homme, caché derrière un mur, s'approcha.  
Même de loin, je reconnus la force dans le vert de ses yeux. Il n'y avait que les années qui avaient légèrement amoindri leur intensité mais cette ressemblance était frappante. A peine fut-il sorti de l'ombre que Maman s'exclama :

« -Matthew, c'est toi ? »

Au regard surpris des jumeaux, j'en déduisis que leur père s'appelait bien Matthew. Cela faisait trop de coïncidence.

« -Ginnerva ! Acquiesça-t-il, en se tournant vers elle, non sans jeter un regard désolé à ses enfants. »

Etonné, je proposai aux jumeaux de rejoindre les adultes qui avaient l'air d'avoir des choses à se dire.

oO0°0Oo

Point de vue de Roxane :

Alors, là, je n'en revenais pas. Comment Tante Ginny pouvait connaître le père des jumeaux, puisqu'il était évident qu'il était leur père, rien qu'à la même fossette que celle de Nathan qui se formait quand il souriait, même aussi légèrement que le sourire qu'il adressa à ma tante.

« -Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda enfin James.  
-Oui ! Répondit sa mère. Nous étions tous les deux à Gryffondor et dans la même équipe de quidditch.  
-Alors, vous devez connaître aussi mon père ! S'exclama Albus qui s'était approché de nous. Il était dans la même équipe de quidditch que Maman à Poudlard… Il s'appelle Harry Potter. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Albus qui ne mis pas beaucoup de temps à noter l'absurdité de ce qu'il venait de dire : avait-il vraiment besoin de présenter son père ? Après un petit silence, James explosa de rire, et fut immédiatement suivi de Laureen, ce qui était assez étonnant pour être souligné mais qui ne semblait pas les perturber, puis chacun les rejoignit dans cet éclat de rire.

Quand elle put reprendre son souffle, Tante Ginny expliqua :

« -En fait, Matthew est rentré dans l'équipe lors de ma sixième année, et surtout en septième année, donc il n'a pas été avec ton père. »

Elle avait été très brève sur les détails, comme à chaque fois qu'elle évoquait cette période compliquée de leur vie. M. Wilson acquiesça, un peu mal à l'aise. Ses enfants n'avaient toujours rien dit et il semblait ne pas trop savoir comment se placer par rapport à eux.  
Comme à son habitude, ce fut Nathan qui mit tout le monde à l'aise.

« -C'est marrant de se retrouver comme ça. Comment vous avez fait pour reconnaître ?  
-Euh… Hésita Matthew, touché du soutien de son fils. Les cheveux Weasley sont assez mémorables !  
-Ça s'est sûr ! Confirma Laureen en regardant la tribu de Weasley qui gesticulaient derrière moi.  
-Ils ne sont pas tous tes enfants, s'étonna M. Wilson.  
-Oh ! Non ! Souffla Ginny en riant. Je n'en ai que trois et c'est déjà bien assez !  
-Maman ! Soupirèrent Albus et James, très synchronisé.  
-J'en vois déjà deux ! C'est qu'ils ressemblent à leur père au même âge ! »

Les deux frères acquiescèrent en se jetant un clin d'œil complices. Rien ne les rendait plus fiers que d'être comparé à leur héros de père.

« -Et qui est le troisième ? S'enquit-il, amusé par les deux frères.  
-Oh ! C'est une fille. Lily, celle qui court derrière le fils de Ron, mon frère, et Hermione Granger, enfin Wealsey maintenant. Il s'appelle Hugo, lui. Il a une grande sœur, de l'âge d'Albus, c'est Rose qui lit un peu plus loin, à côté de la fille de Percy et Audrey, Lucy.  
-C'est la préfète-en-chef, précisa Laureen, comme pour éclairer son père.  
-Et le garçon debout derrière elles, c'est Fred, le deuxième du nom, précisa-t-elle avec un regard triste…  
-C'est mon grand frère, continuai-je pour lui enlever le poids toujours lourd d'évoquer, même à demi-mots, Oncle Fred. Nous sommes les enfants de Georges et Angelina… Et les deux autres sont des enfants du frère aîné de Papa, Bill. »

M. Wilson acquiesça :

« -Et bien, ça en fait du monde… Moi, je te présente mes deux enfants qui sont arrivés à Poudlard cette année. J'avais besoin de rentrer en Angleterre, expliqua-t-il brièvement, Laureen et Nathan.  
-Bonjour à vous deux, sourit ma tante, je suis Ginny Potter. »

oO0°0Oo

Point de vue de Laureen :

« -Bonjour Madame, salua Nathan immédiatement, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer. »

Même si je le savais depuis que je l'avais vue en posant le pied sur le quai. La magnifique femme face à moi qui me souriait n'était autre que la femme du Survivant, celle qui avait mené avec courage la rébellion des élèves de Poudlard durant l'année des Ténèbres, celle qui avait dû se battre sans avoir la moindre nouvelle de sa meilleure amie, de son frère le plus proche et de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Ginny Potter était juste devant moi et me tendait la main.

« -Bonjour Madame, balbutiai-je, gênée, en prenant sa main. »

La poignée fut énergique et pleine de bonne volonté. Je me sentais honorée d'être face à une si grande dame, mais je n'osai lui dire qu'Hermione Granger et elles étaient pour moi des modèles à peine moins important que ma mère.  
Potter dut percevoir mon intimidation, puisqu'il se permit un petit commentaire pour me détendre :

« -Si tu veux la détendre de son piédestal, rappelle-toi qu'elle a donné naissance à un grand talent en Potion… Moi. »

Il m'adressa un sourire franc et un clin d'œil imperceptible, qui achevèrent de me détendre.

« -Ginny, il faut qu'on y aille ! L'appela une femme que je n'eus aucun mal à identifier comme Fleur Weasley, la mère de Dominique, dont Roxane avait souvent évoqué l'étonnante beauté. Ta mère va nous attendre et ton mati va s'inquiéter.  
-Oh ! Oui, c'est vrai ! S'exclama l'appelée en regardant sa montre qui clignotait vivement avec une photographie du célèbre Harry Potter rentrant dans une maison.  
-Ce sera bien la première fois qu'on arrive après Papa ! Nota Albus. »

Les cousins, qui avaient entendu cela, explosèrent de rire et je fus, comme Papa et Nathan, très touchée de cette complicité familiale.

« -C'est que le temps passe vite en si bonne compagnie… Soupira Mme Potter. Oh ! J'aimerais tant parler plus longuement avec toi… Mais, j'ai une idée, vous n'avez qu'à venir dîner dans la semaine. Harry et moi serions ravis de vous accueillir pour une soirée. »

Je la regardai surprise. Je n'allais pas rencontrer le célèbre Harry Potter. Mon regard paniqué ne perturba pas Mme Potter puisqu'elle sembla ne voire que celui plus enthousiaste, comme toujours, de Nathan. Quant à Papa, il n'avait pas l'air d'être mécontent de nous occuper pendant une soirée.

« -Je vous enverrai un hibou ! Conclut-elle, sans que personne ne put protester. »

Elle se dirigea vers ses deux belles sœurs qui attendaient à côté du père de Roxane pour rappeler tout le monde à l'ordre. Avant de les rejoindre, je pris Roxane dans mes bras, n'osant pas lui dire que ces deux semaines sans la voir allaient me sembler longue. Notre amitié était encore récente et nous ne nous étions jamais vraiment interrogées sur celle-ci. Ni elle ni moi ne parlions beaucoup de nous, nous ne sentions pas le besoin de s'appeler officiellement « amies », mais l'éloignement de celle qui était définitivement mon amie, m'attristai un peu.  
Pour Potter que je reverrai donc lors d'un dîner chez lui, ce fut bien plus simple. Il adressa quelques mots à Nathan, avant de le laisser tout gêné devant une Roxane qui se contenta d'un simple signe de main à son égard, puis se tourna vers moi en disant :

« -Entraîne-toi devant ton miroir à rencontrer Papa, il est très cool, mais ce serait bête que tu tombes d'intimidation… Tu ne voudrais pas que je te rattrape ?  
-Très drôle Potter ! Répondis-je du tac au tac, nous sans lui adresser un petit clin d'œil. »

Bizarrement, ça me rassurait de le savoir chez lui quand je rencontrerai mon père.  
Dès qu'ils furent partis, Papa nous entraîna à sa suite vers les taxis. Nous étions heureusement moins chargés et nous n'avions presque pas l'air bizarre aux yeux des moldus.

oO0°0Oo

Point de vue de Nathan :

« -C'est quand même incroyable ! Soupirai-je en rentrant dans la maison.  
-Oh ! Ce n'est pas surprenant de retrouver des anciens camarades. Relativisa mon père.  
-Mais là, il s'agit juste de Ginny Potter. Tu te rends compte de ce qu'elle a fait.  
-Je te rappelle que j'ai vécu la guerre en direct ! S'énerva Papa.  
-Désolée, se reprit ma sœur, un peu gênée. »

Mon père acquiesça et sourit à Laureen. Il comprenait la passion et le respect qu'elle avait pour cette époque.

« -Moi, je suis surtout scotché parce que c'est la mère et de ceux qui s'apparentent à nos meilleurs amis.  
-C'est vrai ! Vous avez réussi à vous faire des amis originaux. Nota-t-il.  
-Tu sais que c'est eux qui sont venus nous voir… Avant même qu'on soit à Gryffondor. Lui appris-je.  
-Alors ils sont toujours aussi accueillants que quand j'étais élève. »

Le sourire de mon père en disait long quant à ses souvenirs de ses années à Poudlard qui défilaient dans sa tête… Et nous pouvions enfin comprendre les effets que cet endroit avait pu avoir sur lui.

Laureen monta dans sa chambre, où l'attendait déjà une lettre de son amie Emily. A la différence de ma sœur, je n'avais pas de meilleurs amis qui pouvaient traverser l'océan pendant leurs vacances, simplement pour les voir. Et il était hors de question que je quitte la maison et mon père pour les retrouver… Laureen discutait avec notre père des derniers détails concernant l'arrivée prochaine de son amie. Elle était impatiente et c'était amusant de la voir trépigner ainsi, elle qui se maîtrisait tant.

« -Tu veux qu'on lui propose une chambre d'amis ou tu préfères que vous partagiez la tienne ? Demanda mon père.  
-Euh… Je ne sais pas trop, ça dépendra de ce qu'elle veut. Répondit Laureen en haussant les épaules.  
-C'est que si elle prend une des chambres d'amis, je vais enlever les potions qui y trainent ! »

J'explosai de rire alors que ma sœur soupira. Mon père avait beau avoir invité Emily Pilomez à de nombreuses reprises dans notre maison de San Francisco, il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'image maladroite d'Emily, surtout depuis qu'elle avait réduit à néant les espoirs de Laureen de réaliser je-ne-sais-quelle potion que Papa attendait avec impatience.

Je laissai mon père et ma sœur discuter pour remonter dans ma chambre. Cette journée avait été riche en émotion et j'avais besoin de faire le point sur les évènements. Un 'toc' à la fenêtre me tira de mes pensées et je reconnus immédiatement le hibou familial qui apportait à Leah le courrier de ses parents.  
Je lui ouvris et le laissais se reposer dans la cage d'Aloïs qui ne semblait pas très heureux de partager son perchoir. Visiblement, le hibou des Barrow attendait une réponse…  
Résigné, j'eu pitié du regard méchant qu'adressa Aloïs à ce pauvre étranger et me forçai à ouvrir la lettre de Leah. Avec cette fin de voyage et la rencontre de Mme Potter, j'en avais presqu'oublié l'incident du train.

 _Cher Nathan,_

 _J'ai quitté très rapidement le quai de la gare parce que je ne t'y voyais pas, je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre et je suis partie derrière mes parents qui me mettaient un peu la pression pour que je me dépêche… Je suis partie sans explications, un peu comme ce que j'avais fait quelques heures auparavant dans le Poudlard Express. Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi penser de ce qu'il s'est passé dans ce compartiment. Eliane m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas tout compris mais que ma présence énerverait sûrement plus ta sœur au lieu de la calmer. C'est qu'elle a un sacré caractère, ta frangine…  
Enfin, je ne te cache pas qu'une petite explication me rassurerait. Je ne t'en veux pas d'être resté auprès de Laureen, je sais comme c'est important de veiller sur sa famille, mais ça n'a pas été facile de vous laisser et d'être partie sans avoir pu te dire au revoir, ni même pu te présenter à mes parents ou rencontrer les tiens.  
Nous partons en famille en Italie pour les vacances de Noël, il nous sera difficile de nous voir mais j'attends déjà avec impatience la rentrée prochaine pour te retrouver.  
Je te souhaite de très bonnes vacances, Nathan.  
Avec toute mon affection,  
Leah_

Je soupirai en lui répondant que, malgré elle, elle avait rappelé à ma sœur de mauvais souvenirs et que sa sensibilité (que je préférais largement au terme _sacré caractère_ ) l'avait poussé à réagir si vivement. Je ne voulais pas développer plus, surtout que je voyais bien à cette lettre qu'elle n'avait pas été assez observatrice pour en comprendre plus. Je passais sous silence le fait que je n'avais pas très envie de rencontrer déjà ses parents, nous n'étions ensemble que depuis un mois, c'était bien trop tôt !

_

Voilà, je sais pas vous, moi, mais ça me paraît évident que d'anciens élèves se reconnaissent, surtout s'ils jouaient dans la même équipe de quidditch.  
Enfin, bref, à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures avec un dîner Potter/Wilson et une Emily qui débarque...


	18. Dîner chez les Potter

Bonne lecture,

Point de vue de James :

« -Bon, Harry, je te l'ai rapidement dit, mais j'ai prévu d'inviter la famille Wilson et ses enfants à dîner dans deux jours ! Apprit ma mère à mon père.

-C'est parfait ! Acquiesça-t-il, ça nous fera un peu d'animation.

-Parce que tu trouves que c'est inanimé ? m'étonnai-je. Je te rappelle qu'avant-hier il n'y avait plus aucun enfant dans cette maison.

-C'est vrai… Ça me paraît si loin maintenant ! »

Mon frère et ma sœur rirent un peu et je les rejoignis.

« -Tu exagères, souffla Maman, Teddy passe le plus clair de son temps libre ici. Il ne vit presque plus chez Andomeda.

-C'est vrai… Puis on a souvent Victoire, aussi.

-C'est pour ça que c'est si animé, s'ils sont tous les deux là ! Souligna Albus, dans sa finesse habituelle.

-Pff, soupira Lily, t'es ridicule, Al'. Mais c'est vrai que Teddy pourrait commencer à chercher un appartement, il a quand même 22 ans, non ?

-Mais nous ne sommes pas pressés qu'il s'en aille. Insista Maman.

-Je suis d'accord avec votre mère.

-Et imaginez quand ce sera à nous de nous en aller ! Soupirai-je. »

Lily et Albus soupirèrent en acquiesçant alors que ma mère répliquait qu'on avait largement le temps de se poser ses questions. Je préférai ne pas leur rappeler que je quittais Poudlard dans moins de deux ans et que je n'avais pas prévu de rester dans leurs pattes bien longtemps.

« -De toute façon, ce n'est pas votre autorisation que Teddy attend pour s'installer, c'est plutôt celle de l'Oncle Bill, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

-C'est sûr que mon frère est dur en affaire ! Rajouta Maman en faisant un clin d'œil à Papa/.

-Je me souviens d'avoir bataillé ferme ! Se rappela-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, soupira Lily, tu n'arrêtes pas de répéter que toute la famille de Maman t'avait déjà adopté…

-Ah ! Lily… Le coupa Albus, il y a une grosse différence entre considérer quelqu'un comme son frère et voir que sa petite sœur le considère différemment.

-Tu ne peux pas parler en connaissance de cause ! S'énerva Lily, parce qu'avec vous deux, je n'ai jamais l'occasion de voir aucun mec comme autre chose qu'un ami. »

Je souris franchement, nos intimidations des courtisans de notre sœur fonctionnaient à merveille. Albus eut même l'audace de me faire un clin d'œil complice et Papa applaudit en explosant de rire.

« -Je suis ravi de pouvoir compter sur mes deux fils ! Renchérit-il. Tu es quand même en troisième année Lily, tu as bien le temps de t'intéresser à ce genre de chose.

-Mais arrêtez ! Les stoppa Maman. Vous réalisez que vous l'empêcher de vivre comme ça. Lily est assez grande pour discerner ceux qui lui veulent du bien. Et, cher Harry, je te rappelle que j'étais amoureuse de toi avant même de rentrer à Poudlard. »

Je soupirai en rappelant à mes parents, repartis pour expliquer à quel point mon père avait été aveugle sur les sentiments de ma mère, que nous connaissions cette histoire par cœur.

« -Ah ! Les adolescents, toujours aussi rabat-joie ! Se plaignit ma mère, avant de changer de sujet. Bon, James, je vais envoyer la lettre à Matthew Wilson, redonne-moi le nom de tes amis.

-Euh… Nathan et Laureen, mais elle, ce n'est pas trop une amie, précisai-je en me demandant si nos après-midis seuls dans le laboratoire et nos confidences ne commençaient pas à faire de nous des amis… »

Devant mon habituelle tête de dégout que j'avais pris l'habitude de faire de manière automatique, Lily et Albus explosèrent de rire avant de raconter toutes les anecdotes concernant ma relation… spéciale… avec Wilson. Mon père les écoutait en souriant. Il m'adressait un regard en coin qui semblait vouloir en dire long mais qui ne faisait que me faire peur quant aux idées qui pouvaient lui traverser l'esprit.

« -Bref, interrompis-je ma sœur avant qu'elle n'évoque la punition de Slug. Pourquoi as-tu besoin de leur prénom, Maman ?

-C'est plus sympa d'adresser la lettre à toute la famille, comme ça sa femme et ses enfants se sentiront concernés.

-Non ! M'écriai-je devant le regard surpris des membres de ma famille. »

Je soupirai, il fallait que je m'explique et je me sentais un peu coupable de devoir leur révélé ce que les jumeaux avaient encore du mal à vivre, mais rien que d'imaginer la tête de Nathan, et encore plus celle de sa sœur, découvrant un message adressé à leur mère me déchirait le cœur.

« -Ils ont perdu leur mère ! Avouai-je avant de regarder Lily et Albus. Et vous deux, pas un mot à Poudlard, même aux cousins. »

Ils acquiescèrent et je me tournai vers Maman :

« -Je ne sais pas exactement quand c'est arrivé mais je pense que le retour à Poudlard, là où ses parents ont dû se rencontrer, semble assez difficile à vivre pour eux, donc on va éviter de leur rappeler de mauvais souvenirs. »

Mes parents me regardèrent avec tristesse. Je sentais que Papa compatissait pleinement avec les jumeaux, lui qui se donnait tant de mal pour être le père qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

oO0°0Oo

Point de vue de Laureen :

Mal à l'aise dans ma robe, je me tortillais de gêne alors que nous longions le Square Grimaud à la recherche du numéro douze. Il faisait froid et le vent n'arrangeait rien à ma fébrilité déjà évidente.

« -Hey ! Ça va aller, Laureen. Me réconforta mon frère. Si je ne te connaissais pas si bien, je dirais que c'est la rencontre des parents de James qui te perturbe tant. »

Je lui adressai un regard noir, comme à chaque fois qu'il évoquait Potter fils avec moi, mais je l'accompagnai d'un petit sourire reconnaissant. C'était rassurant de l'avoir avec moi, j'avais l'impression qu'il comprenait mon appréhension de rentrer chez les Potter. Je réalisai que depuis l'arrivée à Poudlard, je sentais que Nathan me comprenait mieux, et c'était assez agréable. D'ailleurs, moi aussi j'avais l'impression de mieux le comprendre… Enfin, sauf quand je le voyais avec sa blonde de Leah.

« -Le douze, c'est là ! Me ramena mon père au moment présent. »

J'avais bien vu que le douze était en face de nous. D'abord, la maison venait d'apparaître subitement sous nos yeux et je reconnaissais très nettement les trois têtes à travers la fenêtre du premier étage. J'adressai un de ces haussements d'épaule que je faisais si bien à Potter mais j'eus le sentiment qu'il avait quand-même perçu mon inquiétude puisqu'il me montra un poing fermé, comme pour m'encourager et me donner la force de rentrer sans cette maison qui m'intimidait tant par la grandeur de ses deux habitants principaux.

Papa s'avança et toqua fermement à la porte, juste devant Nathan qui tenait fièrement un bouquet de fleur.

« -Oh ! Vous êtes très ponctuels, ça me change de mes frères ! Rit Mme Potter en nous ouvrant. Oh ! Merci Nathan, elles sont vraiment magnifiques.

-Bonjour Madame, la salua mon frère avec toute la classe qui le caractérisait.

-Oh ! Je t'en prie Nathan, tu peux m'appeler Ginny, et toi aussi. Me dit-elle en m'adressant un clin d'œil. »

Je lui souris en acquiesçant, pas très à l'aise.

« -Harry, les enfants ! Nos invités sont là ! Les appela-t-elle. »

Comme s'ils n'attendaient que ça –ce qui ne devait pas être loin de la vérité au vu de leurs têtes impatiente alors qu'ils nous observaient à la fenêtre, les trois enfants débarquèrent devant nous. Lily alla poliment saluer mon père, avant de se diriger vers moi. Elle portait une magnifique robe bleue qui faisait ressortir ses yeux pétillants. Derrière elle, Albus souriait en s'avançant vers moi.

« -Permettez que je vous débarrasse de vos affaires, mademoiselle Wilson. »

Je rougis un peu en le laissant prendre mon manteau alors que son grand frère apparaissait devant moi.

« -Albus ne peut pas réfréner son côté séducteur. Excuse-le. Soupira-t-il, en nous ouvrant la porte du salon. Bienvenue à vous trois, Laureen, Nathan et Mr Wilson. »

Il avait bien insisté sur les deux syllabes sous le regard étonné de mon frère. Je compris tout à fait le message. Il était très malvenu de l'appeler Potter devant ses parents. J'acquiesçai pour lui montrer que j'avais compris ce message tacite et le suivit dans son salon. Il était habillé simplement, d'un jean et d'un polo qui semblaient choisis pour souligner avec subtilité les effets bénéfiques des entraînements de quidditch. Il m'adressa un regard complice, ainsi qu'un clin d'œil de soutien, alors qu'une porte s'ouvrait sur un homme que je reconnus immédiatement.

Le grand Harry Potter était assez fidèle à ses photos des manuscrits d'Histoire. Les années l'avaient à peine vieilli et sa démarche était simple. Il nous regardait avec humilité, semblant reconnaître mon père à travers ses lunettes rondes qui rappelaient que même un si grand sorcier avait les mêmes tracas quotidiens que de nombreux hommes et le sourire qu'il nous adressa termina de casser l'image inaccessible que je me faisais de ce héros. Il avait la même dentition parfaite que son fils aîné, ce sourire qui te donnait envie d'y répondre, tout en participant à l'éventuelle plaisanterie pour le fils et qui nous accueillait chaleureusement en nous mettant à l'aise pour le père.

« -Bienvenue à la maison ! Dit-il en serrant la main de mon père. Ça fait plaisir de te revoir Matthew… Et les enfants, vous êtes en sixième année à Gryffondor, vous aussi. »

Nathan acquiesça pour nous deux. Il s'avança vers Mr. Potter pour le saluer.

« -En effet, je suis même un des colocataires de votre fils ! Confirma Nathan.

-Enchanté Nathan… Oh ! Mais c'est toi l'autre batteur de l'équipe ! S'exclama-t-il. Ma nièce et mon fils n'est pas trop insupportable avec toi.

-Papa ! S'énerva son fils alors que nous riions tous.

-Oh ! Ils ne sont pas si terribles que ça ! Reconnut Nathan. Et puis il y a une bonne ambiance dans l'équipe, Monsieur.

-Roh ! C'est Harry… Chérie, appela-t-il, tu ne leur as pas demander de nous appeler par nos prénoms. »

L'appeler juste Harry… Je voulais bien faire des efforts et admettre que sa grande ressemblance avec mon fils m'aidait à le considérer plus humain mais il y avait des limites.

« -Rappelle-toi, mon talent en potion tient de lui ! Me chuchota ledit fils en passant derrière moi, mais n'en parle pas… Ils ne sont pas au courant que j'ai encore été puni… »

Je ris à cette remarque, alors qu'il se dégageait pour laisser son père venir vers moi.

« -Et toi, tu dois être la fameuse nouvelle amie dont ma nièce, Roxane, nous a tant parlé…

-Euh… Oui ! Balbutiai-je, en acceptant de lui tendre ma main. Je suis Laureen, enchantée de faire votre connaissance.

-Moi de même, chère Laureen. »

Derrière lui, son fils m'adressa un clin d'œil de félicitation qui me fit légèrement rougir, mais je me repris rapidement, heureuse que tout le monde interprète cela comme une gêne face à Harry Potter.

Ginny revint de la cuisine et nous invita à nous assoir pour l'apéritif. Dans sa grande facilité à trouver un sujet, Potter (enfin, le fils) lança :

« -Tu sais, Papa, c'est Nathan qui nous a sauvé lors des sélections de quidditch. Roxane n'en pouvait plus de voir défiler les mauvais batteurs. Il ne s'était même pas présenté !

-Tu ne t'étais pas présenté ? S'étonna mon père.

-Non, je ne pensais pas que j'avais le niveau.

-Pff, précisai-je, mise à l'aise par la présence souriante de Lily à côté de moi, il était déjà un des meilleurs à Salem.

-Le niveau n'était pas le même ! Se justifia-t-il.

-Mais de ce que je me souviens, tu jouais assez bien, Matthew. Se rappela Ginny.

-C'est toi qui m'a sélectionné, Ginny, rappela mon père. A toi de nous le dire !

-Alors, vous pouvez être fier de votre niveau. Dit Albus. Maman sélectionne bien les joueurs ! Quand elle jouait pour les Harpies, elle avait l'œil pour dénicher les talents.

-Vous avez joué chez les Harpies ? S'étonna Nathan. Waw, bravo!

-Merci Nathan. J'ai été joueuse à Holeyade pendant quelques années, en effet, juste avant la naissance de James.

-Je suis complétement perdue, admis-je, faisant rire toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle.

-Le quidditch n'a pas touché toute la famille ! Remarqua Harry Potter. Les Harpies de Holeyade sont une équipe de quidditch de la ligue d'Angleterre.

-C'est la seule équipe où il n'y a que des filles. Précisa son fils en me souriant.

-Malheureusement, Laureen n'a jamais été très à l'aise sur un balai. Expliqua mon père en haussant les épaules, sous le regard amusé de James qui reconnaissait sûrement l'origine de ce geste que je faisais souvent. Dès ses premiers essais, on a compris que ce n'était pas fait pour elle. »

Nathan ne put s'empêcher de rire au souvenir de notre quatrième anniversaire. Nos parents nous avaient offert deux balais sécurisés pour nous apprendre à voler et je n'étais pas encore assise sur le mien que celui-ci avait décidé de se rebeller en vibrant au sol, me faisant sauter dessus comme une puce.

Les Potter regardèrent Nathan avec un regard interrogateur. Je sentis que c'était le moment de réagir.

« -Alors, on ne va pas parler de ces moments assez honteux de ma petite enfance, s'il vous plaît !

-Oh ! Mais ça pourrait être drôle ! S'enthousiasma James en me souriant avec malice. »

Seulement, le regard que je lui adressai était aussi menaçant qu'intransigeant et il se calma très vite, sous les rires de sa famille.

« -Roxane m'avait dit que vous vous appréciez tant, tous les deux, avoua Ginny en nous invitant à passer à table. »

Les rires reprirent tandis que j'adressai à nouveau un regard noir à James. Qu'allaient penser ses parents de moi s'ils savaient que je m'opposais à leur fils à la moindre occasion ? L'intéressé me regarda en haussant les épaule, sachant très bien qu'il reprenait mon habitude par ce geste. Je le laissai faire en m'asseyant à la place que m'indiquait notre hôte, juste en face de son fils aîné.

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, ça m'a bien fait rire de l'écrire.

A bientôt


	19. Noël chez les Wilson

Point de vue de Roxane :

Je profitais pleinement de mes vacances, comme j'en avais l'habitude. Je passais le plus clair de mon temps à la boutique de mon père pour l'aider. J'avais invité Lisa à m'accompagner pour qu'on puisse tester toutes les deux les nouvelles découvertes du magasin, dont mon père était si fier.

« - Regarde, Lisa. J'ai les joues toutes vertes !

-Et moi, mes yeux sont roses. »

Circuler entre les rayons, à rechercher l'invention qui nous fera le plus rire, nous fit retomber dans notre petite enfance, alors que nous n'étions pas encore rentrées à Poudlard.

Je passais alors beaucoup de temps au magasin pour que mon père garde un œil sur moi., J'étais alors rejointe par Dominique, Victoire ou James et Albus. Il y avait également la timide Rose qui, bien que ne sachant pas encore lire, préférait regarder les images de ses livres, assise sagement dans un coin. Souvent, les amis de nos parents qui travaillaient sur le chemin de Traverse, passaient et dans la grande magnanimité de Papa, d'oncle Ron et de tous ceux qui aidaient à la boutique, ils y laissaient leurs enfants. C'est ainsi que j'avais passé mes premières après-midis avec Lisa Thomas ou Alexander Jordan. Nous nous amusions autant qu'aujourd'hui à nous cacher entre les pastilles de mensonge effronté et les dentifrices de vampire.

« -Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant ri ! Reconnus-je alors que nous sortions pour aller boire un verre au chaudron baveur.

-Je confirme. Acquiesça-t-elle. Ça fait du bien de nous amuser comme des enfants… »

Elle me sourit franchement, semblant laisser sa phrase en suspens.

« -… et ça fait du bien de te voir de bonne humeur. Ça commençait à me manquer. »

Elle avait dit ça en soupirant. Je me souvins alors que Lisa n'avait cessé de me jeter des regards en coin ce dernier moi à Poudlard. Pourtant, je ne lui avais pas encore parlé des conclusions que j'avais tirées pendant le bal.

Je ne savais pas trop quoi lui dire. J'attendais qu'elle développe, mais nous fûmes interrompues dans notre échange de regard par l'arrivée de Hannah Londubat, la gérante du pub.

« -Oh ! Les filles, ça fait plaisir de vous voir… Vous profitez bien de vos vacances.

-Salut, Hannah. On se détend un peu. Expliqua Lisa, qui la connaissait bien de par la forte amitié qui liait son père à Neuville Londubat. On voudrait bien boire deux Bièraubeurres.

-D'accord les filles, je vais vous chercher ça ! Proposa la gérante en nous adressant un clin d'œil. »

Je la suivis du regard alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le comptoir. Elle rayonnait de bonne humeur et donnait le sourire à tous ses clients en leur servant ce qu'ils désiraient en riant, de ce rire cristallin qu'il était maintenant impossible de dissocier de l'endroit. Si ce lieu n'était pas si mythique, j'aurais proposé qu'on le renomme le chaudron rieur, mais l'Histoire de ce lieu secret, lien entre deux mondes qui coexistent mais que tout oppose, est bien plus importante que les traits de caractère des différents gérants.

« -Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on disait ? Je demande en sortant de mes pensées… Ah ! C'est bon, je me souviens. »

J'avais terminé ma phrase d'une voix un peu morose, ce qui amusa mon amie.

« -Je disais que tu faisais la gueule, en ce moment.

-Ouh ! Tu es très directe quand même… Notai-je. Normalement, tu es la sensible et c'est Laureen qui se charge d'être si cassante.

-Désolée, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Mais j'aimerais qu'on comprenne toutes les deux ce qu'il t'arrive. J'en ai assez que tout le monde me demande ce qui se passe.

-Tout le monde, tu n'exagères pas un peu ?

-Ba, il y a pas mal de monde… Bon, James, Alex, évidemment, Sean, Johnny et Peter, mais aussi Lavande et Riley… Ah ! Il y a aussi ton frère, Albus, Lily, Louis, Dominique et encore d'autres de tes cousins mais il y en a tellement que j'ai un peu oublié, puis Michael Nott et Elisa Zabini. J'ai aussi croisé un élève de deuxième année qui m'a demandé pourquoi ma copine la préfète qui mettait toujours l'ambiance était si discrète… Ça commence à faire beaucoup de monde, non ? En y repensant, il n'y a que Laureen qui ne m'a rien demandé mais c'est sûrement parce qu'elle sait pertinemment que je ne sais rien de plus qu'elle. »

Je fus très surprise de l'intérêt que me portait tant de mes camarades… Mais ne put remarquer l'absence de Nathan, qui était sans doute, sans le vouloir, à l'origine de ma mauvaise humeur. Je regardai Lisa avec un air étonné.

« -Evidemment, il y a aussi Nathan qui a essayé de comprendre ce que tu avais mais comme il n'arrive pas à imaginer que tu sois déprimée à cause de lui, je n'ai pas trop pu lui en parler !

-Quoi ? »

Elle avait à peine prononcé le mot Nathan que mes yeux s'étaient ouverts en grand, puis la fin de ma phrase avait fini de me faire recracher la première gorgée de bièraubeurre.

« -Ouch ! J'ai touché un point sensible ! Me fit elle, alors que rougissais. »

Ça ne me ressemblait pas de réagir aussi vivement, surtout quand on ne parle que d'un garçon.

« -Bon… Peut-être, admis-je à contre cœur. J'ai réalisé, lors du bal, que c'était sans doute l'éloignement de Nathan qui m'attristait. Il passe tout son temps avec Leah et on n'a plus l'occasion de discuter tous les deux. »

Lisa ne disait rien, elle ne faisait qu'acquiescer, en attendant que je dise ce qu'elle attendait de moi. Elle me connaissait si bien qu'elle devait déjà savoir ce que je pensais et ne souhaitais plus que je le réalise.

Je décidais de profiter de l'opportunité d'être avec Lisa pour me confier et me laisser aller à mes réflexions directement. Je n'avais pas besoin de réfléchir avant de parler avec elle.

« -Pourtant, repris-je, j'ai été très heureuse pendant mes cinq dernières années à Poudlard et Nathan n'était pas là, mais maintenant, je m'énerve dès que Leah nous empêche de discuter, de rire tous les deux. Même pendant mes entraînements de mise en forme de quidditch, je n'arrive pas à le voir plus de cinq minutes sans qu'elle rapplique. J'ai presque l'impression qu'elle fait exprès pour qu'on ait le moins de temps possible tous les deux…

-Tu m'étonnes ! Me coupa Lisa, oups, désolée, continue…

-Comment ça, 'tu m'étonnes' ? M'enquis-je. »

Dans un premier temps, Lisa tenta de me faire deviner ce qu'il fallait que je comprenne mais devant mon regard insistant, aussi interrogateur que fatigué de jouer aux devinettes, elle céda :

« -Non, mais est-ce que tu as réalisé la complicité que vous aviez tous les deux… Personne n'a compris quand il s'est mis avec Leah parce qu'ils ne se parlaient jamais, et surtout, parce que vous passiez tout votre temps ensemble. Vous rigoliez en même temps, vous étiez les deux souriants du groupe : les deux qui positivaient dans toutes les situations. Vous ne vous connaissiez à peine mais vous étiez plus complices que tout le monde. On l'a tous remarqué… Donc Leah aussi !

-Tu veux dire qu'elle aurait peur de moi ? M'étonnai-je.

-Elle a bien raison… Si tu veux mon avis ! »

Elle avait dit ça en me jetant un petit regard complice, un brin rieur, mais je n'y fis pas attention. Je me voyais obligée d'admettre une évidence : si j'avais constaté que j'étais jalouse de Leah il y a quelques jours, elle l'était également de moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir au fond de moi une forme de satisfaction de cette situation, accompagnée d'un soulagement de ne pas être la seule à en pâtir et d'un petit quelque chose de plus que je ne savais pas très bien interpréter mais qui était assez agréable…

oO0°0Oo

Point de vue de Laureen :

« -Joyeux Noël, les enfants ! Nous déclara Papa en nous laissant entrer dans le salon. Je dois dire que j'ai rarement eu tant de cadeaux pour vous à disposer. »

Je lui souris en découvrant le petit sapin au pied duquel quelques paquets s'empilaient. Certes, il y en avait cette année un peu plus que les trois auxquels nous étions habitués jusqu'ici, mais, en me souvenant de la description que Roxane m'avait fait de ses fêtes de famille, je nous trouvais tout-à-fait raisonnable.

Le repas qui suivit fut très agréable et détendu. Les Noël à trois avaient toujours été délicats parce que c'était à ce moment qu'on ressentait le plus le manque de Maman. Pourtant, mon père nous posa plein de questions et Nathan raconta de nombreuses petites anecdotes sur Poudlard qu'il comparait à celles que Papa avait vécu. Je notai cependant qu'il prenait soin de ne pas évoquer Maman dans les histoires qu'il racontait, sans doute pour ne pas nous rappeler qu'elle nous manquait tant.

« -Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais j'ai des cadeaux à aller ouvrir ! Annonça Nathan après le dessert. »

Il se leva et alla chercher sous le sapin un paquet qu'il donna à notre père. Ce dernier l'ouvrit et nous remercia en découvrant que nous avions presque dévalisé Pré-Au-Lard pour lui rapporter le plus de souvenirs de ce village dont il nous parlait souvent.

«-Laureen, je t'aime beaucoup, mais je ne vais pas t'apporter tous tes cadeaux, il y en a beaucoup trop… Il y en a même un de James, je n'en reviens pas. Ajouta mon frère.

-Quoi ? M'étonnai-je. »

Certes, je lui avais envoyé un livre, mais c'était uniquement parce que j'étais tombé dessus et qu'il m'avait fait penser à lui. Au fond de moi, je fus soulagée de savoir qu'il avait aussi pensé à moi.

Je m'avançai et découvrit avec un peu plus de joie que je ne l'aurais voulu le tas de cadeaux, à côté de celui de Nathan. Je m'assis à ses côtés et les ouvrit. Le livre sur l'Amortentia de la part de mon père ne m'étonna pas.

« -Pour t'aider dans tes recherches, avait-il simplement justifié, alors qu'il attendait plus que tout que je réussisse enfin cette potion. »

J'eus le droit à une étreinte émue de mon frère quand il reçut la nouvelle batte gravée à son nom que je lui avais offerte. Et je ne pus me retenir de rire quand je vis l'énorme lettre de Leah lui avait envoyée, accompagnée d'une figurine de la tour de Pise qui envoyait des bisous, ou quand Je lus que James avait trouvé un livre qui donnait des conseils pour se débarrasser d'une fille trop collante –sans la blesser parce que c'est mauvais pour l'équipe de quidditch.

Je découvris ensuite que Emily m'avait envoyé des nouveaux parchemins et de l'encre américaine que je préférais tant, avec une compilation de toutes les friandises américaines que nous dévorions ensemble et que je ne peux pas acheter en Angleterre.

Je souris en constatant que Roxane et Lisa m'avaient trouvé un livre intitulé « élèves peu enclins à apprendre ou comment enseigner à des imbéciles ». Nathan explosa de rire en regardant mon cadeau :

« -Ah ! Ça leur ressemble bien de trouver ce genre de livre. »

En dessous, un paquet était adressé aux « jumeaux Wilson ». J'interrogeais Nathan en reconnaissant l'écriture de Roxane. Si elle m'utilisait pour envoyer un cadeau à mon frère indirectement, elle allait m'entendre.

Nathan le prit et l'ouvrit pour nous deux : une grande fiole d'une potion orange accompagnée d'un mot.

 _Cette potion a été conçu par mon père et son frère alors qu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard. Elle avait pour but de leur rappeler le lien incroyable qui les unissait en tant que jumeaux si la vie les éloignait trop._

 _Comme vous vous en doutez, ils n'ont pas eu le temps de l'utiliser et il est hors de question qu'ils la commercialisent. J'estime que c'est à vous qu'elle sera le plus utile._

Je fus touchée par cette intention et Nathan me regarda, sentant un devoir venir à lui.

« -Waw, c'est quand même incroyable… Soupira-t-il en montrant la lettre à Papa. »

J'acquiesçai. Depuis notre entrée à Poudlard, l'image que j'avais de mon frère ne cessait d'évoluer. On se voyait plus et ça nous rapprochait malgré nous. Je lui adressai souvent des regards explicites quand j'étais énervée ou perdue et que j'avais besoin qu'il me calme, ce qu'il parvenait généralement à faire sans la moindre difficulté, comme si ces mots étaient parfaitement choisis pour m'apaiser.

Nathan me sourit et confirma cette impression en me tendant mon cadeau. Quand je vis un gallion dans une petite enveloppe, je fus un peu perplexe :

« -Ah ! Je dirais à James que ta réaction était à la hauteur de tes espérances. Rit il avant de sortir un autre gallion identique. Ces deux gallions sont connectés. Si je prends le mien en pensant à toi, le tiens chauffe, comme ça, si tu as besoin de moi, tu n'as qu'à me le faire savoir… »

Je le regardai, étonnée mais tellement heureuse de le savoir à mes côtés, et le remercia vivement.

« -En revanche, ne crois pas que ça va me faire oublier que James t'a envoyé un cadeau. Je suis trop curieux de le voir. »

Je haussai les épaules, j'avais plutôt prévu de l'ouvrir seule dans ma chambre, pour pouvoir réagir comme je le souhaitais. Je ne voulais pas paraître devant Nathan et Papa comme j'étais quand je le trouvais touchant dans la salle des Maraudeurs.

« -On met quand même une distance de sécurité, il s'agit de Potter, je rappelle. »

Nathan soupira en riant. Je m'approchais du paquet, plutôt petit, et le déballai. Une boîte semblait creuse mais quand je l'ouvris, je compris qu'il y avait un parchemin vierge et une carte. Piquée par la curiosité, je lus quand même la lettre :

 _Wilson,_

 _Je t'imagine déjà très perplexe devant ce parchemin vierge et je t'avoue que ça me fait bien rire. Il s'agit en fait d'une des cinq répliques d'une carte mythique, celle qui fut réalisée par mon homonyme et grand-père et ses amis. Elle est juste ensorcelée pour ne pas être révélée à n'importe qui. Grâce à mes magnifiques talents (enfin surtout grâce à mon père), j'ai pu modifier la phrase qui permettait à ce parchemin de révéler ses secrets. Il s'agit de « Potter est le meilleur ! ». Je te laisse le soin de la prononcer pour découvrir par toi-même ce que les Maraudeurs peuvent t'apporter._

 _Joyeux Noël à vous trois,_

 _Potter_

« -Je ne comprends rien du tout ! Soupira Nathan qui lisait par-dessus mon épaule, vous êtes vraiment trop bizarre tous les deux.

-Pff, m'énervai-je, moi non plus je ne comprends rien… Enfin si, je comprends qu'il veut que je dise qu'il est le meilleur ce qui est totalement faux. Il peut toujours courir. »

Papa et Nathan explosèrent de rire alors que nous continuions à ouvrir les derniers cadeaux. Le rangement fut rapide et je retournai rapidement dans ma chambre. Le lendemain arrivait Emily et je voulais être en forme pour la retrouver. Cependant, il m'était impossible de me reposer. J'étais trop curieuse de savoir ce qu'était le cadeau de James. Je savais que les Maraudeurs avaient réalisé de nombreux sorts et objets qui avaient pu, notamment, aider Harry Potter dans sa tâche, mais je ne voyais pas duquel il pouvait parler.

Je soupirai, sachant ce qu'il me restait à faire pour satisfaire ma curiosité. Je me levai de mon lit et alla chercher le parchemin, non sans insonoriser la pièce au cas où. Je ne voulais pas que Nathan m'entende m'abaisser en disant ça.

Je pointais ma baguette sur le parchemin, pour m'assurer d'être prête si quelque chose arrivait et ferma les yeux en disant, le plus bas possible :

« -Potter est le meilleur… »

Immédiatement, le parchemin se remplit. Je le pris et pus lire que je tenais entre les mains la réplique de la Carte des Maraudeurs. Je fus très impressionnée de découvrir tous les couloirs de Poudlard, ainsi que les passages secrets qui expliquaient de Roxane et Potter arrivaient toujours d'endroits improbables.

Je regardai la salle commune des Gryffondor, parfaitement détaillée, dans laquelle flottaient les quelques noms des élèves restés sur place pendant ces vacances.

Toute la nuit, je continuais d'observer chaque détail de cette magnifique carte interactive. J'étais soufflée devant tant de magie et ne pus m'empêcher d'être reconnaissante envers celui qui me l'avait procurée. Il devait me connaître assez pour savoir l'effet que ça me ferait de découvrir cela. Presqu'inconsciemment, je murmurais alors :

« -Merci James. »

Aussitôt, la carte s'effaça et le parchemin devint vierge. Je souris, j'avais trouvé le moyen de cacher et de garder ce parchemin pour moi.

Je ne pensais pas écrire tant pendant les vacances mais j'ai été inspirée, je vous en fait donc profiter.

Bonne journée/ soirée et merci d'avoir lu!

Et promis, il y a du point de vue de Nathan dans le prochain chapitre... Si j'arrive à raccourcir un peu le noël Weasley 


	20. Noël chez les Weasley

C'est déjà le vingtième chapitre, je ne sais même pas si je suis réellement lue mais ça me fait plaisir de continuer cette histoire alors je publie toujours...

Sinon, je vous laisse avec le Noël des Weasley

Point de vue de James :

Le Terrier grouillait de têtes rousses qui allaient et venaient dans tous les sens. Chacun attendait avec impatience que notre grand-mère nous autorise à rentrer dans le salon.

« -Ce n'est même plus drôle ! Se plaignit-elle. Les plus jeunes sont trop grands pour qu'on se déguise en père Noël.

-Moi, ça ne me dérange pas ! Souligna Oncle Charlie, provoquant un beau fou-rire à tous ceux de la famille qui se souvenaient de ces soirées de Noël où le pauvre oncle devait se déguiser pour ses petits neveux.

-Oh ! Et puis, je suis sûr qu'il y en a deux qui travaillent à faire naître les premiers p'tits bouts de la nouvelle génération ! Notai-je alors que tout le monde était présent sauf ma cousine et mon grand frère de cœur.

-D'ailleurs, bouda Rose, jamais très à l'aise dans l'effervescence familiale, il ne manque plus qu'eux pour qu'on puisse passer à autre chose.

-Rosie, souffla Tante Hermione, tu n'es pas obligé de nous faire part de ta mauvaise humeur.

-Désolée Maman, s'excusa-t-elle, avant de se rattraper en voyant qu'elle avait également vexé sa grand-mère. C'est juste qu'on a vraiment hâte de rentrer voir le magnifique sapin que les grands-parents nous ont fait.

Notre grand-mère prit sa petite fille dans ses bras, touchée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Mais ça n'avançait à rien notre attente infernale dans ce petit espace entre les escaliers et l'entrée du salon.

« -Bon, s'impatienta Albus. Il faudrait peut-être aller les chercher. Je sais qu'ils sont très pris par leur devoir de donner une prochaine génération à notre famille, mais Teddy et Victoire peuvent attendre un jour, non ? »

Roxane explosa de rire et fut bientôt suivie par l'ensemble des cousins, à l'exception de Louis qui n'aimait pas trop ce genre d'allusions sur sa grande sœur.

« -Oh ! Ils ont bien le temps pour ça ! Protesta Oncle Bill. Pas d'enfants avant le mariage, chez nous… Et ils n'en sont pas encore là, de toutes manières. »

Tout le monde se regarda, n'osant pas mettre le sanguin Oncle Bill devant l'évidence. Mais quand celui-ci en eut assez des regards insistants et qu'il se décida à aller chercher les deux amoureux, il fut assez surpris de voir sa femme le devancer avec un regard inquiet. Personne ne sut ce qu'il se passa à l'étage mais les quatre ne tardèrent pas à descendre, arborant chacun une attitude différente. Tante Fleur regardait avec reproche son mari qui avait l'air un peu perdu et étonné. Devant eux, Teddy avait un air gêné, avec ses cheveux rouges, en découvrant qu'il était réellement attendu par toute la famille et Victoire fronçait les sourcils, visiblement énervée par la manière qu'avaient eu ses parents de les prévenir.

« -Je crois qu'il faut que je prévienne Jonathan de ce dans quoi il se lance, me chuchota Fred en regardant notre cousine aller retrouver sa sœur qui l'attendait avec un regard compatissant. »

Je ris discrètement alors que Maman rappelait à toute la famille qu'il était temps de rentrer dans le salon.

« -Allez-y ! Joyeux Noël, déclara Mamie Molly. »

Immédiatement, ce fut la ruée vers les cadeaux. Nous avions beau avoir tous plus de douze ans, nous étions trop impatients d'ouvrir les paquets qui nous attendaient. Je n'eus de ce fait que quelques secondes pour observer l'immense arbre qui recouvrait tout un coin de la salle, il brillait à chacune des extrémités de ses branches. Chacune de ses lueurs laissait deviner une image fictive d'un membre de la famille souriant et nous invitant à aller ouvrir nos cadeaux. Je me sentais presque coupable de suivre Lily qui sautillait vers les innombrables piles de présents qui nous attendaient parce que cela signifiait que les magnifiques effets que Mamie Molly et Papi Arthur s'étaient donnés tant de mal à faire.

« -C'est vraiment trop beau, Mamie Molly, lui dis-je rapidement avant d'aller ouvrir mes cadeaux. »

Je lui fis un baiser sur sa joue, sous le regard de mon père qui semblait fier de ma marque de respect envers ma grand-mère.

« -James, m'appela Lily, c'est pour toi ! »

Elle me tendit plusieurs paquets que j'ouvris en m'asseyant, sans même m'en rendre compte, à côté de Roxane.

Comme d'habitude, la plupart des membres de ma famille m'avaient offert de quoi entretenir mon balai. Je notai quand même les nouvelles lunettes de quidditch que Nathan m'avait fait parvenir, en se rappelant sûrement de la crise que j'avais faite en constatant que j'avais cassé mon ancienne paire. Je manquai un éclat de rire en découvrant un livre qui s'intitulait : « quand les potions servent au quidditch ! » accompagné d'un petit mot :

 _Potter,_

 _Peut-être que ça te permettra de t'intéresser aux potions et d'être un peu plus efficace lors de la prochaine séance pour qu'on s'amuse encore un peu !_

 _Wilson_

Roxane, elle, explosa de rire devant mon cadeau alors que je pensais avec malice à celui que j'avais fait parvenir à Wilson. J'étais très curieux de savoir si elle avait osé prononcer la clé. En y repensant plus, je n'aurais pas dû lui révéler le mot de passe, juste pour la voir découvrir la carte avec le même regard admiratif et impressionné qu'elle avait eu dans le laboratoire ou en rencontrant mes parents, ce regard modeste et simple où ses yeux s'illuminaient d'une lueur si intense qu'elle donnait à l'objet de ses regards le sentiment d'être important et unique, ce regard qu'elle m'avait adressé immédiatement après où, en plus de toutes les émotions précédentes, je percevais sa reconnaissance et je me sentais fier et heureux de lui avoir permis de vivre de tels moments.

« -Et bien, tu te perds dans tes pensées en imaginant ta revanche sur Laureen ? Demanda Roxane en voyant mon regard pensif. »

N'osant lui révéler ce sur quoi je divaguais, j'acquiesçai avec mon regard malicieux qui la faisait tant rire.

« -Ouh ! J'imagine déjà le pire ! »

Roxane, comme tous les autres Gryffondor de notre année, avait pris l'habitude de mes oppositions contre Laureen et, bien qu'elle n'en comprenne rien, elle trouvait drôle de nous voir nous opposer, nous les deux têtes brulées du groupe, comme elle nous appelait si souvent.

Je ris. J'avais beau sentir en Roxane une présence plus que rassurante et la considérer comme une meilleure amie, je ne me sentais pas prêt à lui dire que tout ce que je retenais de ce cadeau, si bien trouvé, c'était la mention de nos séances où on 's'amuse un peu'. Ça pouvait sembler ridicule mais je savais ce qu'elle voulait signifier par cette phrase, et j'étais encore complétement d'accord avec elle : j'appréciais beaucoup nos mercredis après-midi.

Ne voulant pas que Roxane me perce à jour, je me concentrai sur ses cadeaux. Celui de Wilson m'interpella puisqu'elle lui avait offert une sorte de casque qui lui permettrait de se couper momentanément d'une « agitation qui lui pesait ». Je n'imaginais pas que ma cousine ait besoin de plus de calme. Pourtant, Wilson connaissait bien Roxane et avait passé les trois derniers mois avec elle. Elles devaient avoir un peu discuté et, au vu du sourire actuel de ma cousine devant ce qui serait son échappatoire, Wilson avait dû la cerner. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant quand on connaissait ses grandes qualités d'observatrice.

Le sourire de ma cousine s'affirma encore plus quand elle ouvrit le cadeau de Nathan. Il lui avait offert un réveil qui ressemblait à une batte de quidditch. C'était un réveil ensorcelé qui percevait la tension de celui qui l'éteindrait pour l'ensorceler et le mettre de meilleure humeur. Je lus par-dessus son épaule :

 _Roxane,_

 _Parce que ton sourire illumine tout Poudlard, ça nous ferait plaisir à tous de le voir le plus souvent possible._

 _Nathan_

Ma cousine ne dit rien. Elle avait l'air vraiment touchée par cet intention de la part de notre ami. Elle arborait toujours un sourire en coin alors qu'elle se perdait dans ses pensées. Je réalisai alors qu'elle avait commencé sa phase de déprime lorsque ce dernier s'était mis avec Leah et c'était ce moment qui avait marqué la fin de leur relation si particulière. Je devais reconnaître qu'ils étaient très complice… Il n'y avait qu'à voir leur manière de jouer à deux pendant les matchs de quidditch.

Alors c'était peut-être Nathan qui avait fait rentrer Roxane dans sa petite phase de déprime… Mais, en songeant au cadeau qu'il venait de lui faire, je compris que mon ami ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait vivre à ma cousine préférée.

Je la laissais dans ses pensées, tout en réfléchissant au meilleur moyen que j'avais de protéger Roxane.

oO0°0Oo

Point de vue de Nathan :

Je marchais derrière mon père et Laureen qui sautillait déjà d'impatience. Les couloirs du ministère étaient presque vides en ce 25 décembre. Tous les sorciers d'Angleterre devaient profiter de leur famille en ce moment magique qu'était Noël, mais nous nous rendions sur la plateforme qui réceptionnait les portoloins en provenance de l'Amérique pour accueillir Emily Pilomez qui venait passer la fin de ses vacances chez nous. L'arrivée prochaine de sa meilleure amie rendait Laureen plus souriante qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été depuis le début de l'année et ça me faisait plaisir de la voir si souriante.

« -Nous attendons l'arrivée de Miami de Emily Pilomez, déclara mon père à l'inspecteur des voyages de mineurs.

-Vous êtes parfaitement à l'heure. Annonça-t-il. Elle devrait être là dans moins d'une minute. »

Le sourire de Laureen s'élargit encore plus en regardant la plateforme, pour l'instant vide. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, son amie apparut, un peu perturbée par le voyage, mais le sourire aux lèvres. Les deux amies s'étreignirent longuement. Elles avaient presque les larmes aux yeux, de joie de se retrouver après si longtemps.

Emily était une petite jeune fille de notre âge, elle avait les cheveux bruns et des yeux bleus qui ressortaient particulièrement avec son teint halé du à ses origines sud-américaines.

Une fois les cris stridents des deux filles un peu calmé, Emily s'avança vers nous et nous salua en souriant de toutes ses dents :

« -Bonjour monsieur, je ne vous remercierais jamais assez de m'accueillir chez vous.

-Emily, souffla mon père, ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne s'est pas vu depuis plus de quatre mois que tu as le droit de ne plus m'appeler Matthew… Et puis, tu es toujours la bienvenue ici.

-C'est sûr ! Confirmai-je, en plus, quand tu es là, il y en a une qui est beaucoup moins boudeuse.

-Rooh ! S'énerva faussement Laureen en faisant semblant de me taper dans le dos. »

Emily nous regarda tous les deux, un peu surprise par cette proximité qu'elle ne nous connaissait pas. Elle allait devoir discuter avec Laureen pour être à jour et comprendre que ces quelques mois en Angleterre nous avaient déjà un peu changé.

« -Je crois qu'on peut y aller ! Miss Pilomez, m'autoriseriez-vous à vous débarrasser de votre bagage. Proposai-je en lui adressant un petit clin d'œil.

-Avec plaisir, Mr. Wilson. Accepta-t-elle en riant alors qu'elle me tendait sa petite valise, sûrement rétrécie magiquement. Dis-moi, Laureen, tu ne m'avais pas dit que ton frère était devenu un vrai séducteur.

-Oh ! Et encore, il n'est pas au maximum de ses capacités… Tu demanderas à Leah Barrow si on a l'occasion de la croiser ! Précisa Laureen.

-Pff, soupirai-je. Tu exagères, Laureen. Et puis, Leah reste en Italie jusqu'à la fin de nos vacances. Tu ne pourras la revoir qu'à Poudlard. »

Ma sœur murmura un que c'était tant mieux et je répétais que c'était en effet mieux pour les oreilles des quelques témoins d'une de vos rencontres.

Notre petit débat continua tout le long du retour, sous le regard attendri de mon père et ponctué par les rires d'Emily.

Nous étions à peine arrivés à la maison qu'un magnifique hibou nous sauta presque dessus.

« -Oh ! Il devait vous attendre depuis longtemps, celui-ci. S'étonna Emily. »

En reconnaissant l'oiseau de James, je regardai Laureen avec un air interrogateur.

« -Je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Dit-elle en haussant magistralement les épaules sous le regard amusé de son amie. »

La lettre était adressée aux « jumeaux Wilson », c'était l'écriture de Roxane : il n'y avait qu'elle pour écrire cette petite boucle dans ses 'o'.

Je l'ouvris devant l'impatience de ma sœur et la curiosité de son amie.

« -C'est une invitation à la fête et la nuit du 31 décembre au Terrier.

-Au quoi ? Terrier, vraiment ? S'étonna Laureen, comme si tout le monde connaissait cet endroit. »

Je regardai Emily, aussi perdue que moi et mon père qui menaça d'exploser de rire.

« -C'est la maison familiale des Weasley, elle est sous _fidelitas_ pour éviter que les curieux ne l'observent de trop près.

-C'est là que se sont conçus de nombreux plans pendant la guerre, précisa Laureen, justifiant ainsi cette connaissance si précise. »

Emily acquiesça, constatant que les quelques mois à Poudlard n'avaient pas amoindri la fascination de son amie pour cette période.

« -Enfin bref, continuai-je, on est tous les deux invités chez eux, parce qu'en plus de fêter le nouvel an, on fête l'anniversaire de James qui est le...

-30 décembre ! Compléta Laureen, avant de se justifier, rouge de honte. Ba quoi, il le répète à longueur de journée, disant que c'est l'occasion de la meilleure fête de l'année. En revanche, ça m'étonne que je sois également invitée.

-Je crois que c'est Roxane qui se charge des invitations. Enfin, tu sais comment James et Roxane fonctionnent. C'est souvent elle qui a le dernier mot. »

Devant le sourire pensif de Laureen, je compris qu'elle avait elle aussi eu le droit à des manifestation de l'influence de Roxane avait sur son cousin, qui donnerait n'importe quoi pour elle, et qui la laissait souvent décider quand il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir. La liste des personnes qui pouvaient venir à son anniversaire devait en faire partie.

oO0°0Oo

Point de vue de Laureen :

J'étais invitée à l'anniversaire de Potter. Je ne savais pas trop quoi en penser. Certes, ce n'était pas directement lui qui avait envoyé la lettre mais, connaissant Roxane, elle s'était assurée que son cousin n'était pas totalement opposé à ma venue. Ça me faisait plaisir d'être invitée ou d'être avec le James –parce que dans ces occasions c'était réellement James- que je retrouvais le mercredi ou qui m'avait offert cette carte. Mais ce James, je ne le voyais que quand j'étais seule avec lui et venir publiquement à son anniversaire révèlerait peut-être à certains observateurs que nos petites oppositions n'étaient plus les conséquences d'une haine profonde mais seulement une petite habitude qui était inévitable au vu de nos deux caractères bornés.

Et puis, de toute façon, il y avait Emily.

« - Tu vas y aller ! M'ordonna presque mon amie.

-J'ai le droit de décider, non ? Et puis je ne te laisse pas seule avec Papa, c'est hors de question !

-Je m'en fiche. Je préfère que tu y ailles et que tu me débriefes après parce que c'est le genre de soirée où il se passe plein de trucs.

-On ne se voit déjà pas beaucoup, je ne vais pas te laisser toute une soirée, tu me manquerais trop. »

Notre discussion continua sans vraiment aboutir. Il fallut que Nathan rentre dans ma chambre pour évoquer ce qui lui semblait être une solution.

« -Bon, les filles, je viens de répondre à James que je venais et que je n'étais pas sûr pour toi, notamment parce que tu avais une amie à la maison, je te lis sa réponse… ' _Roxane m'avait prévenu qu'elle invitait ta sœur. Ça fera plaisir à tout le monde de la voir…'_ Il a vraiment mis des points de suspension, je ne sais pas trop ce que ça veut dire. Enfin bref, je continue : ' _Si vous faites confiance à cette amie, elle peut venir également, ça fera de l'animation et je suis sûre que Roxane et Lisa seront ravies de rencontrer la fameuse Emily !'_ Tu m'expliques comment il connaît son prénom ?

-Je lui écrivais une lettre et il est venu m'embêter un jour, mentis-je à peine en haussant les épaules.

-Tu lui as vraiment parlé de moi ! S'exclama Emily, et je suis réellement invitée à l'anniversaire de James Potter ! Sa réputation de joueur de quidditch s'étend jusqu'à Salem ! »

Je soupirai, je n'avais plus d'excuse pour refuser cette invitation.

« -Je suppose que ça veut dire que vous venez toutes les deux ? Demanda Nathan.

-Evidemment, confirma mon amie, sans que je n'ai eu le temps de protester.

-D'accord, reconnus-je finalement. Mais je n'envoie pas de lettre à Potter.

-Tu abuses ! Soupira Nathan, un peu amusé. Tu oublies qu'il a pensé à toi à Noël, c'est une vraie marque d'attention… De toutes manières, il m'a aussi dit qu'il fallait répondre directement à Roxane, parce que c'était elle qui s'occupait des invitations. »

Je souris, c'était bien le genre de Roxane de gérer tout ça, et si ça l'occupait à ne pas déprimer dans son coin, ça ne pouvait qu'être positif.

Je m'assis rapidement à mon bureau et rédigeai ma réponse :

 _Chère Roxane,_

 _Nathan m'a dit qu'il fallait que je réponde à toi directement concernant votre soirée du 31. Il nous a aussi précisé qu'on pouvait venir avec une amie. Nous serons donc trois (en comptant Nathan et moi, je te rassure !)_

 _J'espère que Noël s'est bien passé dans ta famille. Avec tous les cousins, ça a dû être la fête. Chez nous, c'était bien plus calme, je te remercie d'ailleurs pour ce cadeau aussi intrigant qu'enrichissant. Nous nous sentons tous les deux très honorés de reprendre cette potion._

 _Il ne m'est rien arrivé de passionnant cette première semaine, donc je ne vais pas écrire pour ne rien dire,_

 _Je t'embrasse et ai hâte de te retrouver,_

 _Laureen._

Satisfaite, je confiai l'enveloppe à Iris et le laissai s'en aller. Je me tournai vers ma meilleure amie qui me regardait avec des yeux pétillants :

« -Bon, j'ai tellement de trucs à te raconter que je ne sais plus par quoi commencer. »

On va laisser les deux amies se retrouver et se raconter les potins inintéressants de Salem, ainsi que les premiers mois de Laureen à Poudlard et son se retrouve bientôt pour une super soirée en perspective.


	21. Majorité de James Potter

Point de vue de Roxane :

« -Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle te dit, Laureen ? Me demanda James alors que nous étions au Terrier pour organier avec Mamie Molly pour qu'elle nous donne les derniers détails avant de nous confier la maison. »

Je ne devais pas avoir l'air très heureuse, puisque James, Fred, Teddy, Dominique et Victoire me regardaient avec inquiétude.

« -Oh ! Eh bien, elle vient, comme son frère…

-C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ? S'enquit Fred.

-Euh… Oui, acquiesçai-je. »

Leurs regards changèrent, comme s'ils n'aimaient pas trop que je leur mente et les prenne pour des imbéciles.

Je ne pouvais pas leur dire que j'étais gênée que Nathan ose ramener une fille, sûrement Leah, alors que je me réjouissais de lui parler un peu pendant la soirée. Je ne pouvais pas leur avouer que mes prises de conscience lors du bal et de ma dernière discussion avec Lisa ne cessaient de trotter dans ma tête et à me faire penser à lui.

James, quant à lui, m'observait avec un petit sourire en coin. Il semblait bouillir de l'intérieur je me demandai s'il avait compris ce que je ressentais pour son ami. Je ne voulais pas causer une dispute entre les deux.

« -Bon, les enfants, vous savez qu'il y a de nombreux gnomes dans le jardin, mais il ne faudrait pas que vos amis soient surpris. Nous rappela Papi Arthur.

-Oh ! Ils peuvent même tenter de les faire dégager ! Rajouta notre grand-mère, nous faisant éclater de rire. »

Puis elle nous fit faire le tour de la maison, nous donnant les quelques indications que nous connaissions déjà. De toute façon, cette maison avait survécu à tant de fracas, qu'elle n'allait pas avoir de mal à résister à cette soirée. Certes, ce n'était pas n'importe quelle fête. C'était le nouvel an des petits-enfants Weasley. Cette fête que Victoire et Teddy avaient décidé de faire alors qu'elle était en troisième année. Elle avait simplement proposé à Teddy et deux de ses amis de venir au Terrier. A l'époque, les grands-parents veillaient encore en restant à l'étage. Puis, au fur et à mesure des années, les petits-enfants avaient grandi et ce petit rituel du 31 décembre s'était installé et réunissait ceux qui avaient treize ans ou plus. Lorsque ce fut le cas de James, on accepta qu'il fête son anniversaire en même temps. Il fut alors décidé, pour permettre chacun de profiter de leurs amis, que tous pourraient inviter un ou une amie avant la cinquième année. Après, il nous était possible d'inviter autant d'amis que nous le désirions. Ainsi, le nombre d'invités augmentait chaque année et l'ambiance était au rendez-vous.

Cette année, ça allait encore être pire puisque nous étions cinq en sixième et septième année, dans trois maisons différentes. Certes, Lucy n'avait invité qu'un petit groupe d'amis mais Fred et Dominique s'étaient chargés de faire signe à leur groupe d'amis qui comptait autant de Serdaigle que de Gryffondor. James et moi avions, de notre côté, invité tous les Gryffondor de notre année, quelques Serdaigle et Serpentard… Il fallait bien célébrer la majorité de James.

« -Oh… Mon tout petit que va être majeur demain. Soupira Tante Ginny en nous regardant mettre au point les derniers détails.

-Mais qu'il est tout petit ! Répéta Albus en se moquant de son frère.

-Je te rappelle qu'il est plus âgé que toi, Al' ! Soulignai-je.

-Mais Maman ne m'appelle jamais son tout petit… »

Je rigolai à voir Tante Ginny face à ses deux fils. Ça n'avait pas dû être facile tous les jours d'élever les deux Potter. Mais elle s'était plutôt bien débrouillée.

« -Oh ! Demanda-t-elle en regardant la liste des invités, vous invitez vos nouveaux amis, les deux Wilson.

-Bah oui ! Soupira James, on n'allait pas en inviter qu'un seul. Je respecte encore un peu l'éducation que tu m'as donnée. »

Depuis que j'avais réalisé que Leah accompagnerait Nathan, je commençai à penser que ma soirée aurait été bien plus agréable s'il n'y avait eu qu'un seul des deux Wilson. Evidemment, je préférais ne rien dire et retourner mon attention sur ma tante qui regardait son fils avec un regard très explicite quant au fait qu'elle ne croyait pas un mot de ce que venait de lui dire James. C'était dans ces moment-là que j'aurais tant aimé être un animagus et me transformer en petite souris pour avoir pu assister à ce dîner entre Potter et Wilson, ou, encore mieux, assister à leurs séances secrètes en laboratoire des Maraudeurs.

oO0°0Oo

Point de vue de James :

« -Bon anniversaire James ! Me chuchota ma mère en me réveillant ce matin du 30 décembre.

-Merci Maman, murmurai-je, encore endormi. »

Et voilà, j'avais 17 ans. J'étais majeur et libre de vivre ma vie, même si je ne changerais celle que j'avais pour rien au monde. J'aimais bien trop ma famille.

La main tendre de ma mère qui me caressait les cheveux ne pouvait que confirmer le sentiment irremplaçable d'être aimé par ses proches, au moins autant que je les aimais.

Elle me fit un baiser sur le front et se leva pour me laisser émerger calmement. Malheureusement, le calme n'était pas très caractéristique de la famille et Albus et Lily débarquèrent immédiatement après son départ. Ils sautèrent sur mon pauvre lit avec tant d'énergie que je me demandais encore comment il ne se cassait pas.

« -Bon anniversaire le vieux ! Commença Albus

-Et dire qu'un mec comme toi a le droit de faire de la magie n'importe quand… Le monde sorcier va mal, c'est moi qui vous le dit ! Rajouta Lily en me prenant dans ses bras. »

Mes frères et sœurs avaient décidemment beaucoup de considération pour moi.

« -Vous cachez très mal votre jalousie… Notai-je en riant. Et faites attention, Maman m'a appris à lancer de magnifique chauve-furies…

-A moi aussi, rétorqua Lily.

-Oui, mais moi, j'ai le droit de te les lancer. »

Ma petite sœur me tira la langue, malgré ses treize ans affermis.

« -C'est quoi tout ce raffut qui m'empêche d'aller féliciter mon fils ! Fit semblant de s'énerver mon père en rentrant à son tour dans la chambre. »

Je me levai pour accueillir son étreinte un peu plus dignement que les vannes de mes frères et sœurs.

« -Bon anniversaire, mon fils. Je suis tellement heureux d'avoir un fils comme toi, tu vas nous faire de grandes choses.

-A commencer par ranger ta chambre ! Se moqua Lily alors qu'Albus ramassait avec dégout le tas de vêtements de la veille qui traînait.

-Vous êtes irrécupérables ! Me plaignis-je avant de remercier mon père, réellement touché par ce qu'il venait de me dire. »

Je proposai ensuite que nous descendions tous prendre notre petit déjeuner puisque toute la famille était réveillée. Maman nous attendait, toute souriante et nous servit un des petits déjeuners qu'elle seule savait nous faire.

« -C'est vraiment trop bon ! Tu ne voudrais pas aller à Poudlard pour nous en faire toute l'année, Maman ? Demanda Albus.

-Vous êtes peut-être un peu trop d'élèves dans tout Poudlard. Souligna mon père.

-Ba, Maman n'a qu'à s'occuper que des Serpentards. Je suis sûr que Tante Hermione serait ravie d'être en charge des Gryffondor. »

Je me retins de vider mon verre sur la tête de mon frère, je n'allais pas gâcher le succulent jus de citrouilles du jardin familial que Maman nous avait fait, mais j'appréciai la petite tape derrière la tête que lui administra ma sœur.

Nous savions tous les cinq que Tante Hermione n'aimait pas du tout cuisiner mais préférais engager un nombre incalculable d'elfes qu'elle rémunérait beaucoup trop pour ce qu'ils faisaient.

« -Cher Albus, précisa ma mère quand nos rires se calmèrent. Je te rappelle que, malgré toute l'affection que j'ai pour toi, je reste une Gryffondor dans l'âme, et fière de l'être.

-Bien dit Maman ! renchérit Lily.

-Quand on met les femmes de la famille en colère, soupira faussement mon père.

-De toute façon, je suis seul contre tous dans cette famille ! Ironisa Albus. »

J'explosai de rire à chacune des remarques des membres de ma famille, savourant de les avoir tous les quatre auprès de moi. La fréquentation des jumeaux Wilson m'avait fait réaliser pleinement la chance que j'avais et je comptais bien en profiter. J'avais apprécié les voir lors du dîner à la maison parce qu'ils avaient semblé heureux d'être avec nous et touchés de l'accueil qu'on leur faisait. Si c'était possible, j'essaierais de renouveler ce genre de moments qui donnaient étonnement le sourire à Wilson.

oO0°0Oo

Point de vue de Nathan :

« -C'est bon, tout est prêt ! Assurai-je à mon père. »

Nous étions dans notre salon. Emily, Laureen et moi nous apprêtions à prendre le portoloin qui nous enverrait chez les Weasley. Notre père nous regardait ému, alors qu'il terminait de se préparer pour aller à une réception où il retrouverait sûrement les parents de tous ceux qui nous accueillaient.

« -Bon, profitez bien de votre soirée. Et pas de bêtises !

-Je ne fais pas de bêtises, quand je bois trop ! Le rassura Laureen, en me regardant avec des gros yeux, alors qu'Emily riait discrètement. »

Je soupirai en comprenant qu'elle considérait que Leah était une erreur.

Je n'eus pas le temps de protester que je sentis les picotements dans le ventre caractéristique de notre départ imminent. Je pus à peine adresser un clin d'œil à mon père que je me trouvais déjà dans la campagne, à quelques mètres d'une maison d'où sortait déjà une musique entraînante. Une silhouette qui m'intriguait à côté de la porte permettait aux invités de rentrer.

« -Bienvenue au Terrier ! Nous accueillit une voix. »

Dans l'obscurité, je n'en distinguais pas le propriétaire, je ne pouvais voir uniquement ses cheveux bleus et la magnifique blonde qu'il tenait à son bras. La manière qu'avaient ses yeux que je percevais bleus même dans l'obscurité de m'attirer me fit penser à cette sensation perturbante et légèrement désagréable que j'avais eue en regardant Dominique. Je compris alors que j'avais à faire à sa grande sœur, et à son compagnon dont m'avait déjà parlé James.

« -Enchanté, je suis Nathan Wilson, et voici ma sœur Laureen, nous présentai-je comme c'était un réflexe de parler pour ma sœur. Nous sommes des amis de…

-Roxane et James ! Ils nous ont parlé de vous, compléta l'homme. Je suis Teddy Lupin…

-… Et moi Victoire Weasley, une de leurs cousines. »

Ils nous indiquèrent l'entrée de la maison alors que d'autres invités venaient de transplanner et d'arriver derrière nous.

« -Elle est magnifique cette femme, souffla Emily, assez timide.

-Elle a du sang de Vélane, expliqua Laureen à son amie. Mais apparemment, elle est folle amoureuse de Teddy depuis qu'elle est née, donc les pauvres mecs qui la voient ne peuvent pas en profiter. »

Les deux amies rirent un peu. Je n'osai pas leur dire que tous les hommes n'étaient pas friands de cette attirance non contrôlée et puis j'étais occupé par autre chose. A mesure que nous nous rapprochions de l'entrée, je distinguais plus de détails sur cette silhouette que j'avais remarqué dès notre arrivée. Rapidement, je reconnus le rire de Roxane, mais ce fut bien le seul indice qui me permit de l'identifier.

« -Waw, s'exclama Laureen quand elle reconnut à son tour son amie. Comme disent les moldus, elle s'est mise sur son 31. »

Je savais que Laureen m'observait pour avoir mon avis ou juger ma réaction mais je ne pouvais rien dire, ou même cacher mes joues rougies de voir mon amie si bien vêtue. Je préférais profiter de cette vision plutôt que de me soucier de ce que comprenait ma sœur.

Roxane avait troqué son chignon autour de sa baguette pour une coupe de cheveux raffinée où chaque mèche était tressée avec soin. Elle portait une robe qui découvrait ses frêles épaules, uniquement protégées du vent par un léger châle, qui se resserrait au niveau de sa taille pour descendre avec une fluidité qui suggérait la douceur.

Elle se tourna vers nous et je la vis son visage s'inquiéter avant de se détendre et de sourire franchement, comme soulagée d'un poids.

« -Tu es très belle, Laureen ! Dit-elle à ma sœur qui arrivait vers elle. »

Je préférais arriver un peu après les deux filles pour saluer dignement notre hôte.

« -C'est toi qui est impressionnante, Roxane. Lui retourna Laureen, je te présente Emily, mon amie de Salem dont je t'ai déjà beaucoup parlé. »

En entendant l'identité d'Emily, ses yeux, qui semblaient étonnés, s'animèrent d'une lueur de joie. Son visage rayonnait et je fus saisi par son expression de bonheur. Au fond de moi, je sentais le besoin de la prendre dans mes bras pour m'imprégner de cet aura magique qui m'attirait tant. Elle salua Emily et les invita à entrer, puis se tourna vers moi.

« -Bonsoir Roxane, arrivai-je enfin à prononcer. Tu es magnifique. »

Le sourire qu'elle m'adressa ensuite manqua de me faire défaillir. J'étais à un mètre d'elle et je percevais légèrement ses joues qui s'empourpraient, la rendant encore plus fragile.

Ne pouvant me retenir, je déposai un baiser sur son front avant de la remercier d'un regard qui en disait long. Nous aurions pu rester longtemps à profiter de ce contact si anodin par lequel j'avais l'impression de redécouvrir mon amie, de partager toute cette joie qui m'avait tant manqué ce dernier mois, mais il y avait des gens derrière nous qui souhaitaient à leur tour rentrer. A contre cœur, je rompis notre échange et me dirigeai vers le salon.

Voilà pour ce court chapitre par rapport aux trois derniers mais je m'étais bien investie dans les précédents. Enfin bref, je vous laisse imaginer la suite de cette soirée, que je publierais sûrement la semaine prochaine...


	22. 31 décembre (1)

Quelques précisions:

Cette soirée se décompose en deux chapitres différents qui se recoupent en certains passages. Ce sont des chapitres avec un point de vue unique mais il m'était nécessaire de m'attarder sur ces deux personnages. J'étais partie pour écrire quatre fois la même soirée selon les différents points de vue mais je me suis dit que ça serait un peu redondant.

J'espère que ça vous plaira. C'était un chapitre très compliqué à écrire.

Point de vue de James :

« -Je suis impressionnée ! Reconnut Lisa, assise sur le canapé à côté de nous. L'organisation est carrément géniale, cette année.  
-Parce que ce n'était pas le cas les autres années ? S'enquit faussement Dominique. »

Ma cousine n'attendit pas la réponse puisqu'elle venait de s'apercevoir que celui qui venait me souhaiter un bon anniversaire n'était autre que son petit ami Jonathan. Elle l'embarqua immédiatement et me laissa saluer les invités.  
Seulement, je ne fus pas très attentif au défilé de mes camarades plus ou moins proches parce que mon regard était accaparé ailleurs. A l'entrée, venaient d'apparaître deux nouvelles invitées. Si je devinai rapidement qu'il s'agissait de Laureen et de son amie Emily, je ne pus m'empêcher de les observer longuement, tant l'allure élégante de Laureen m'impressionnait.  
Elle était vêtue d'une robe soyeuse bleue nuit qui descendait le long de ses jambes et mettait en valeur sa silhouette fine. Cela lui donnait un air fier et élégant, très appréciable. Elle marchait dignement vers le buffet, la tête droite avec ses cheveux longs qui accompagnaient avec une simplicité déconcertante chacun de ses mouvements. Elle discutait maintenant avec son amie et Sean et ponctuait les remarques du préfet par des rires que j'imaginais déjà aussi légers que raffinés. En l'observant ainsi, je me surpris à penser que cette prestance était exactement ce que je rechercherais quand il serait temps pour moi d'être accompagné lors des cérémonies et galas auxquels tout Potter se devait de participer. Elle avait cette classe que l'on attendait de toute femme en société mais que la plupart s'évertuait seulement à approcher… Chez Laureen, c'était tout simplement naturel.

J'aurais sûrement pu rester à épier les moindres gestes de mon invitée toute la soirée mais Nathan s'imposa devant moi.

« -Tu as l'air bien accaparé, mais je pourrais bien te distraire pour te souhaiter un bon anniversaire ! »

Je secouai la tête pour reprendre mes esprits. Je ne voulais pas que Nathan me demande plus précisément ce qui me prenait tant d'attention –il s'agissait quand même de sa sœur- et accepta l'étreinte virile de celui qui était, en quelques mois, devenus un de mes meilleurs amis.

« -Merci Nathan ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir.  
-Hey ! Nathan, c'est qui la fille avec qui ta sœur est rentrée. Votre invitée surprise n'est pas Leah ? S'enquit Lisa. »

Nathan la regarda, un peu surpris de l'effet que l'alcool avait sur notre amie, tandis que je me retins de demander à Lisa si c'était, comme je le pensais, Roxane qui lui avait confié ses craintes à ce sujet.

« -Euh… Non, Leah est en Italie, je crois. Assura -t-il, mal à l'aise. C'est Emily Pilomez, la meilleure amie de Salem de Laureen. Et puis, s'il y a bien un sujet dont on ne va pas parler ce soir, c'est Leah. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? »

J'approuvai totalement, tout comme Lisa qui se dépêcha de changer de sujet en voyant Roxane avancer.

« -Oh ! Mais c'est la fameuse Emily, on en a tellement entendu parler ! S'exclama-t-elle en faisant de grand signe aux deux filles pour qu'elles nous rejoignent. »

Tout le monde rit en voyant la petite Emily entrainer son amie, toujours si réservée.  
Elles s'avancèrent vers nous lentement. Du moins assez lentement pour que je capte chaque mouvement de la robe fluide de Laureen qui ondulait au rythme de ses pas. Elle m'adressa un timide sourire, discret comme elle savait si bien le faire pour que personne ne le remarque et je lui répondis, fébrilement.

« -Alors, les jeunes, ça va comme vous voulez ? »

Je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que c'était Teddy qui nous avait demandé ça et le rire léger qui l'accompagnait appartenait évidemment à Victoire.

« -Très bien, Teddy ! Répondit Alex en saluant mon grand frère de cœur. On t'a présenté Nathan ? »

Les deux concernés acquiescèrent alors que Lisa coupait court ces présentations :

« -Waw ! Laureen est carrément magnifique. On ne la reconnaît presque pas. »

Alors qu'Alex appuyait sa petite amie, je me retins d'acquiescer. Mais il ne fallait pas trop que je révèle mes pensées, d'autant plus que Laureen était déjà à notre hauteur.

« -Bonsoir Laureen ! L'accueillit Lisa. Tu es très belle ce soir. Et ça fait plaisir de te voir. Tu nous présentes ?  
-Merci Lisa… Bafouilla l'intéressée. »

Le rouge qui lui montait aux joues la rendait tout à coup accessible, alors qu'elle n'était que hauteur et dignité quelques secondes auparavant…

« -Bon, continua-t-elle en se reprenant, je vous présente Emily, mon amie de Salem. Emily, voilà tous mes amis de Gryffondor : Roxane que tu as vue tout à l'heure, Peter et Johnny, les amis de Sean, Alex, Lisa… Bon Nathan mais tu les connais, et J… euh Pot…  
-Ah ! Non ! S'énerva Teddy, ici et ce soir on est tous amis donc on s'appelle tous par nos prénoms ! »

Ce fut à ce moment que je réalisai que je l'avais appelée par son prénom depuis que je l'avais vue rentrer. Même si ce n'était que dans mes pensées, j'avais encore du mal à y croire.  
Si elle regarda Teddy avec étonnement, Laureen haussa magistralement les épaules avant d'accepter simplement une évidence qu'elle essayait également de nier puisque j'avais bien perçu que son premier réflexe était de m'appeler par mon prénom.

« -Soit, donc voici James !  
-Enchantée ! S'exclama la petite Emily en allant serrer joyeusement toutes les mains qu'on lui tendait. »

Je continuais à fixer Laureen qui ne semblait pas prête non plus à baisser les yeux. C'était à la fois un nouveau défi qui nous opposait pour savoir lequel de nous deux lâcherait en premier et un moyen de se saluer différemment. J'essayai cependant de ne montrer à personne que j'aimais assez la façon calme qu'elle avait de prononcer mon prénom.

« -Bon, puisque tout le monde est là ! Nous coupa Roxane en riant. »

Tout se passa très vite. Roxane leva un bras, toute la salle se tut et la lumière s'éteignait à peine qu'ils commençaient tous à chanter alors que Lily et Albus se disputaient pour porter le gigantesque gâteau que Mamie Molly avait du faire.  
Ils étaient tous les deux face à moi, me forçant à monter sur le canapé pour que les convies puissent me voir à travers.  
Roxane me tendit un petit paquet :

« -C'est de notre part à tous ! »

J'étais étonné. Avec la proximité de mon anniversaire et de Noël, je ne recevais jamais de cadeaux pour ce dernier, ou quelques broutilles de mes parents.

Je sortis du cadeau un petit objet que je n'eux aucune difficulté à reconnaître : c'était un vif d'or. Seulement, alors que je voulais l'activer, ce dernier se mit à voler sur place, sans aucune difficulté pour que n'importe qui ne l'attrape. Je ne restai pas perplexe bien longtemps puisque j'aperçut au-dessus du vif, une photo apparaître, une photo de Roxane et moi sur des balais alors que nous devions n'avoir que deux ou trois ans, puis une autre la remplaça où j'étais avec Albus et le petit bébé Lily, la suivante était plus récente et me montrait riant avec Alex et Nathan dans la salle commune.

« -On l'a chargé avec quelques photos, m'expliqua ma cousine, mais on te laisse en rajouter si tu as envie.  
-Merci tout le monde ! »

Je ne dis rien d'autre, j'étais bien trop touché par cette attention. Je ne savais pas ce que j'avais prévu de faire une fois que j'aurais quitté Poudlard, mais savoir que ce petit vif me permettait d'emporter ce à qui je tiens avec moi me touchait profondément.

Je pris ma cousine et mes frères et sœurs dans mes bras plus précisément, sachant que les principales photos étaient tirées de leurs appareils respectifs. J'aurais bien passé ma soirée à admirer tous ces souvenirs, mais nous devions tous profiter de notre soirée.  
Victoire l'avait bien compris et remettait déjà la musique, entrainant avec elle un Teddy aussi ravi que fier. Ils s'illustrèrent à travers deux ou trois danses animées. La joie et le sourire qui accompagnaient chacun de leurs gestes les rendaient resplendissants. J'étais profondément heureux pour ma cousine et mon « grand frère » qu'ils se soient trouvés ainsi, ils étaient définitivement faits pour être ensemble.  
Entre deux musiques, Teddy m'arrêta un clin d'œil, m'invitant à le rejoindre. J'acquiesçai en entrainant Roxane.  
Les musiques qui se succédaient étaient plus rythmées que celles qui inauguraient les bals de Poudlard et les danses plus naturelles et libres. Je me laissais aller au son entrainant des chansons. Danser avec Roxane nous fit cet effet habituel et si agréable que nous partagions à chacun de ces moments de complicités. Après, elle, j'empruntais Lisa à Alex pour lui permettre de s'amuser aussi puisqu'Alex détestait danser. Ensuite, j'invitais Rose, puis Dominique, puis quelques-unes de ses amis. J'aimais accompagner des filles sur une piste, les révéler à travers quelques pas rythmés. Enfin, je ne sus résister aux yeux rêveurs de ma petite sœur. Albus avait invité sa meilleure amie à danser et la pauvre Lily se trouvait seule avec Hugo et son ami qui n'avaient pas prévu de quitter un canapé isolé.

« -Me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accompagner sur cette danse, Miss Potter.  
-Pff… Soupira-t-elle en se levant, je commençais à m'impatienter ! Dire que même Albus m'a laissé comme une potiche.  
-C'est toi qui nous as demandé de nous assurer que Madison s'amusait… »

Lily me sourit en acquiesçant avant de suivre mes gestes à la perfection. J'étais fière de danser avec ma sœur à qui j'avais appris à bouger ainsi.

« -Alors, comment vis-tu ta première soirée en notre compagnie ? Demandai-je à ma sœur.  
-Je me sens un peu ridicule parce que trop jeune mais j'aime bien observer tout le monde se laisser aller. Je suis sûre qu'on va voir des trucs totalement improbables.  
-C'est l'idée de se détendre pour une soirée, c'est vraiment sympa, tu verras.  
-Et surprenant aussi ! S'exclama-t-elle. »

Je compris ce qu'elle ne voulait dire en la faisant tourner pour me mettre à sa place. Face à moi, Rose était sur la piste, ce qui était déjà très étonnant, mais elle était en plus accompagnée de Scorpius Malefoy, venu en tant que meilleur ami d'Albus.

« -On aura tout vu… Soupira Lily. Al' est vraiment capable de faire des miracles pour que son meilleur ami soit accepté par la famille, même s'il s'appelle Malefoy.  
-C'est qu'il a de la détermination notre frère, reconnus-je.  
-Apparemment, c'est à ça qu'on reconnaît un Potter. »

Je ris un peu à la remarque de ma sœur, avant de suivre son conseil. Je jetai un regard rapide sur les différents couples de la piste de danse. Après avoir encore admiré Victoire et Teddy, je constatai que Dominique et Jonathan n'étaient pas loin de les rejoindre. Leur relation durait bien plus qu'on ne l'aurait espéré et cela nous faisait plaisir de les voir si heureux. Molly qui avait fait l'effort de venir, couvait d'un œil protecteur sa sœur Lucy qui était momentanément aux bras d'Andrew, son fiancé. Un peu plus loin, je fus surpris de voir que Nathan était également sur la piste de danse, semblant gagner en assurance grâce au soutien de sa cavalière qui n'était autre que Roxane.

« -Ils sont mignons, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Lily avait clairement vu que j'avais remarqué avec qui dansait Roxane et scrutait ma réaction. D'un sourcil interrogateur, je la fis sourire, gênée. Elle savait désormais que j'avais compris ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête concernant mon ami et ma cousine. J'étais un peu perplexe et préférait attendre un peu avant de me prononcer, d'autant plus qu'il y avait toujours Leah.

« -On verra bien… Termina-t-elle, avant de s'étonner devant une autre scène. Je la fis tourner à son tour pour voir que Fred dansait très proche d'une petite brune. Il avait son regard de séducteur et profitait de chaque mouvement pour se rapprocher de sa cavalière qui n'en avait pas l'air si mécontente. Si Fred avait déjà été séducteur par le passé, il ne s'était jamais montré aussi proche d'une fille qu'il venait de rencontrer. La fille, qui accompagnait mon cousin par des sourires aussi joyeux qu'équivoques pour un Fred heureux de la tournure que prenait sa soirée, n'était autre que la fameuse Emily, meilleure amie de Laureen.

Ce fut à ce moment que je remarquai qu'elle n'était plus dans la pièce. Mon regard perdu et un peu inquiet de ce constat alerta ma sœur qui me connaissait assez bien pour comprendre :

« -Je viens de voir Laureen sortir, elle doit sûrement prendre l'air. »

Un peu étonné, je remerciai Lily du regard, appréciant pleinement sa perspicacité et sa discrétion quand, à la fin de la chanson, je la laissais avec Albus pour me diriger à mon tour vers l'extérieur. J'étais inexorablement attiré par l'idée d'être seul avec Laureen, d'être ce James que je ne montre que quand nous ne sommes que tous les deux, de profiter de cette Laureen si surprenante.

En franchissant la porte, je n'eus aucun mal à la distinguer, malgré l'obscurité de sa tenue. Elle se tenait debout, seule devant l'immensité de la campagne. Je marchais calmement vers elle. Je savais qu'elle m'entendrait arriver et n'avais pas besoin de me signaler.  
Laureen ne se tourna pas vers moi, elle se contenta de se décaler presqu'imperceptiblement, comme si elle voulait me laisser un peu de place sur une des rares zones que les gnaumes n'avaient pas ravagées. Dans le silence de la nuit, je n'entendais que le léger souffle de sa respiration, mais je ne me sentais absolument pas gêné. Moi, le grand bavard et éloquent James Potter qui ne cessait de raconter tout ce qui lui passait pas la tête, n'avais rien de plus appréciable à dire que ce silence mystérieux qui conférait à ma voisine une aura si intrigante.  
Au bout d'un moment qui me parut à la fois incroyablement long et bien trop court, elle se tourna vers moi :

« -Cet endroit est aussi mythique que magique… Merci de m'avoir invitée.  
-Merci à toi d'être venue ! »

Elle levait légèrement ma tête pour me regarder dans les yeux et me gratifier d'un de ses regards qui me touchaient de plus en plus et me poussait à être totalement honnête avec elle.

« -Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de te voir… Surtout que tu es très élégante ce soir, c'est d'autant agréable ! »

J'avais peut-être été trop honnête sur ce coup, je me sentis obligée de me rattraper en me la jouant un peu séducteur avec un clin d'œil, mais j'avais peur que ce soit le genre de comportement qui énerve Laureen. Cependant, je ne perçus aucune autre réaction qu'un léger rougissement et je dus reconnaître intérieurement que j'étais touché par cette gêne qu'elle ne semblait pas assumer mais qu'elle me laissait percevoir malgré elle.  
Je lui adressai un sourire franc pour qu'elle se détende un peu, elle me répondit et je me sentis soulagé :

« -C'est vraiment une bonne idée de faire une fête avec tous vos amis et vos cousins ! Déclara Laureen, rompant ce silence si intense.  
-C'est une idée de ma cousine Victoire et du filleul de Papa, Teddy, ils ont instauré la tradition et nous n'avons fait que la respecter.  
-Et bien vous avez eu raison, ça fait du bien de se détendre un peu tous ensemble et ça marque le coup de la nouvelle année…  
-Et comme nous n'invitions que des gens de confiance, nous pouvons nous laisser aller sans nous soucier des conséquences. Rajoutai-je en jetant un œil par la fenêtre. »

A sa tête à la fois surprise et amusée, je compris qu'elle avait, comme moi, constaté que Nathan et Roxane dansaient désormais presque seuls sur la piste, tandis que son amie et Fred étaient confortablement assis dans un canapé. Emily semblait bien installée dans ses bras, presqu'impatiente que mon cousin ne conclue par un baiser ce rapprochement fulgurant.

« -Ça c'est sûr ! S'exclama-t-elle »

Nous avions, inconsciemment, commencé à marcher autour du Terrier et, alors que nous ne tardions pas à retourner devant l'entrée, Laureen s'arrêta.

« -Euh… Bredouilla-t-elle, avant qu'on rentre, je voulais te remercier pour le cadeau inestimable que tu m'as fait à Noël.  
-Ah ! Tu as réussi à l'ouvrir, compris-je.  
-Oui ! Rit-elle, ma curiosité dépasse mon orgueil. »

Je ris avec elle, alors que je comprenais qu'elle avait également réussi à fermer la carte, et je fus touchée de l'imaginer prononcer mon prénom sans y être forcée.

« -Content que ça t'ait plu… Fis-je pour casser ce silence qui devenait si important. »

Elle me sourit simplement, elle avait l'air un peu gênée :

« -Et toi, heureux de ce cadeau d'anniversaire ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Son ton impliqué qui tentait de se faire passer pour dégagé me fit comprendre qu'elle n'était pas innocente dans cette brillante idée de ce cadeau.

« -Oh ! Oui, c'était vraiment une bonne idée. Tu y as participé ? M'étonnai-je »

Elle devint toute rouge en m'avouant qu'elle avait soufflé l'idée à Roxane, sans même que ma cousine ne réalise qu'elle avait, indirectement, participer à un cadeau pour moi. Roxane s'était chargée du geste. Je la remerciai encore quand la traditionnelle valse des dernières minutes faisait résonner ses premières notes.

Cette musique, comme le voulait notre tradition, était plus forte que les autres afin de s'assurer que tout le monde en ait conscience. Visiblement, Laureen ne connaissait pas cette habitude puisqu'elle ne comprit pas que tous, invités, comme cousins, se levèrent pour aller retrouver leurs amis ou proches.

« -C'est la dernière musique de l'année, chacun la passe avec ses meilleurs amis, ou leurs petits amis… Enfin avec celui ou celle qui a marqué d'une manière ou d'une autre son année, et qui devrait marquer la suivante. Lui appris-je en répétant machinalement ce que Teddy et Victoire avaient argué pendant des années. »

Laureen acquiesça tandis que je voyais que Roxane n'était pas décidée à quitter les bras de Nathan qui n'avait pas l'air de se plaindre de sa cavalière. J'avais toujours eu l'habitude d'inviter ma cousine pour cette dernière valse mais je ne ressentais pas ce besoin cette année, je la savais heureuse pour le moment et j'avais terriblement envie d'inviter celle qui me tenait compagnie depuis un certain temps déjà.

« -Et si je te propose de passer ces quelques minutes à mon bras, tu accepterais ? »

Je savais que c'était bas de faire passer cette demande comme un défi, mais je ne pouvais pas m'exprimer clairement ce qu'il faisait que je voulais partager cette danse symbolique avec elle.  
Face à moi Laureen baissa la tête ce qui m'inquiéta et me poussa à réagir :

« -On aura qu'à dire que tous tes amis et les miens étaient pris, si tu as peur de l'avis des gens. »

Elle émit un petit rire en relevant la tête avant de me sourire et d'acquiescer.

« -Si tu ne me marches pas sur les pieds, ça devrait le faire ! »

Elle arborait son petit regard mutin, presque complice qui me convainquit de prendre sa main et de l'entrainer sur le pas de la porte.  
Alors qu'elle posait ses bras sur les mes épaules, je saisis ses hanches et la rapprochai, tout en mesurant chacun de ses gestes pour ne pas céder à la tentation d'un contact trop intense qui la mettrait mal à l'aise.  
Durant ces quelques minutes hors du temps, Laureen, qui refermait un peu plus ses mains sur mon cou à chaque mouvement, me regardait avec ses yeux profonds dans lesquels je me perdais, gardant pour seul contact avec le réel le rythme de la musique qui nous entrainait. Son sourire était simple, ses pas élégants et fluide, elle me suivait sans difficulté, je n'étais pas peu fier d'avoir une cavalière aussi charmante, même pour une danse.  
Au bout d'un moment, le rythme ralentit pour laisser place au traditionnel décompte. Je profitai de ces dernières secondes pour renforcer l'étreinte autour de Laureen, je fermais les yeux en humant le délicieux parfum de ses cheveux, je savais que cette situation ne risquait pas de se reproduire, je comptais en profiter un peu.

« -BONNE ANNEE ! »

L'explosion de joie de mes amis nous fit retomber sur terre. Je me décollai un peu de Laureen pour admirer le sourire qui illuminait son visage.

« -Bonne année James ! Chuchota-t-elle  
-Bonne année Laureen, répondis-je en posant rapidement mes lèvres sur son front avant que nos amis sous séparent pour nous souhaiter la bonne année. »


	23. 31 décembre (2)

Point de vue de Roxane :

J'accueillais les invités sur le perron du Terrier quand mon regard fut accaparé par un groupe de trois convives, si la tenue apprêtée des deux filles et l'obscurité m'empêchaient de les reconnaître, j'identifiai sans difficulté celui qui les accompagnait puisque cette démarche joyeuse et bienveillante ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Nathan Wilson, si je fus assez surprise par l'attitude de celles qui devaient être Leah et Laureen, l'aspect élégant de mon ami me sortit de l'observation de mon amie. Nathan avait belle prestance et je comprenais totalement la fierté de Leah de pouvoir être à son bras. Cependant, à mesure que les trois invités avançaient, il me parut évident qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Leah. Le teint hâlé et la petite taille de celle qui se tenait à côté d'une Laureen surprenante par la classe de sa tenue ne pouvait être la grande blonde et un tantinet superficielle Leah Barrow. Si je fus soulagée, je m'inquiétai ensuite d'imaginer les pires scénarii concernant la raison de sa présence avec les Wilson et les liens qu'elle entretenait avec Nathan. J'avais déjà assez de rancœur envers sa petite amie officielle que je ne voulais pas le savoir proche d'une autre fille.  
Trop accaparée, je ne remarquai pas que cette inconnue marchait à côté de Laureen et non de Nathan qui me fixait. Son regard ainsi que l'absence, quoiqu'inquiétante de Leah, me poussa à renvoyer le sourire qu'il m'adressait.  
Laureen arriva à hauteur et je l'accueillis :

« -Tu es très belle, Laureen ! »

Mon amie rougit légèrement, mais j'étais stupéfaite de l'effort qu'elle avait fait pour paraître si élégante ce soir.

« C'est toi qui est impressionnante, me retourna-t-elle, je te présente Emily, mon amie de Salem dont je t'ai beaucoup parlé. »

Comment n'avais-je pu oublier que la meilleure amie de Laureen passait ses vacances à Londres avec elle ? Je ne sus définir clairement ce que je ressentis en réalisa mais je sentis mon visage passer par de nombreuses expressions différentes allant de la surprise au soulagement en passant par la joie de rencontrer enfin cette fille dont j'avais entendu tant de bien.

« -Oh ! Ravie de te rencontrer enfin, Emily.  
-Moi de même Roxane, me répondit la petite brunette qui semblait brûler de curiosité de rentrer. »

Je ne relevai pas son accent très prononcé, je me souvins que Laureen m'avait parlé de ses origines sud-américaines et invitai les deux amies à rentrer dans le salon.

« Bonsoir Roxane, me salua Nathan alors que je me retournai vers lui. Tu es magnifique »

Ce compliment me toucha profondément et je lui répondis par mon plus grand sourire, tentant de masquer ma gêne.  
Il se rapprocha de moi et, ne sachant pas à quoi m'attendre, j'arrêtai de respirer alors qu'il déposait délicatement sa bouche sur mon front. Je manquai de défaillir. Il continua de me regarder et je voyais dans ces yeux toute cette complicité qui nous avait relié pendant ce début d'année, je savais que cette soirée, hors du temps et de nos préoccupations habituelles, nous permettrait de partager encore ces moments d'échanges si rares depuis quelques semaines.  
Je ne le retins pas quand il coupa notre échange de regard, poussé par les invités suivants, et le laissai rentrer.

Je n'allais pas tarder à faire comme lui puisque, quelques minutes plus tard, mon frère vint me remplacer :

« -Je me suis fait lâchement abandonné par Jonhatan qui devait aller simplement saluer James et lui souhaiter bon anniversaire mais Dominique l'a accaparé. Il est temps que je me trouve une copine, moi aussi ! Souffla-t-il. »

Je le regardai amusée en me souvenant des premiers jours de la relation de Dominique et Jonathan qui avaient amené Fred à se plaindre des complications qu'elle pourrait avoir et à vanter les mérites de son célibat. Il avait bien changé en voyant la solidité de ce couple.

« -Attends la fin de ton année, lui conseillai-je en rentrant à mon tour. »

Au loin, je vis que Laureen et Emily qui discutaient avec Sean alors que tous les autres Gryffondor de notre année entouraient James. J'avais encore du mal à imaginer que mon cousin préféré était déjà majeur.  
Je les rejoignis, encouragée par le sourire enjoué de Nathan. Au regard paniqué de Lisa qui s'exclamait avec trop d'entrain pour que ça paraisse plausible, je compris que mon arrivée avait mis fin au sujet de leur conversation qui devait sûrement concerner Nathan et Leah.

« Oh ! Mais c'est la fameuse Emily, on en a tellement entendu parler ! »

Lisa agitait ses mains vers Laureen qui n'avait absolument rien remarqué. Emily, en revanche, pressée de faire la connaissance de tout le groupe, traîna son amie vers nous. L'entrain de la jeune fille nous amusa, nous qui connaissions Laureen, si discrète et casanière. Son amie était très différente.  
Tandis que les deux filles se rapprochaient, que Laureen fixait James avec leur manière habituelle de se regarder, peut-être plus intense dû à l'exceptionnalité du moment –ce que j'interprétais comme un ultime défi, Teddy et Victoire nous rejoignirent.  
Après des présentations sommaires, Lisa retourna l'attention générale sur Laureen :

« -Waw ! Laureen est carrément magnifique. On ne la reconnaît presque pas. »

Je souris légèrement, j'étais d'accord avec elle, tout comme Nathan qui couvait sa sœur d'un regard à la fois protecteur et fier.

« -Bonsoir Laureen ! Les accueillit Lisa dès qu'elles furent à notre hauteur. Tu es très belle ce soir. Et ça fait plaisir de te voir. Tu nous présentes ?  
-Merci Lisa… Bafouilla une Laureen toute gênée. Alors, je vous présente Emily, mon amie de Salem. Emily, voilà tous mes amis de Gryffondor : Roxane que tu as vue tout à l'heure, Peter et Johnny, les amis de Sean, Alex, Lisa… Bon Nathan mais tu les connais, et J… euh Pot…  
-Ah ! Non ! S'énerva Teddy, ici et ce soir on est tous amis donc on s'appelle tous par nos prénoms ! »

Laureen s'étonna un peu et défia presque Teddy, mais, alors que nous nous attendions tous à une de ses répliques cinglantes comme elle nous avait habituée quand on lui reprochait de ne pas considérer James, elle haussa simplement les épaules.

« -Soit, donc voici James ! »

Alors qu'Emily serrait les mais de tous nos amis, je m'étonnai de la facilité avec laquelle Laureen avait accepté de se plier aux règles de la maison. Je n'y accordais cependant pas trop d'importance parce que je savais que mon amie était très admirative et respectueuse de notre famille et qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu froisser nos aînés : Teddy et Victoire.

Je sentis alors une présence derrière moi et pus sans difficultés identifier Nathan qui soufflait dans mon oreille.

« -Tu ne crois pas que c'est le moment d'offrir à James son cadeau, tout le monde est là. »

Je me retournai vers lui, un peu perturbée par cette proximité et lui sourit en acquiesçant :

« -Bon, puisque tout le monde est là ! Annonçai-je. »

D'un simple mouvement de bras, je fis taire l'intégralité de nos convives et entonnai la chanson classique pour fêter l'anniversaire de mon cousin. Le gâteau qu'amenaient Lily et Albus était énorme et força James à monter sur le canapé pour le surmonter et voir tout le monde. Heureusement que Mamie Molly ne le voyait pas faire !  
Je lui tendis son cadeau. Cette année, j'avais réussi à associer à ce petit présent tous les amis de James et j'espérais qu'il apprécierait :

« -C'est de notre part à tous ! Précisai-je »

Il ouvrit son cadeau et s'il fut d'abord étonné de voir un simple vif d'or immobile, sa surprise laissa place à un grand sourire en découvrant les premières images. Je lui expliquai alors que c'était à lui de compléter cette sélection avec toutes les belles photos qu'il nous restait à prendre.

« -Merci tout le monde ! Dit-il simplement, non sans cacher une certaine émotion. »

Il me prit dans ses bras et je compris qu'il avait réellement été touché par cette idée qui permettait d'associer chacun pour que James n'oublie personne. Il faudrait que je remercie Laureen qui m'avait, sans doute inconsciemment, soufflé l'idée alors que nous parlions un soir dans la chambre.  
Une de mes cousines remit ensuite la musique et Victoire et Teddy se lancèrent sur la piste de danse. Comme à leur habitude, ils impressionnaient par leur talent et leur complicité. Ils aimaient être ainsi admirés par tous les invités qui étaient témoin de leur amour.  
Quand Teddy fit signe à James, je sentis ma main entrainée par mon cousin et acceptai avec joie de partager une petite danse avec lui. Nous riions sur la piste, sans nous soucier de nos mouvements tant de fois répétés que nous maitrisions inconsciemment chaque geste. Nous avions appris, avec Maman et Tante Ginny, à danser ensemble en même temps qu'elles nous enseignaient à voler sur un balai. Je laissai ensuite mon cousin à Lisa, trop heureuse de pouvoir danser un peu. Fred m'entraina à son tour avec autant de facilité que James je me laissais aller à son rythme, profitant de mon frère aîné que je ne reverrai plus autant à partir de l'année prochaine.

« -Ce n'est pas Leah qui accompagne les Wilson, ce soir ? S'enquit-il, sans doute pour tester ma réaction.  
-Non, c'est Emily, la meilleure amie de Laureen.  
-Ah ! Acquiesça-t-il avec un peu trop d'intérêt pour paraître détaché. Elle est américaine ?  
-Exactement, elle est à Salem…  
-… En sixième année, continua-t-il, plus pour lui que pour moi. »

Observatrice, je notai que mon frère était parti dans ses pensées et le voir avec un petit sourire en coin, doublé d'un regard un peu peiné depuis qu'il avait appris les origines lointaines d'Emily, m'amusa mais je me gardais de faire des commentaires.  
Quand la musique ralentit, signe qu'on allait bientôt en changer, Fred me fit un clin d'œil alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le canapé où Laureen retrouvait Emily après avoir tenté de faire danser son frère.  
Nathan était debout et contemplait la salle près du buffet. Il était seul. Un petit sourire se dessinait sur son visage et s'agrandit quand son observation le menait dans ma direction. Ce fut ce sourire communicatif qui me poussa à aller vers lui.

« -Tu passes une bonne soirée ? Demandai-je, en bonne hôte.  
-Une des meilleures ! Répondit-il en me souriant de toutes ses dents. »

J'ignorais si Nathan avait conscience de l'effet de ses sourires, mais chacun d'eux avait de plus en plus d'impact en moi.

« -J'ai vu que tu avais tenté de danser avec Laureen ? M'enquis-je pour ne pas m'attarder sur ce sourire.  
-Tenté… C'est bien le mot. On n'est pas allés très loin. Je me demande comment Laureen a appris à danser si bien, parce que je n'étais pas avec elle à ce moment-là, malheureusement.  
-Je pense que c'est naturel chez elle d'être digne, ça va avec son caractère hautain. Expliquai-je.  
-Elle a bien de la chance, j'ai l'impression qu'en Angleterre, tout le monde sait danser…  
-Tu n'as qu'à apprendre ! Proposai-je, en l'entrainant à ma suite »

Je fis tant bien que mal abstraction du frisson qui me parcourut lorsque je pris à main, ainsi que celui qui le suivit quand il posa la sienne sur ma hanche.

« -D'abord, tu écoutes la musique, et tu imprimes le rythme dans tes pas. Au début tu te forceras un peu mais après ce sera automatique… Non, mais ne regarde pas tes pieds ! M'exclamai-je alors qui relevait la tête, avec un air coupable. »

J'explosai de rire en voyant son regard désolé, lorsque quelques secondes plus tard il marcha involontairement sur mon pied.

« -En même temps si je ne regarde pas mes pieds, je ne peux pas faire attention ! Rit-il. »

Je le rejoignis dans ce fou-rire et nous laissai faire une pause dans ce cours de danse pour imprimer dans ma mémoire le partage complice que nous avions.  
Quand ce fut fini, j'eus peur que Nathan abandonne ses tentatives pour devenir meilleur danseur parce que je voulais le garder à mes côtés. En regardant l'assemblée, je notai que Fred avait déjà mis en œuvre son approche d'Emily puisqu'il l'entrainait sur la piste alors que Laureen se dirigeait vers la sortie.

« -Bon, Reprit Nathan en se tournant à nouveau vers moi. On reprend. »

Je ris en acceptant avec plaisir sa main. Il souriait toujours, répétant mécaniquement ce que je lui avais appris :

« -Alors, suivre le rythme, se laisser aller, mener clairement mais pas trop fermement… Et avec un peu de grâce ce serait parfait ! »

J'acquiesçai en souriant alors qu'il reposait sa main sur ma hanche avec la même délicatesse.

« -… Et sublimer ma magnifique cavalière ! Rajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil qui me fit rougir.  
-Charmeur ! Rétorquai-je en riant. »

Il sourit avant de se concentrer. Pour l'aider, je menais les premiers pas, lui donnant le rythme. Je levai la tête et, en croisant son regard, je vis ses yeux s'illuminer. Il prenait de l'assurance et mes tentatives de diriger furent bientôt vaines face à un Nathan qui semblait avoir eu le déclic. Nos yeux ne se lâchaient plus et nous riions à chacune de ses hésitations ou de ses gestes maladroits. D'un commun accord, nous restions tous les deux à chaque nouvelle musique, comme pour partager le plus longtemps possible ce moment coupé du temps et de mes soucis habituels.  
Chaque mouvement qui nous rapprochait encore, me faisait frissonner. Je me sentais bien j'étais heureuse de sentir sa main sur ma hanche et son cou entre les miennes. C'était la première fois que je ressentais autant de sécurité et de joie dans les bras de quelqu'un. Même si ces sentiments nouveaux me perturbaient, je décidai de ne pas m'interroger immédiatement sur leur signification. J'aurais bien le temps de tergiverser plus tard.  
Sans le réaliser, je passais toute ma soirée dans les bras de Nathan. L'heure tournait mais je n'y accordais pas d'importance. Quand la dernière valse fit sonner ses premières notes, je compris qu'il était déjà presque minuit. Je me tournais rapidement et ne vit pas James. Enfin, je dus reconnaître que je ne faisais pas beaucoup d'effort pour le retrouver, puisque dès que j'expliquai à Nathan l'importance de cette dernière danse symbolique, il m'invita :

« -Si cette danse est si symbolique, je serai ravi de la partager avec une de mes plus belles rencontres de cette année. »

J'acquiesçai, touchée, et lui retournai le compliment, même s'il n'avait pas autant de valeur puisque je n'avais eu que deux réelles rencontres cette année et qu'elles étaient toutes les deux très belles.

Il prit alors ma main pour la troisième fois et, après les deux premiers pas que je lançai pour le mettre à l'aise, s'amusa à me faire virevolter avec une facilité déconcertante. Son regard me paraissait si expressif que je comprenais ses intentions avant même qu'il ne les donne et je prenais plaisir à les suivre avec facilité. Nous étions désormais capables de danser sans honte et fiers d'exprimer ainsi notre complicité.

Quand le fatidique décompte commença, Nathan nous entraina vers nos amis, sans lâcher ma main pour que nous puissions partager avec tous les autres ces dix secondes.

« -BONNE ANNEE ! »

L'exclamation commune s'élevait dans le salon du Terrier tandis que chacun prenait ses amis dans ses bras. Nathan ne manqua pas à cette règle et me serra fort. Si l'excitation due à la nouvelle année, ainsi que les verres d'alcool, me mettaient déjà d'une bonne humeur, cette étreinte acheva de me rendre la plus heureuse… Je ne voulais pas penser aux battements de mon cœur qui s'accéléraient, je n'avais que trop peur de ce qu'ils pouvaient signifier.  
Malgré moi, je lâchai Nathan quand Johnny et Peter lui sautèrent dessus alors que j'acceptais l'étreinte amicale de Sean.

Je passai de bras en bras, me remettant à peine de mes émotions. Quand je tombai simultanément sur Fred et James qui me serrèrent à leur tour dans leurs bras. Tous les deux avaient l'air aussi perdus que moi.  
Fred saisi un appareil photo et captura une belle image de tous ces sourires. Mamie Molly et Papi Arthur seraient touchés de voir tous ces visages heureux d'être ensemble pour une année de plus.


	24. Bonnes résolutions

Point de vue de Laureen :

Je ne revis pas James de la soirée, je n'eus même pas le temps de repenser à ce moment si peu commun que nous avions vécu. Je ne passai pas non plus mon temps avec Emily puisqu'elle était accaparée par Fred et semblait plutôt heureuse de son sort. Après les innombrables effusions due à la nouvelle année, je m'étais simplement assise sur le canapé, à côté d'une Roxane qui m'avait l'air un peu déboussolée.

« -Ça va ? Demandai-je, tu m'as l'air perdue…  
-Euh… Oui, c'est bon ! Je me repose simplement. Il fait chaud au milieu de tout le monde.  
-A ton avis, pourquoi je viens m'assoir sur le canapé le plus éloigné de la piste ?  
-Ce n'est pas pour passer un peu de temps avec une amie ? Ironisa-t-elle en me regardant.  
-Euh… Fis-je semblant d'hésiter. »

Roxane rit un peu avant de faire un signe de tête vers le canapé d'en face où son frère et ma meilleure amie ne se lâchaient plus, passant pour un couple aussi ancien que Lisa et Alex, ou Dominique et Jonathan à côté d'eux.

« -Mais c'est vrai que tu vas avoir du mal à aller voir Emily ! Reconnut-elle. Je t'avoue que je n'attendais pas ça de mon frère.  
-Ce n'est pas non plus le style d'Emily, avouai-je. Mais je trouve ça bien drôle… Du moment qu'ils sont conscients que dans trois jours, Emily repart à Salem, et Fred à Poudlard…  
-Je pense qu'ils profitent juste de leur soirée. Je ne connais pas Emily, mais je sais que ça fait du bien à mon frère.  
-C'est sûrement réciproque, si tu veux mon avis. Conclus-je en haussant les épaules. »

Dans la foule, j'aperçus James discuter avec Teddy, avant de remarquer que Nathan se dirigeait vers nous. Il était accompagné de Sean, Johnny et Peter.

« -Alors, les résolutions pour cette année ? S'enquit-il en s'asseyant face à nous.  
-Me trouver une copine ! S'exclama Peter qui avait visiblement trop bu.  
-En un an seulement, tu n'y arriveras jamais ! Se moqua Johnny. »

Comme à son habitude quand ses amis se charriaient, Sean les observait avec un petit sourire en coin.

« - Pour toi, Sean, c'est facile, tu prends la même résolution chaque année mais tu n'y arrives jamais… »

Sean soupira, mais ne nia pas :

« -Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué de laisser ta petite sœur tranquille ! Rit Peter.  
-Au moins de ne pas aller la voir tous les soirs, même si elle est à Serdaigle, pour être sûre qu'elle va bien.  
-Surtout qu'elle est en quatrième année, maintenant. Nota Roxane, elle doit vouloir vivre sa vie.  
-Tu imagines si elle tombe amoureuse, elle ne pourra rien faire si elle a son grand frère et préfet sur son dos ! Rajoutai-je. »

Je n'avais pas terminé ma phrase que tous me regardaient comme si j'avais dit la pire chose possible.

« -On ne parle jamais à un grand frère de sa petite sœur avec un garçon, Laureen ! M'apprit Roxane. »

Je compris alors pourquoi la tête de Sean avait soudain viré au rouge, avec un air inquiet, presqu'apeuré.

« -Oups, je ne savais pas, m'excusai-je… Heureusement que je n'ai pas de grand frère. »

Là, ce fut au tour de Nathan de devenir tout rouge. Je me surpris à imaginer sa réaction si je venais à lui présenter un éventuel petit ami. Face à cette réaction un peu trop vive, je fus soulagée de ne pas avoir cela dans mes projets immédiats.

« -Considère que tu as un grand frère ! Répliqua-t-il »

Nos amis explosèrent de rire alors que je le regardais avec défi. J'étais presque déçu de ne pas avoir un petit ami, simplement pour pouvoir m'opposer à lui.

« -Mais, si la question revient sur le tapis, coupa Roxane pour éviter que je m'énerve contre Nathan. Je distrairais ton frère pour que tu sois au calme… Ça sert ça les amies ! »

Je laissai mes amis rire entre eux en fixant mon frère. Même si ça m'aurait arraché la bouche de le reconnaître devant lui, j'étais touchée de l'attention que me portait Nathan, je savais que je pouvais compter sur lui et qu'il veillait sur moi.

Le reste de la soirée avait été très agréable, je m'étais même surprise à danser en riant avec Roxane et Lisa et Emily nous a rejoint quelques minutes avant d'aller retrouver Fred. Nous riions toutes les quatre en nous tenant les mains et je me surpris à espérer que ce genre de moment à quatre arrive le plus souvent possible. Roxane et Lisa semblaient apprécier Emily, même si elles n'avaient pas trop eu le temps d'échanger, et j'attendais avec impatience l'avis d'Emily sur mes nouveaux amis, qu'elle me donnerait le lendemain.

Cependant Emily résumerait sûrement ses réelles découvertes de la soirée à Fred. En y repensant, leur rencontre avait été à la fois surprenante et évidente. J'étais à peine rentrée dans le salon de Weasley qu'Emily m'avait demandé :

« -Tu le connais le roux ? »

Je l'avais regardé avec un sourcil interrogateur :

« -Il y a des roux partout ici, on est chez les Weasley ! Avais-je répliqué en haussant les épaules. »

Emily n'avait rien rajouté parce que je lui présentais déjà Sean mais si j'avais été plus attentive, j'aurais remarqué les fréquents regard que ma meilleure amie adressait vers la porte où Fred accueillait alors les invités. J'aurais sûrement compris que ce n'était pas moi que Fred fixait intensément pendant que James soufflait ses bougies devant tous ses amis.

oO0°0Oo

Point de vue de Nathan :

Je sentais les rayons du soleil sur mon visage, signe qu'il était venu le moment de se réveiller. Je me levai du matelas que partageais avec Sean et sortit de la chambre en manquant d'écraser Albus. Il régnait une ambiance étrange dans cette grande maison encore silencieuse : les plus âgés d'entre nous étaient déjà rentrés chez eux et la plupart de ceux qui étaient encore là dormait toujours. Les quelques convives que je croisais me souriaient calmement, avec de petits yeux timidement ouverts, témoignant de la difficulté de chacun à se relever après la soirée de la veille.

En arrivant dans le salon, je fus attendri par la vision d'une Roxane endormie sur les genoux d'un James tout aussi conscient qu'elle. Les deux cousins avaient dû rester éveillés plus longtemps pour s'assurer que tous les convives étaient correctement installés pour dormir. Les deux cousins avaient fini par s'endormir sur les canapés. Ils dormaient paisiblement, Roxane écrasait presque son cousin à chaque mouvement, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas s'en accommoder, comme s'il était habitué. Ils arboraient tous deux un léger sourire en coin qui rendait James intrigant et donnait à Roxane l'air d'être en paix, simplement sans se poser de questions.

« -Oh, Nathan, tu es réveillé ? S'étonna Fred qui émergeait de son sommeil sur un autre sofa. »

Je lui souris en acquiesçant, soulagé de constater qu'il avait dormi seul et qu'Emily avait passé sa nuit avec ma sœur. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir un peu protecteur de la meilleure amie de ma sœur qui avait passé tant de temps en famille.

« -Déjà, mais il est quelle heure ? S'exclama Roxane en se levant subitement, réveillée par son frère.  
-Bien trop tôt pour que tu cries comme ça ! Bouda James en plaçant un coussin sur sa tête pour se boucher les oreilles. Déjà que tu as bougé toute la nuit en m'empêchant de fermer un œil, tu n'es pas obligé de me réveiller.  
-Ce n'est pas moi qui ait réveillé tout le monde, c'est Fred ! Rétorqua-t-elle.  
-Ne me mêlez pas à vos histoires ! Se défendit son frère. »

Je regardai la scène familiale en souriant.

« -Il n'empêche que ces toi qui as parlé trop fort et réveillé tout le monde ! D'ailleurs si tu veux te faire pardonner, tu peux commencer à ranger le salon. Je ne tiens pas à ce que Mamie Molly le voit ainsi. »  
En regardant la pièce parsemée de flaques et de verres, je soupirai. La matinée allait être compliquée. Je m'apprêtais à aider le pauvre Fred quand Roxane m'arrêta :

« -Oh ! Laisse Fred faire, il se débrouille très bien… Et je suis sûre que dès que James aura reconnût qu'il ne pourra plus dormir ici, il le rejoindra. »

Etonné, je regardai Roxane qui m'adressais un clin d'œil avant de me tourner vers Fred qui ne semblait pas s'offusquer du travail que lui donnait sa sœur. Il se leva, chercha dans sa poche et sortit sa baguette avant de lancer les sorts de rangements qui rendirent le salon plus propre qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

« -Etre majeur a ses avantages ! Sourit alors James qui avait abandonné ses projets de rallonger sa courte nuit. »

Il se leva et s'attaqua à une autre partie de la salle. Roxane quitta alors son canapé à son tour.

« -Oh ! Il est déjà si tard, les parents ne devraient pas tarder à rentrer ! Réalisa-t-elle. Je crois qu'il va falloir réveiller tout le monde ! »

Elle m'entraîna à sa suite dans l'escalier et, comme à chaque fois qu'elle me prenait la main pour que je la suive, je ressentis ce sentiment qui devenait commun. J'étais perplexe face à sa capacité à prendre ma main si naturellement, sans rien dire parce que c'est bien plus efficace de me faire venir ainsi qu'en me demandant. Je la suivais sans me poser de question, elle aurait sûrement pu m'entraîner n'importe sans que je résiste tant la pression qu'elle exerçait inconsciemment sur ma main me donnait envie de rester avec elle.

« -Je te laisse réveiller ces deux chambres, m'ordonna-t-elle en me désignant la chambre où j'avais dormi et celle qui lui était mitoyenne. »

Je la regardai partir vers la chambre où Laureen avait sûrement trouvé refuge avec Emily.

« -Bon, les gars, annonçai-je en rentrant dans la chambre. Roxane m'envoie vous réveiller, apparemment, il commence à être tard et vos parents ne devraient pas tarder. »

Je n'obtenus que quelques protestations de mes amis, mais aucun ne se décida à quitter son lit.

« -Bon, je vais être obligée de faire appel à Roxane qui va venir vous réveiller directement, si vous ne vous levez pas… »

L'effet fut immédiat. Je n'avais jamais été réveillé par Roxane mais rien qu'en voyant mes amis s'empresser de quitter leur lit et de le ranger je me promis de ne jamais faire la grasse matinée face à mon amie.  
Je retournai dans le salon où se trouvaient déjà Laureen et Emily. Ma sœur avait sa tête des mauvais jours, ce qui m'inquiéta quelques secondes avant que James ne s'exclame :

« -Ne t'inquiète pas, Nathan, ta sœur a juste découvert ce qu'était qu'un réveil par une Roxane pressée et je pense qu'elle n'y étais préparé. »

Le regard qu'adressa Laureen à James fut sans équivoque et nous fit tous exploser de rire. S'il y en avait bien deux qui n'avaient pas prévu de faire des résolutions dans l'acception de l'autre, il s'agissait bien de James et Laureen.

Il nous fallut moins d'une demi-heure pour ranger toutes nos affaires et nous assurer que toutes les pièces étaient propres pour le retour des grands parents Weasley.

Dominique, Fred, Roxane et James raccompagnèrent tous les invités à la sortie, mais Laureen semblait prise dans une discussion passionnante avec Emily, Lily et Rose Weasley. Je m'assis donc avec Louis, Scorpius et Albus pour les attendre. Finalement, il ne restait plus que nous, Jonathan, Scorpius et la meilleure amie de Lily en plus des Weasley quand les parents arrivèrent.

« -Oh ! Mais c'est tout propre ! S'extasiait une dame plutôt âgée, vous vous êtes vraiment amusé hier.  
-Maman, regarde leur tête épuisée ! Nota Ginny Potter, je t'assure qu'ils ont profité de leur soirée, ils ont juste bien appliqué les sorts de nettoyage qu'on leur a appris.  
-Tu n'as pas jeté de sort, Roxane ? S'inquiéta une dame qui devait être sa mère. Je te rappelle que tu es encore mineure, donc sous ma responsabilité.  
-Mais non, Maman, j'ai laissé James s'en occuper : il était trop heureux d'avoir dix-sept ans… Sinon, je te présente officiellement nos nouveaux amis : Nathan et Laureen, et leur amie de Salem mais on l'aime quand même ! Nous présenta-t-elle. »

Je m'approchais pour serrer la main de Mrs. Weasley et des autres adultes que je ne connaissais pas, m'assurant que Laureen n'allait pas défaillir de rencontrer tant de personnalités qu'elle admirait. Quant à Emily, elle avait beau faire abstraction du clin d'œil que Roxane avait adressé à son frère en la présentant, elle se sentait un peu mal à l'aise après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, d'être déjà face aux parents Weasley.

« -Bonjour Madame, ravi de vous rencontrer !  
-Ravie aussi, répondit-elle, mais je le serai encore plus quand tu m'appelleras Angelina. »

Je saluai ensuite son mari, un grand homme, tout aussi roux que le reste de sa famille, qui semblait me sonder avant de m'adresser un léger signe de tête. Je ne savais pas trop ce que cela signifiait, et n'eus pas le temps de demander plus d'information qu'Harry Potter entrait à son tour dans ce salon.

« -Oh ! Nathan, Laureen, vous êtes encore là, c'est super de vous voir un peu… »

Il me serra la main et salua ma sœur avant d'aller voir Scorpius et la meilleure amie de Lily, en tant que bon père qui accueille les amis de ses enfants.

Pour honorer la grand-mère de Roxane et James qui insistait pour qu'on goute à tous les plats qu'elle avait rapporté de son réveillon, nous restâmes quelques heures encore chez les Weasley, au milieu de cette famille si accueillante qui respirait la joie.

Même Laureen, une fois l'étonnement d'être face à toute la famille Weasley réunie, se laissait sourire face à tant de bonne humeur. Il n'y avait que les quelques regards inquiets de certains adultes vers Scorpius, notamment le père de Roxane et celui de Rose, qui cassaient cette ambiance si joviale. Mais ils étaient vite effacés par une blague d'un des cousins, par une anecdote croustillante sur les missions d'Harry Potter, ou sur les clients de la boutique Weasley, par une remarque pertinente de la mère de Rose et Hugo, par des questions improbables du grand père. Chacun dans cette famille avait son rôle et la chaleur que tous ses parents transmettaient dans leurs regards témoignaient expliquait si bien les comportement tout simplement heureux qu'avaient leurs enfants, à commencer évidemment par Roxane.

Merci d'avoir lu...


	25. Une rentrée énigmatique

Point de vue de Nathan :

« -Alors, Nathan, que s'est-il passé pendant cette petite fête ? »

J'étais assis dans le salon, face à mon père et à son petit regard mutin, désireux de connaître les petits détails de notre soirée. Dès notre arrivée, j'avais compris que le « c'était très bien ! » un peu sec que Laureen lui avait balancé avant d'entraîner Emily dans sa chambre ne suffirait pas à assouvir la curiosité de mon père.

« -On t'a déjà dit qu'on s'était bien amusé, assurai-je. Le reste nous appartient !

-Oh ! Fit-il, déçu.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, rien de bien grave, mais on est jeune, on a le droit d'avoir nos petits secrets ! Me justifiai-je en lançant un clin d'œil. »

Mon père acquiesça, il semblait satisfait de ma réponse qui me soulagea. J'avais presque peur que Papa monte pour écouter à la porte de la chambre des filles pour les espionner.

Laureen et Emily devaient se débriefer sa soirée, elles étaient sûrement entrain d'évoquer ce qu'il s'était passé avec Fred. En y repensant, ce qu'il s'était passé entre les deux était totalement improbable. Je n'avais absolument rien suivi à ces évènements. Je m'étais simplement retourné, un moment dans la soirée, et les avais vu enlacés, sans réellement me poser de question, comme si tout cela était en fait naturel. Je souris en imaginant ma sœur interroger son amie pour qu'elle lui explique précisément ce qu'il s'était passé. J'imaginais très bien Emily hausser les épaules, incapable de répondre puisqu'il était clair qu'elle avait simplement vécu sa soirée instinctivement, profitant d'une attirance réciproque pour Fred.

« -En tout cas, ça fait jaser ta sœur, nota Papa. Elle parle avec Emily depuis un certain temps.

-Oh ! Ce sont des filles, elles passent leur temps à jaser quand elles sont entre amies ! Eludai-je pour ne pas attirer les soupçons.

-J'espère quand-même qu'elles vont descendre pour le dîner, j'ai passé du temps sur ce repas.

-Ah ! Nous avons goûté à tous les plats de Mme Weasley ce midi, je pense que nous n'aurons pas très faim ce soir. »

Papa soupira, il semblait déçu. Ce fut à ce moment que je réalisai que je n'avais pas pris de réelle nouvelle sur l'état de mon père :

« -Et toi, Papa ? Je ne t'ai même pas demandé comment tu allais ?

-Tu sais, je me sens un peu seul ici. Ce coin est très calme…

-Ton travail au ministère ne te prend pas tant de temps ?

-Oh si ! S'exclama-t-il avant de se raviser. »

Il semblait peser ce qu'il allait dire, comme s'il avait peur de révéler un secret.

« -C'est juste que je suis seul dès que je rentre à la maison, c'est bizarre…

-C'était déjà le cas à Salem, non ?

-Oui, balbutia-t-il, mal à l'aise, mais je dois t'avouer que retourner à Londres me rappelle un peu trop ta mère, ce n'est pas facile, surtout que je n'arrive plus à restituer clairement les souvenirs, ça m'attriste beaucoup. »

Je hochai la tête. Je n'étais pas convaincu par tout ça mais je sentais que ce n'était pas le moment de l'interroger, d'autant plus que Laureen et Emily se décidaient enfin à quitter leur chambre pour nous rejoindre dans le salon.

Je promis simplement à mon père de l'aide à mon père, s'il me partageait ses impressions, je pourrais sûrement l'aider à se souvenir un peu mieux.

oO0°0Oo

Point de vue de James :

Les vacances étaient déjà finies. J'avais embrassé père, mère, grand-père, grand-mère oncles et tantes avant de monter dans le Poudlard Express. C'était toujours symbolique de prendre ce train mais je ne comprenais pas tout le cérémonial de ma famille qui venait nous y déposer à chaque occasion.

« -James ! Roxane ! Nous appela Alex en sortant d'un compartiment, on est tous là ! »

En passant la porte à la suite de mon meilleur ami, je constatai que tout le monde était là. Lisa accueillit avec entrain Roxane entre elle et Laureen… Euh, Wilson, puisqu'on est de retour à Poudlard. Et face à elles, Nathan souriait en tenant la main de sa copine qui avait saisi l'occasion de retrouver son petit ami pour ne plus le lâcher.

« -Hey ! James, assis-toi, me lança mon ami en forçant Leah à se décaler.

-Merci, répondis-je, alors, remis de la rencontre avec toute la tribu Weasley ?

-Oh ! Mais j'adore ce genre d'ambiance, moi ! Avoua-t-il. Tout le monde qui parle en même temps, c'est carrément génial ! C'est même parfois très drôle de voir vos parents si protecteurs !

-C'est sûr que Tante Ginny qui s'inquiète parce que James a l'air un peu fatigué et qui l'interdit de sortir faire du quidditch, c'est assez amusant ! Se rappela Roxane. »

Je me renfrognai un peu au souvenir de la surprotection de ma mère qui m'avait valu une bonne heure dans un canapé à côté d'elle afin qu'elle s'assure que mon état me permettait de rejoindre tous mes cousins qui jouaient au quidditch.

« -C'est aussi amusant de voir un James qu'on connaît si fier être totalement sous les ordres de sa maman ! Renchérit Nathan avant de reconnaître. Mais ta mère ne doit pas être de celles qu'on contredit.

-C'est sûr, approuva Roxane, Tante Ginny a un fort caractère. Il paraît que c'est caractéristique des femmes Weasley !

-Tu sais ce qu'il t'attend, alors ! Rit Nathan. »

Et, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, Roxane et Nathan continuèrent de parler à tous les deux. Nous restions silencieux devant leur échange, ils échangeaient avec tant de facilité qu'on se demandait s'ils avaient conscience qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans le compartiment. Un court instant, j'eus presque de la peine pour Leah, totalement exclue de la conversation, qui n'obtenait à cet instant pas une once de l'attention de son petit ami.

Au regard que lui adressait Wilson, je compris que je n'étais pas le seul à avoir constaté la détresse de Leah, perdue sans le soutien de son Nathan. Wilson la fixait, sans sourire mais simplement avec un petit pincement des lèvres qui montrait clairement sa satisfaction de voir la solitude de Leah. Si je ne connaissais pas si bien Wilson, je pourrais presque penser que cette expression n'était que pur sadisme, mais j'avais pris l'habitude de ces petits regards qui lui donnent simplement la satisfaction d'avoir eu raison. Surtout que j'avais l'impression d'être le seul à percevoir la particularité de cette expression puisque personne, même Leah, ne semblait perturbé.

oO0°0Oo

Point de vue de Roxane :

Le trajet en Poudlard Express était passé à une vitesse folle. Après la déception de retrouver Leah, toujours aussi fermement accrochée à Nathan, j'avais eu le soulagement de discuter avec Nathan, malgré la présence de sa petite amie. La discussion avait été passionnante c'était tellement simple de parler avec Nathan.

Nous étions tellement pris par nos descriptions des composants de bonnes battes de quidditch que nous avions continué à débattre pendant tous le dîner. En y repensant, je n'avais presque pas entendu Leah de la journée alors qu'elle était à nos côtés depuis le Poudlard Express.

Le seul moment où elle m'avait rappelé sa présence, ce fut quand elle entraîna Nathan sur les canapés reculés de la salle commune. Il mit donc un terme à notre conversation par un de ses regards désolés qui m'inquiéta puisque c'était exactement ce regard qu'il m'adressait avant les vacances quand il passait toutes ses journées avec sa Leah, mais il y rajouta un clin d'œil pour me faire comprendre que notre conversation n'était pas terminée. J'avais déjà hâte de la reprendre.

Je montai alors dans ma chambre où m'attendaient déjà Laureen et Lisa, prises elles aussi dans une grande conversation.

« -Mais je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait exactement ? Demanda Lisa.

-Déjà, je trouve ça bizarre qu'il nous ait fait déménagé en Angleterre. Tout allait bien là-bas…

-Dis que tu n'es pas heureuse d'être avec nous, me vexai-je.

-Mais non, Rox', me rassura Laureen, c'est juste que je pense que mon père nous cache quelque chose.

-Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ? M'étonnai-je.

-C'est exactement ce que je disais à Lisa avant que tu n'arrives. »

Je ne relevai pas le reproche. Je préférais m'assoir sur mon lit pour écouter mon amie. J'aimais les énigmes et je trouvais que notre routine à Poudlard en manquait cruellement.

« -Juste parce qu'il vous a fait revenir en Angleterre ? Mais pourquoi tu ne t'en rends compte que maintenant ?

-Euh… Balbutia-t-elle. Je ne pensais pas trop aux états d'âme de mon père quand je suis arrivée dans le pays… J'étais plutôt concentrée sur les miens. »

Je me rappelai clairement l'air renfrogné qu'avait Laureen quand nous l'avions rencontrée dans le Poudlard Express.

« -Certes, reconnus-je. Mais c'est un peu court pour suspecter un secret, non ?

-Oui, mais il n'y a pas que ça ! Il est bizarre en ce moment. Il nous demande des détails sur des souvenirs qu'on aurait eu avec notre mère... »

J'acquiesçai silencieusement c'était toujours délicat de répondre à Laureen quand elle évoquait sa mère.

« -… Alors qu'il ne le faisait jamais avant, il nous a toujours poussé à vivre sans rester bloquer sur le passé à cause de Maman.

-A ce point ? S'étonna Lisa.

-Je crois bien ! Acquiesça Laureen. Il ne me demande pas trop de détails parce qu'il pense que je lui en veux encore pour le déménagement, mais apparemment, il est beaucoup plus inquisiteur avec Nathan. Pendant les vacances, je les ai vu discuter et se creuser la tête à plusieurs reprises.

-En effet, c'est curieux. Admis-je. Mais nous manquons encore d'indice pour nous prononcer clairement.

-Je vais lire plus attentivement ses lettres, et lui poser des questions sur ses activités ! Suggéra Laureen. Je réalise que je ne sais même pas exactement quel est son poste au ministère anglais…

-Je pourrais demander aux membres de ma famille qui y travaillent. Proposai-je.

-Il y en a ? S'enquit-elle.

-Oh ! Tu sais, soupira Lisa, il y a des Weasley partout chez les sorciers d'Angleterre, et encore plus au ministère.

-Partout ? S'étonna Laureen.

-Dans tous les lieux communs à la société, corrigeai-je en souriant. »

Laureen se concentra alors que Lisa continuait de soupirer :

« -Ne cherche pas, Laureen, ça fait plus de cinq ans que je cherche un domaine où aucun membre de sa famille ne travaille ou a travaillé…

-A sainte Mangouste ? Demanda Laureen.

-Ma tante Fleur visite les malades pour leur tenir compagnie et y est aussi traductrice pour les sorciers français.

-Sur le chemin de Traverse ?

-Ouh ! Il y a la boutique de mon père, et Gringott's.

-Même à Gringott's ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Oui, mon oncle Bill.

-Il n'y a pas de professeur à Poudlard, non ? Sourit Laureen, satisfaite.

-C'est vrai. Mais Neuville… Euh, le professeur Londubat, pardon, me repris-je devant l'incompréhension de mon amie. Est parrain de trois ou quatre de mes cousins.

-Mais si on compte les parrains et marraine, on n'a pas fini ! Abandonna Laureen en haussant les épaules.

-C'est le principe de la famille nombreuse. Expliqua Lisa. »

Laureen acquiesça en souriant avec un air pensif. La soirée continua ainsi dans la bonne humeur. Ça nous faisait du bien d'être toutes les trois seules dans la chambre et de discuter calmement de tous les sujets qu'on ne peut aborder quand les garçons nous accompagnent.

En me couchant ce soir-là, j'avais hâte de me réveiller le lendemain pour attaquer une nouvelle journée qui me promettait multiples rebondissements, mais, sans savoir pourquoi, je me couchais pour la première fois à Poudlard depuis un mois, avec le sourire.


	26. Un peu de bonne humeur

Point de vue de Laureen :

Les cours avaient repris depuis une petite semaine mais j'avais déjà l'impression de n'avoir jamais quitté les murs froids et les tableaux bavards. Il flottait une ambiance de légèreté sur Poudlard. Le parc enneigé apaisait tout élève contrarié et la chaleur de la salle commune donnait lieu à des conversation animée et souriante. Je sentais que, malgré ma réticence, j'étais touchée par la convivialité de Poudlard. Alors que j'avais tout fait pour m'exclure et me faire oublier, je faisais partie des sixièmes années et participais naturellement aux discussions. Je me sentais entourée et ça me faisait du bien. J'en regrettais presque mon comportement introverti des premiers jours. En fait, j'avais trouvé ma place, au milieu de tous ceux que je pouvais considérer comme mes amis. Même les remarques acerbes de Potter ne m'énervaient plus réellement. Elles donnaient du piquant aux conversation et j'étais étonnée du plaisir que j'avais à lui répondre.

Me sentir aussi intégrée et entourée me faisait presque peur. Je ne pouvais pas m'attacher à un trop grand nombre de camarades parce que je risquais de les perdre, je ne pouvais pas rester trop longtemps avec Nathan parce que je me rendais compte que nous avions bien plus de points communs que je ne voulais l'admettre… et, surtout, je ne pouvais pas désirer ces joutes verbales contre Potter qui me stimulaient, je ne pouvais pas être heureuse d'être perpétuellement sur le qui-vive, en attente de la remarque que je pourrais faire à son encontre… et je ne pouvais décidemment pas attendre le prochain mercredi pour qu'on puisse reprendre nos séances de potion.

Je secouai la tête pour m'enlever ces idées ridicules.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Laureen ? S'étonna Fred Weasley qui arrivait lui aussi devant la Grosse Dame.  
-Oh ! Rien, je rêvassais et je me suis réveillée un peu brutalement, je pense. »

Finalement, je ne mentais pas, non ?

« -Parfois tu es… Etonnante ! Se rattrapa-t-il.  
-Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment, souris-je, m'écœurant moi-même de ma bonne humeur.  
-Tu as raison… »

Il laissa un silence s'installer et avant que ça ne devienne trop gênant, je repris :

« -Sinon, on peut rentrer, non ?  
-Euh… Oui ! Accepta-t-il.  
-Ah ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Râla la Grosse Dame une fois que je lui eus donné le mot de passe, je commençais à attendre.  
-En voilà une qui se plains plus que moi ! Ris-je en passant la porte devant Fred. »

Il me sourit timidement. Je lui répondis, étonnée, puis rejoignis Roxane, Lisa, Alex, Potter et Nathan… et Leah. Je soupirai en la voyant, même si elle s'était un peu calmée depuis la rentrée, sans doute parce qu'elle n'avait plus l'occasion d'en placer une.

« -Ah ! On commençait à se demander où tu étais. M'accueillit Roxane. Pourquoi parlais-tu avec mon frère ?  
-Je l'ai simplement croisé en arrivant, expliquai-je.  
-Il t'a parlé du courrier ? Me demanda Nathan.  
-Non, quel courrier ? M'enquis-je.  
-Euh, je ne sais plus trop, mais il y a quelques jours Fred m'a demandé comment je faisais pour envoyer les lettres loin, comme à Salem, par exemple. Je lui ai dit que j'en n'envoyais que rarement et qu'à chaque fois je passais par toi parce que tu correspondais plus avec ta meilleure amie. »

Roxane me fit un coup de coude à peine discret à la mention de son frère et d'Emily dans la même phrase.

« -Bref, il a semblé un peu gêné, mais je lui ai dit de voir avec toi. Je pensais que c'était de ça qu'il te parlait. »

J'acquiesçai silencieusement, peu désireuse de m'étaler sur le sujet, mais il y eut le petit commentaire de Potter :

« -Tu m'étonnes qu'il soit gêné ! Il n'a pas très envie que la meilleure amie de la fille, à qui il envoie ses lettres, les ouvrent, simplement par curiosité.  
-Oh ! C'est juste que je veille sur mon amie et que je veux être sûre qu'il ne lui envoie rien de blessant.  
-Tu n'es même pas certaine qu'Emily accepte que tu lises son courrier… Et je peux t'assurer que Fred n'en n'a pas envie du tout !  
-Evidemment qu'Emily me laisse lire son courrier. D'ailleurs, en le lisant avant, je lui évite d'avoir à me débriefer, on gagne une étape ! Renchéris-je avec un clin d'œil. »

J'étais fière de mon argument et le petit sourire mutin en face de moi qui me promettait que cet affrontement continuerait m'intrigua mais je laissai Nathan à sa découverte :

« -Ah ! Mais c'est pour Emily que Fred veut envoyer des lettres à Salem !  
-Perspicace ! Se moqua gentiment Roxane.  
-Excuse-moi d'imaginer que les gens communiquent dans d'autre but que se draguer ! Se justifia mon frère.  
-C'est quand même la première raison d'échange en un homme et une femme ! »

Sans même la regarder, je savais que c'était la sangsue accrochée au bras gauche de mon frère qui avait dit cette niaiserie.  
Je lui lançai un regard noir, préférant nettement quand elle se taisait, mais Nathan et Roxane la fixèrent étonnée, avant de se tourner l'un vers l'autre pour exploser de rire.

« - C'est un peu excessif, non ? Réussit à dire Roxane entre deux éclats de rire. »

Nathan ne dit rien mais ne put se retenir d'acquiescer les dires de Roxane, sans vraiment réaliser qu'il blessait un peu Leah… Mais après ce qu'elle avait dit dans le Poudlard Express, je ne pouvais plus lui en vouloir.

oO0°0Oo

Point de vue de Nathan :

Je continuai de rire avec Roxane, c'était tellement facile de rire avec elle. Leah avait posé sa tête sur mon épaule et je caressai sa main par reflexe. Nous passions la moitié de nos temps libres tous les deux donc je lui avais proposé de passer l'autre moitié avec nos amis respectifs. Elle me laissait donc rejoindre les miens mais préférai m'accompagner. Je ne voulais pas la vexer et elle ne semblait pas atteinte par les regards tueurs de Laureen, ni par les pics de James. Si ça lui convenait, je n'allais pas l'empêcher de nous accompagner.

« -N'empêche qu'à ce rythme, Fred va envoyer plus de lettres à Salem que moi ! Notai-je »

Comme d'habitude, Roxane sourit et Laureen haussa les épaules.

« -Mais, tu n'envoies pas de lettre à tes anciens amis ? S'étonna Roxane.  
-Si de temps en temps, mais ce n'est pas un échange régulier. On se donne simplement des nouvelles de temps en temps.  
-Je n'arrive pas à le concevoir. Je veux dire que j'envoie déjà des lettres à Victoire qui est ma cousine et que je vois à chaque vacance, mais si je quittais tous mes amis si précipitamment, je voudrais les tenir au courant, et surtout qu'ils me racontent tout ce qu'il se passe à Poudlard.  
-A Salem, on n'est moins proche qu'à Poudlard ! Expliquai-je. Il n'y a pas de maison, les promotions sont bien plus importantes donc on rencontre des nouveaux élèves tous les jours, on n'a pas un groupe d'amis qui dure au fur et à mesure des années.  
-Tu arrivais à retenir les prénoms de tout le monde ? »

Je souris devant cette question de Roxane, elle avait compris mon côté tête-en-l'air.

« -Pendant la première année, c'était catastrophique, mais je me suis dit que ce n'était pas possible de ne pas connaître mes camarades au point d'être incapable de donner leurs prénoms. J'ai fait un effort et à chaque nouvelle rencontre, je me forçais à me souvenir de la personne, et de son prénom.  
-Ça a dû te changer d'arriver à Poudlard !  
-Au début, je me suis aussi forcé à retenir les prénoms. Mine de rien, j'avais toute une école pleine d'élèves inconnus à rencontrer.  
-Je n'y avais pas pensé de ce point de vue ! Comprit Roxane. Alors tu as fait du bon travail, de vite retenir nos prénoms.  
-Pour ceux qui ne sont pas à Gryffondor, j'ai eu besoin d'un peu plus de temps. Mais comme vous les appeliez toujours avant que je n'aie eu le temps de me ridiculiser, j'ai évité les catastrophes. »

Roxane rit avant de réitérer ses questions sur mes impressions à la rentrée à Poudlard. Je me confiai joyeusement à elle. Sa curiosité était valorisante puisque je sentais que ça l'intéressait réellement. Je ne me rendis même pas compte que James et Laureen avaient lancé une de leurs conversations plus à base de tacles que de réels échanges et que Lisa et Alex s'étaient éloignés pour se retrouver.

oO0°0Oo

Point de vue de James :

« -Bon, je vais faire un tour à la bibliothèque, histoire de finir mon devoir de potion !  
-Mais Laureen, on a encore une semaine pour le rendre, ce devoir ! S'étonna Lisa.  
-On parle de Laureen, Liz', expliqua Roxane, elle ne peut s'empêcher de faire tous les devoirs le plus rapidement possible. On sait que c'est bizarre mais on ne va pas réussir à la changer.  
-Je t'ai entendu, Roxane ! Soupira L'intéressée en haussant les épaules, j'aime bien faire les devoirs avec de l'avance, ça me rassure. »

Fière de ses paroles, elle quitta notre table pour se diriger vers la porte de la Grande Salle. Discrètement, je la suivis du regard en souriant. Je savais qu'elle n'allait pas à la bibliothèque, mais qu'elle préférait prendre de l'avance dans le laboratoire, pour profiter d'un moment calme et pour observer tout ce qu'elle pouvait y découvrir sans qu'il n'y ait personne pour l'oppresser. Je culpabilisais un peu d'être « l'oppresseur » en question mais je ne voyais pas comment être plus discret. S'il m'était impossible de retenir un sourire en coin quand je la voyais énervée devant une photographie où une recette potion manuscrite rédigée par un de mes ancêtres, je m'abstenais de tout commentaire puisque je préférais simplement regarder l'admiration sincère dans ses yeux.

« -James ! Me tira Alex de mes pensées. Ouh ! James, tu divagues !  
-Euh… quoi ?  
-Rien, me rassura Roxane, Nathan et Alex s'étonnaient simplement puisqu'ils critiquaient Laureen sur son acharnement au travail et que tu ne réagissais pas…  
-… Alors que tu as toujours été le premier à reprocher à ma sœur de ne pas assez se détendre. »

Je souris en constatant que Nathan avait parfaitement continué la phrase de Roxane, sans même s'en rendre compte.

« -Oh ! Je n'avais pas entendu, j'étais pris dans mes pensées.  
-Je suis sûr que tu n'avais même pas remarqué que Laureen était partie. Supposa Lisa.  
-En même temps, il ne manquerait plus que je m'intéresse à tous les trajets de Wilson ! »

Bon, ce n'était pas tout-à-fait vrai, mais je ne savais pas comment me sortir de cette situation sans avouer que j'avais tellement conscience que Laureen était partie que je ne pensais presque qu'à elle depuis son départ. Ils se seraient imaginés n'importe quoi et auraient bien trop ri de moi.

Je pris part à la conversation plus activement quand celle-ci se tourna sur le quidditch. Je n'étais absolument pas d'accord avec la nouvelle technique d'attaque des Canons de Chudley et il fallait clairement que je m'exprime à ses sujets. Surtout que le petit Hugo, totalement aveuglé par l'amour inconditionnel et incompréhensible de son père pour cette équipe, vantait, comme à son habitude, les mérites injustifiés du gardien.

« -James, tu as vu l'heure, Laureen a dû finir son devoir il y a déjà bien longtemps et doit t'attendre depuis déjà cinq minutes ! Nota Roxane.  
-Oh ! Déjà ! M'exclamai-je. Bon, Hugo, je dois y aller, mais je vais te montrer ce qu'est une vraie équipe, je t'inviterai au prochain match des Flquemares quand j'aurai des places et tu nous déscendras les Canons de leur piédestal. »

Mon cousin soupira alors que je me levais avec une tête un peu déçue, pour aller rejoindre le laboratoire des Maraudeurs.


	27. Quand on comprend

Merci à Angico pour sa review... Si tu aimes James et Laureen tu devrais bien aimer ce chapitre...

Point de vue de James :

Je me dirigeais vers le laboratoire des Maraudeurs, à la fois impatient de partager un de ses moments si particuliers avec Laureen, mais également anxieux. Laureen était imprévisible et nos rapports avaient quelque peu changé depuis notre dernière séance de potion.

J'entrai dans la salle mais constatai qu'elle n'était pas assise à sa table habituelle. Un peu inquiet, je m'approchais des bureaux. J'aperçu alors un parchemin sur lequel étaient inscrits ses noms et prénoms avant un texte sur les propriétés d'une potion. Je soupirai, soulagé de la savoir dans le laboratoire.

Je poussai délicatement le porte du laboratoire et j'avais à peine fait un pas dans la salle que Laureen m'arrêta :

« -Ne bouge surtout pas ! »

De toutes manières, je n'avais pas l'intention de bouger. Je préférais la regarder. Elle était face à son chaudron, concentrée sur la potion qu'elle tournait en décomptant les tours et les secondes dans sa tête. Ses yeux se plissaient à chaque fois qu'elle changeait de sens alors qu'elle baissait la tête pour ne pas être victime des projections aléatoires de son mélange. Mais ce qui me perturba le plus, c'était cette manière, presque frénétique, qu'elle avait de remettre une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. Inconsciemment, elle faisait glisser rapidement sa main le long de son oreille bien trop sensuellement. Je réalisai, en la voyant ainsi, que malgré tous ses défauts qu'elle ne cessait de montrer contre moi, j'étais irrémédiablement attiré par la forte personnalité et l'allure aussi mystérieuse que séduisante de Laureen Wilson.

Je ne voulais pas le reconnaître jusqu'à ce moment, mais la vision, pourtant si anodine, de Laureen qui concoctait simplement une potion me mit devant une évidence que je reniais depuis plusieurs mois.

Je n'avais jamais été aussi attirée par une fille. Les quelques petites amies que j'avais eues étaient simplement belles et gentilles, mais aucune ne m'avait intrigué.

Pris dans l'observation, je ne me rendis même pas compte que la potion ne projetait plus de gouttes en dehors de son chaudron :

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fixes ? S'étonna Laureen. Je te rassure tout de suite : ce n'est pas ta potion mais une autre que je fais pour le devoir optionnel. »

Je souris légèrement en l'entendant mentionner un devoir optionnel que je m'étais empressé d'oublier au moment même où ce vieux Slug' nous l'avait donné, mais je ne réussis pas à arrêter de la regarder, hypnotisé par ses yeux verts.

« -James, je vais croire que tu es devenu une statue ! S'impatienta-t-elle en se rapprochant de moi. »

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se rapproche de moi, ce n'était clairement pas envisageable au vu des impulsions que je tentais déjà de refreiner. Je venais de découvrir de nouvelles émotions en moi et ne savais pas comment les gérer.

Je me concentrai pour sortir de ma léthargie et enlever le sourire niais de mon visage.

« -Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien ! J'ai cru, comme tu dis, que tu avançais ma potion, j'étais choqué. Ris-je.

-Tu peux toujours rêver ! Je ne suis là que pour assister, James !

-Ça fait deux fois que tu m'appelles James, notai-je.

-Pff, soupira-t-elle. Ça devient compliqué de t'appeler Potter alors que j'appelle même ton père Harry… Et puis, ça commence à être ridicule, tu ne penses pas qu'on a dépassé ce stade ? »

Evidemment qu'on avait dépassé ce stade, mais l'appeler Wilson m'aurait sûrement permis de mettre une barrière invisible qui m'empêchait de faire des bêtises. Malgré tout, je fus très touché par cette initiative, et soulagé de voir que Laureen avait également conscience que notre relation avait évolué, même si j'espérais qu'elle ignorait l'effet que cela me faisait.

« -D'accord, acceptai-je. Bon, on n'y met ! »

Elle me sourit en se dirigeant vers le chaudron de ma potion.

« -Oh ! Elle n'était pas comme ça avant les vacances, notai-je.

-C'est normal ! Tu l'as laissée reposer pendant toutes les vacances. »

Elle m'expliqua ensuite les effets du repos de la potion avant s'y avoir ajouté les griffes de dragon. Curieusement, alors que j'étais fasciné par chacun de ses gestes, je compris ce qu'elle essayait de me dire.

« -Donc, compris-je, il nous faut juste mettre des pouces de carmiflore, tourner un peu et on pourra mettre les griffes la semaine prochaine !

-Exactement ! Acquiesça-t-elle, fière d'avoir bien expliqué.

-C'est que tu es bon professeur, ajoutai-je en lui lançant un clin d'œil. »

Je me dirigeai vers le placard pour aller chercher les ingrédients mais surtout pour cacher ma satisfaction de l'avoir faite rougir grâce à ma remarque.

« -Un si bon professeur pourrait me montrer comment faire. Suggérai-je.

-Combien de fois je vais te répéter que je ne toucherai pas à une goutte de cette potion ?

-Mais là, il s'agit de pousses, donc ce sont plutôt des graines que des gouttes ! Soulignai-je.

-Je veux bien t'aider si tu n'es pas capable de le faire toi-même ! »

Je souris avec malice face à son traditionnel regard de défi.

« -Tu sais Laureen, je peux t'expliquer comment on fait si tu as peur de te tromper. »

Je la vis sourire et continuai mon manège en expliquant chacun de mes gestes.

« -Le jour où tu m'apprendras quelque chose n'est pas prêt d'arriver ! Rit-elle.

-Mais, tu admets qu'il arrivera. Notai-je. »

Elle fit non de la tête en me regardant avec des yeux mutins. Je repris mes pics puisque j'aimais la manière qu'elle avait d'y répondre et qu'ils accaparaient mon esprit à la place des mouvements de Laureen.

Seulement, à force de me forcer à ne pas m'intéresser aux gestes de ma camarade, je ne m'aperçus pas qu'elle avait décidé de vérifier ma potion. Elle s'était donc approchée du chaudron et se tenait à mes côtés.

« -Bon, maintenant, il faut que tu tournes la potion dans le sens horaire. »

Je pris donc la spatule et obéis silencieusement. Je fis les sept tours dans un silence religieux, me concentrant le plus possible sur le mélange.

Je m'apprêtais à sortir la spatule du chaudron quand Laureen m'en empêcha :

« -Non, si tu la sors, tu vas créer une petite agitation qui peut tout abîmer ! »

Qu'elle me prévienne un peu soudainement m'avait déjà surpris, mais qu'elle mette sa main sur ma mienne pour m'empêcher de sortir la spatule me perturba nettement plus.

Délicatement, elle prit ma main dans la sienne et la décrocha de la spatule. Seulement, au lieu de me laisser libre, elle continua à tenir nos mains. Inconsciemment, nos doigts s'intercalèrent. Elle releva sa tête et m'adressa un regard mystérieux. Je me perdais dans ses yeux émeraudes, mais, plus j'étais intrigué par ce regard, plus j'avais envie de rester ainsi, à admirer tous les détails de ce magnifique visage hypnotique.

Je ne sus déterminer combien de temps dura cet échange si intense, mais la potion semblait vouloir y mettre un terme puisqu'elle se mit à bouillir, faisant sursauter Laureen qui lâcha ma main.

« -Il faut diminuer le feu, sinon on va perdre tout ce qu'on a fait.

-Ce que j'ai fait ! Précisai-je, il ne manquerait plus que tu t'attribues mes mérites. »

Elle rit un peu puis me laissa lancer un sort au feu, rigolant parce que j'avais quelques difficultés à modérer précisément l'intensité du feu.

oO0°0Oo

Point de vue de Roxane :

Je ne me rappelai pas avoir été aussi heureuse à Poudlard. Je n'avais plus rien à voir avec la Roxane d'avant les vacances. J'aimais mes amis et me sentais particulièrement entourée. J'avais retrouvé la complicité avec Nathan, cette complicité qui me faisait tant défaut quelques semaines auparavant.

Leah avait beau passer le plus clair de son temps, elle ne me gênait plus. Si Laureen la détestait depuis ses propos dans le Poudlard Express, je n'avais plus rien contre elle. Elle n'accaparait presque plus mon ami, et on ne les voyait que rarement s'embrasser ou témoigner de leur relation autrement qu'en se tenant la main. Les seuls moments où mon cœur se serrait à cause d'elle était quand elle obtenait de Nathan un moment en couple et que je les voyais s'éloigner main dans la main.

Mais ces moments étaient de plus en plus rares, ce qui me permettait de voir Nathan très souvent. Nous étions souvent assis sur les canapés de la salle commune pour discuter.

Ce mercredi après-midi, nous n'étions que tous les trois, puisqu'il y avait séance de potion pour mon cousin et Laureen et que Lisa et Alex en profitaient pour se retrouver.

« -Tu as des nouvelles de Vladimir, un blond que j'ai rencontré à votre soirée et j'ai un peu discuté avec lui, il était en étude de droit magique.

-Oh ! C'est un ami de Victoire et Teddy. On le voit beaucoup à la maison. Il va bien, d'après ce que je sais.

-Vous avez beaucoup d'amis des petits enfants que vous voyez beaucoup ?

-Quand ils sortent de Poudlard, expliquai-je, mes cousins gardent leurs meilleurs amis et les invitent beaucoup chez les grands-parents. Mais on voit principalement les amis de Victoire et Teddy qui sont très sociables !

-C'est sûr ! Acquiesça-t-il. Ils sont vraiment top tous les deux !

-Ils mettent une super ambiance chez les petits enfants. Victoire nous manque un peu à Poudlard, mais la retrouver à chaque vacance est vraiment génial.

-Ils forment un très beau couple, ils sont ensembles depuis longtemps ?

-Personne, à part eux, ne sait exactement depuis quand, mais on les imaginait déjà se marier quand ils avaient deux et quatre ans, selon Tante Ginny. »

Nathan continua à me poser des questions sur les membres de ma famille, sur leurs activités, sur mes relations avec chacun d'eux et souriait à chaque anecdote que je lui racontais, avant de rebondir et de s'intéresser à un autre cousin ou oncle.

Cependant, chacune de ses questions était ponctuée par un regard exaspéré ou un sourire de Leah qui ne participait absolument pas à la conversation. Au bout d'un moment, Nathan lâcha inconsciemment sa main pour taper dans la mienne après une blague suite à une anecdote sur la rivalité de James et Albus à travers Gryffondor et Serpentard.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase pour Leah. Elle se leva et s'en alla en plein milieu d'une phrase de Nathan. Je ne savais pas quoi faire mais Nathan me posa une question et je décidai d'y répondre en faisant comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

« -Chez Oncle Ron et Tante Hermione, c'est très calme, mais ils peuvent parfois s'engueuler méchamment et tout le quartier est au courant selon Rose… Mais chez les Potter, il y en a toujours un pour raconter une blague, on est sûr d'avoir de la bonne humeur.

-Quand on est allés dîner chez eux, ils ont tout de suite mis Laureen à l'aise alors qu'elle était paniquée face à Harry Potter.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas, reconnus-je… D'ailleurs ta sœur est souvent intimidée quand on évoque nos parents ou la guerre.

-Laureen a toujours été impressionnée par cette guerre, elle est très admirative de ce que ta famille a réussi à faire et se sent redevable. Avant de venir en Angleterre, elle considérait un peu que votre famille était un mythe. Si tu n'étais pas venu le premier jour, elle n'aurait jamais osé vous approcher.

-A ce point ! M'étonnai-je, mais pourtant elle n'a pas cherché à nous prendre en photo, à nous faire signer des autographes, comme les autres.

-Laureen est reconnaissante et impressionnée, voire admirative, elle n'est absolument pas intéressée par votre popularité. Ce qu'elle admire, et sous certains aspects je suis d'accord avec elle, c'est le courage dont vos parents ont fait preuve.

-Ah, je vois, compris-je. Mais on ne peut pas dire qu'elle a été très admirative de James, même sans le connaître. »

Elle l'avait presque agressé alors qu'elle ne le connaissait pas en lui parlant méchamment. Je me souvins que les répliques cinglantes qu'elle avait envoyé à James alors que toutes les filles étaient niaises face à mon cousin m'avaient fait bien rire. C'était d'ailleurs ces répliques qui m'avaient poussée à m'ouvrir à Laureen pour apprendre à la connaître.

« -Elle a beau connaître et respecter chacun des membres de ta famille, Laureen garde sa fierté et cette aversion pour les gens arrogants. Elle a toujours été du genre à se fier à sa première impression.

-Si on rajoute son fort caractère et l'excès d'orgueil de James… Complétai-je.

-… Ça donne ce que l'on vit tous les jours ! »

Nous riions encore à ce constat quand Nathan se tourna puis me demanda, étonné :

« -Leah n'était pas avec nous tout à l'heure ? »

J'écarquillai les yeux, surprise de cette question :

« -Elle est partie en soupirant il y a une petite demi-heure… Elle semblait énervée.

-Ah ! Bon, je ne l'ai pas remarquée, avoua-t-il, mais pourquoi est-elle partie ?

-Peut-être que notre conversation l'ennuyait, elle ne parlait jamais, suggérai-je.

-En tout cas, reprit-il, j'ai bien aimé cette conversation. J'ai l'impression de mieux te connaître en apprenant tant sur ta famille, je suis touché que tu te confies à moi. »

Si j'avais momentanément été mal-à-l'aise en évoquant l'ennuie de Leah, j'oubliai cette sensation immédiatement et souris à pleine dent. Ce qu'il me disait me faisait très plaisir et ne laissait absolument aucune place à la culpabilité de priver Leah de son petit ami.

Merci d'avoir lu, et à bientôt pour un prochain chapitre.


	28. Ambiance tendue à l'entrainement

Merci à yod-nee pour ta review. Ça m'a fait très plaisir et me motive à continuer (même si avec les vacances je ralentis un peu...) Mais j'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis sur les prochains chapitre. Celui-ci est un peu court et sert de transition avec les prochains qui sont plus intéressants!

Angico: Je suis ravie de voir que le chapitre 27 t'a plu. Et ta compassion pour la pauvre Leah risque d'être mise à rude épreuve avec les prochains chapitres!

Point de vue de Laureen :

Le temps passait à une vitesse impressionnante. Les mois de janvier et de février s'étaient enchaînés sans que je ne les voie passer. Les jours se succédaient sur une même routine, mais, étonnement, je prenais plaisir à vivre chacune de ses journées pleinement, sans jamais avoir l'impression de répéter bêtement des gestes habituels.

J'aimais me réveiller aux côtés de Roxane et Lisa, toujours de bonne humeur, retrouver les garçons et recevoir le baiser fraternel de Nathan -de moins en moins accompagné de sa blondasse, le sourire d'Alex qui me saluait avant de rejoindre sa Lisa et le regard de défi de James qui scintillait plus que tous les autres.  
Depuis que nous étions revenus de nos vacances de Noël, son comportement avait changé. Nous nous envoyions toujours des remarques l'un à l'autre, mais elles étaient plus l'occasion de nous lancer des regards interminables. Je ne voulais plus le rabaisser ou lui faire avaler sa fierté. Au contraire, j'aimais bien quand il se montrait fort et je soupirai plus que pour le faire réagir ou pour qu'il rapporte son attention sur moi plutôt que sur toutes ses admiratrices.  
Ce qui était délicat, c'était de cacher ce changement de comportement à nos amis, je ne voulais pas admettre que je passais du bon temps avec James, j'étais bien trop fière pour cela.  
Car je ne pouvais plus nier que parmi les moments que je préférais dans ma semaine, il y avait ces mercredis après-midi dans le laboratoire. D'abord nous avions des conversations bien plus intéressantes et profondes qu'à l'accoutumée, ensuite James me faisait rire et se révélait sous un meilleur jour. C'était très agréable de passer du temps en sa compagnie. D'autant qu'il y avait je ne sais quoi dans son sourire et dans le regard qu'il m'adressait qui me perturbait et me mettait à l'aise.  
Ce devait être pour revivre cette sensation étonnante de bien-être que je m'approchais inconsciemment de son chaudron à chaque séance. Je vérifiais qu'il ne faisait pas de bêtise pour que la potion avance correctement puis, sans vraiment que je comprenne comment, ma main se retrouvait dans la sienne et nos yeux face à face. Je me perdais un peu dans son regard intense et cette sensation était assez agréable.

Je soupirai en rentrant vers mon dortoir après une autre de ces séances. J'avais renoncé à comprendre ce qu'il se passait parce que je n'avais pas envie de mettre fin à cette bonne humeur naïve qui m'accompagnait depuis deux mois et que je n'avais jamais connu avant.

En passant dans la salle commune, je constatai que Roxane et Nathan étaient assis dans leur canapé habituel et qu'ils riaient gaiement. Leah était avec sa meilleure amie et elles fixaient Roxane avec un regard tueur. Je souris en voyant que mon frère allait rapidement réaliser qui n'était pas fait pour lui… ou qui était fait pour lui.  
Je me pris à espérer que la relation de Roxane et Nathan évolue. Je savais que je n'étais pas objective au vu de mon amitié avec Roxane, mais je trouvais qu'elle avait un caractère bien plus compatible avec celui de mon frère.

Je ris en imaginant une pareille histoire naître… Mais pour cela, il faudrait que mon frère se rende compte que s'il est avec Leah depuis plus de trois mois, c'était uniquement parce qu'elle s'accrochait à lui et fuyait toutes discussion sérieuse.  
Je montai dans le dortoir pour aller chercher un devoir que je n'avais pas fini, j'en profitai pour passer dans la salle de bain. A peine ai-je fermé la porte derrière moi que deux filles de mon dortoir arrivèrent.

« -N'empêche, Leah, elle doit faire quelque chose avec Nathan ! Lança Riley.  
-C'est sûr : elle se ridiculise depuis deux mois à cause de Roxane. Renchérit Lavande. Elle n'a vraiment aucune limite. »

Je me retins de sortir et de leur donner mon point de vue sur mon amie parce que ma curiosité voulait connaître la suite de la conversation.

« -Ils ont toujours été amis, en même temps. C'est juste qu'on n'a jamais réellement compris ce qu'il s'est passé avec Leah ! Supposa Riley. »

J'avais toujours pensé que de mes deux camarades de dortoir, c'était Riley la plus perspicace, et cette remarque ne faisait que confirmer cette impression.

« -Mais je ne trouve pas ça très correct de la part de Nathan et Roxane d'ignorer Leah.  
-Je suis d'accord… Il faudrait que Leah leur en parle.  
-Tu sais, lui apprit Lavande. Ça doit faire deux ou trois semaines que Leah ne laisse presque pas le temps à Nathan de discuter sérieusement quand ils sont tous les deux. Elle a trop peur qu'il la quitte pour Roxane.  
-Tout Poudlard pense que c'est ce qu'il va se passer si elle ne fait rien… Je te rappelle qu'ils n'ont pas passé plus d'une heure ensemble le jour de la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard pour la Saint-Valentin.  
-Je vais lui conseiller d'aller parler directement à Nathan pour lui expliquer ! Décida Lavande. »

Les deux compères sortirent de la chambre, résolue d'aider leur amie. Je les suivis, un peu amusée parce que je venais d'espionner une conversation sur des potins. Ce que je venais de faire ne me ressemblait pas du tout… Je me demandais bien ce que Poudlard allait faire de moi.

Je descendais dans la salle commune pour rejoindre mes amis mais remarquai qu'il ne restait plus que Nathan. Il m'adressa un signe de la main pour que je le rejoigne.

« -Alors, sœurette, comment tu vas ?

-Bien, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? M'étonnai-je.

-Je n'ai pas le droit que m'inquiéter de l'état de ma petite sœur préférée.

-Premièrement, je suis la seule sœur que tu n'aies jamais eue. Deuxièmement, je ne suis pas ta petite sœur puisque nous sommes jumeaux. Troisièmement, on se voit tous les jours, donc tu serais au courant si j'allais mal.

-Pff… Maintenant que tu viens de me faire ton raisonnement en trois parties, je suis sûr que tu es aussi pointilleuse que d'habitude, donc on va dire que tu vas bien… »

Je le regardai avec reproche, il ne se gênait pas pour me critiquer.

« -Tu sais que je t'adore, Laureen, tenta-t-il de se rattraper. Mais parfois, quand tu parles, on dirait un devoir argumentatif d'astronomie. »

Je ris à sa remarque.

« -C'est fou ce que Poudlard a réussi à faire de toi ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu as presque perdu ta susceptibilité originale qui ruinait l'ambiance de tous nos repas. »

Même si je savais que mon frère avait raison, puisque depuis que j'étais à Poudlard, j'avais appris à accepter de rire de moi, en partie grâce à mes séances avec James Potter et ses remarques cinglantes.

« -Fais attention ! Ma susceptibilité peut revenir très vite… Le menaçai-je en riant. D'ailleurs je ne suis pas la seule que Poudlard ait changée. Tu n'es plus du tout le Nathan populaire avant tout de Salem.

-C'est vrai… J'ai découvert ce que ça faisait d'avoir des vrais amis et je ne ressens plus le besoin d'aller voir ailleurs si je peux créer de nouvelles amitiés que je terminerai aussi vite. »

De fil en aiguille, notre discussion continua sur nos changements depuis la rentrée. C'était une conversation naturelle sur nous. Nathan était et serait toujours celui qui me connaîtrait et me comprendrait le mieux et ça faisait du bien de partager un moment avec lui. Quand James et Alex vinrent nous tirer de cet instant fraternel, Nathan conclut très justement notre conversation :

« -Finalement, là où Poudlard nous change profondément, c'est en ce moment exactement. On n'aurait jamais eu une discussion aussi intéressante il y a un an. »

Il avait raison. Je souris et acquiesçai avant de laisser mon frère avec ses deux meilleurs amis. En retournant à la bibliothèque, je sentis leurs regards me suivre, aussi bien le fraternel de Nathan que l'amical d'Alex et celui plus insistant et perturbant de James.

oO0°0Oo

Point de vue de Roxane :

« -Envoie le souaffle à ta sœur ! »

Les entraînements de quidditch avaient repris depuis un mois et James ne ménageait pas notre équipe avant le match contre l'équipe de Pouffsouffle qui devait avoir lieu quelques jours plus tard.

Le pauvre David était pris entre les deux sœur Barrow qui avaient eu une dispute avant de venir et semblaient décidées à ne pas communiquer pendant l'entraînement.

« -Pourquoi je ne peux pas faire la passe à David ? Protesta leah, il est plus proche de moi, je vais faire une meilleure passe.  
-S'il t'a passé le souaffle, c'est qu'il ne pouvait plus avancer… En plus, il est en recul par rapport à toi et on ne va pas faire reculer le souaffle. »

James expliquait calmement ses ordres mais on sentait qu'il risquait de s'énerver rapidement.

« -Chloé se démarque très bien, continua-t-il. Elle est rapide et se faufile partout. C'est à vous deux d'en profiter et de lui faire une passe dès que vous pouvez.  
-Mais elle va avoir tous les mérites ! S'étonna Leah alors que David acquiesçait.  
-Qu'elle que soit celle ou celui qui a les mérites, je m'en fiche si à la fin on gagne. L'équipe de Pouffsouffle n'est pas celle de Serdaigle. Il faut qu'on se donne à fond dès maintenant.  
-Moi je n'ai pas envie d'être la risée de tout Poudlard parce qu'ils vont penser que ma petite sœur est meilleure que moi ! S'énerva Leah.  
-Mais arrête de te comparer à moi, tu as dix-sept ans, c'est pathétique ! Soupira Chloé.  
-Et puis, je suis désolé, mais tu es moins bonne poursuiveuse que ta sœur. Avoua Jonathan. Je dis ça d'un point de vue totalement objectif, en tant que gardien, j'ai plus peur quand je sais que c'est Chloé qui va tirer parce qu'on ne sait jamais où elle est. »

Jonathan avait un petit regard fier qu'il partagea avec son capitaine. James aurait sûrement explosé de rire s'il n'avait pas vu que leah était encore une fois touchée par ces propos. Il la laissa simplement boudé :

« -Moi aussi j'aurais eu une aussi belle marche de progression si j'étais rentrée dans l'équipe en quatrième année ! Se justifia-t-elle. »

Elle lança un mauvais regard à James et puis à Jonathan, David et moi, comme si nous étions responsables que la non sélection de leah lors de ses trois précédentes tentatives uniquement parce que nous étions dans l'équipe, peut-être à sa place, lors de ces sélections.

« -Oh ! Tu te calmes, se vexa Jonathan, on n'est pas responsable du fait que tu n'avais pas le niveau pour rentrer dans l'équipe jusqu'à cette année.  
-Il n'y avait pas assez de place aux postes de poursuiveurs, me sentis-je obliger de préciser. »

Cette explication ne se semblait pas lui convenir mais elle n'y trouva rien à redire. Je regardai Nathan, il semblait un peu perdu et désolé du comportement de sa petite amie. C'était la première fois qu'il assistait à une crise d'équipe et je n'étais pas sûr qu'il soit prêt à réaliser que même dans le monde un peu idyllique de Poudlard, il y avait des désaccords.

Leah reprit son balai et s'envola un peu plus haut pour faire des tours de terrain :

« -C'est bien, ça la défoulera ! »

James était resté calme pendant cette crise et je le félicitai du regard. Il était de ceux qui détestaient les petits caprices d'enfant gâtés, surtout quand ce caprice entravait le bon déroulement de l'entraînement de quidditch.

« -Je suis désolée. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle réagirait comme ça. On s'est simplement disputées avant de venir mais ça ne me semblait pas très grave. »

La petite Chloé s'était assis sur l'herbe, au bord des larmes.

« -Ce n'est pas grave, Chloé ! La rassurai-je. Et ce n'est sûrement pas de ta faute… »

Assise la tête baissée, Chloé me touchait et je me mis à ses côtés en la prenant dans les bras. Les conséquences d'une simple dispute entre sœurs la dépassaient.

« -Tu peux garder un secret, chuchota-t-elle quand je fus assez près d'elle.  
-Euh… Oui ! Si tu as envie de te confier, je suis là. »

Elle essuya ses larmes et me regarda sérieusement.

« -En fait, m'apprit-elle en continuant de chuchoter pour que personne ne nous entende. Si je me suis disputée avec Leah, c'est parce que je lui ai expliqué que je pensais que Nathan n'était pas fait pour elle. Elle a besoin d'un garçon qui s'occupe d'elle, qui l'accompagne partout et, surtout, qui est fou amoureux d'elle. Et ce n'est absolument pas le cas de Nathan…  
-Elle l'a si mal pris que ça, m'étonnai-je.  
-Euh… C'est surtout que j'ai rajouté que Nathan il était plus fait pour les filles indépendantes comme toi ! »

Je la regardai, surprise de son honnêteté.

« -Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire… Avouai-je.  
-Ne dis rien, Rit Chloé, tu es toute rouge. »

Au moins, j'avais réussi à lui redonner le sourire.

« -Bon, les filles, on reprend l'entraînement ! Ordonna James. »

Nathan alla vers nous pour nous tendre sa main. Je laissai Chloé la prendre.

« -Allez la championne, ton balai t'attend… Et tu nous refais plus de chagrin comme ça. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si ta sœur est du mauvais pied ce matin… »

Nathan agrémenta son réconfort d'un clin d'œil et d'un baiser sur son front.  
Ce fut ce moment que choisit Leah pour rejoindre l'équipe. Devant cette scène qui nous attendrissait tous, elle soupira :

« -On dirait que Chloé a décidé de me gâcher toute ma journée aujourd'hui. »

Si elle pensait être discrète, je constatai que James et Nathan l'avaient aussi entendue. Nathan la regarda avec reproche mais ne dit rien. On avait déjà perdu assez de temps pendant cet entraînement et j'avais hâte de retourner aux échanges de cognards avec mon partenaire de jeu.


	29. Une séance pas comme les autres

Je manque de temps en ce moment... Et ce chapitre a été très difficile à écrire. Merci à Angico pour ta review et j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre...

Point de vue de Laureen :

« -Bon, je dois y aller ! »

Je soupirai en quittant Lisa qui se reposait avec moi dans notre chambre.

« -Déjà ! S'étonna-t-elle. Je ne savais pas qu'il était si tard… Alex va m'attendre !

-Tu as encore une demi-heure, la rassurai-je. »

Avec les séances de potion qui occupaient James et moi une fois par semaine, Alex et Lisa avaient décidé de profiter de ces moments pour être tous les deux. Depuis que je les connaissais, je les trouvais vraiment adorables à être si amoureux l'un de l'autre. C'était réellement beau à voir.

Je quittai la chambre et me dirigeai vers le laboratoire. J'adressai un signe de la main à Roxane en passant dans la salle commune. Elle me répondit sans me prêter beaucoup d'attention : elle était bien trop occupée à rire à la blague de Nathan.

En arrivant dans la salle des Maraudeurs, je constatai que j'avais oublié le devoir de métamorphose que je devais terminer. Je n'avais plus rien à faire pour attendre l'arrivée de James.

J'arpentais les murs de la salle en regardant avec un nouvel œil ces photographies. Je souris en voyant que de nouveaux clichés avaient été rajoutés. Il y avait une photo de Scorpius et Albus ce dernier avait dû batailler pour afficher son meilleur ami sur ces murs. A côté, je reconnus Dominique et Jonathan tendrement enlacés, Lily et sa meilleure amie qui riaient ou encore Hugo et Rose qui travaillaient sagement. Mais, je fus particulièrement quand je tombai sur la dernière photographie : il s'agissait d'une photo de groupe prise au nouvel an. J'étais sur le côté, entre Lisa et Emily. J'avais eu du mal à me reconnaître même si je savais pertinemment que la fille au sourire léger que je voyais n'était autre que moi. Je ne pouvais pas réaliser que j'étais accrochée au mur de cette salle mythique. Je restai bouche bée devant ce cliché et n'entendit même pas James arriver.

« -Même les statues de Poudlard bougent plus que toi ! Me lança-t-il. »

Je sursautai, avant de me retourner vers lui. Il marchait vers moi, avec son sourire habituel.

« -Je constate que vous avez rajouté des photos ! Me justifiai-je.

-Et tu admires ton image sur notre mur. Déduisit-il.

-Je me sens un peu gênée, mais ça me touche. Avouai-je. »

Il sourit à nouveau et haussa les épaules.

« -Tous les ans, on met une photo du nouvel an, si ça te soulage de te dire que tu n'es pas la seule à apparaître furtivement sur une des nombreuses photos de ce mur… Si tu veux mon avis, je trouve que tu n'es pas assez représentée. Je ne serai pas contre avoir un peu plus de photos où on te voit plus clairement. »

Il avait dit cela sans sourciller mais je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir, à mesure que son sourire s'élargissait. Tout à coup, il sembla réaliser l'impact de ce qu'il venait de dire puisqu'il écarquilla les yeux et s'expliqua :

« -D'abord tu passes plus de temps ici que la plupart des cousins, ensuite tu es devenue une amie de Roxane, au même titre que Lisa ou Alex, tu mérites d'être représentée… Tu es importante pour Roxane, tu fais partie de son quotidien et c'est important de le souligner… »

Même si ce que James me disait au sujet de mon amie me faisait plaisir, je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il prenait soin de se dissocier de mon amitié avec Roxane.

« -… Et je reconnais, même si ça tue mon orgueil de le faire, que tu fais également partie du mien et ça ne me déplairait pas de t'afficher sur ce mur. On pourrait par exemple faire une photo tous les six avec Roxane, Lisa, Alex et Nathan.

-Tant qu'il n'y a pas sa greluche avec nous ! Soupirai-je, essayant de masquer tant bien que mal la joie que je ressentais.

-Ah ! Non ! Il faut un minimum de mérite pour qu'on soit accepté par ce mur ! »

J'avais donc plus de valeur aux yeux de James que Leah. Je ne relevai pourtant pas cette implication, me contentant de regarder encore une fois les visages héroïques souriants de ce mur en acquiesçant :

« -Ça, c'est sûr ! »

Son sourire ne décrochait plus son visage. Il se plaça juste à côté de moi et frôlait presque mon bras.

« -J'adore ces photos, j'ai l'impression que ça nous ancre dans l'histoire de Poudlard.

-On dirait presque un musée ! Soufflai-je, en remerciant les origines moldues d'Emily de m'en avoir un jour fait visité un.

-L'endroit où les modlus vont voir des tableaux qui ne bougent même pas ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Oui, entre autres. Ça permet de se souvenir du passé et d'honorer les grands hommes qui ont brillé… Tous les adultes sur ces photos sont des héros qui ont sauvé le monde sorcier.

-Ce n'est que ma famille ! Fit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Et c'est pour ça que je trouve ça magnifique que vous ayez un endroit comme celui-ci. Ça montre qu'avant d'être des héros, vous êtes une famille géniale. A chaque fois que j'ai rencontré un membre de ta famille, je l'ai trouvé aussi intéressant qu'accessible. C'est incroyable.

-Tous les membres de ma famille ? Répéta-t-il. »

Même sans son petit regard malicieux, j'aurais compris ce que James insinuait dans ces propos.

« -Bon, tu es une exception… Quoique, même si ça m'arrache la bouche de le reconnaître, l'image que j'avais de toi quand je t'ai rencontré n'a plus rien à voir avec celle que j'ai aujourd'hui.

-Ah ! Oui, continua-t-il, d'humeur taquine… Et qu'était cette image que tu avais de moi ?... Oh, non, je préfère plutôt te demander qu'elle est l'image que tu as de moi aujourd'hui ? »

C'était une bonne question. Je ne savais absolument pas quoi penser du James que je fréquentais depuis quelques mois. Je n'avais jamais vécu ce que je ressentais quand j'étais avec lui et j'étais incapable de comprendre ce que ça signifiait.

« -Honnêtement, je ne sais pas ! Répondis-je sèchement. »

Alors qu'il allait protester pour obtenir plus d'information, je changeais de sujet :

« -A mon tour de poser une question… C'est qui elle ? »

Je pointais une petite tête qui souriait sur une photo, à côté d'autres enfants. James soupira mais se contenta de répondre :

« -C'est ma cousine Molly, la fille de Percy. Elle est un peu plus jeune que Victoire et est au moins aussi sérieuse que Lucy. On ne la voit pas très souvent, mais elle est plutôt gentille. »

Prise dans mon élan, je lui posais de nombreuses questions sur sa famille. J'essayais d'éviter de mentionner ceux qui n'avaient pas survécu à la guerre.

James me répondait avec joie en m'expliquant les anecdotes ou autres détails sur ses cousins.

Notre discussion dura longtemps -aucun de nous deux ne voyait le temps passer. Elle dura si longtemps qu'après avoir ri à une énième blague de James, je parvins non sans difficultés à me détacher de ses yeux brillants et constatai que la nuit était déjà tombée :

« -James, il fait nuit…

-Déjà ! S'étonna-t-il. On n'a pas commencé à travailler sur la potion…

-On fera ça la prochaine fois, les autres vont nous attendre ! »

Je me dirigeai vers la porte, mais James me retint.

« -Attends ! S'exclama-t-il. »

Je fus assez surprise de cette demande, mais je ne dis rien, préférant garder ma main dans la sienne, comme on avait pris l'habitude de le faire en préparant la potion.

« -Je n'ai sûrement pas fini de répondre à tes questions, se justifia-t-il, sans lâcher ma main.

-Tu n'auras jamais fini de répondre à mes questions, je suis trop curieuse. »

Cette déclaration ressemblait un peu trop à une promesse. J'eus un peu peur de sa réaction mais il me rassura bien vite :

« -Je veux bien te croire… J'aimerais tellement connaître tous les secrets de Poudlard… Mais je n'ai jamais été face à quelqu'un qui était en mesure de répondre. Soupira-t-il en haussant les épaules.

-Tu t'intéresses aux secrets de Poudlard ? M'étonnai-je.

-Depuis que je suis arrivée à Poudlard, en première année, je suis intriguée par la magie qui règne ici. Je crois que j'ai été marqué par la première image de Poudlard, quand on était sur les barques. Pourtant j'étais déjà venu à plusieurs reprises pour les commémorations.

-La première image de Poudlard ? Répétai-je en essayant de me souvenir de ma découverte de Poudlard…

-Les barques ce n'est que pour les premières années ! Expliqua-t-il devant ma perplexité.

-Ah ! C'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais vu Poudlard entièrement.

-Tu n'es jamais allée voir Poudlard sur le lac ! S'exclama-t-il. Mais il faut à tout prix que tu voies ça ! »

Je n'eus pas le temps de protester, que je me sentais attirée à la suite de James. Il n'avait toujours pas relâché l'emprise qu'il avait sur mon poignet. Je sentais toujours sa main, réchauffer mon avant-bras avec intensité.

James s'approcha de la fenêtre et tendit son autre main pour attraper un balai.

« -Il y a un balai dans un des meubles. Je le prendrai pour te laisser le mien si tu veux !

-Euh ! Il est hors de question que je monte sur un balai. Je suis incapable de le diriger.

-Mais tu as déjà volé ? Me demanda-t-il, perplexe.

-Oui, mais derrière Nathan ! Avouai-je. Et j'avais tellement peur que je n'ai pas profité du vol.

-On va espérer que ce sera différent cette fois ! Annonça-t-il. »

En disant cela, il enfourcha son balai sans décrocher ma main. Il saisit même ma deuxième main et, sans comprendre, je me retrouvais derrière lui, mes bras renfermés sur son torse.

« -Attends, tu me fais quoi, là ? Paniquai-je.

-Je t'emmène faire un tour ! Répondit-il. »

Sans me laisser le temps de protester, il décolla. Je m'agrippai fermement à lui et fermai les yeux, en enfonçant ma tête dans son dos. Même mon immense fierté ne me permettait pas de cacher mon atroce peur du vide. Je repensai avec frayeur aux quelques figures acrobatiques que James faisait avec son balai et j'eus très peur d'être entrainée dans ce genre d'exploit qui m'aurait donné la nausée.

Cependant, je fus forcée de constater que James était très doux. Il volait lentement avec tant de légèreté que j'oubliais presque que j'étais à plus de dix mètres du sol. Finalement, ce n'était même plus par appréhension que mes mains s'attachaient tant au torse de James, mais je préférais le laisser croire ainsi.

« -Tu sais, si tu gardes les yeux fermés, tu ne profiteras pas de la vue. »

La voix de James était calme, posée et surtout rassurante. Il m'accompagnait et me soutenait sans une once de jugement ou de moquerie. Il posa une main sur les miennes et la chaleur de sa paume contre moi me donna la force d'ouvrir les yeux.

Lentement, je décollai ma tête de son dos et observai les alentours.

« -Waw ! »

Poudlard. Je voyais Poudlard comme jamais je ne l'avais vu. L'obscurité de la nuit tranchait avec ces tours de pierre imposantes. Les fenêtres se succédaient offrant de nombreux halo de lumière. Toute cette structure majestueuse se reflétait parfaitement sur le lac paisible et silencieux. J'avais le souffle coupé devant une telle vision.

James n'avait cessé de me regarder. En me tournant vers lui, je vis ses yeux briller d'une lueur de joie et de complicité encore plus intense qu'à l'accoutumée. Je sentais sa main sur la mienne qui brûlait mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de resserrer mon étreinte autour de lui, de me rapprocher le plus possible. Quand la chaleur autour de mes bras devint presque insoutenable, je compris qu'il y avait déposé sa deuxième main.

« -Hey ! Tu ne tiens plus le balai ! M'exclamai-je en remettant d'autorité ma main sur le manche du balai. »

James explosa de rire sans détacher son regard de mes yeux. Son rire était léger, et très communicatif puisque je ne pus m'empêcher de le partager. Alors que j'étais détendue contre James, je ne me rendis même pas compte que ce dernier nous emmenait vers le sol. Ce ne fut que quand mes pieds touchèrent le sol que j'eu un sursaut avant d'être soulagée de retrouver la terre ferme.

James posa le balai mais ne fit rien de plus. J'étais toujours enlacée contre lui et je n'avais absolument pas envie de m'éloigner. Il me comprit et me fit asseoir entre ses jambes, ses mains se rejoignaient désormais sur mon ventre et je pouvais admirer le château en profitant du souffle chaud de James dans mon cou. Chacun de ses soupirs me faisait légèrement frissonner. James le remarqua et s'amusa à intensifier ses expirations, tout en capturant mes mains avec les siennes.

Très vite, j'eus besoin d'abandonner l'observation de Poudlard pour me consacrer pleinement à ces sensations qui accaparaient toute mon attention. Je me retournai donc vers un autre spectacle tout aussi fascinant, celui des yeux rieurs et assombris de James. Il frissonna à son tour alors que je posais mes mains sur son cou. Chaque mouvement si infime de mon pouce sur sa nuque le faisait trembler et fermer les yeux. Je ne comptai plus les frissons partagés quand James ouvrit soudainement les yeux pour me fixer avec une intensité nouvelle. Il posa ses mains derrière ma tête et rapprocha nos visages. Ce fut la puissance de son regard qui me poussa réduire définitivement les quelques centimètres qui nous séparaient. Je sentis alors un nouveau frisson me parcourir entièrement alors que mes lèvres se déposaient délicatement sur celles de James Potter.

Merci d'avoir lu...


	30. il fallait que ça finisse

désolée du retard les amis. La rentrée me prend beaucoup trop de temps

Point de vue de Nathan :

La soirée était déjà entamée -j'étais, comme à mon habitude, passionné par les histoires de Roxane- quand mon interlocutrice se tut soudainement. D'un léger signe de tête, presqu'imperceptible, elle me fit constater que Leah arrivait vers nous avec un air déterminé. Sans réellement comprendre pourquoi, je pris peur avant d'être un peu énervé parce qu'elle interrompait une discussion intéressante pour se plaindre et accaparer mon attention malgré moi.

« -Nathan, il faut qu'on parle ! »

Le silence dans la salle commune fut immédiat. Comme James avait disparu depuis sa séance de potion, il ne fit même pas de commentaire gênant. J'en vins même à regretter ses commentaires qui auraient mis fin à l'observation oppressante de mes camarades. Ce fut à ce moment que je remarquai quelques amies de Leah qui acquiesçaient derrière elle, soutenant leur amie. Je compris que cette subite volonté d'avoir une conversation tous les deux n'était pas simplement l'idée de Leah. Cela faisait déjà quelques semaines qu'elle fuyait toute opposition.

J'haussai les épaules. Si elle voulait que l'on s'explique, je n'avais pas le droit de m'y opposer. D'autant qu'une petite discussion sérieuse avec elle sur ses réelles intentions envers moi devenait nécessaire. Cependant, comme Leah était très soucieuse de son image, elle avait été obligée de se donner en spectacle en exigeant si fort une discussion. J'avais beau lui laisser passer beaucoup de comportements irritants, je ne pouvais pas la laisser nous afficher devant tous les Gryffondors.

« -Si tu veux, répondis-je calmement en me relevant, mais tu ne penses pas qu'il serait plus judicieux de s'éloigner un peu de la salle commune, on ne va pas embêter tout le monde avec nous histoires. »

Je souris avec un air malicieux. Je n'avais sûrement pas le même air vicieux que James, mais j'étais plutôt fier d'avoir obligé Leah à se ranger derrière mon choix. Elle soupira et acquiesça en m'entraînant vers la porte. J'eus à peine le temps de m'excuser auprès de Roxane de la laisser seule que nous avions déjà franchi la porte de la salle commune. En marchant derrière elle, je réalisai la tournure qu'allait prendre cette discussion. Depuis que j'avais aperçu Leah dans la salle commune, je n'avais pas été content une seule seconde d'être à ses côtés, et ce n'était pas normal, surtout qu'il s'agissait de ma petite amie.

Elle entra enfin dans une salle désaffectée et s'assit triomphalement à l'ancien bureau du professeur. Cette posture un peu trop adulte et responsable pour son âge m'aurait bien fait rire mais je me retins par peur de la blesser.

« -Que voulais-tu me dire ? Demandai-je pour briser le silence. »

Elle leva un sourcil puis soupira :

« -Parce que tu trouves que tout va bien ! S'étonna-t-elle.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, soulignai-je. Mais c'est toi qui a ordonné cette discussion, c'est bien que tu dois avoir une raison particulière.

-Mes amies m'ont dit que tu ne te comportais pas assez comme mon petit ami.

-Tes amies ? M'étonnai-je. Et toi, je ne sors pas avec tes amies.

-Elles me conseillent ! S'énerva Leah. Elles me disent que tout le monde pense que tu ne veux pas être avec moi.

-Encore une fois, m'agaçai-je. Je ne veux pas connaître l'avis de tout le monde mais le tiens.

-Mais c'est la même chose ! S'exclama-t-elle. »

Je la regardai, surpris. J'avais toujours su que Leah accordait de l'importance à ce qu'on pensait d'elle, mais je n'avais jamais soupçonné que ce fût si important pour elle. Quand j'avais accepté que notre histoire dure plus qu'une soirée, j'avais été très fier de l'avoir à mon bras et reconnaissait que sa réputation et l'admiration que les élèves avaient pour nous m'avaient poussé à rester avec elle. Mais les remarques de Laureen sur la popularité, la volonté de James et Roxane d'être un peu moins victime de leur renommée et plus encore le sentiment d'être à sa place au milieu d'un groupe d'amis fidèles m'avaient fait voir les choses autrement et je ne ressentais plus le besoin de me pavaner auprès d'une fille dont je n'étais pas amoureux-il fallait bien que je le reconnaisse.

« -Non, ce n'est pas la même chose, expliquai-je le plus calmement possible. Du moins, ce n'est pas la même chose pour moi, et je ne suis pas prêt à t'accompagner dans cette recherche de bonne opinion des autres.

-Alors, c'est que tu n'as rien à faire avec moi ! »

Elle avait prononcé ces mots sèchement, sans vraiment réaliser l'impact qu'ils pouvaient avoir sur moi. J'avais beau avoir compris que cette soirée mettrait un terme à ma relation avec Leah, je ne pensais pas que ce serait elle qui prononcerait les mots fatidiques.

« -C'est réellement ce que tu penses ? M'enquis-je pour être sûr d'avoir compris. »

Peu à peu, Leah réalisait ce qu'il se passait. Elle semblait un peu dépassée mais sa fierté devait l'empêcher de le reconnaître.

Elle se releva théâtralement et s'exclama :

« -C'est exactement ce que je pense. Tu as changé Nathan, et je n'ai plus la force de me battre pour que tu redeviennes aussi attentionné qu'avant. Nous n'avons plus les mêmes objectifs, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ensemble. »

Leah se retourna et sortit fièrement de la salle. Je m'assis sur une chaise qui trainait et soupirai. Je venais de me faire larguer par une fille. Ce n'était pas très agréable pour l'orgueil… Mais c'était bien le seul sentiment négatif que je ressentais parmi les milliards que je ressentais à ce moment.

En fait, il y avait bien un autre sentiment négatif je culpabilisai. Je culpabilisai vis-à-vis de Leah, malgré ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle ne méritait pas que je me sente si soulagé… que je me sente presque heureux.

oO0°0Oo

Point de vue de James :

Laureen se recula avec toujours autant de délicatesse. Ce geste arrivait bien trop vite à mon goût. Depuis que la nuit était tombée et que je me rapprochais de plus en plus de Laureen, je sentais de nouvelles sensation naître en moi. Son baiser m'avait envahi pleinement et un frisson avait parcouru nos deux corps tout entiers.

J'assouvissais les rêves secrets que je faisais depuis quelques temps. Moi qui pensais impossible un rapprochement aussi intense entre nos deux caractères n'avait osé espérer que Laureen puisse un jour m'embrasser.

Le regard qu'elle m'adressait était perçant, avec une pointe d'inquiétude que je m'empressai de faire disparaitre en souriant. Je la sentais se détendre dans mes bras et resserra mon étreinte pour qu'elle se laisse pleinement aller. Elle sourit à pleine dents avant de m'embrasser à nouveau, mettant à peine plus d'intensité. La brièveté de ses deux baisers me faisait brûler tout autant que la sensualité de ses regards. Je redécouvrais avec bonheur le vert tendre et intriguant de ses yeux quand elle me laissait y plonger avec un petit sourire en coin très appréciable.

L'intensité de cet échange me poussa à l'embrasser à mon tour, donnant plus de poids à ce baiser. Laureen n'était pas réticente, juste un peu surprise de mon initiative, mais elle se laissait faire sans protester. C'était grisant d'avoir de l'emprise sur une fille si indépendante que Laureen.

Ses lèvres chaudes, ses mains hésitantes contre mon cou et mon dos, ses regards brûlants dès qu'elle rouvrait les yeux et ses légers soupirs contre mes lèvres quand je m'éloignais me faisaient un effet indescriptible. Plus rien n'avait d'importance qu'elle.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, le vent qui soufflait autour de nous ne nous atteignait pas, les remous du lac, habituellement inquiétant à cette heure de la nuit, nous étaient inexistants. Je n'entendais que les souffles de Laureen, je ne sentais que la chaleur de ses mais qui remontaient le long de mon dos pour brûler ma nuque, la pression de ses doigts dans mon cou qui me faisait irrémédiablement revenir vers elle

« -James… Soupira-t-elle d'une voix bien trop sensuelle. »

Cette appellation me fit frissonner. Jamais personne n'avait prononcé mon prénom d'une telle manière. Je me sentais revivre, être presque un homme nouveau face à Laureen.

« -Oui Laureen, répondis-je en chuchotant à son oreille »

Je relevai la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux. Elle me fixait en souriant.

J'aurais tant voulu que cette soirée soit éternelle mais je voyais le temps passer avec effroi et redoutais de plus en plus le moment où il nous faudrait rentrer.

Curieusement, je n'arrivais pas à penser à ce qu'il pourrait se passer après cette soirée. Ces quelques heures avec Laureen étaient déjà tellement inespérées que je ne pouvais imaginer autre chose.

« -James, on a potion à 8h00 demain ! Sembla soudain réaliser Laureen. Je n'ai pas envie que tu nous brûles toute la salle ! »

Je ris à sa remarque en la relevant. Je saisis mon balai alors qu'elle reprenait son air inquiet.

« -J'avais oublié qu'il fallait repasser par le balai. Soupira-t-elle.

-Je vais aller lentement, la rassurai-je. »

Elle se serra autour de ma taille et je remerciai Merlin de m'avoir donné tant de facilités sur un balai parce que maintenir une trajectoire stable devenait de plus en plus délicat avec la pression des mains de Laureen sur mon ventre et son souffle dans mon cou.

Quand je nous posai calmement dans la salle des Maraudeurs, je la sentis se détendre mais elle me tenait toujours la main avec un petit sourire gêné. Alors que je la prenais dans mes bras, elle fixait à nouveau le mur avec un regard neuf.

« -Je pense vraiment que tu as ta place sur ce mur ! Lui chuchotai-je.

-Il manquerait plus que ça ! S'exclama-t-elle en se retournant face à moi, tu veux aussi faire une annonce à tous les Potter… Et à tout Poudlard tant qu'on y est. »

Elle avait ressorti son ton autoritaire. Décidemment, je n'étais pas tombé sur la fille la plus facile de Poudlard. Mais je le savais très bien puisque c'était ce fort caractère qui m'attirait tant chez elle. Je souris en acquiesçant.

« -Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne comptais pas nous afficher si rapidement. Je sais que tu ne supportes pas ça et je tiens trop à toi pour que tu me files entre les bras à cause de ces bêtises. »

Oups, j'avais parlé bien trop vite, je ne voulais pas l'effrayer avec des déclarations pompeuses dès le premier jour. Je la vis rougir et être mal à l'aise mais avant que ce moment devienne gênant pour elle comme pour moi, elle rattrapa la situation avec une de ces remarques qu'elle était vraiment la seule à savoir lancer :

« -Et bien il va falloir que tu sois très vigilant, parce que je ne te crois pas trop capable de ne pas faire de bêtises ! »

Elle souriait à pleine dent et arborait un regard mutin qui raisonnait en moi comme une invitation à rétorquer

« -Peut-être, mais mes bêtises me rendent irrésistible ! »

Je n'attendais pas de réponse, je préférais mille fois me pencher vers ce beau visage souriant et embrasser ces lèvres si accueillantes.

« -Ce n'est pas parce que tu m'embrasses qu'on peut considérer que tu as raison ! Précisa-t-elle. »

Elle avait pointé son doigt juste devant mon visage et avait adopté un air faussement sérieux qui me fit exploser de rire. Bientôt, elle me rejoignit, tout en ponctuant nos fou-rires par de délicieux baisers.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté à nouveau. Je savais qu'il faudrait bientôt nous arrêter et retourner dans la salle commune, sans doute en nous éloignant, au moins provisoirement. Je ne voulais pas que Laureen pense que je l'affichais comme un trophée. Elle était déjà à mes yeux tout à fait différente mais je ne pouvais pas le lui dire sans provoquer chez elle une inquiétude. Il fallait que je lui fasse comprendre mes sentiments à travers de les actions et sans discours ridicules. J'avais besoin de temps mais je sentais au fond de moi – et chaque baiser de Laureen me le confirmait- que j'en serais un jour capable et que le jeu en valait la baguette.


	31. Silence et culpabilité

Et me revoilà. Je n'y crois pas moi même mais j'avais très envie de continuer mon histoire. Je suis vraiment désolée pour mes lecteurs fidèles qui ont du se passer de Roxane, James, Laureen et Nathan pendant si longtemps. En plus je n'avais pas laissé l'histoire à son meilleur endroit.

Enfin bon, voilà la suite et je suis motivée pour terminer cette fic. Même si j'ai pas envie d'arriver au bout tout de suite, rassurez-vous.

Point de vue de Roxane :

En ressortant de la salle de bain, je constatai que notre chambre était vide. Comme tous les mercredis, Laureen et James faisaient leurs potions et Alex et Lisa en profitaient pour se retrouver. La chambre était calme, je pris quelques minutes pour me reposer de ces semaines mouvementées avant de quitter la chambre pour retrouver mes amis en salle commune.

La salle commune était également très calme et je fus surprise de ne voir ni Nathan (qui aurait déjà dû revenir de sa conversation avec Leah), ni même Sean, Johnny ou Peter.

Silencieusement, je m'assis dans un des canapés et souris simplement en regardant tous les élèves discuter avec leurs amis, ou tenter de se concentrer pour finir leurs devoirs. A l'heure qu'il était, la bibliothèque devait déjà être fermée. Les élèves les plus studieux rentraient d'ailleurs avec de nombreux parchemins sous le bras.

Au milieu des jeunes élèves qui rentraient de la bibliothèque et de ceux qui s'en allaient pour rejoindre la grande salle où attendait déjà le dîner, je notai l'arrivée d'un groupe de quatre filles. Il s'agissait de Riley, Lavande, Tatiana et, plus étonnamment, Leah. Je connaissais assez Nathan pour savoir qu'il ne serait pas allé seul au dîner. Je leur jetai donc un regard interrogateur, en espérant que l'une des quatre filles me renseigne sur la raison de leur présence dans la salle. Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps puisque Lavande me remarqua et me pointa du doigt avec assez de hargne pour m'inquiéter.

Les trois autres filles se tournèrent vers moi et me fixèrent avec animosité avant de se diriger vers moi. Leur démarche n'était pas rassurante et leur détermination faisait presque peur à voir.

« -Tiens, Roxane ! Lança Lavande en arrivant à ma hauteur.

-Tu es fière de ce que tu as fait ! S'exclama Riley. »

Je haussai un sourcil interrogateur. De quoi pouvaient-elles bien me parler ? Je vis alors la mine déconfite et énervée de Leah et comprit qu'il devait avoir un rapport avec Nathan. Cependant, je ne voulais pas tirer de conclusions hâtives.

« -Je ne vois même pas de quoi vous me parlez, répondis-je calmement.

-Mais oui, je suis sûre que c'est de ta faute si Nathan s'est éloigné de Leah ! S'énerva presque Tatiana.

-Tu as de la chance que Leah l'ait largué assez tôt parce que, sinon, elle aurait été la risée de tout le monde à cause de toi. »

Au moins, Lavande venait de me tenir au courant de la situation malgré elle. J'eus beaucoup de difficultés mais je parvins à garder une expression neutre et à ne pas céder au sourire que j'aurais naturellement affiché. Pendant quelques secondes, j'ignorais les regards menaçants des quatre filles debout devant moi pour me réjouir de la possibilité de retrouver définitivement cette relation amicale et presqu'exclusive que j'avais tellement envie d'avoir avec Nathan. Rien que de savoir que Leah n'interromprait plus aucune de nos conversations me rendait heureuse.

Malheureusement, je fus rapidement ramenée à la réalité par Lavande.

« -Tu n'as donc aucun respect pour tes amies ? Je te rappelle que quand tu blesses une fille de ta maison, tu perds tout ton honneur ! »

Si Lavande exagérait, je commençais à enregistrer le message. Leah avait toujours cette mine triste et déçue. Quand je croisais son regard, je ne voyais que dégoût envers moi.

« -Je n'aurais jamais pensé ça de toi. Tu te disais heureuse de l'amitié que tu avais avec Nathan mais tu l'accapares pour te le garder et faire fuir toutes celles qui s'intéressent à lui. Tu ne le laisses pas libre de ses choix. Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle une amie ! Il avait raison quand il me disait que tu ne lui laissais pas le choix. »

Leah n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre en me crachant avec violence ces mots. Si les remarques de ses amies ne m'avaient que peu atteintes, celles-ci étaient bien plus parlante et la réalité me frappa au visage. Je n'avais pas permis à Nathan de vivre pleinement sa relation. Je ne méritais pas tout ce temps que j'avais passé avec lui et j'avais précipité sa rupture.

Alors que Leah s'en retournait, suivie de ses trois amies, je méditais sur ces paroles et le sentiment de culpabilité vis-à-vis d'elle et, encore pire, de mon ami se faisait de plus en plus important en moi.

oO0°0Oo

Point de vue de Nathan :

Je rentrais un peu chamboulé par ce qu'il venait de se passer avec Leah. J'avais toujours su que cette histoire ne durerait pas éternellement et je ne serais jamais réellement amoureux d'elle mais je m'étais habitué à l'avoir à mes côtés, même silencieuse.

Je franchis la porte et m'arrêta net. La plupart des élèves était déjà partie pour le dîner mais tous ceux qui étaient encore présents étaient tournés vers un coin de la salle où Roxane était assise, seule face à Leah et ses trois amies. Je n'entendais pas ce qu'elles se disaient mais je n'avais pas très envie d'en savoir plus. J'avais peur de renforcer la tension entre elles si je m'interposais. Mais j'étais incapable de repartir. Je fixais le visage de Roxane qui perdait progressivement son sourire habituel. Cette vision m'attrista et me poussa à avancer vers les filles. Seulement, à ce moment précis, Leah et sa clique se retournèrent et laissèrent la pauvre Roxane toute sonnée sur le canapé. Je n'avais pas très envie d'aller parler avec Leah, et je ne savais pas ce qu'elle venait de dire à ma meilleure amie, mais je sentais que ça avait un rapport avec moi et je refusais d'être une raison qui poussait Roxane à perdre son si beau sourire.

Je me dirigeai alors vers Roxane et quand j'arrivai enfin à sa hauteur, je constatai avec effroi la tristesse sur le visage de mon amie. Je m'assis lentement à côté d'elle et m'apprêtait à lui dire quelques mots pour la réconforter quand elle se leva brusquement. Elle ne me laissa même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche et me dit sèchement :

« -Tu n'es pas obligé de me réconforter, ça devrait être à moi de le faire, mais je n'ai pas la force de le faire dans l'immédiat, et je suis sûre que ça te fera du bien que je te laisse un peu de liberté… Tu n'as pas besoin que je te prenne tout ton temps libre et t'empêche d'être avec d'autres gens. »

Sur ces mots presque violents, elle se retourna à son tour et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Je restai quelques instants dans la salle commune. Alex et Lisa étaient toujours tous les deux et James et Laureen n'étaient toujours pas réapparu, je descendais dans la Grande Salle avec un sentiment de solitude que je n'avais jamais ressenti depuis mon arrivée à Poudlard.

oO0°0Oo

Point de vue de Laureen :

Cela faisait déjà deux semaines que je m'efforçais d'ignorer James Potter. Ce n'était pas facile car cela faisait également deux semaines qu'il hantait mes pensées en permanence. Dès que j'arrivais à me le sortir de la tête en discutant avec Roxane ou Lisa, il apparaissait soudainement pour accaparer toute l'attention de mes amies, et malheureusement, il accaparait aussi la mienne. J'avais toujours besoin de rester très concentrée pour ne pas le fixer intensément, ou bien répondre aux regards insistants qu'il me lançait.

Lors de ces moments de gêne, je ne cessai de regretter d'avoir craquer et, paradoxalement, de reconnaître que je n'aurais jamais été en mesure de résister face à l'attirance que j'avais pour James. Cette attirance qui persistait malgré les ordres fermes de mon cerveau déterminé à l'oublier.

« -Oh ! Laureen, pourquoi tu fixes le sol depuis dix minutes ? Me demanda Roxane alors que James avait encore une fois interrompu une de nos conversations.

-Tu veux que je regarde quoi d'autre, je ne vois rien de plus intéressant ! Répondis-je du tac au tac. »

Tout le monde avait compris l'allusion à l'interruption de James, mais personne ne la releva. Pour nos amis, ce n'était qu'une remarque de plus contre James. Ils avaient tellement l'habitude que l'on se critique mutuellement qu'ils ne voyaient aucun changement dans la froideur de mes mots. En revanche, je sentais le regard assassin de James et je me félicitai intérieurement d'avoir atteint sa fierté.

Il soupira ostensiblement et s'en alla sans rien dire. J'étais un peu étonnée de cette réaction mais je préférais ne pas réagir. J'étais trop soulagée de ne plus avoir à l'éviter du regard pour le rappeler.

« -Tu n'étais pas obligée de le vexer ! Se plaignit Roxane. Il me parlait de quelque chose d'important !

-Ah ! Je n'écoutais pas du tout en fait. Reconnus-je en haussant les épaules… Vous parliez de quoi ?

-De l'anniversaire de sa sœur, la semaine prochaine !

-C'est l'anniversaire de Lily la semaine prochaine ! M'exclamai-je. »

Malgré toute l'animosité que je pouvais avoir envers James, il m'était toujours impossible d'avoir un quelconque ressentiment à l'encontre de sa petite sœur, ou même de son petit frère que je croisais toujours avec le sourire dans les couloirs.

« -Chut… Me souffla Lisa. Elle arrive. »

L'intéressée venait en effet de franchir la porte de la salle commune et se dirigeait vers nous en souriant. Comme d'habitude, elle était accompagnée de sa meilleure amie qui souriait derrière elle.

« -Salut les filles, nous salua Lily en s'asseyant à la place qu'occupait son frère quelques minutes auparavant.

-Coucou Lily, que nous vaut l'honneur de ta venue parmi nous ? Demanda Roxane.

-J'ai croisé James en rentrant et il m'a dit que je pouvais vous trouver ici, expliqua la petite rousse. Je voulais vous inviter officiellement à la petite fête que j'organise pour mon anniversaire.

-Même moi ? M'étonnai-je.

-Ba oui, même toi, soupira Lily. D'abord parce que tu es inséparable de la famille et puis parce que ça me fait plaisir de te voir à mon anniversaire. »

Lily avait une maturité impressionnant pour une jeune fille de moins de quatorze ans. Elle s'exprimait sans filtre et son honnêteté me frappait à chacune de nos discussions.

« -D'accord, ça me fait plaisir, répondis-je sans vraiment réaliser ce dans quoi je me lançais.

-Super, je vous attends donc toutes les trois mercredi soir dans la salle des Maraudeurs.

-Super ! Acquiesça Roxane. Compte sur nous. »

Lily nous adressa un sourire satisfait et se dirigea sans gêne vers Dominique et Jonathan.

« -Bon, c'est bien sympa tout ça, soupira Lisa, mais il va bien falloir qu'on lui trouve un cadeau !

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Nous rassura Roxane en se levant. Lily se réjouit toujours de tout ce qu'on lui offre. C'est la personne à qui je préfère faire des cadeaux parce que tu as toujours l'impression d'avoir eu une idée géniale qui lui fait vraiment plaisir. »

Je suivis Roxane, soulagée de savoir qu'elle nous trouverait un cadeau acceptable. Je n'étais vraiment pas faite pour offrir des cadeaux parce que je n'avais jamais la patience de sélectionner le présent adapté.

En franchissant la porte de la salle commune, je m'efforçai de ne pas répondre au regard assassin que Lavande, Riley, Tatiana et Leah nous lançait. Je sentais Roxane assez fébrile devant moi et je ne voulais pas remettre de l'huile sur le feu mais je trouvais inadmissible que les quatre filles se comportent ainsi, surtout vis-à-vis de Roxane qui n'était pas responsable de la rupture de Nathan et Leah. La jalousie maladive de la blonde n'avait pour seul effet le sentiment de culpabilité qui rongeait mon amie depuis quelques jours.

« -Ignore les ! Chuchota Lisa qui avait sûrement repéré le manège des filles. Elles ne valent rien et n'ont absolument rien à dire contre toi. »

J'acquiesçai fermement pour conforter les dires de Lisa. Je voulais rassurer Roxane pour qu'elle se sente entourée de ses amies parce que j'avais appris à connaître mon amie et savais que c'était ce qui lui importait le plus.

J'obtins un léger sourire sur le visage de Roxane. C'était beaucoup moins que ce qu'elle était capable de faire quand elle était réellement heureuse mais ça démontrait quand même une volonté plus nette de penser à autre chose et de passer outre les reproches injustifiés que lui avait fait Leah au lendemain de sa rupture avec Nathan.


	32. Quatorze ans de Lily Potter

Point de vue de James :

« -Bon, James, au lieu de ruminer contre on-ne-sait-quoi, tu peux accrocher la guirlande ! S'énervait Fred à côté de moi.

Il faut dire que je n'aidais pas trop alors que tout le monde autour de moi s'affairait à rendre le laboratoire des Maraudeurs plus beau que jamais pour les quatorze ans de ma sœur soient le meilleur jour de l'année. Des guirlandes, des fleurs, de nouvelles photos jonchaient les murs et chacun s'afférait à ajouter d'autres décors sous les ordres de la tyrannique Lily qui, du haut de sa petite taille, s'époumonait à nous donner des ordres sur l'organisation de la soirée.

« -Bonjour tout le monde ! S'exclama alors Albus qui arrivait avec Louis et Scorpius à sa suite, prêts pour faire la fête toute la soirée ?

-Mais c'est à cette heure-là que tu arrives Al' ! S'étonna Lily… Evidemment, tu te pointes quand tout est presque prêt.

-Oh ! Bon anniversaire Soeurette… Mais je suis désolé, j'avais un devoir à rendre à Londubat. Neville m'a déjà laissé deux semaines de plus que les autres mais je ne pouvais pas abuser plus. Pour me pardonner, je te promets que je t'aiderai à ranger… On ne rentrera chez nous que quand tout sera propre, pas vrai Louis et Scorp' ?

-Quoi, mais… »

Louis ne put continuer sa plainte. Lily, face aux trois Serpentards, avait adressé un regard noir très équivoque qui empêchait toute protestation.

« -Aucun problème Al' ! Reprit rapidement Scorpius, usant de la dignité légendaire des Malefoy pour clore simplement cette discussion.

-Et bien ça c'est super ! Renchérit Fred, parce que je ne me coltine pas le rangement de la salle avec James qui boude comme depuis une heure.

-Je ne boude pas ! Protestai-je.

-Euh… si ! Rétorqua Lily. D'ailleurs ça fait bien trois semaines que tu nous fais la tête sans qu'on sache comme ça. »

Je fis non de la tête mais je ne rajoutai rien. Je ne pouvais pas dire à ma famille que j'étais triste de l'ignorance de Laureen. Après cette soirée magique, je m'étais pris à rêver d'autres moments tous les deux. Je savais bien que Laureen n'aurait jamais voulu afficher quoi que ce soit auprès des autres élèves, mais j'espérais réellement que nous puissions nous retrouver tous les deux. Mais Laureen en avait décidé autrement. Elle ne m'adressait simplement plus la parole et évitait tout contact visuel avec moi. Je ne comprenais pas son comportement et je vivais cette mise à l'écart de Laureen assez difficilement.

Le lendemain de notre soirée tous les deux, je l'avais recroisé alors qu'elle était avec Roxane et j'étais assez mal à l'aise mais j'avais compris immédiatement qu'elle m'évitait. Je cru d'abord que c'était mon orgueil un peu atteint qui me vexait mais au fur et à mesure des journées où je la voyais s'éloigner, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à la voir rire avec ses amis et arrêter immédiatement quand je m'approchais d'elle.

J'en venais même à regretter le temps où on ne se parlait que pour s'insulter ou se critiquer mutuellement.

Je secouai la tête pour arrêter de penser à Laureen et m'exclamai :

« -Bon, quelque soit mon humeur, on est ici pour faire la fête avec Lily et célébrer dignement son quatorzième anniversaire.

-Et dire qu'on t'a vu débarquer, toute minuscule, à la maison à ta naissance… Soupira Albus.

-Oui, je sais, vous me faites ce moment d'émotions chaque année et au moment où tout le monde est ému vous rappelez que vous étiez tous les deux très déçus parce que je n'étais pas un garçon »

A ce souvenir, tous les cousins et amis déjà présents explosèrent de rire.

« -Ah ! Eh bien la bonne humeur est au rendez-vous ! Nota Roxane qui arrivait dans la salle. »

Comme toujours, elle avançait de son pas joyeux en faisant profiter tous les cousins présents de son sourire communicatif. Derrière elle, tous nos amis étaient là. Nathan qui la suivait de près avec un sourire un peu similaire à celui de ma cousine précédait Alex et Lisa qui se tenaient la main amoureusement. Les voir ainsi me rappela que je ne pouvais pas faire ça avec la fille que je désirais. J'avais presque toutes les filles de Poudlard qui pouvaient tomber à mes pieds simplement en entendant mon nom, et pour une fois que j'aurais accepté que la notoriété de ma famille me serve, la seule fille que je voulais n'y étais absolument pas sensible.

D'ailleurs, Laureen devait forcément accompagner elle aussi ma cousine. Je ne pris pas la peine de lever la tête vers elle. Je ne savais que trop bien qu'elle allait fuir mon regard triste et que je serais blessée de cette ignorance, une fois de plus. Je n'avais, de toute façon, pas besoin de la regarder pour sentir sa présence qui se rapprochait dangereusement de nous. Je soufflai une dernière fois et secouai la tête. Il ne fallait pas que je me laisse abattre. J'avais réussi à paraître fier et fort toute ma vie, je n'allais pas me laisser aller pour une fille rencontrée il y a quelques mois.

« -La bonne humeur est toujours là quand je suis heureuse pour mon anniversaire ! Soutint Lily avec son sourire ravageur. »

Tout le monde éclata de rire, mais nous devions tous reconnaître que ma petite sœur avait un pouvoir infini sur ses cousins, et encore plus sur Albus et moi. D'un seul petit caprice, elle mettait tout le monde à ses pieds et l'on se démenait pour lui faire retrouver son si beau sourire. En fait, Lily était la petite reine de la famille et, paradoxalement, on adorait ça.

oO0°0Oo

Point de vue de Nathan :

La soirée d'anniversaire de Lily battait son plein, j'avais été touché de l'invitation de la part de la petite sœur de mon ami. Je savais qu'elle s'entendait très bien avec Laureen mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle aurait pensé à moi pour son anniversaire.

Je profitais de la bonne ambiance caractéristique d'une soirée Potter-Weasley et de l'échange que ces évènements permettaient avec des élèves qu'on avait peu l'occasion de voir. Je riais avec Roxane et Laureen aux blagues de Louis et Albus. Ces deux-là en avaient vraiment fait voir de toutes les couleurs à leurs parents.

« -Non, mais vous avez vraiment fait ça à votre famille, s'étonnait ma sœur. Et ils vous ont pardonné ?

-Oh, ce n'est pas si grave, on a pris le blason de la famille Weasley et on l'a juste affiché en énorme dans la rue.

-Ce n'est pas si grave si pour cela on a utilisé l'affreux chat de Tante Hermione et on l'a métamorphosé.

-En plus, ce n'est pas uniquement de notre faute, c'est surtout Oncle Fred qui a fait tous les sorts parce qu'on est mineurs

-Très Serpentard de remettre la faute sur mon père ! S'esclaffa Roxane.

-Roh… Soupirai-je, je pense que toute la famille a été très fière de voir ses couleurs ainsi représentées.

-Vous avez un blason de famille ? S'enquit Roxane

-Non, répondis-je immédiatement.

-Ce n'est pas trop le style de Papa, rajouta Roxane. Nos grands-parents paternels son vraiment très calmes et on ne les voit que rarement, il n'y a pas une très grande attache familiale du côté de notre père.

-Et pour votre mèr… Aïe, ne m'écrase pas le pied, Rox' ! »

Roxane devint immédiatement toute rouge et nous adressa un regard désolé de ne pas avoir pu retenir Louis assez tôt. Elle avait cette petite moue timide de la fille qui culpabilise et, face à ce genre de réaction, je ne pouvais qu'être attendri et la rassurer.

« -Oh, ne t'inquiète pas Roxane, on ne va pas se vexer pour une question simplement curieuse… Pour répondre à ta question Louis, nous n'avons que peu de réponses sur la famille de notre mère. Nous n'avons jamais rencontré nos grands-parents maternels, pas même le jour de l'enterrement de notre mère.

-En fait, continua Laureen, on ne sait que peu de choses sur Maman. On a vécu longtemps avec elle et on c'était une mère géniale mais elle ne parlait pas de ses origines et on était trop jeunes pour poser la question… De son enfance, on ne connaît que quelques détails de ses années à Poudlard et sa rencontre avec mon père qui était plus jeune qu'elle.

-Elle était dans quelle maison ? se demanda Albus. »

J'haussai les épaules. Je ne m'en souvenais absolument pas. Quant à Laureen, elle fixait le sol en faisant travailler sa mémoire.

« -Je crois qu'elle ne nous en a jamais réellement parlé… C'est bizarre d'ailleurs qu'elle nous ait caché tant de choses.

-Tu penses que ça a un lien avec ce que ton père cherche ? S'enquit Roxane.

-Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien, mais il y a un peu trop de secret dans notre famille Nathan et je n'aime pas trop ça. Je pense que nous devrions nous pencher un peu plus sur le sujet. »

J'acquiesçai. Je savais très bien que Laureen allait mener l'enquête sur le comportement étrange de notre père depuis son annonce de déménagement. Il lui avait juste fallu trouver une complice dans ses recherches et elle partait tête baissée dans la recherche d'information.

Cependant, cette fois, je n'avais absolument pas envie de ralentir Laureen dans ses élans d'investigatrices. Habituellement, je la calmais un peu pour ne pas qu'elle harcèle, énerve ou vexe l'objet de ses recherches. Cette fois-ci, je n'en étais pas capable. Etait-ce parce que j'étais un peu énervé d'être encore face à des secrets familiaux, triste de faire remonter des souvenirs de ma mère ou bien parce que j'étais amusé par l'investissement de Roxane dans cette enquête qui se creusait déjà les méninges simplement pour aider ma sœur avec un air sérieux et concentré ? Je n'avais pas la réponse à cette question mais j'étais déterminé à laisser Laureen et Roxane faire leurs recherches.

J'avais déjà hâte qu'elles trouvent une solution potentielle qui justifierait son attitude.

« -En même temps, si vous avez été pris à Poudlard en cours de scolarité, juste comme ça, c'est que vous avez des racines bien ancrées dans la société sorcière anglaise. Réfléchit Albus

-Vos parents étaient tous les deux à Poudlard, on pourrait essayer de se renseigner sur ta mère à travers les registres ? Proposa Roxane

-On a accès aux registres ! S'étonna Laureen

-Non, enfin pas directement, expliqua Albus. En fait, il y a un simple annuaire avec une photo de chaque élève pour toutes les promotions de Poudlard.

-Je ne suis pas sûre qu'on puisse la reconnaître à 11 ans mais c'est une bonne idée de commencer par ça. Suggérai-je.

-Mais la bibliothèque est fermée ! Se plaignit Roxane. Et on ne tiendra pas tous sous la cape de Oncle Harry. »

La cape de Oncle Harry ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ? Je m'abstins cependant de poser la question parce qu'il était clair que tous mes interlocuteurs, y compris Laureen, connaissaient cet objet et étaient désolés de son inutilité pour l'instant présent.

« -Ce n'est pas important, Repris-je. Du moins pas dans l'immédiat. On devrait plutôt rester autour de Lily et fêter son anniversaire comme elle le mérite. »

Tout le monde acquiesça et se tourna vers le centre de la pièce où la musique entrainait une Lily hilare qui dansait dans les bras de son frère, ravi d'accompagner ainsi sa sœur chérie.

« -Cousine, allons montrer à mes prétentieux de frères et sœurs ce que c'est de danser ! Rigola Albus en prenant la main de Roxane. »

J'étais un peu déçu de ne pas avoir de cours de danse avec Roxane ce soir, comme lors du nouvel an, mais je me réjouissais de voir les quatre danseurs qui embellissaient le centre de la salle, tant par leurs techniques que par leurs rires.


	33. Une discussion attendue

Point de vue de Laureen :

Les Potter dansaient magnifiquement bien et Roxane se mêlaient aux trois frères et sœurs parfaitement bien, ce qui rendait la scène vraiment attendrissante. Ils riaient tous les quatre, de ce rire si caractéristique de leur famille qui met toute l'assemblée de bonne humeur.

Je me surpris à sourire tendrement et à accepter la main que mon frère passait sur mon épaule en regardant lui aussi ce spectacle. Il me rappelait ainsi que, si nous n'avions pas la chance d'avoir une famille nombreuse, heureuse et pleine de cousins souriants, nous étions au moins tous les deux et plus proches que jamais.

La musique ralentit alors que les invités apportaient tour à tour leurs cadeaux à Lily qui n'arrêtait plus de sourire. Elle les ouvrait en riant, remerciant ses amis et cousins par une étreinte sincère. En arrivant à Roxane, Lisa et moi, elle me sauta dans les bras et me relâcha en disant :

« -Merci Laureen, merci aussi d'avoir laissé mon frère libre de cours de potion ce soir. Il m'a bien aidé à tout préparer. »

Tous ceux qui avaient entendu cette remarque explosèrent de rire à l'exception de moi qui adressait un petit sourire en haussant les épaules et de James qui me jetai un regard étonné. Je sentais ses yeux posés sur moi et il m'était très difficile de ne pas détacher mon regard de Lily pour me tourner vers lui et lui expliquer que je ne voulais pas mettre toute sa famille au courant de la fin de nos cours de potions. C'était déjà difficile de devoir leur mentir sur ça alors je n'aurais pas eu la force de nier l'incident qui avait mis fin à ses cours. Il était hors de question que je raconte à toute la famille de James ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous. Je voulais clore ce sujet et y penser le moins possible.

Néanmoins, plus le temps passait, plus j'y repensais et plus je me surprenais à rêver qu'un tel moment se reproduise. J'essayais généralement de me reprendre mais ces pensées étaient de plus en plus forte et l'omniprésence de James, même s'il ne disait rien, ne faisait qu'empirer cet état.

J'avais beau ne pas l'avoir regardé dans les yeux depuis trois semaines, je savais pertinemment quelles étaient ses expressions et je savais aussi qu'il m'en voulait. Je pouvais le comprendre mais j'étais agacé qu'il réagisse ainsi.

Cette situation dura bien trop longtemps à mon goût, mais je ne voulais pas bouger ma tête et James ne semblait pas détourner son regard. Il y a un mois, je lui aurais envoyé une remarque cinglante pour le déstabiliser et il aurait rétorqué avec autant de virulence, mais je ne pouvais plus agir ainsi. La seule chose que mon corps pouvait faire, c'était de faire rougir mes joues que je sentais de plus en plus. Les autres n'accordaient plus trop d'attention à mo, état mais je faisais tout mon possible pour masquer mon humeur. Mais c'était trop difficile, je ne pouvais lutter contre ce sentiment d'oppression que j'avais lorsque James me fixait ainsi et que je ne pouvais rien faire.

Il y aurait bien eu un moyen de me soulager, mais il passait pas le contact de nos lèvres et il n'était pas possible que je cède une deuxième fois, encore moins devant tous mes amis.

Finalement, ce ne fut pas moi qui coupa ce contact mais James lui-même, et de la pire des façons pour moi.

« -D'ailleurs Laureen, ça ne t'embête pas si on discute du prochain cours de potions cinq minutes, on n'a manqué un cours donc je voudrais voir comment on va le rattraper. »

Il avait osé. A cet instant je bouillai intérieurement. Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de me tourner vers lui et on petit regard satisfait d'avoir eu un coup d'avance par rapport à moi sur ce coup-là m'énervait au plus haut point. Il avait l'air tellement fier de lui et cette attitude me poussait hors de moi autant qu'elle me le rendait attirant. Je luttai en moi contre l'envie de lui sauter dessus pour l'étriper ou pour l'embrasser.

« -James qui est sérieux en potion… A croire qu'il a été ensorcelé, rit Alex, suivi de près par tous les autres.

-En tout cas ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Rassurai-je en me dirigeant vers la cour, devancée par James. »

Je soufflai pour garder mon calme. James s'était éloigné le plus possible de la salle principale et on ne pouvait absolument plus nous voir. Cette position était très dangereuse pour le contrôle de mes émotions mais je devais faire avec.

« -Bon, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? Tu sais très bien qu'on ne fait plus de cours de postions.

-Tu ne le l'as jamais dit en face… Soupira-t-il. J'étais censé deviner tout seul !

-Bah, si tu étais venu tu n'aurais vu personne, et là tu aurais compris !

-Je suis venu ! Lâcha-t-il simplement. Et à chaque fois, même. »

Cette petite phrase me frappa en plein cœur. Il y avait vraiment cru. J'avais beau connaître James et être assez fière de lui faire remballer son orgueil, je commençais à m'en vouloir de m'être comportée ainsi.

« -Mais tu te doutes bien que je n'allais pas continuer à te donner des cours ! M'énervai-je.

-Pourquoi, parce que tu avais été gentille un soir alors, je n'avais plus le droit de te voir ?

-Pff… Il n'y a que toi qui a décrété que j'étais méchante, précisai-je. Et tu comprends bien que je ne voulais pas te faire espérer.

-Eh bien tu as fait exactement le contraire, me reprocha-t-il. En refusant de me parler, tu as simplement laissé entendre que tu n'étais plus capable d'assumer, même devant moi.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu avais le cerveau d'un scrout à pétards. Je croyais que tu comprendrais. »

Je rétorquai sans réfléchir et James voyait bien que j'étais déstabilisée. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire qu'en fait, j'avais peur de craquer à nouveau, peur de ne pouvoir résister à la tentation immense que représentaient James et ses douces lèvres. Je ne pouvais pas non plus lui dire que ce qui me faisait résister était son caractère. James séduisait tout, et c'était compréhensible. Il était grand, beau, sportif, intéressé et intéressant et avait une famille dont la notoriété ne faisait plus question. Il était évident que dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion, il se détournerait de moi. J'étais juste une attraction du moment, une petite fille qui s'opposait à lui et ça lui faisait un peu de challenge. Il fallait que je résiste.

« -Moi je pense surtout que tu avais peur de te confronter à moi, à ma réaction et à tout ce que ça pouvait engendrer. Ce que je n'arrive pas à déterminer, c'est pourquoi tu avais peur de tout ça… Est-ce que c'est parce que tu ne voulais pas réaliser qu'éventuellement je regrettais ou est-ce que tu avais peur de ne pas maîtriser ta réaction envers moi ? »

James était bien trop intelligent. Il laissait des pauses entre chacune de ses phrases, me laissant le temps d'y réfléchir et d'éprouver la pertinence de ses propos. Il était réellement très fort et se débrouillait très bien avec tous les mots qu'il employait. Je comprenais toutes les filles qui avaient pu craquer un jour et avais de plus en plus de mal à résister. Je savais qu'il fallait que je sois forte mais j'avais de plus en plus de mal à ne pas me laisser aller. Je commençais à penser que le seul moyen de survivre à ces moments de tension étaient de céder, au moins partiellement, pour que James me laisse enfin tranquille. Mais ma fierté m'empêchait, pour l'instant, d'agir ainsi. Je continuais à le laisser parler ou au moins à le toiser avec le plus de fierté que je pouvais avoir à ce moment. Je pris ma respiration, j'avais compris que je n'étais plus en mesure de faire des phrases courtes et provoquantes :

« -Et toi ? tu ne penses pas exactement pareil ? »

Il haussa un sourcil, un peu surpris de ma réaction, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'interroge plus longtemps sur le combat que ma conscience menait contre mon corps, mais plutôt qu'il se concentre sur lui. J'espérai que ça ferait revenir son égo et qu'il s'éloignerait ainsi de moi comme il le faisait au début de l'année.

L'effet de mes paroles ne fut absolument pas celui escompté. James fit un pas vers moi, puis un autre, jusqu'à ce que je sente le mur froid contre moi. Rapidement, ce mur me sembla brûlant, comme tout ce qui m'entourait. Il posa ses mains de part et d'autre de mon cou, baissant le regard pour que nos yeux restent en contact. Il finit par biser le silence :

« -Je ne sais pas quelle partie de moi réagit quand nous nous confrontons, mais je n'ai pas peur de ma réaction… »

Sa voix avait baissé, l'intensité de ses paroles me frappait et faisait trembler mes bras le long de mon corps, je ne pouvais plus bouger. J'étais hypnotisée par les yeux prédateurs de James et par son corps qui presserait bientôt le mien. Au moment où je sentis son torse contre moi, je fus parcourue par un frisson qui ne laissa pas James indifférent. Qui allait craquer ? Je voulais résister mais il avait trop de force pour que je tente de bouger et trop d'emprise pour que j'en ai envie. Tout ce que je réussis à faire fut de murmurer :

« -James, n… »

C'en était trop, j'avais senti le cou de James qui avait reçu mon souffle à la mention de son prénom se tendre et en une fraction de seconde, les lèvres de James écrasaient les miennes à nouveau, et je ne pouvais plus résister.

Mes principes de résistance étaient à nouveau envolés, je ne pouvais plus que me laissait aller contre lui tandis que ses mains s'enroulaient autour de mon cou et que je le ramenais contre moi avec toutes le forces que mon corps, soulagé et pris d'émotion dans les bras de James, me laissait.


	34. Une discussion attendue (2)

**Point de vue de Nathan**

James et Laureen étaient à peine partis que Lily m'adressa un clin d'œil. Je ne compris pas exactement ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais je lui souris. C'était toujours comme ça qu'on réagissait avec Lily. Son petit air mutin qui donnait toujours l'impression qu'elle avait un temps d'avance était très touchant et faisait rire quiconque en était témoin.

J'étais de bonne humeur, je riais avec tout le monde, soulagé d'avoir réglé un problème qui me tracassait depuis plusieurs semaines.

Evidemment, tous mes amis pensaient que si je ne me sentais pas au top de ma forme jusqu' aujourd'hui, c'était parce que Leah m'avait quitté assez violemment et que je devais me réhabituer à être sans elle. Seuls mes plus proches amis savaient que je ne tenais pas réellement à cette fille et que si elle ne m'avait pas quitté, je l'aurais fait un jour ou l'autre.

Non, ce n'était pas ça qui me tracassait. C'était l'ignorance soudaine de Roxane. Nous avions pris l'habitude de discuter tous les deux tout au long de la journée. Nous parlions à chaque pause, à chaque repas, à chaque fois que Lisa et Alex se retrouvaient, à chaque fois que James et Laureen se disputaient… Nos discussions étaient devenues pour moi la plus belle des routines mais, dès mon retour dans la salle commune de Gryffondor après ma rupture avec Leah, le comportement de Roxane vis-à-vis de moi avait changé.  
J'avais bien vu qu'elle avait été confrontée, avant mon retour, à Leah et ses amis, et, au vu de la réaction virulente de mon ex-petite amie par rapport à Roxane, je me doutais que les termes employés par Leah n'avaient pas été tendres moi.

Mais je connaissais Roxane, elle n'avait pas pu croire les propos de Leah à mon encontre. Roxane n'était pas de celles qui se laissaient dicter son comportement ou ses amitiés par d'autres. Elle cernait très bien les gens et son jugement était nettement suffisant pour elle pour savoir à qui elle pouvait se fier.

Depuis que j'étais avec Leah, elle n'avait jamais écouté son avis sur les autres, ça n'allait sûrement pas commencer avec moi…

Pourtant, Roxane ne m'avait plus adressé la parole pendant trois semaines. Nos discussions étaient finies, elle ne me parlait que pour les entraînements de quidditch et notre complicité disparaissait à vue d'œil. Nous ne nous comprenions plus et c'était bien dommage car notre jeu était nettement moins bon. J'avais d'ailleurs été très étonné de voir que James n'avait pas protesté contre notre baisse de régime. Il ne se sentait pas concerné par tout cela.

Entre James qui avait la tête ailleurs, Roxane qui m'ignorait sans que je puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit et Léah qui faisait de chacune de nos rencontres un moment théâtral en exagérant la moindre de ses expressions, les entraînements de quidditch n'avaient pas la même saveur. Je m'y rendais sans grande conviction, même si je savais que j'avais réellement besoin de ces entraînements parce que voler était mon seul exutoire.

C'était à un de ces entraînements que j'avais compris ce qui se passait dans la tête de Roxane. Encore une fois, ce fut grâce à la petite Chloé, lors d'un entraînement que j'avais compris :

-Quelques heures plus tôt-

« -Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans cette équipe, tout le monde est bizarre ? Avait-elle chuchoté à David.

-Bah, Jonathan est stressé parce qu'il a déjà du retard sur ses ASPICS, et Leah et Nathan… Ça fout un froid dans l'équipe ! »

Je savais que je n'avais pas à écouter cette conversation, ça ne me ressemblait pas d'écouter aux portes ainsi, mais il fallait croire que mon rapprochement avec ma sœur lors de cette année à Poudlard m'avait fait parvenir un peu de son caractère de grande curieuse.

« -C'est vrai, mais ça fait trois semaines, souffla Chloé, et ils ont toujours eu une relation bizarre à pas trop discuter ces deux-là, même quand ils étaient encore ensemble !

-C'est surtout Roxane qui est tendue sans trop qu'on ne comprenne pourquoi. Nota David. »

A la mention du nom de mon ami, je me sentis encore plus intéressé par cette conversation. Il était maintenant hors de question que j'en laisse passer le moindre morceau. Tant pis si je prenais quelques minutes de plus qu'habituellement pour me reposer… Il fallait que je sache.

« -Il faut la comprendre, avec ce que lui a dit ma sœur…

-Ah bon ? elles se sont parlées ? S'étonna David autant que moi. Je pensais qu'elles se détestaient.

-Oh, c'est surtout ma sœur qui n'aime pas Roxane, c'est quand même la meilleure amie de Nathan et ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'un jour ça aille plus loin. »

Heureusement que personne ne me regardait à cet instant précise, je me surpris à rougir un peu trop intensément pour l'assumer.

« -Mais elle se sont dit quoi ?

-Oh, Roxane n'a rien dit, c'est ma sœur qui lui a dit qu'elle n'avait pas été correcte avec elle, qu'elle était la raison de la séparation de Nathan et elle… enfin le genre de truc qui fait mal à Roxane, parce que même si Leah n'est pas sa grande amie, Roxane ne supporte pas l'idée de blesser quelqu'un ! »

C'était donc ça, elle pensait être responsable, elle pensait m'avoir blessé et surtout avoir blessé Leah. La compassion de Roxane était telle qu'elle ne m'adressait plus la parole.

Je repris mon balais, soulagé d'avoir compris. Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre une occasion d'être seule avec Roxane pour lui expliquer que notre amitié n'était en rien responsable du désintérêt que je portais à Leah depuis quelques mois.

En filant dans les airs, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire franchement en pensant à la perspective de continuer à développer la complicité que je partageais avec ma collègue de batte.

Je souris en repensant avec soulagement à la joie que j'avais eu de retrouver mon amie.

oO0°0Oo

 **Point de vue de James :**

Je n'osai décoller mes lèvres de celle de Laureen. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que j'aurais eu à nouveau la chance de revivre ses baisers sucrés. Malheureusement, l'air vint à nous manquer.

« -Mais t'es malade, chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille. Si on nous voit comme ça, on va perdre toute crédibilité. »

Elle n'avait pas l'air très convaincue puisqu'elle ne desserrait pas ses mains nouées autour de mon cou durant notre baiser.

Elle ne bougeait plus, je la sentais fébrile et essoufflée à chaque fois que je me rapprochais à nouveau de ses lèvres pour les embrasser. Malgré elle, elle me laissait la contrôler et cela me ravissait.

« -J… James, souffla-t-elle entre deux baisers langoureux. »

Elle devait sans doute tente de nous ramener à la raison mais nous étions tous les deux perdus dans les sensations si plaisantes qui nous traversaient.

« -Ce n'est pas en m'appelant comme ça que tu me ralentis, bien au contraire ! Répondis-je tout aussi sensuellement. »

Ses yeux brillaient avec intensité, ses lèvres m'attiraient encore, et je pris plaisir à y retourner. C'était comme si la frustration des dernières semaines avait rendu Laureen encore plus belle et désirable.

S'il n'y avait pas eu ma sœur pour pousser un cri de joie devant un énième cadeau, nous serions sûrement restés ainsi toute la nuit.

Mais ce bruit venant de la salle nous ramena à la réalité et Laureen s'était délicatement dégagé de mes bras. Elle continuait à parler tout bas :

« -Tu arrêtes ça tout de suite !

-Arrêter quoi ? Rétorquai-je, on est deux dans cette histoire et je suis loin d'être le seul à participer…

-Oui, euh… Bafouilla-t-elle. Mais c'est toi qui a commencé !

-Je pensais que tu aurais un peu plus de résistance, je ne t'ai pas sentie très opposée à tout cela. »

Face à moi, le rouge montait aux joues du magnifique visage de Laureen. Au travers du regard qu'elle m'adressait, je percevais un énervement notoire de ne pas savoir immédiatement quoi répondre, mais aussi, cette trace presqu'imperceptible de gêne. J'avais compris que j'avais sur elle une certaine emprise, tout comme elle devait savoir qu'elle en avait une sur moi également. Mais, c'était surtout elle qui avait des difficultés à le gérer. Et encore plus maintenant que j'étais au courant.

«-Bon, maintenant qu'on est un peu plus clair sur le sujet, je pense qu'on peut réellement discuter de nos séances du mercredi.

-Pourquoi ? S'étonna-t-elle. On les a arrêtées.

-Eh bien non ! Enfin moi je ne les ai pas arrêtées et je sais très bien que, même si ce vieux Slug' semble avoir oublier cette potion, toi tu tiens à la faire…

-Mais c'est à toi de la faire, mais à toi. Précisa-t-elle.

-Très juste, c'est pour ça qu'il faut continuer à travailler nos potions tous les vendredis. »

Laureen avait abandonné les joues rosies par la gêne pour un regard intrigué.

« -Je te vois mal faire ça juste pour moi, rien n'est jamais gratuit avec toi ! »

Bon, ce n'était pas vrai, mais je ne voulais pas protester et rentrer dans ce jeu où elle excellait alors que j'avais en ma possession une arme ultime pour la mettre mal à l'aise.

« -Arrête d'aboyer contre moi, parce que je connais un moyen très efficace d'utiliser ta bouche pour autre chose que m'insulter. »

Et hop ! Laureen était à nouveau toute rouge, avec des yeux assombris. J'amorçai un pas vers elle pour voir sa réaction :

« -Non, éloigne-toi ! Je n'ai pas envie que tous nos amis s'imaginent des trucs complètement faux.

-Des trucs complétement faux ?

-Bah genre que toi et moi…

-On ne s'engueule plus vraiment depuis six mois, qu'on passait des moments plutôt sympathiques lors des séances de potion, qu'on s'est récemment rapprochés et que tu es dingue de moi ! »

J'avais certes un peu exagéré sur la fin, mais je ne voulais pas la mettre réellement mal à l'aise, on n'était pas là pour exprimer des sentiments quel qu'ils soient, parce que je n'avais absolument pas envie de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il se passait en moi quand j'embrassais Laureen.

« -Ça, c'est totalement faux par exemple ! Rit-elle.

-Bon, si on veut ! Souris-je, mais admets que l'on est attiré mutuellement et que ça, comme tout ce que j'ai dit à l'instant, ce n'est pas faux. »

Elle devint encore plus rouge et acquiesça délicatement. Elle était tellement touchante en remontant ses yeux pour croiser mon regard.

« -Si tu veux, dit-elle alors que je voyais bien que ça lui arrachait la gorge de le reconnaître. Mais on est assez grand pour gérer ça et arrêter calmement…

-Tu veux arrêter ? »

J'espérais vraiment qu'elle répondrait honnêtement et que la conversation que nous venions d'avoir lui avait permis de réfléchir au lieu de se braquer contre notre histoire.

« -Ce n'est pas ce que je veux qui est important, c'est plutôt ce qu'il faut faire.

-Toujours à penser à ce qu'il faut faire… Soupirai-je. C'est d'un ennui.

-En tout cas, s'énerva-t-elle, je ne veux pas me mettre avec toi et devenir une groupie de plus dans trois jours, affichée par toute l'école… Sans parler de mon amitié avec ta cousine ou de la tienne avec mon frère.

-Mais qui t'a parlé d'être avec moi ? ou même que Roxane et Nathan soient au courant ?

-Euh… Hésita-t-elle.

-Je n'ai pas non plus très envie de me mettre avec toi. »

J'avais dit ça sans vraiment réfléchir. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce dont j'avais envie mais je ne voulais pas la perdre et pour cela je devais me montrer sûr de moi.

« -Je veux juste continuer à discuter avec toi tous les mercredis, à progresser en potion, à te piquer de temps en temps parce que c'est si facile… »

Laureen me regardait en souriant, mais n'osait pas répondre.

« -Bref, on peut en rediscuter plus tard… La rassurai-je alors que la porte de la salle s'ouvrait sur Alex et Lisa qui voulaient sans doute se prendre un temps pour eux dans la cour. »

Notre discussion était finie, malgré nous. Alors que nous nous redirigions tous les deux vers la fête, je fis attention à chacun de mes mots pour que nos amies ne comprennent pas l'enjeu de notre conversation.

« -Bon, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine, pour la prochaine séance ? »

Nous étions arrivés et Roxane avait immédiatement accaparé Laureen sans que je puisse voir sa réaction. Je savais déjà que j'allais attendre mercredi prochain avec autant d'impatience que d'appréhension, j'espérais réellement qu'elle viendrait.


End file.
